Alvin and the chipmunks: The Threequel
by MoonAndIce
Summary: Ian kidnaps Alvin after he lost his voice during the concert and later, also Brit.While the two of six 'munks are trying to break free and accept the new role of parenting, others at home are having tough time dealing with their absence.What will happen?
1. First morning

**Hello everyone!**

**I'm new here so, this is my first Fic. It's based after Squakquel and it's telling about how Chipmunks and Chipettes go along. There are AxB SxJ TxE pairings. So…what are we waiting for? Let's start with story!**

**CHAPTER 1 – First morning**

"Boys!" yelled Dave "Um…and girls! Wake up! I need to ride you to school! We're late!" as he said this, he looked at his watch and was shocked to find that it was 7.50. He ran as fast as he could **(A/N: remember, he was in hospital)** to chipmunk's and chipette's room.

"WAKE UP!" He yelled as he came to their beds.

Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor jumped from their pleasant dreams and were scared to death when they saw that Dave was yelling at them.

"What are you yelling about" said sleepily red clap chipmunk that just wake up from all this yelling. It was Alvin, and he jumped to bed next to him to wake up Brittany who was still sleeping.

"Brittany, wake up." He said sighing, but softly.

Brittany stirred and yawned loudly and sat on her bed. She looked over to Alvin. Did he just wake her up? She can admit it…She really likes him, but she doesn't know if he likes her.

"What's going on here?" she asked Alvin

"Nothing much…really…Dave just got a frickin' attack and WAKE UP US ALL!" at the last part he was yelling towards others.

"But…why did he woke up us? It's…" Brittany didn't finish because she was cut by Alvin.

"SATURDAY!" he said loudly and turned towards others, obviously annoyed. "Dave it's Saturday and almost 8 in a morning!"

"Oh…my bad…" Dace answered. "I guess I was little too long in hospital…" he chuckled at his mistake.

"You can go now back to sleep. I guess you're still all tired from yesterday and my back still little hurts because of Alvin yesterday night." He looked towards Alvin who just chuckled nervously.

"Eh heh…just to know… you are one who bought this skateboard, and I just…"

"Ah, nevermind…"Dave muttered

"I guess I will go back to sleep. Alvin said this and hopped from Brittany's bed onto his on other side of room. Their room was not really big but Dave has made three-tier bunk beds and now was enough place for Alvin and his two brothers and Brittany and her two sisters.

"I think I will join you" Brittany said before fell back in bed.

"They are just made for each other." Said Simon to others, but mostly to Jeanette. Well, he was trying to impress her... "Brittany is just another Alvin, only difference is just that she is a bit softer and she is…well…girl."

Other three chipmunks just giggled about Simon's logic.

"Hey if you two are not tired we can just show you our house." Said Theodore who hopes that Eleanor likes their house. She is really beautiful girl…the most beautiful chipette he ever saw in his life…

"OF COURSE!" yelled both Jeanette and Eleanor.

"BE QUIET! SOMEONE HERE WANTS TO SLEEP!" yelled both Alvin and Brittany together. They looked at each other and blushed a little but before they turned away, they sent each other a warm smile and went back to sleep.

"Sorry" answered Jeanette and Eleanor together, with smile on faces.

"Are we going now?" asked Eleanor anxious, to see chipmunk's house. Well, THEIR new house.

"Yes." Answered Theodore and smiled to her.

"So…which part of house you like to see firstly?" asked Simon and eyed Jeanette.

"I think we want to see all house." She giggled a little.

"Okay, just come with me you two." He paused and looked at Theodore who seems to be…hungry. Simon only sighed…typical him. "Theodore can you go in kitchen and look if there are any of toasters waffles left?" he asked.

"Of course" he answered and ran down to kitchen.

After that the trio went to around the house. Simon showed girls complete house and girls seems to like it. Simon was happy with that, because he knew they will live together now. Theodore was still making some Toaster Waffles with cream on top of them , Alvin and Brittany were still sleeping…guess they're not morning people's err…chipmunks, and Dave…well Dave has just phoned Claire to had a little chat with her so he tell her that he was okay now and girls wants to meet her. The last one part was a little lie too because HE wants to meet her again. She was in London because of job, but she will be soon back.

Two hours later all six chipmunks were sitting on table. Alvin and Brittany woke up, just in time to eat fresh made toaster waffles… Girls loved them just as much as boys do. Alvin was a little surprised at this. He was sure that Brittany won't want to eat it. For her is this just one of unhealthy food. She really did surprise him. And now they're sitting by each other and probably talking about singing and music. Their siblings just stayed quiet, and quietly chewing on their own toaster waffles. There are all too shy to talk to their counterparts so they just kept sitting next to them in awkward silence between them. But the mood quickly changed when Alvin told some jokes and all of the chipmunks started laughing.

Dave was watching them from living room and just smiled. "Life is now perfect." He said to himself.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**As you probably see, I re-wrote this story and deleted mostly of my mistakes…so now I think it should be A LOT easier to read.**


	2. You like me?

**Hy again folks! There is chapter two of Threequel! Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER TWO : YOU LIKE ME?**

Later that day Dave told chipmunks that they will soon have a big concert. And not only a single concert…but two months long tour! With chipettes! So, they must learn a few new songs. After that he phoned to Toby who actually got Julie Ortega as a girlfriend, and asked him if he can come to their home and babysit chipmunks and chipettes while he will go to hospital to have a little medical examination.

»Guys I'm leaving! Behave yourselves, especially you Alvin!" he looked at chipmunks and especially at Alvin with warning.

"Don't worry I will…" Alvin quickly smiling told Dave back. Dave just turned around when Alvin said "…not."

"Alvin!" Dave was ready to continue his lecture, but Toby cut him off.

"Don't worry Dave I'll look at them and last time, I was babysitting them, they were just like angels…" he told him "…when they slept." He muttered at himself. Not loud enough that Dave could hear, but loud enough that chipmunks could hear it. At Toby's comment boys blushed a little, and girls let out small giggles and looked towards them.

"Okay…" Dave said. "I'm late AGAIN!" he said loudly when he looked at his watch.

"Bye Dave!" Theodore and Simon said in unison, when Alvin just mumbled something.

"Bye!" he replied and Dave was gone…

They stood in silence for couple of minutes, and then finally Toby decided to break the silence…

"Look I don't know what you will do and I am not anymore that computer freak as I was. What do you want to do?" he looked down at them.

"I-I don't know." Alvin answered quickly. He really didn't know what to do…

"Hmm…"Taby said thinking. Well, it looks like his brains do work…

"I can…" Alvin didn't finish because Toby cut him off.

"You can have a contest. Like that one when chipettes won because Alvin hasn't appeared in time." Toby said and shrugged.

"Hm…actually this is a good idea. First we will hear each other while singing, and then this can help with our incoming tour." Simon replied smartly.

"Let's do it!" the other five chipmunks said in unison.

**10 MINUTES LATER IN LIVING ROOM**

"Okay" Toby began "each group will perform one song in front of all of us and then we will see who the true winner is."

"Okay" chipmunks and chipettes answered in unison. Toby smile. It looks like he will get used to it.

"First group is…The Chipettes!" he announced and sat down on chair and boys sat on sofa preparing to watch the show.

Toby quickly reached over and turned on the radio and song Put your records on has started playing

**Three little birds, sat on my window.  
And they told me I don't need to worry.  
Summer came like cinnamon  
So sweet,  
Little girls double-dutch on the concrete.**

**Maybe sometimes, we've got it wrong, but it's alright  
The more things seem to change, the more they stay the same  
Oh, don't you hesitate.**

**Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down.**

**You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow.**

**Blue as the sky, sunburnt and lonely,  
Sipping tea in the bar by the roadside,  
(just relax, just relax)  
Don't you let those other boys fool you,  
Got to love that afro hair do.**

**Maybe sometimes, we feel afraid, but it's alright  
The more you stay the same, the more they seem to change.  
Don't you think it's strange?**

**Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down.**

**You're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow.**

**'Twas more than I could take, pity for pity's sake  
Some nights kept me awake, I thought that I was stronger  
When you gonna realise, that you don't even have to try any longer?  
Do what you want to.**

**Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down.**

**Girl, put your records on, tell me your favourite song  
You go ahead, let your hair down  
Sapphire and faded jeans, I hope you get your dreams,  
Just go ahead, let your hair down.**

**Oh, you're gonna find yourself somewhere, somehow**

When girls finished boys were amazed how beautiful can they sing. They couldn't believe it actually. They're just as good as they are. And now was their turn.

"Which song are we gonna perform?" asked Theodore and looked up at Alvin. Well, he assumed that his oldest brother knew it, because he is the leader? Duh…

"I GOTTA FEELING" answered Alvin and smiled coolly.

"Okay…what feeling?" confused asked back Theodore.

"Not that I have a feeling we will sing I GOTTA FELLING. Do you understand Theodore?" asked Alvin and rolled with eyes. Girls just giggled at this.

"Yes I understand now!" answered Theodore cheerfully.

"Good." Said back Alvin. "God, can be younger brothers annoying sometimes." He muttered when he walked on 'stage' **(A/N: Stage was just a table in living room)**

Chipettes heard that and started giggling even more. Of course Brittany the most. Simon just rolled with eyes.

"Okay are you ready?" asked Toby and looked at them.

"Yep" answered Simon

"Yes" answered Theodore

"Yeah!" answered Alvin and smiled ear-to-ear

And with that Toby turned the radio on at song started playing…

**I gotta feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**

**A feeling that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**

**A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**

**A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**

**Tonight's the night, let's live it up  
I got my money, let's spend it up  
Go out and smash it like oh my God  
Jump off that sofa, let's get, get off**

**I know that we'll have a ball  
If we get down and go out and just lose it all  
I feel stressed out, I wanna let it go  
Let's go way out spaced out and losing all control**

**Fill up my cup, mozoltov  
Look at her dancing, just take it off  
Let's paint the town, we'll shut it down  
Let's burn the roof, and then we'll do it again**

**Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it  
And do it and do it, let's live it up  
And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it  
Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it**

**'Cause I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**

**A feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**

**Tonight's the night  
(Hey!)  
Let's live it up  
(Let's live it up)  
I got my money  
(My pay)  
Let's spend it up  
(Let's spend it up)**

**Go out and smash it  
(Smash it)  
Like oh my God  
(Like oh my God)  
Jump off that sofa  
(Come on!)  
Let's get, get off**

**Fill up my cup  
(Drink)  
Mozoltov  
(Lahyme)  
Look at her dancing  
(Move it, move it)  
Just take it off**

**Let's paint the town  
(Paint the town)  
We'll shut it down  
(Let's shut it down)  
Let's burn the roof  
And then we'll do it again**

**Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, let's do it  
And do it and do it, let's live it up  
And do it and do it and do it, do it, do it  
Let's do it, let's do it, let's do it, do it, do it, do it**

**Here we come, here we go, we gotta rock  
(Rock rock rock rock rock)  
Easy come, easy go, now we on top  
(Top top top top top)  
Feel the shot, body rock, rock it, don't stop  
(Stop stop stop stop stop)  
Round and round, up and down, around the clock  
(Rock rock rock rock rock)**

**Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday  
(Do it!)  
Friday, Saturday, Saturday to Sunday  
(Do it!)  
Get, get, get, get, get with us, you know what we say, say  
Party every day, p-p-p-party every day**

**And I'm feelin', woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night**

**I gotta feeling, woohoo, that tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good night  
That tonight's gonna be a good, good night  
Woohoo**

When boys finished their song, they all turned around to the chipettes and were worried a little, but curiously as well, when they found chipettes totally, quiet.

"It's something wrong?" Alvin asked Brittany curiously.

Brittany who came out of her trance just answered quickly "No! Everything was AMAZING!"

"Really?" now asked Theodor and looked at Eleanor.

"Yes!" She told him like he was stupid, not seeing how good they actually are.

Toby who just watched silently all show, looked down at watch and jumped from chair, yelling.

"Oh my God! I forgot about lunch! Dave will kill me if I don't give you lunch!" he said loudly and smacked himself on forehead.

Theodor and Eleanor who doesn't want that Toby will be killed by Dave, just answered him :"Toby we can help you!"

Toby who finally calmed down, looked at them. A big relief is showed all over his face. "Really?"

"Of course!" they answered, again, in unison. They actually blushed a little at that.

"But we need at last two more of us to make a lunch." Said Eleanor and looked around.

There was a long silent.

Jeanette knew her sister Brittany doesn't want to cook and get all dirty by preparing meal and she thought the same about Alvin. Besides if they leave Alvin and Brittany alone, they will get to know each other even more, and maybe will be soon something more than just friends. Jeanette smiled at her idea.

"We will do it!" she answered and pointed at herself and Simon.

Simon who looked shocked and confused just turned around to see Jeanette staring at him and she whispered "I will tell you later."

Simon just nodded.

When four chipmunks and Toby walked to kitchen Alvin and Brittany stayed alone in living room…Oh God…

"Hm…that was weird." Told Brittany suspiciously…

"Yeah…" slowly answered Alvin and shrugged.

"So…" started Brittany "how did you and Dave met?"

Alvin sighed and told her all from when their tree was cut down by some people, to when they met their biggest enemy Ian and to accident during Paris concert. At this part Alvin was little nervous and was blushing to-but little.

"Wow" was all what could Brittany say.

"Yeah I know" answered Alvin "Long story" he chuckled at himself.

"But interesting" Pink clad Chipette replied, smiling.

"Yeah…" Alvin awkwardly smiled back at her, and rubbed the back of his neck.

There was awkward silence between them, that lasted at least for 3 minutes.

"I can't believe how amazing you can sing! We're nothing in compare of you…" She suddenly said him and laid her ears down. "We will always be just a shadow of you and your brothers."

Alvin looked at her with disbelief all over his face. Did she really just say this? Or is he getting insane?

"Brittany this is SO not true!"he said loudly, and made Brittany jump in surprise.

He kept staring at her, and this time he told, a little too much…

"You are great singers, and you are just as popular as we three are. People likes you, Dave likes you. I like you." He said, and kept staring at her.

Brittany was shocked at last part. 'I like you'…only this word stayed in her head. Did she really just heard it from famous Alvin Seville?

"W-what? Y-you like m-me?" she asked nervously, and tried very hard not to blush.

Alvin realized that he told a little too much but he didn't mind. He didn't mind it at all! However he likes Brittany a lot. No, no he LOVES her! Yeah, he definitely loves her.

"Yes!" he answered. "And don't ever think again that you are nothing, cause this is not true!" he said seriously

Brittany could feel the tears in her eyes from happiness and was so…she couldn't find a right word. She was so happy to hear this from him. Him! Alvin Seville!

"Brittany…"he softly began. Brittany lifted her head up to see him.

"Yes, Alvin?" she asked and flattered with eyelashes.

"Would you…" Alvin paused and searched for right words. "Would you go out with me sometimes?" he finally said and blushed.

Brittany didn't expect this question but she was so happy that he likes her. HE LIKES HER! And now he is asking her to go on date? It looks like the dreams can come true.

"What?" she asked "Alvin are you asking me to become your girlfriend?" she asked playfully.

"Y-Yeah…" he said slowly and nervously…

"Alvin I would love to be your girlfriend!" she answered and looked directly in his dreamy hazel brown eyes and he looked at her ice-blue ones. He leaned closer, and closer, and closer…

Brittany knew what was going to happen, and she was never happier...

"_My first kiss_" thought Alvin and closed his eyes.

Before she could do anything else, his lips were already on hers and kissed back. When they broke apart they just kept looking in each other eyes and felt happiness. Alvin winked to her before leaned closer and kissed her again and now their kiss lasted at least five minutes.

"I love you Brittany" the red clad chipmunk told her when he finally caught his breath.

Brittany's eyes sparkled at this…she was the happiest Chipette on the world right now.

"I love you too!" she squeaked and this time she crashed her lips onto his. His lips felt so soft and so pure…

They kept kissing in the middle of the living room, exactly on table that was used to be stage.

After 20 minutes of kissing they just kept embracing each other, enjoying every second of it.

"Alvin" Brittany said quietly.

"Yes?" he answered and looked down at her.

"Should we tell others about us?" she asked, her ice-blue orbs sparkled.

Alvin thought for a minute or two.

"Nah" he said. "Give them time. They will soon find out." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I think so too." She replied and snuggled closer to him.

They kissed once more before they heard doorbell rang and Dave walked in house without any cast or bandages.

Alvin quickly ran over to him."It looks like you were making good job resting all that time in hospital." He said smiling.

"It looks like I did." Dave said and paused for a moment. "Where are your brothers and girls" he asked and noticed Brittany sitting on the table.

Alvin looked at her.

"Why?"

"We need to talk" Dave said and Alvin eyes went wide open.

"_Did he find out? Did he find out that I and Brittany are couple?"_

"And…heh…a-about what?" Alvin asked him nervously.

Dave raised an eyebrow.

He could see nervous in Alvin's eyes and in his talk and was surprised see Alvin so nervous. But…why is he?

"About tour." He answered quickly. He swore he heard Alvin sigh in relief. "We'll leave in a month, and tour will be long about 2-3 months."

Alvin eyes went wide and so went Brittany's. Both knew exactly what this mean.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Did you like it?**

**Did you hate it?**

**I just HAD TO re-write these chapters…my head hurt everytime I went to read them… I think, that now is a lot easier to read.**


	3. News

**Heyaa! It's nice to be back x) Anyway…next chapter ;D**

**CHAPTER THREE – NEWS**

"So.." Dave began "where are your siblings" he said and eyed them.

"Um…in kitchen…I guess" answered Alvin who this time looked at Dave and not to Brittany.

"OK, can you two come in kitchen too? We need to talk" told them Dave before walked in kitchen.

When kitchen door opened Alvin and Brittany heard "DAVE!" and many other stuff…

"If we go to tour…"began Brittany slowly "we must know some more songs than just these we know at the moment. And I and my sisters never were on tour. I'm nervous." She said and hugged herself.

"Yeah…This month before tour…, we will really hard working I guess."

Brittany just nodded and stayed quiet.

"But I think that tour will be great, because I got you to sing with me" Alvin said sweetly and quickly kissed Brittany on lips. Brittany just smiled and kissed him back.

Alvin looked at kitchen. "Should we go in kitchen now? Because I think that Dave is not very friendly when he's angry." he asked smiling, while took her paw in his.

Brittany just looked at him and gave him warm smile "Let's go."

They walked paw-in-paw in kitchen.

When they walked in kitchen, nobody except Jeanette noticed that they were happy and walked in kitchen paw-in-paw!

She knew what this mean. Her little plan worked! She was so happy for Brittany, but felt sorry for herself because she is too shy to talk to Simon. She bit her lip. How she wants to have him as a boyfriend…

"Ah, there you are!" Dave said and looked down at pink and red clad chipmunks, who just hopped on table.

"What do you wanna tell us" asked Theodore curiously.

"About tour" Dave answered smiling.

"TOUR?" asked all 4 chipmunks.

"Yes. Tour. We'll have tour in about month, and so…" Dave sighed "we will all really work very hard."

"But why is this tour so soon?" now asked Simon, a little worried, how will Chipettes deal with this.

"Because we need a little money that we can pay bills from hospital and Chipettes will be become known to all world. This will be good for them." Dave replied.

"But…Dave. Isn't this something too big for us? I mean I, Jeanette and Eleanor have never perform in front of so many people. We never really sang on stage. Except in school." Asked him Brittany and looked worriedly up, at him.

"I know, but you will get used to this. Just like boys. Am I right" he looked towards boys, who just sent him back some nods.

"Yeah…" answered Alvin slowly, remembering first few concerts…

"What tour it is?" asked Theodore curiously.

"It's European tour. We will visit, London, Madrid, Rome, Ljubljana…., and Paris" at last word Dave frowned a little. He still remembers that accident, Alvin caused.

"Great" Alvin muttered sarcastically "Now I will sing at stage where Dave was injured, because stage is not safe!" he muttered.

"Actually Alvin, YOU are the one who caused it." Replied Simon and eyed him.

"Whatever."Alvin muttered and crossed his tiny chipmunk's arms.

"So, it's everything clear now?" asked Dave, and chipmunks nodded.

"Actually I'm little excited to be again at stage…" said Simon smiling.

"Me too!" Theodore squeaked.

"We've never been on tour but we are excited!" Jeanette and Eleanor cheerfully said.

Brittany saw how happy her sisters were about incoming tour just smiled and walked to them "Me too." She said smiling.. They looked at her curiously. "What? If my sisters are happy, I'm happy too." She answered and shrugged.

Alvin was still standing still all the time, and was thinking. Thinking about tour…and chipettes.

_"Are chipettes ready to be on stage? What I'm talking about? Of course they are! But why do I have some weird feeling? Maybe because I don't like stage at Paris. Yeah this will be it" _He shook with head to clear his thoughts and looked towards others, who were looking at him, somewhat curiously.

"What?" Alvin asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, It's just strange that you are so quiet." Simon quickly replied.

Alvin could only roll with eyes.

"Can't I be quiet for some seconds? I'm happy and excited about tour but I guess I don't like Paris stage." He frowned at last part.

Simon just chuckled a little.

"But I hope that tour will be soon and very successful, because all of us sings great" at this part he looked to Brittany, who just smiled lovingly back at him.

"Okay kids, time for lunch!" told them Dave and clapped with hands once. Toby went home, when Dave came. Luckily he wasn't killed, but because of few reasons he went home as quickly as possible.

"What's for lunch?" Brittany asked Eleanor who just smiled playfully back at her.

"Something yummy." She giggled.

**30 MINUTES LATER**

"Oh man, this lunch was great!" Eleanor sighed dreamily and looked at Theodore, who lying on table. She giggled at his 'lost in clouds' look.

"Yeah" answered all four chipmunks quietly.

But one chipmunk was missing…

"Where is Alvin?" asked Brittany and looked around, wondering, where he went.

Simon raised an eyebrow. Brittany is worried about Alvin? Well, that's something new…

"Why are you so worried? He is probably around." Answered Simon

At this moment fridge opened and from it walked Alvin with cheese balls bag behind him. He had big, but really big smile on face.

"You know there is only one thing that is _way_ better than lunch…."Alvin told them when he walked on counters with cheese balls bag behind him. When he hopped on table Theodor quickly cried "CHEESE BALLS!"

"And you have right!" Alvin chuckling said. "But don't eat everything!" he seriously said.

They eat some cheese balls, and then noticed Dave went in living room watching some TV. Well, he must somehow spend his day…

Alvin stopped eating and looked around. His gaze stopped at Brittany, who was eating cheese-balls. He looked at others and smiled. He suddenly got an idea.

He walked to her, and completely unexpected pulled her to him and kissed her on lips. Her eyes went wide open, because she was taken by surprise.

Simon's glasses almost fell down his nose when he saw that. This can't be real…or can be?

Theodore and Eleanor just kept staring at them; their mouths were in some sort of rhythm. Open-close-open-close-open…etc. But after some time they became scared for their lives…

Jeanette was a little surprised but smiled at new couple. She was happy for her sister. She knew Brittany has a crush on Alvin since, they first saw them.

Alvin slowly pulled away looked at Brittany and winked at her. She smiled a little. Alvin smiling returned to others, trying very hard not to burst into laughing fit when he saw looks on their faces.

"No way…" Simon muttered shocked.

"I knew this is going to happen." Jeanette said smiling.

Alvin and Brittany just grinned to each other.

**5 HOURS LATER**

"Boys! Girls! " Dave called for them.

"Yes?" answered Theodore who just come from living room where he was watching Meerkat Manor with Eleanor, Jeanette and Simon.

"Oh here you are. Does anyone know where Alvin and Brittany are? I tried to found them but…" he sighed and looked around.

They all shrugged.

"We will find them." Eleanor said quickly.

"Thank you!" he said and stormed in kitchen.

When Dave went in kitchen, Theodore whispered to Simon "where are they?"

"I don't know but they are probably with each other." He said and tried not to think about it.

"I'm going to check our room" said Jeanette and gulped.

When she walked in room she didn't see anything because it was dark in room. But she heard whispering. She knew surely, that Alvin and Brittany are in room, but the question is where? She walked, with much difficultness to switch and turned lights on.

"What the…?" she heard Alvin groaned and looked up at highest pink bed. She quickly hopped onto it and curiously looked at scene in front of her. Brittany was under Alvin, and he supported himself with his paws on Brittany's bed. When finally their eyes got used to light they looked around and when they saw Jeanette, Alvin went off Brittany in second. She heard them gulp and in moment they blushed.

"What were you…two doing?" she asked curiously…

Alvin and Brittany quickly looked at each other and Alvin opened mouth to reply but Jeanette cut him off.

"Forget…I don't want to know…" she sighed. "Anyway, Dave is calling for you guys. I think you should come down." She said and looked at them one last time before hopped down from bed and went in kitchen.

"Why…?" Brittany stuttered.

Alvin shrugged. "But it was embarrassing position…" he shook himself when he thought about that.

Brittany smiled at him and got up.

He was still lying on her bed, smiling at her, while she was looking down at him with narrowed eyes.

"Alvin…" she started and walked to him, with her paws crossed over her chest.

She leaned down to look him directly in eyes. "Get up."

Alvin chuckled and grabbed her by tie pulling her closer to him, and kissed her passionately.

She was taken by surprise but she enjoyed every second of their kiss.

She soon pulled away, preventing to fell in that mood again.

"Alvin if you're going to keep this doing, then we will never come to Dave and others." She smiled reasonably.

"And what if I don't stop…?" he asked and was prepared to kiss her again, but she pushed him away playfully.

He groaned and finally stood up.

"Okay, Okay…I'm up." He groaned "Will we do this again later?" he asked playfully.

She looked at him and turned away smiling.

Alvin raised an eyebrow.

"Does that mean 'yes'?" he asked flirty.

She smiled and leaned closer to him…

"…Maybe…" she whispered before hopped from bed.

**LIVING ROOM, 2 MINUTES LATER**

"What would you like tell us, Dave?" asked Eleanor when they finally all stood in front of Dave.

"Oh, nothing much, just that, that you must go to bed now, because we all need to get up tomorrow early, for training your singing and girls must learn some more songs." He said.

"Ok!" answered Theodore and Eleanor and hurried upstairs to wash their teeth and change into pajamas to go in beds.

"But Dave…" said Alvin, remembering that little talk he had with Brittany.

"No buts Alvin! You must go to bed. Am I clear?" said Dave and looked at him sternly.

"Fine…." Alvin muttered. "Come on Britt." He motioned her to follow him.

Simon and Jeanette just shrugged and walked to bathroom.

"Kids…" sighed Dave.

"I hope that nothing will go wrong at tour." He said to himself.

But he was wrong….

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Okay,this is it for this chapter.**

**As you see, I re-wrote it and changed a little…**

**It was WAY too cheesy last time.**


	4. Begining tour

**HEY!**

**THIS IS NOW CHAPTER 4!**

**I HAVE DONE MANY CHAPTERS IN TWO DAYS, HAVEN'T I???**

**HOWEVER, THIS CHAPTER WILL TELL SOMETHING ABOUT IAN, AND IT'S BASED ONE MONTH LATER, SO THE TOUR HAS BEGIN!**

**LET'S BEGIN WITH STORY!**

**CHAPTER 4 – BEGINNING TOUR**

_**IT WAS NOW ONE MONTH LATER AFTER DAVE HAS TOLD CHIPMUNKS ABOUT TOUR. SO THAT MEAN, THE CHIPMUNKS AND THE CHIPETTES ARE AT THE MOMENT IN LONDON, GETTING READY FOR THEIR FIRST CONCERT WITH CHIPETTES.**_

"Oh my God! Look at all this people!" nervously says Eleanor!

"Don't tell me! I'm one BIG nervous wreck!" answered Jeanette.

"Ah, you two…don't worry. We have boys beside us so it will everything okay!" Brittany says calmy.

"For you! You had Alvin like boyfriend, we're soo shy, that we can only dreaming about they maybe someday becoming our boyfriends!" says Jeanette.

"Look. I was nervous too! And Alvin even more than me when he ask me but then will everything gonna be alright." Says Brittany to them

"If you say soo…" answered Jeanette

"Girls! Come here quickly!" Alvin calls for them " Curtains will be up! In minute we start performing!"

"We're coming!" Says Brittany and turned towards Alvin.

"Are you nervous?" Asked Alvin.

"A little" short answered Brittany

"Don't worry." Alvin says softly "I am right beside you."

Brittany smiled at Alvin who returned smile. He quickly kissed her on the lips before curtains got up and music began playing.

"Let's start with the show." Alvin says to himself.

**THREE HOURS LATER **

"THAT WAS AMAZING!!!" cried Brittany

"YEAH! You was amazing!" Answered back Alvin.

"Really?" Brittany asked

"Britt I won't lie to you." Alvin responde her.

"You are so sweet!" Brittany says before kissing him full on the lips.

"Where are we going sing next?" asked Jeanette

"Hm…I think…Findland then Sweden, Poland, Germany, Slovenia,Madrid and France."

"Many...towns left before we finished tour."

"Yes"

**NEXT DAY AT AIRPORT**

"I only hope that there is not any fans." Whispered Theodore to others.

"OMG!!!! LOOK THE CHIPMUNKS AND CHIPETTES!" chipmunks heard that when they noticed group of girls and some boys running towards them.

"Too late." Alvin muttered.

"What have you had in plan Alvin??" asked Brittany.

"I had one very good plan." He said that when he took Brittany paw in his paw.

Brittany surprised what will he do asked him "And that is???"

"RUN!!!" Yelled Alvin and start running towards Dave. Because Chipmunks and Chipettes were 6-9 inch big chipmunks they can hide everywhere. They running towards Dave on all fours.

Dave noticed that

"What is wrong???" asked Dave

"Don't talk! Open the bag!" Yelling Alvin.

Dave quickly understand what he mean and opened the bag, which was big enough for those six little chipmunks.

When chipmunks hooped in bad they sat in silence for a minute and then Alvin ask him "Are they gone??"

"Yes they are now."

"Uh…"Alvin sighed in relief. "That was close"

**MEANWHILE SOMEWHERE IN AMERICA**

"_Today was Chipmunks and Chipettes first concert at their new tour! The tickets for concert were all sold 1 month ago. Next stop they have at Finland…."_ Radio turn off.

"Stupid rats!" yelled someone named Ian Hawke.

"If there wasn't Alvin I could be rich as I never have been. I was making Brittany a star! But darn that chipmunks!"

When he yelled that he kicked at some rock.

"Beside Simon and Theodore will be nothing if there is not Alvin" He said that when in his head popped an idea.

"Hey! Wait a minute! If Alvin dissapear there won't be any Alvin and the chipmunks. There will only be Simon, Theodor, Brittany, Jeanette and What's her name?? They won't be so popular anymore!"

At Ian face was come an evil grin. " Just wait you rats! IT'S TIME FOR REVENGE!"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**SHORT CHAPTER : (**

**BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE!**

**AND WHAT WILL IAN DO?**

**KIDNAPP CHIPMUNKS? OR JUST ONE CERTAINLY CHIPMUNK??? MAYBE NOBODY???**

**NEXT CHAPTER YOU DON'T WANNA MISS!!!**

**FOR ONE CHIPMUNKS WILL ALL WORLD CHRASH DOWN :O**

**SEE YOU!!!**


	5. Oh no!

**HELLO AGAIN!**

**THIS IS NOW CHAPTER 5! (NOT LAST CHAPTER FOR TODAY)**

**THIS CHAPTER YOU DON'T WANNA MISS. FOR ****ONE**** CHIPMUNK WILL WORLD CHRASH DOWN**

**THIS CHAPTER IS BASED ONE MONTH LATER FROM LAST CHAPTER.**

**CHAPTER FIVE – OH NO!**

**ONE MONTH LATER AT PARIS**

"Huh…" Alvin began "Because of this tour I'm soo exhausted. Luckily just two more concerts left, then we go…"

"…Back to school??" asked Simon, who now (because of Jeanette) love school.

"NOOOOO!" Alvin yelled, waking up Theodore and Eleanor who asleep at chair waiting for beginning the concerts.

"BACK TO HOME!!!" Alvin continued loudly.

"Alvin don't yell, you and others need all energy for this concert, am I clear??" Dave says when hear Alvin yelling.

"YEAH…." He answered a bit nervous. All others chipmunks and Dave look at him surprisingly. He is NEVER nervous about concert. If is here someone who is nervous is Theodore or Simon or one of the girls. Not Alvin.

"Why are you soo nervous, Alvin???" asked Dave

"I DON'T KNOW! MAYBE BECAUSE LAST TIME ON THIS STAGE I MAKE YOU FLYING ACROSS THE STAGE AND MADE YOU SEVENLY INJURES?!" Alvin answered sarcastically.

"…"

"I-I'm sorry." Alvin say. "I really don't know why am I in so bad mood or so nervous. I'm sorry for yelling at you Dave" Alvin said this and lay down ears.

Alvin who is nervous? Alvin who saying 'sorry' two times in one minute. This is strange.

"It's alright Alvin. Everyone had some strange days." Answered Dave.

"Yeah…"he muttered and starts singing '_Bad Day'_

_**ALVIN STARTS :**_

**Where is the moment we needed the most**

**You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost**

**You tell me your blue skies fade to grey**

**You tell me your passion's gone away**

**And I don't need no carryin' on**

_**(SIMON AND THEODORE JUST HUMMING BACK IN SONG – ALVIN SING IT ALL)**_

**You stand in the line just to hit a new low**

**You're faking a smile with the coffee to go**

**You tell me your life's been way off line**

**You're falling to pieces everytime**

**And I don't need no carryin' on**

**Because you had a bad day**

**You're taking one down**

**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**

**You say you don't know**

**You tell me don't lie**

**You work at a smile and you go for a ride**

**You had a bad day**

**The camera don't lie**

**You're coming back down and you really don't mind**

**You had a bad day**

**You had a bad day**

**Well, you need a blue sky holiday**

**The point is they laugh at what you say**

**And I don't need no carryin' on**

**You had a bad day**

**You're taking one down**

**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**

**You say you don't know**

**You tell me don't lie**

**You work at a smile and you go for a ride**

**You had a bad day**

**The camera don't lie**

**You're coming back down and you really don't mind**

**You had a bad day**

**(Oh.. Holiday..)**

**Sometimes the system goes on the blink**

**And the whole thing turns out wrong**

**You might not make it back and you know**

**That you could be well oh that strong**

**And I'm not wrong (ahhh...)**

**So where is the passion when you need it the most**

**Oh, you and I**

**You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost**

**'Cause you had a bad day**

**You're taking one down**

**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**

**You say you don't know**

**You tell me don't lie**

**You work at a smile and you go for a ride**

**You had a bad day**

**You've seen what you like**

**And how does it feel for one more time**

**You had a bad day**

**You had a bad day**

**(Oh, yeah, yeaaah, yeah)**

**Had a bad day**

**(Oh, had a bad day)**

**Had a bad day**

**(Oh, yeah, yeah, yeeeeah)**

**Had a bad day**

**(Oh, had a bad day)**

**Had a bad day...**

**Had a bad day...**

When boys finished, girls (especially Brittany) stands in amazanet. They can't believe how great can Alvin sings with no brothers.

"_Some day he will probably be ready to become solo artist." _Thought Brittany, but she hoped that this will not be son.

"You sing great Alvin!" said Brittany to Alvin.

"Yeah I know. I just couldn't imagine life with no singing. I can't keep with no singing one day!"

Brittany just smiled. Dave was come known that they are couple now. And he was glad, because Brittany made Alvin softer.

"Guys! Concert will start in 10 minutes. Get ready!"

**TEN MINUTES LATER…**

Music began playing and 'munks' and 'ettes' began singing.

Dave smiled when he watched boys and girls enjoying staying on stage.

He looked around if there was safe to stand (don't want another injury).

"_Everything is good!" _

But not for one certainly chipmunk….

**TWO HOURS LATER…**

Chipmunks just began singing their last song today. It was 'We are family'

**We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up ev'rybody and sing**

Ev'ryone can see we're together  
As we walk on by  
(FLY!) and we fly just like birds of a feather  
I won't tell no lie  
(ALL!) all of the people around us they say  
Can they be that close  
Just let me state for the record  
We're giving love in a family dose

We are family  
I got all my brothers with me  
We are family  
Get up ev'rybody and sing

**We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up ev'rybody and sing**

**Living life is fun and we've just begun  
To get our share of the world's delights  
(HIGH!) high hopes we have for the future  
And our goal's in sight  
(WE!) no we don't get depressed  
Here's what we call our golden rule  
Have faith in you and the things you do  
You won't go wrong  
This is our family Jewel**

We are family  
I got all my brothers with me  
We are family  


At last part crowds went wild, chipettes enjoying when seeing happy people, Theodor and Simon just waved to them, but Alvin….His neck burning like a hell and he take his paw to his neck and tried to say "Family." But there is no voice coming out…

"_Oh no!"_

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**CHAPTER FIVE IS FINALLY FINISHED.**

**I MIGHT UPLOAD A NEW STORY TODAY OR I WILL DO THIS TO TOMORROW MORNING.**

**YES, ALVIN IS THE ONE CHIPMUNKS WHO LOST HIS VOICE (but not forever).**

**POOR ALVIN : (**

**AND HE SAID HE CAN'T KEEP ONE DAY WITHOUT SINGING. NOW HE MUST : (**

**SEE YOU…**


	6. Why me?

**I'M BACK!!!**

**FIRST OF ALL I WANT TO TELL YOU THAT IS NOT EASY WRITTING SOME GOOD STORIES IN EGLISH BECAUSE I LIVE IN SLOVENIA AND WE NOT SPEAK ENGLISH. BUT I HOPE I'M GETTING BETTER.**

**SOO…RETURN TO STORY. IN THIS CHAPTER OTHER CHIPMUNKS DISCOVERED THAT ALVIN CAN'T TALK. BUT WHAT WILL THEY DO NOW??? THEY HAVE ONE CNCERT LEFT AND WITH NO ALVIN…WELL, YOU WILL SE!**

**CHAPTER SIX- WHY ME???**

Crowd got wild after they finished their last song. Brittany was smiling and waved to them. He looked around. She liked seen her sisters happy. And when she turned her head she seen that Simon and Theodore enjoying too! But Alvin was completely other story. She looked closer and seen that he was in some state of shock. He was pale and he stayed frozen. She saw that he lifted his paw to his neck and opening his mouth, like when he wants to speak. But she didn't hear a thing. Brittany stopped waving and walked to Alvin. Curtains got down and people cannot seen them anymore. She was right. He was shocked of something but she doesn't know why.

"Alvin?" she asked him. "Alvin? Are you alright?" She looked concerned.

Alvin at this looked at her and was trying to say _"I think I'm not"_ But yet again no sounds come out from his mouth.

Alvin just shook with his head.

"What is wrong?" asked Brittany.

He pointed to his neck and open his mouth try to make some sound. But yet again no sounds.

Brittany now understand what he meant, and say to him…

"Alvin I be right back. Stay here when I go to Dave." She says to him and Alvin nodded. She swore she could see tears in his eyes.

Brittany running towards other chipmunks who didn't noticed that with Alvin was something wrong.

"GUYS!" they turned towards her. "Where is Dave!?" asked them.

"Probably on phone now." Respond Simon. " He is always on phone after our concert." He stopped and looked at her. "Why?"

"I need to find him. And I mean quickly!" She was starting moving when she hear Dave voice.

"Guys I'm sorry. I really must phone to Claire beside she will be…" he doesn't finished. "What's wrong?" he asked now noticed there were only five chipmunks.

"Where's Alvin?" asked them.

"Still on stage!" returned Brittany.

"Why…ALVIN! Come here!" he yelled.

"Dave. I must tell you something." She says to him. "During last song was something goes very wrong. I don't know why, but in last part I think Alvin…lost his voice." Answered Brittany sadly.

"WHAT?!" Dave eyes get wide. "How?!"

"I don't know but he can't even talk, not to mention singing."

Dave starts walking to stage. Brittany followed him, but others didn't hear what has happened to Alvin because they talking.

Dave finds Alvin sitting on stage and crying a little. He walked towards him.

"Alvin." Alvin eyes met with his.

"Alvin. Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Alvin yet tried to answer but nothing come from his mouth. He looked at Dave sadly.

"Alvin does your neck hurt?" asked Dave.

Alvin nodded.

"And you can't talk?"

Alvin nodded once more.

Brittany was sitting beside Alvin and tried to keep him calm.

"I need to call doctor." Dave says before hurried to his telephone.

Alvin listened when he's phoning and sighed. Brittany gave him a hug.

Other four chipmunks come to stage. They noticed Dave at phone, and Alvin and Brittany sitting on stage hugging.

"What coming on?" asked Simon.

Alvin looked at him and just turn to him and others his back.

Simon was surprised and looked at Brittany, and expected answer.

But before could she answer Dave come to them and picked Alvin up in his hand.

"Doctor will be here in couple of minutes." Dave told to him. Alvin just nodded and sighed sadly.

"DOCTOR?!" yelled all four chipmunks.

"But why doctor? What is wrong Dave?" asked Theodore who is now shaking of word 'doctor'.

"Guys…"beginning Dave and looked towards Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor.

But before he can continue phone in his pocket starts ringing. Dave quickly but soft put Alvin on ground and take his phone out and answered.

"Hello?"

Others listened to him. What is going on now?

"Uh…sorry Claire but we had a little problem right now. Can I phone to you later?" asked Dave "Okay. Bye" He hung up.

"What's wrong Dave???" asked Simon

"Guys…we had a little problem." He turned towards Alvin who looked back at him. "Alvin can't talk"

Their eyes got wide open.

"WHAT?!" yelled all four.

"_Great Dave. You can make them heart attack!" _ thought Alvin and rolled his eyes.

"But…How is this happen?" Ask Jeanette. Theodor and Eleanor rushing to Alvin and began tells him that everything will be okay.

"When you sing '_We are family' _ I think." He says that and looked to Alvin.

Alvin just nodded.

"Will Alvin be okay?" Ask now Theodore.

"We will see what will doctor tell us." He says that and see doctor stands by stage.

"Hello. My name is Dave Seville." He walked towards doctor.

"Hello, mister Seville. You can call me dr. Berry or just Susan. " she answered. She looked towards chipmunks.

"And which one need help?" she asked.

Dave walk toward Alvin and pick him up in hand. He put Alvin down on table and turned to other chipmunks.

"Jeanette, Simon, Brittany, Theodor and Eleanor? Can you guys bring us some bottle of water?" asked them.

"Sure we can!" they all answered in unison before rushing down from stage.

Brittany looked towards Alvin who just nodded and thought _"Don't worry. Tomorrow will everything be okay!"_

When they all left Dave turned to doctor who was checking Alvin's neck.

She then stepped back and asked him

"Tell me Alvin. Do you ever after each concert resting your voice?"

Alvin sighed and shook with his head.

She sighed too and turned to Dave.

"Will he be alright?" asked Dave.

"He's the lead singer, am I right?" asked him.

Alvin rolled his eyes. "_How can she don't know who am I??Okay maybe she know my name but she didn't know the Awesome Alvin Seville??? This is soo weird."_

Dave nodded

"He can't talk for one week and then his voice will slowly becoming back." She says.

"_One week?! Is she crazy? I can't be so quiet so long! And what about concert which is in three days??? C'mon. This is not real"_ Alvin sighed loudly and looked to doctor and waiting for what will she say.

"Aha. One week? And what about singing? When will he be able to sing again???" asked Dave.

Alvin ears lifted up in expect for answer.

Doctor sighed. "Mister Seville." She began and looked to Dave "Alvin can't sing for about 2-3 months. But if he is not quiet he can lost his singing voice forever." She answered turning towards Alvin, who frozen

"_2 or 3 months? No singing? No concerts for me?? A-are you kidding? Nooo…I love my voice. I can be quiet. But not for so long without singing. This is just nightmare, just nightmare. Alvin this is just nightmare, so this is not real and you will wake up and everything will be fine! What I'm talking about. Why me. WHY ME!!!" he yelled in his thoughts._

"2-3 months? Are you sure?" Dave asked Doctor Berry who nodded.

"Yes and warm tea will help a lot." She say.

"_Tea? Are you kidding me?"_ Alvin thought and made a grimace.

"Okay. I will listen to you and Alvin I think too." Dave says and looked towards Alvin who just nodded.

"Thank you and take care about you, Alvin!" Says Doctor before leaving.

"Alvin I hope that you listening about what has doctor said. No singing! Are you understand?" asked Dave

Alvin yet again just nodded.

"We must take you out for this concert which will be in three days, and others in one, two and three months." Say Dave.

And then on stage walked five to bones wetted chipmunks.

"What…???" Begin Dave

"That stupid bottle was open and fell on us!" Yelled Brittany

"Oh…"

"Where is doctor?" asked Eleanor.

"She's gone."

"What is wrong with Alvin?" asked Brittany.

"This is all Alvin's foul. He hasn't resting his voice and now he one week will not talking." Dave says making Alvin felt worse.

"When will he begin singing again?" asked Simon.

" Guys, we will must take Alvin out for concert for about three months." Said to them Dave.

"WHAT?!" they all yelled.

"_Not again." _Alvin thought.

"_But why me? Why not somebody else? Why me?!"_ others all looked to Alvin who began crying. They felt bad for him and were worried how will their concerts be, when there is not Alvin.

Brittany hooped to table and hugged him, making him felt little better.

"Everything will be alright, Alvin. Everything will be alright." She said hopefully.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**WHAT YOU THINK???**

**IT'S GOOD, BAD, OR SOMETHING ELSE???**

**TELL ME IN REWIEV.**

**AND FOR NEXT CHAPTER I NEED 5 MORE REWIEVS!!!**

**SORRY, BUT I SEE THIS STORY HAS ONLY 10 REWIEVS.**

**SOO, REWIEV AND I WILL UPLOAD NEXT CHAPTER AS FAST AS I COULD**

**SEE YOU!**


	7. What now?

**I'M BACK! ;D**

**OKAY, MAYBE I HAVEN'T GOT 5 REWIEVS BUT PROMISE ME YOU**** WILL POSTING REVIEWS OR I WILL STOP WRITING THIS STORY.**

**ABOUT STORY : THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA SHORT. I HAVEN'T GOT ANY IDEAS HOW TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER, SO I HOPE IT'S OKAY.**

**CHAPTER 7 – WHAT NOW???**

Brittany yawned and sat up in her hotel bed. Bed's were the right size for chipmunks and were matching their colors. Eleanor has got light green bed, Theodor darker green bed, Simon blue bed, Jeanette purple bed, Brittany pink bed and Alvin's got red bed.

Brittany glanced over Alvin's bed and remembered what was happen yesterday. She felt sorry for him. Sorry for all.

She hopped from bed to floor and walked towards living room. She was surprised to see everyone was up. She walked to them.

"Good morning" she yawned and sit on chair, where were already sitting four others chipmunks. Dave was sitting on sofa and they all watched some TV. They had spent half an hour for searching some channel that it was in English. For Theodore and Eleanor luck they find Meerkat Manor.

"This episode was the best ever!" loudly says Eleanor.

"I hope we will go to zoo, when we will be home." Says Theodor.

"We will see if Alvin will be better." Dave told them. Their cheerfully mood was fast disappear. They all remembered what was happen to Alvin yesterday.

They all sat in silence and watched TV.

Meanwhile in bedroom

Alvin was just wake up. He stretched and sat up on bed. At first he didn't remembered that he lost his voice, so he hopped from bed and walked to living room. He was almost in living room when he heard Dave said "_We will see if Alvin will be better"_. Now, he remembered. He remembered how long he must stay away from singing and concerts. He sighed and felt bad for not listening to Dave, when was he saying that they must resting their voices after concerts. Everyone was listening to him, but he not.

"_This is really my fault" _he thought.

He walked in living room and nobody noticed him. When he hopped on chair, where sitting five remaining chipmunks, they finally noticed him.

"Alvin! You scared us!" Simon yelled. Dave was sleeping but was in second up.

"Wha…what happened?" he asked and now he noticed Alvin.

"Alvin has scared to death when he hopped on our chair from nowhere." Explained Simon.

On Alvin face you could see anger.

"How are you felling?" asked Brittany and remembered he can't actually answered this question.

"Does your neck still hurt?" asked again.

Alvin nodded. His neck was burning like a hell and he even can't tell them. But then he got an idea.

Alvin hopped from chair and running on all four to their bedroom. He walked to Simon bed and looked in his little rucksack what he got. He found some paper block and pencil in chipmunk size, specially made for them. He then walked back in living room and writing on paper. He then give this paper to Brittany, who was read it.

"My neck still hurt a lot. Can I get some cold water?" was writing on paper.

"No Alvin, you must get some warm tee, and not some cold water." Answer Dave sternly.

Alvin shrugged and walked towards Dave and hopped on his shoulder.

"Come with me. Let's ask in kitchen if they got something for you." They walked in kitchen.

"Poor Alvin" sighed Eleanor. And hug Brittany.

"If someone must be in trouble, must be him! And now what we will do tomorrow without Alvin???" says Simon.

"Simon, don't be rude. Maybe it is Alvin fault but nobody deserved it. What if this happened to you, or me, or Eleanor, Theodore or Brittany?!" says Jeanette.

"Yeah, you're right" he said and gave others an apologetic look.

"Now, let's hope that nothing will be wrong tomorrow" sighed Brittany

"Yeah…" answered all four chipmunks hopefully.

But will be???

**THIS IS IT FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

**HOPE YOU LIKED.**


	8. Concert without Alvin and SURPRISE!

**HELLO AGAIN! **

**SORRY I WASN'T UPDATING STORY….I'M KINDA BUSY. REALLY BUSY….**

**SO, THIS IS CHAPTER…EIGHT**

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**CHAPTER 8-CONCERT WITHOUT ALVIN AND SURPRISE **

_**It was next day at Paris stage **_(they singing twice at the same stage)** and the five chipmunks are getting ready for the last concert at tour. Let, us see what are they doing…**

"Brittany! Is my dress cut at left side?" asked Jeanette.

Brittany looked around and saw Jeanette who was very worrying about her dress.

"Let me see…" says Brittany. "Nah…It just looks like but it's not." She said and looked to her sister.

"Wow, Jean! Take it easy. Why are you so..." she didn't finish.

"Britt! Jean! Help me!" yelled Eleanor.

"This is Ellie. Come quickly!" yelled Jeanette.

When they come to Eleanor, she looked pale.

"Ellie, what's wrong? Are you alright?" says Brittany

"No! I forget lyrics about song we gonna sing! This is catastrophe!" cried Eleanor

"Which song?" asked Brittany.

"Meet Me Halfway" answered Eleanor.

"That's not problem! Listen!" says Brittany and started singing. When she singing, Eleanor remember lyrics and saw that Simon and Theodore joining too. They kept singing until…

"Kids! Concert will start in minute. And you better not singing right now. Remember what happened to Alvin." Dave says.

All five chipmunks fell sad. First concert without Alvin. This won't be good.

"…and there comes Alvin, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, Eleanor or better Chipmunks and Chipettes." Yelled predictor.

"Good luck!" says to them Dave and they starts walking on stage.

"Oh no!" Says Brittany.

"What's wrong?" asked Theodore.

"Dave didn't put Alvin out of show. Predictor says he come too, and that's not true! Crowd will be confused and God help us what will we reading about his tomorrow!" says Brittany.

"Yes. You're right. But forget about this. Okay?" Answered Simon.

"Guys we better go on stage! Music is playing!" yelled Eleanor and starts running towards stage.

**BACK WITH DAVE**

He stood up and walked to backstage.

"Alvin, you don't need to hide." Says Dave and opened bag. In bag where were some things for concerts was Alvin. He doesn't want to see his siblings.

He sighed and hooped out of bag.

Dave looked at him.

"Look, I know it's hard to watching, and your siblings aren't happy about this too. But we must watch them if something happen." Says Dave.

Alvin only sighed deeper and nodded.

**ABOUT ONE AND HALF HOUR LATER…**

"Our time is over! Now crowd wants to hear your music." Says Brittany and walked off of stage by her sister right beside her.

"Can we?" asked Simon.

Simon just sighed. He really doesn't want to sing without Alvin but he must. And what was even worse… First-crowd is expecting that Alvin will come to stage, but was very suspiciously. And then he and Theodore must singing together Bad day! This was actually Alvin solo. (remember first movie –Alvin singing alone, his brothers just humming)

"…and now only Chipmunks with their new songs!" yelled predictor.

Music starts playing. It was Beat On It.

"_This is it" _thought Simon and then he and Theodore started singing.

**WITH GIRLS…**

"Oh boy!" sighed happily Eleanor.

" This was great!" cried Jeanette.

But Brittany said nothing.

"Britt? Are you alright?" asked Jeanette and looked at what Brittany looking. It was Alvin! They don't know that he was here.

"Alvin! You're here!" yelled Brittany and hugged him.

"You know, Brittany. If Alvin could speak he will definitely says…" she doesn't finish. Somebody else was.

"Brittany, please stop. You will kill me!" says someone but That Someone could only whisper. And That Someone was Alvin!

"Y-you could speak!" yelled Brittany.

"Yeah…but just a little. I still have sore throat." Whispered Alvin

"We must tell Dave! And Theo and Simon will be shocked. Not only that you can finally speak, but that you are here! Where were you? I didn't saw you." Says Brittany.

"Well…you know. I can't sing. And I must watching yours concert. So, I just hide and hopped all will be soon over. But they you saw me and I must say a BIG THANK YOU because only you can bring my voice back." Said in whisper Alvin.

"Oh Alvie! That's soo, cute!" she answered and kissed him on lips.

"Ugh! Get a room you two" said both Eleanor and Jeanette together.

Brittany just smile and hugged him.

"Girls, I must say, you singing better at each concert" said some voice which belonged to Dave. He then walked in.

"Oh, and I see that you found Alvin too!" he said.

" That's not all!" said back Brittany

"Uh…Well…Hello Dave. Nice to speak to you again." Whispered Alvin. But at the last part he speak almost normally.

"Alvin? You can speak? Oh God, thank you!" yelled Dave and smiled to Alvin who was still hugged by Brittany.

"Yes…And I think I will really soon can singing again!" said in normal voice Alvin.

His voice finally returned! But…he forgot to wait three months until he can start singing.

"Whoa! Wait! Did you forget that you're not allowed to sing for about three months?" asked Dave.

Alvin just sighed sadly again.

"But don't worry. I you will get better I will talk to your doctor." Dave said and send Alvin a warm smile. Alvin smiled back.

Just then Bad day starts playing.

"Oh no! This is my song! I must get to stage!" he said and start running to stage.

"Alvin you can't…" but Dave didn't finish. Alvin was on stage.

Simon and Theodore doesn't even noticed when Alvin comes to stage and neither does crowd. The opened mouths to start singing but right then somebody starts singing! They looked around and so crowd. It was Alvin! He is singing so perfect! Crowd went wild and Simon and Theo just stood there with their mouths dropped to floor.

"_Alvin can't even talk and now he is here! On stage singing his own song!" _ Simon, just like Theodore thought.

When Alvin finished his song, which was last today and walked to backstage.

"Alvin what were you thinking?" asked angry Dave.

"Sorry…But this is my song!" answered back Alvin

"You must rest your voice!"

" I will…"

When Dave just turned around he mumbled something, but all six chipmunks could hear it.

"But you singed amazing."

Alvin smiled at this. He turned to Brittany and pecked her on the lips.

"_It is good, singing again!"_

"_Now, life is going to be better" said in thought Brittany._

But someone can destroy all this. You can guess three times who is this! ;)

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? IT'S GOOD, BAD OR SOMETHING ELSE? TELL ME IN REWIEV AND YES ALVIN FINALLY GOT HIS VOICE BACK. AND GUESS WHO WILL COME IN NEXT CHAPTER…YOU WILL SEE REALLY SOON.**


	9. Ian is back

**Hey!**

**Sorry that you must waited soooooooo long. I haven't got any free time :(**

**But now I will updating once-twice a week.**

**Now let's begin with story…**

**CHAPTER 9 – IAN IS BACK**

_**First part of the story is in Ian POV.**_

Somewhere in America Ian Hawke starts looking for some singing animals but after one months of searching without any luck he leave it. His old friends Joe helped him with some money and that he can be in his house so long how he wished to stay.

Right now he is reading some magazines and newspaper.

"_Where is Alvin? Million people on the world…"_ This was first magazine. Ian was little confused.

"_Alvin ran away from home?" This plot has second magazine. _Ian is now even more confused.

"_Lead singer of Alvin and the chipmunks, lost his voice during concert at Paris."_ And now Ian smiled evilly.

"Finally something bad happened to these rats! I wish he wouldn't get his voice back!" he yelled and smiled evilly at photo of Alvin at concert. He was so happy that right now he don't mind if he hasn't got any money.

But this evening…

"Why are you so happy?" asked Joe.

"I read something so good that I can't be happier" Ian answered and smiled.

"And what is that?" asked Joe.

Ian said nothing but handed him magazine with big yellow-red title _ "Alvin lost his voice!"_

"This!" Ian pointed at title smiling. "This is why I am so happy! Never ever Alvin and the chipmunks! This is so….What?" he asked when he doesn't get any answer.

"Where did you find this magazine?" asked Joe

"Under kitchen table. Don't ask how it gets there" Ian answered. "Why?"

"If I don't know you I would say that you can't read because this magazine is one month old and this is old news." He tell him.

"Okay…But good point is that Alvin can't sing!" Ian returned.

Joe said nothing but just turn TV on and what Ian saw was for him most horrible, disgusting thing – Alvin singing! Alvin was perfectly singing his solo song 'Bad Day' after that when he lost his voice.

Ian was so angry that he thought that he will explode.

"NO, NO, NO!" he yelled angrily. Joe was trying to calm Ian down.

"Ian, dude! Calm down! Is just that chipmunk got his voice back. Where is problem there?"

"JUST THAT? JUST THAT! WHERE IS PROBLEM? THIS IS PROBLEM!" he pointed at Alvin "THAT DAMNED RAT TOOK ME EVERYTHING!"

"What? How? Ian what is going on?" asked Joe.

And Ian began telling him the story, how he make chipmunks stars, how he adopted them, how they escaped, how he find chipettes and how Alvin takes his girls away.

"What will you do now?" asked Joe

"Now…" begin Ian and smiled evilly "Now is time for plan B!"

**AT CHIPMUNKS HOME…**

"This story is so sad" said Theodore and crying.

"I can't belive this actually happened"! Eleanor answered and crying.

"How many innocent peoples died that night!" cried Jeanette.

"Yeah, me too…" answered Simon. He looked around.

"Hey where are Alvin and Brittany?" asked them.

"They don't like Titanic and probably have their little fun upstairs. " answered Jeanette.

"WHAT?" yelled Simon. "What are they doing? I'm so gonna kill Alvin!"

"Shh…Maybe they don't doing 'it'" answered Jeanette but she wasn't so sure. Before movie starts Brittany tells her that she and Alvin will be upstairs in their room and nobody shouldn't disturb them or she's going to kill them!

**WITH ALVINA ND BRITTANY…**

"Britt are you sure about this?" Alvin asked.  
"I'm never gonna be more. Besides what can be wrong?" she answered playfully.

Alvin just smirked and start kissing her. She crawled on top of him…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**HOPE YOU LIKED AND AGAIN I'M SORY FOR THAT YOU MUST WAITED SOOOOOOOOOOO LONG!**

**WHAT WILL IAND DO OR WHAT ARE ALVIN AND BRITTANY DOING? YOU WILL SEE IN NEXT PART!  
**

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	10. Brittany has a secret

_**YEAH I KNOW…**_

_**I'M SORRY! BUT I HAVE REASONS!**_

_**MY COMPUTER HAS BROKE DOWN :S**_

_**I AM ON VACATION :D**_

_**NO FREE TIME :'(**_

_**BUT HERE IT IS…CHAPTER TEN. SORRY IT'S JUST KINDA SHORT…**_

_**CHAPTER TEN**__**-BRITTANY HAS A SECRET…**_

_It was almost week later and still nothing about Ian._

At Seville household were five chipmunks just waking up. They yawned, stretched and sit up. It was no school . It was Sunday. Theodore was just sat up when his stomach growled.

Everyone looked at him. He grinned sheepishly towards them. They just rolled with their eyes.

"What? I'm just hungry" answered quickly. Again stomach growled. This time wasn't Theodore. It was Eleanor. She blushed and quickly moved next to Theodore who just smiled to her. Jeanette looked closely.

"I guess that food is calling?" asked Theodore. Eleanor smiled and nodded.

"Argh, don't mention food!" yelled Brittany who was the last up. She stood up and ran towards bathroom on all fours. Everyone was wide eyes staring at what had just happened. Finally Jeanette and Eleanor rushed towards bathroom to find what is wrong with Brittany.

Finally Alvin broke the silence.

"W-What has just happened?" he asked trying to figure what happened.

"I don't know…" began Simon. Alvin was started to walked to the bathroom, to find out what is wrong with his girlfriend. Simon reached for Alvin. "Alvin! Do you saw how pale was Brittany looked?" He asked him. Alvin just looked at him.

"And?" continued Alvin. Simon rolled his eyes. How can't he figure it?

"Don't you get it? Brittany is probably sick! We must tell Dave to cancel our incoming concerts and call doctor. Without you was hard to sing and now without Brittany will be even harder. We must…" Alvin placed his paw to Simon mouth. Simon angrily looked back at him.

"Whoa, whoa! Easy bro! Look. I'm not allowed to sing for month and half then will Alvin again rock the house!" he finished and looked towards Simon. " And about Brittany sickness. It's probably a cold." He said that and right now two worried Chipettes ran into room.

"Help! Brittany just fainted!" yelled Eleanor.

Simon looked towards Alvin who was very worried and stayed frozen.

"And you said it was just a cold." Simon said and Alvin looked to him mouthed something.

3 hours later Brittany woke up in her bed. She looked around confused only to find Alvin was next to her, looked worried. He held her paw and Brittany felt warm in her heart.

"What has happened?" Brittany asked in confusion. How did she come here?

"Jeanette told me that you wasn't felling good and fainted. She saw you on bathroom floor. We tell Dave who brought you here and lay on your bed. I was waiting you to wake up." He finished and looked to Brittany. On her face was little less confusion. "How are you felling?" asked her.

"Fine, I guess." she mumbled and worry and sadness has wrote over her face. Alvin noticed that. He looked closely.

"Britt what's wrong?" he asked her. Now she was begun to cry.

"Nothing." She answered. Alvin didn't believe her.

"Britt I know there is something troubling you. Tell me." He told her.

"I said it was nothing! Why can't you believe me?" she snapped back.

"But Britt…" Alvin didn't finish.

"NOTHING! "She yelled. Alvin stood up.

"I will return when you will calm down." He said that and went out from a room.

Brittany looked when Alvin left and felt guilt. Why was she acting so strange? She sighed. She knew well what is wrong. She started crying. Why this! Why must this happening to her?

When she stopped crying she hugged her knees and sighed.

"What should I do now? I can tell him. Tell him…" Her voice was trembling. She began crying.

"T-Tell him, that I'm p-pregnant." She whispered and started crying her little heart out.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**OH POOR BRITTANY! AND ALVIN HASN'T GOT ANY IDEA WHAT IS HAPPENING TO HER. **

**PLEASE REVIEW. I WILL UPLOAD NEXT PART FASTER IF YOU WILL REVIEW. :D**

**SEE YOU!**


	11. Romance for two couples

**SO, THERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THREEQUEL AND I HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**THIS STORY IS HAPPENING WHEN BRITTANY SLEEP AND ALVIN IS WITH HER. SOME ROMANCE WILL COME BETWEEN JEANETTExSIMON AND ELEANORxTHEODORE.**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN-ROMANCE FOR TWO COUPLES**

In living room were Eleanor, Jeanette, Theodore and Simon watching TV. As usual, they watched Meerkat Manor. Theodore and Eleanor were watching with big interest while Jeanette and Simon not so very much. Jeanette was worried because of her older sister sickness. She was trying to remember when Brittany was sick as now, but couldn't remember.

"_Maybe is just some sort of cold or something like that…" _She thinks. She looked towards Simon who was sitting next to her and was looking at TV screen with no big interest.

"_Maybe I can turn his attention to me."_ She thought.

She takes a deep breath and looked towards Simon.

"H-hey S-Simon" she started and blushed in deep red color. He looked at her. He smiled awkwardly because of Cheese Ball in his mouth. He turned around and gulped. Then he looked back at her and blushed.

"Sorry for that. I forgot about manners." He said and smiled. Jeanette's heart was pounding so loud that she thinks everyone could hear it.

"Uh? Oh, It's okay." She answered and smiled.

"So" started Simon. Jeanette looked at him. "What do you wanna ask me?" he asked.

"Uh…N-nothing. " she gulped and continued. "I'm curious about Britt's sickness." She answered.

Theodore looked at her and Simon and quickly turned away and started searching for cheese balls. He found that bowl was empty.

"HEY! BOWL IS EMPTY!" he yelled. Simon looked at him and rolled eyes.

"I can't imagine where did cheese ball go." He answered sarcastically.

"I was hungry, but now I'm REALY HUNGRY!" answered in defense Theodore.

"Elle, would you like to go in kitchen, help me search some cheese balls?" asked hopefully Theodore.

"Sure. I must find something for drink too. I'm so thirsty but I'm too lazy to go in kitchen drink." She said and hooped from chair.

"Just like Alvin" muttered Simon.

When Theodore and Eleanor disappear in kitchen, Simon looked at Jeanette.

"Jean?" he asked.

She snapped from trance she was in.

"Oh, Y-yes?" she asked.

"Would you…" started Simon but stopped when he heard what music was playing on TV.

Jeanette blinked. She loved that song.

" My favorite song!" said Jeanette.

Simon got an idea.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked and smiled at her. She smiled and nodded.

They hooped on table and start slowly dancing.

_**I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone**_

Jeanette was really happy to dance with Simon. She was the happiest Chipette in the world right now._****_

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating light  
Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  


Simon could saw joy in her eyes. She put her head at Simon's shoulder. She could say that he was really nervous. Actually his heart could.

_**These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me…

At the end of the song Jeanette lifted head up and looked at Simon. They looked at each other eyes before leaning into. Their head came close and closer before their lips finally met. They shared long romantic kiss.

**Meanwhile in kitchen…**

"I LOVE CHEESE BALLS!" yelled Theodore. Eleanor giggled.

"What's so funny?" asked Theodore.

"You." Answered Eleanor and smiled.

Theodore blushed in deep red color. Eleanor saw this. He smiled warmly at her before turning away putting two cheese balls in his mouth.

Eleanor was missing his attention. She quickly comes up with plan.

"Theo, you like Titanic, don't you?" she asked in somewhat flirty voice.

Theodore turned to face her. He was confused, but nodded.

"Yes." Theodore began. "Why do you ask?"

"Because you will love this!" she yelled and started singing.

Theodore watched in amazement.

_**Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you  
That is how I know you go on**_

Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're gone

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

You're here, there's nothing I fear  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

At last part she twisted around and found her in Theodore's arms. He looked at her with big lovingly eyes. She smiled and pecked him on lips.

"What was that for?" asked confused Theodore.

Eleanor smiled.

"For being you." She answered, before kissing him full on lips. He returned kiss and they were in completely harmony.

**Meanwhile with Alvin…**

Alvin was just coming out from their room and was angry because Brittany's behavior. He doesn't have any clue why did she was like that.

"Stupid girls." He muttered.

"They are angry when nobody of boys cares about them and then they are angry when her boyfriend asked her what is wrong with her!" he growled and took deep breath.

"I guess I'll go watch some TV." He sighed.

When he entered living room he couldn't believe what he just saw. Jeanette and Simon are on table and they are kissing?

"_No way…"_ he muttered

He grimaced then.

"Urgh, I don't feel watching TV anymore. I think I need water. Now I imagine things." He quickly left living room and went in kitchen.

When he hopped on counter he found Theodore and Eleanor hugging and kissing.

His eyes go wide.

"Now I need doctor! I think it's better if I just lay down for a while. Anyway I'm not thirsty."

_**TO BE CONTINUED….**_

**POOR ALVIN :(**

**BECAUSE OF LITTLE FIGHT HE IS ALL STESSED OUT. **

**JEANETTE AND ELEANOR FINALLY GOT THEIR BOYFRIENDS!**

**YOU KNOW… FASTER YOU WILL REVIEW, FASTER WILL I UPLOAD NEXT CHAPTER.**

**SEE YA :)**


	12. I hate this part

**CHAPTER TWELVE-I HATE THIS PART**

**Next day…**

Alvin, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor were watching TV in living room. Simon and Jeanette were cuddling and same were Theodore and Eleanor. But Alvin was very jealous. He missed Brittany and why did she decided stay all day in their room? He hugged miniature pillow and doesn't mind if he heard laugh from Simon and Jeanette at that. He wishes that this pillow would be Brittany.

**In their room…**

Brittany was sitting on her bed hugging her knees and listen to music on radio. How she wished that she could tell everything, to her sisters, Simon and Theodore, Dave and mostly Alvin. But she can't. She knew that she can't. If she would she knew that they might hate her. But she couldn't stay all day in room either. And since she found that female chipmunks are pregnant only one month was everything harder. How can she tell him? She can't. If she will he will hate her and leave her with their baby.

"How could I was so stupid!" cried Brittany and feel fresh tears coming down her cheeks.

She was in her room all this time since she fainted in bathroom, because of morning sickness. Others weren't suspiciously because they thought she wasn't feeling very well.

Maybe she could tell Jeanette and Eleanor? NO! They will probably tell Simon and Theodore and they will tell Alvin!

Right now on radio started playing I HATE THIS PART. Brittany smiled a little. How much can this song described her right now.

She wasn't crying anymore. She just sat on her bed and listen to music.

_**We're driving slow through the snow on 5th Avenue**_

_**And right now radio's all that we can hear**_

_**Now we ain't talk since we left, it's so over due**_

_**It's cold outside but between us it's worse in here**_

_**The world slows down**_

_**But my heart beats fast right now**_

_**I know this is the part**_

_**Where the end starts**_

_**I can't take it any longer**_

_**Thought that we were stronger**_

_**All we do is linger**_

_**Slipping through our fingers**_

_**I don't wanna try now**_

_**All that's left's goodbye to**_

_**Find a way that I can tell you**_

_**I hate this part right here**_

_**I hate this part right here**_

_**I just can't take your tears**_

_**I hate this part right here**_

_**Everyday, 7 takes of the same old scene**_

_**Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine**_

_**Gotta talk to you now 'fore we go to sleep**_

_**But will we sleep once I tell you what's hurting me**_

_**The world slows down**_

_**But my heart beats fast right now**_

_**I know this is the part**_

_**Where the end starts**_

_**I can't take it any longer**_

_**Thought that we were stronger**_

_**All we do is linger**_

_**Slipping through our fingers**_

_**I don't wanna try now**_

_**All that's left's goodbye to**_

_**Find a way that I can tell you**_

_**I hate this part right here**_

_**I hate this part right here**_

_**I just can't take your tears**_

_**I hate this part right here**_

_**I know you'll ask me to hold on**_

_**And carry on like nothing's wrong**_

_**But there is no more time for lies**_

_**'Cause I see sunset in your eyes**_

_**I can't take it any longer**_

_**Thought that we were stronger**_

_**All we do is linger**_

_**Slipping through our fingers**_

_**I don't wanna try now**_

_**All that's left's goodbye to**_

_**Find a way that I can tell you**_

_**That I gotta do it,**_

_**I gotta do it,**_

_**I gotta do it**_

_**I hate this part**_

_**I gotta do it,**_

_**I gotta do it,**_

_**I gotta do it**_

_**I hate this part right here**_

_**I hate this part right here**_

_**I just can't take these tears**_

_**I hate this part right here**_

At the end of song she quickly wiped tears and hooped from her bed to living room.

**In living room…**

"Ugh I hate romance movies!" yelled Alvin when Jeanette and Eleanor decided they will watch Romeo&Juliet .

"Why couldn't we watch something spooky or or…" he searched for words.

"Because Alvin, Jeanette and Eleanor don't liked spooky movies and anyway was their choice tonight what we will watch." Answered Simon and hugged Jeanette tightly. Jeanette giggled. Theodore smiled at this before Eleanor kissed his cheek. Theodore blushed and smiled.

Alvin was watching all this and his eye was twitching.

"Ugh get a room you four!" he cried and put his miniature pillow over his head and groaned.

Simon looked at him before burst into laughter.

"Alvin stop or I will take pic of you, and gave it on Facebook." He said laughing. Jeanette smiled and Eleanor giggled.

Alvin gave him mean look before sat back normally.

"Okay I'm good." He mumbled. And groaned when movie start.

"This will be a long night…" he sighed.

"What are you talking about, Alvin? This movie is just so beautiful and sad. I think Britt would love to watch this movie." Eleanor said.

"Speaking of Britt…Where is she?" asked Theodore and looked around.

"She is still in her bed." Jeanette sighed. "She still doesn't feel good."

"I'm fine."Answered a new voice. Everyone looked towards door. There stood Britt who was smiling. If only they know that she is faking smile.

"Brittany! How are you feeling?" Asked Alvin when Brittany started walking towards sofa.

"Just liked I said. I'm fine:" she answered and sighed. She hooped on sofa and looked around.

"Okay what has changed?" asked curiously.

Alvin stretched and yawned before answering.

"Just that, you're sisters were making out with my brothers on table and on counter in kitchen yesterday. Nothing much." Alvin answered and shook with head.

Brittany's eyes went huge. Alvin looked at her fearfully.

"Oh my God! You are finally together?" asked now happy Brittany. Her sisters nodded.

"That's wonderful!" She squeaked. I'm so happy for you." She said and smiled warmly towards her sisters. She wanted to hug them. Tell them about her pregnancy, but she was too scared. And anyway they were too deep in movie. She looked towards TV. Her eyes sparkled when she saw what movie was playing.

"Romeo&Juliet." She sighed and sat in sofa and found a comfortable place in Alvin embrace.

Chipmunks were watching movie.

At middle of movie Alvin whispered.

"_Britt, I know there's something wrong._"She looked towards him. Oh God how she wish she could tell him. But there is too much risk. _"Can you tell me?"_ Alvin asked hopefully.

"_Everything is just fine Alvin. Don't worry"_ she answered and kissed him on lips.

They could hear "AWWWWW…." Coming from their siblings but they doesn't know if that is because of them or because of cute scene in movie.

"_I will tell you Alvin. I will tell you when I'm ready." _She thought and landed her look on Alvin once more, before turned towards screen.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Just like I said. I was updating this week. We're moved in Capodistria. Yay! I'm happy. But I still don't have any friends. Just my boyfriend and sister.**

**Anyway, I think I will update this week. **

**Review!**


	13. Something to tell

**Hello!**

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update.**

**I was planning to update this chapter two weeks ago but something was wrong with my NEW laptop. So, my uncle (who is really good at computers and other technology) land a look at it. Unfortunately I still didn't get repaired computer back. AND worse all my files, new music which I downloaded from YouTube, pictures, Photoshop…and fanfiction chapters deleted :(**

**It would take me forever to download or write all those again. So this should be 15-16 chapter but sadly is only 13 :( I so hate when computers and other machines doesn't work as it must.**

**I will try, till I finally get repaired computer back, to update in morning, or when I get home from school. Because my mom and little sister has this bad habit to always look in screen what I'm doing. I'm currently writing this on our old computer which is so slow that I will become old before I will upload next chapter :)**

**So, again sorry. I will make a new story just to show you how much I'm sorry. But I need a few ideas. If you have some, tell me in Reviews. Thanks!**

**Ufff…I'm really talkative :D**

**So, let's began with story… (finally!)**

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN-SOMETHING TO TELL**

* * *

It was strange day in Seville households. First Eleanor and Theodore had an argument. Not as big as Brittany and Alvin sometimes had but for them was enormous. Eleanor has yelled on Theodore for about half an hour but luckily for Theo, in room came Claire his savior.

Other four chipmunks were speechless and shocked at what they saw. I mean it's not everyday to saw Theo and Elle arguing about something. It's always Brittany and Alvin but for some strange thing they were as close at each other as they never were. Because of this Simon and Jeanette are very suspicious.

* * *

"So, Dave what did you want to tell us?" asked Alvin later when they all sat at the table, chipmunks on table.

Dave was eating and looked at Alvin, who waited for answer.

When he ate he said

"You, Simon, Theodore and Chipettes have a few concerts this month." Dave said. Simon and Jeanette were smiling, Theo was almost jumping from excitement, Elle tried to be angry at Theodore, but she couldn't be long. Brittany went pale and Alvin looked like he was deep in thoughts.

"But, my voice. Can, I mean, I'm allowed to sing?" he asked excited.

"I talk with doctor. She said that you're allowed to sing, but when you finish with concert is good if you rest your voice and be quiet for about one to two hours. Just to be sure." Dave said.

Alvin jumped and yelled happily. He was so happy that he jump on counter and he almost lost balance. Fortunately he caught himself. Unfortunately some glasses didn't.

Alvin looked sheepishly at what once were new, very expensive glasses.

"Oops?" he muttered and even more sheepishly looked at others. Dave was red in face but Alvin assumed that it wasn't because it was hot in here, but he could be angry?

"Alvin…" Dave started slowly. Alvin just smiled sheepishly towards him but didn't do anything.

"Alvin!" said loudly Dave. Alvin stood there like a rock, which just saw a ghost. (**A/N: Okay, I don't know where I got that line from…")**

"ALVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" yelled Dave on top on his lungs.

"Okaaaaay!" answered Alvin and quickly hooped from counter.

"I think I would go to sleep. I'm really tired!" Alvin faked yawn and ran to their room.

Other five chipmunks just sighed. Brittany was the loudest.

"I will help you, Dave" said Claire and quickly stood from chair and started to clean the mess.

"I'm so sorry, Claire. I didn't…" started Dave but Claire hushed him.

"It's okay. I'm sure Alvin did this accidentally." She said. She remembered that Alvin almost every day broke something. She looked at others who just ate everything what was on their plate and hooped from table. They were going into living room.

"Yes, I know, but I often wish he could be softer or just more calm and responsible."

Said Dave.

"Be careful, not to cut yourself." Said Dave and looked at Claire who just send him a lovingly smile.

* * *

Brittany sighed. It's now the right time to tell him? Still there wasn't anything that could show she was pregnant.

But if she is ready is Alvin ready? Why must be so complicated?

She looked over to Jeanette and Simon. They were happy couple. Still they have a shy relationship but they really love each other. On other side Elle was still angry at Theo, but their fights are really not often. They have a great relationship. And now there was she and Alvin.

What could she said here?  
They have a love/hate relationship. Hate mostly because of their temper and that. But they booth have soft side. Even if they don't show it, they really care about others and that. They would do anything for them.

But they really, really love each other.

"Hmmm…." Brittany thought. She glanced over stairs. Maybe, she would tell him. But then again, would be Alvin mad? Angry? Happy? No, no. happy definitely wouldn't be, but…would he still love her?

To many questions, one answer.

She would find tonight!

* * *

_**You spin me right round, baby, right round  
like a record baby, right round round round.  
You spin me right round, baby, right round  
like a record baby, right round round round.**_

Alvin sang to himself. He was bored. Bored with big B.

He was wondering why is Brittany so quiet.

He shrugged and continued to sing but he stopped when he heard doors open. In room walked four chipmunks.

"W-what are you doing?" asked Alvin quickly. He just wants his peace. **(A/N: Like me, when my sister don't leave me alone and with my temper…not good :D)**

"What? Aren't we allowed to get changed in our pajamas? It's bedtime." Said Simon and put pajama over his head.

"Really?" asked Alvin and started searching for his own pajama. He decided, that tonight was Dave enough angry. He didn't wish that Dave would yell at him again. When they all changed in room walked Brittany. She looked tired. Alvin looked at her. Only when she changed he looked away, even if he saw her without dresses five times.

"Are you ready to go sleep?" Asked Dave when he walked in room.

"Yes Dave." Answered Eleanor and giggled.

"Goodnight Theo!"

"Goodnight Elle!"

"Goodnight Simon!"

"Goodnight Jeanette!"

"Good night Alvin!"

.

.

.

"Alvin?" asked Dave. He was surprised that Alvin didn't say goodnight to Brittany. However they're in love.

"Uh? What?" answered Alvin quickly and looked around wildly.

"Sorry." Alvin replied. "Goodnight Britt!" Said Alvin and then lights went off.

* * *

Over midnight one dark figure crawled from it's bed and walked towards other side of room.

When it's stepped in light, which is coming from outside it revealed a auburn chipette with pink pajama.

She quietly hooped on bed with red sheets.

Alvin was snoring very loudly at time but still, Simon could beat him.

"Alvin" she said.

.

.

.

Nothing

"Alvin!" she said quietly and shook him a little.

Alvin muttered something in sleep.

"Alvin!" she yelled quietly and shook him more.

"Just five more minutes Dave…" said sleepily Alvin.

"Alvin! It's me!" said Brittany.

Alvin was up instantly.

"Britt? What are you doing?" asked Alvin and yawned.

"Come with me, but please don't broke anything!" said Brittany and hooped from bed.

They walked quietly from their bedroom…

And in minute they were outside. They used the cat doors, but strangely they didn't have any cat.

When they finally came outside, they sat and Britt looked a little nervous. Alvin noticed that too.

"What's wrong? Why must I be here?" asked Alvin and looked confused.

Silence…

"Britt?" asked Alvin again.

She took a deep breath and said.

"I-I have something to tell you." Said Brittany and looked him direct in eyes. His showed confuse, when hers sowed worry.

"What?" asked Alvin.

"Promise you wouldn't tell anybody and you wouldn't hate me?" asked Brittan. She was shaking but not from cold outside, but from nervous and worry.

"I promise." He said and looked at her in eyes. "Just-tell me." Said Alvin.

.

.

.

Alvin waited for answer.

.

.

.

She took a deep breath…

.

.

.

She looked at him…

.

.

.

"I'm pregnant!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

**I was thinking.**

**If I was mean I would put The End here and this would be end of never ending stories. **

**But I'm not. Since I love all readers and reviews to all my stories I will continue.**

**And just as I promise.**

**There would be new story of Alvin and the Chipmunks with Chipettes. Maybe tomorrow morning. My mum will come in one hour and I really don't lie if she found that her older daughter is obsessed with Alvin and the Chipmunks and TMNT.**

**As I can say for new story I can tell you there will be many adventures of 'munks and 'ettes.**

**Urgh! I really can't wait to have my computer back!**

**So hard to write on this one.**

**AND BTW, ON MY SITE IS A POLL AND I WOULD LOVE TO IF YOU VOTE YOUR FAVORITE STORY OF MINE. **

**THANKS AND REVIEW!**


	14. Shocking news

**I ****CAN'T BELIEVE IT!**

**I'M SO, SO, SO, SOOOOO ANGRY.**

**MY LAPTOP IS STILL NOT REPAIRED. AND I'M STILL STUCK AT THIS OLD COMPUTER!**

**I TRIED TO UPLOAD STORIES A FEW TIMES, BUT IT WAS PROBLEM WITH WIRELLES CONNECTION.**

**IT JUST COULDN'T OPEN A FANFICTION SITE. I COULDN'T READ OTHER STORIES AND NOT EVEN MINE!**

**I COULDN'T EVEN SAW MY PROFILE!**

**I really, don't know. Is this computer so old, or has too many viruses?**

**And worse…I must wait minimum one month before repairman's tell me if they repaired my computer or will I must buy a new one.**

**And there is school. I'm in last class in Primary school. And we're all arguing who will dance with who on party which is in May!**

**But I got my boyfriend. (yes, we made up) and we will hopefully dance together :)**

**On Monday we have a test from Chemistry. I really, really, hope I won't get a F! (or 1 in our country) It was so damn hard and my parents will kill me if I get a F! And school just began!**

**This was also cause why I didn't update my stories faster -_-**

**Oh and did I mention I broke my leg while I was in park skating?**

**God really hate me or something. Or I'm born under unlucky star -_-**

**Enough of talking!**

**Let's start with story.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 14**

**SHOCKING NEWS**

**

* * *

**

"_I'M PREGNANT!"_

Alvin listened carefully. When Brittany yelled this he froze and was quiet.

Brittany who was worried about Alvin's reaction, has started crying. Very silently.

But then…

"HaHaHaHaHa, Britt! This was the best joke or prank I ever heard!" cried Alvin and started laughing so hard that his stomach started to hurt.

Brittany was quiet… Why must Alvin everything took as a joke? Life is not just a joke! But sadly, Alvin doesn't know this.

"Britt." Said Alvin.

"I must say, you just proved you are really my girlfriend! Best prank I ever heard!" said Alvin and watched her.

She still didn't look at him.

"Britt?" Asked Alvin worried.

"You think it was a prank?" said small voice. She looked calm but serious.

"Um, yeah?" replied Alvin.

She looked away from him.

Alvin noticed that too.

"No,nononononono, don't tell me! It wasn't prank, right?" asked Alvin bewildered.

Brittany looked back at him.

"No."

Alvin eyes went wide and he froze. In his head stayed just one small word. _"No"_

Brittany looked at his reaction and turned away from him. She hide herself and started cry, harder.

After a few minutes of silence, whimpering and Brittany's sobs Alvin decided to break the silence.

"Britt." He looked at her. But fortunately she didn't look at him.

"A-are you really…sure you're…?" he didn't end his question.

"Pregnant? Yes Alvin, I'm sure, I'm so sure that….." she kept talking but Alvin didn't listened anymore. His world just crashed down. His dreams crashed down. This wasn't good. Brittany was pregnant. With his baby! He caused that! And how will he live with this? A teen pregnancy? A famous rock star has a baby? He is just a teenager!

"Britt. We must talk about…this" said Alvin slowly.

Brittany wiped tears away and looked down. She didn't have courage to look at him.

"You hate me don't you?" asked Brittany quiet.

Silence…

"I only hate someone. And that's me, for doing this mistake. It's all my fault. I'm so sorry! I'm immature and irresponsible and I hate myself so much. I HATE MYSELF!" he yelled.

He felt a few tears coming down his cheeks but he didn't mind it. It was his fault after all.

"Alvin…."

"No Britt! If I weren't so stupid and took everything as fun this wouldn't happened! This is mistake…" he didn't finished.

"Our baby is not a mistake!" yelled Brittany. " I know we did stupid things but you can't hate our baby!"

"I didn't say I hate him! I hate that mistake we did! It was immature and stupid!"

Brittany was quiet. She didn't have any words.

"We must face it…" said quietly

"How? We are chipmunks! Singing, famous rock stars chipmunks! How will we face it if we couldn't even hide that I lost my voice?" said back loudly Alvin.

"I don't know!" yelled back Brittany and started crying so hard.

"You really hate me!" said crying Brittany.

Alvin looked at her. He felt quilt. This wasn't a good thing to do either.

"Britt, I'm soooo sorry. I didn't mean it. I don't hate you! Neither do I hate our baby!" He came closer.

" I love you! I wouldn't leave you alone in this, even if you give me everything!" said Alvin.

Brittany only sobbed.

"I love you. Can you forgive me my stupidly?" asked Alvin and put arm around her. She looked down at first and then at him.

"I love you and I forgive you, but I'm scared, Alvin" said Brittany and hugged him.

"About what?" asked Alvin.

"About this. How will this change our lives?" she said quietly

"We will see. But I think our lives won't be same anymore." Replied Alvin.

"Did you tell your sisters or Dave about this." Asked Alvin curiously.

She shook her head.

"No, I was too scared. I think I'm not ready yet. I'm scared what will be their reaction." She said

"Me too." Replied Alvin quietly.

"But we have each other." Said Alvin.

She smiled at this and kissed him light on lips.

"We will go through this together. You won't be alone, Britt. I promise." Said Alvin.

She send him lovingly smiled and they both landed in one long romantic kiss.

"I think we should go inside. We will talk about this in the morning, okay?" asked Alvin.

"As you wish." Replied Brittany.

He helped her to stand up and she looked strangely at him but he just smiled.

They walked hand in hand into the house and went sleep. But they were still thinking about their future. What will be life as a parent? They soon drifted to sleep. They need rest because tomorrow will be hard day for them…

Maybe this will be good for them.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**

* * *

**

**Did you like it?**

**I know it short but next chapter will be longer because of this.**

**Their future wouldn't be easy, if you ask me.**

**But they are singing chipmunks. They can do anything. Well, almost anything.**

**REVIEW!**


	15. Not as it Seems

**Hello!**

**I'm really sorry that I didn't upload new chapters for a loooong time now.**

**I got a new Toshiba computer so I finally could upload new videos on YouTube and write new chapters.**

**My leg is also doing a lot better. Next week I'm going to the doctor and I hope he will took all those bandages and that s*** off.**

**So there is new chapter of Threequel. All I can say is that, story will became really interesting as you will soon see. But till to that-keep reading.**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER-15**

**NOT AS IT SEEMS**

**

* * *

**

Today was the laziest morning in Seville household. Everyone sleep really long because of holidays. Even singing Chipmunks needed them. Even Simon and Jeanette were sleeping or just lying in bed to 10.00.

They finally got up and walked slowly to kitchen only to find Dave sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading newspapers. He was so deep in reading them that he at first didn't even saw them walking in the kitchen. He finally saw them when they both jumped on table. He looked over newspaper and put it down. He yawned and smiled when saw how out were still the most morning persons-or chipmunks in that case. Jeanette's head was lying on Simon's shoulder and he almost fall over when he supported all that weight.

"Good Morning" Dave said and watched in amusement.

"Mornn-nn" mumbled both chipmunks.

"Still a little out, aren't you?" asked Dave. He only received a few short nods. He sighed and got up.

"Well, I can't give you coffee, because I know how will you two react, but I think you wouldn't decline some fresh made waffles?" he said. Instantly, at word 'Waffles' their heads were up.

"This never gets old." Says Dave to himself and smiled.

* * *

When a first waffles were prepared and served on table, you can always, even if happens anything, expect Theodore and Eleanor came down in kitchen. Well, they more walked in sleep, but whatever.

When all four chipmunks were up, and eating waffles in kitchen, the oldest two were still sleeping peacefully. The next one who was up was Brittany. She stretched and yawned loudly. She slowly looked over Alvin's bed and found he was still sleeping. She hooped from her on to his bed. She was planning to wake him up. But when she kept looking at him she decided she will let him sleep. Well, yesterday was really hard to him. Not only to him but to all chipmunks. But mostly to him. She kissed him lightly on left cheek and hooped silently from bed to floor. It just made a little noise when her tail hit the floor but Alvin was still out. She land one last look over Alvin before walked out of door.

* * *

About one hour later when all other chipmunks ate all waffles and were sitting on sofa watching TV, the chipmunk in red was begun to wake up. He stirred and turned around to continue sleeping but something was telling him to wake up. He yawned and open his eyes. He just kept looking in air and thought why this day was so important? He quickly began to be serious when he remembered what Brittany has told him yesterday. Or it was today' night? That she was pregnant. With his child? He gulped and quickly closed his eyes when a wave of pain crawled at his neck.

"_And I thought I'm healed by now. Strange."_ He thought. But really, his neck has been healed, and pain was also long forgotten. _"Maybe is this naturally. Oh well, whatever, I have bigger problems right now."_ He thought and began thinking of Brittany. How can this be real! They're still teenagers!

He stayed like this in bed for about twenty minutes when he felt he must go to the bathroom.

He slowly sat up and hooped from his bed on to the floor. He land strangely down so his tail hurt a little when it hit the floor. But pain was so small in compare to pain in his neck. He slowly walked to the bathroom. When he was in hall he heard what was on TV. SpongeBob Squarpans was his favorite cartoon. He wouldn't miss it! But right now he must go to the bathroom. He quickly began running on all fours to the bathroom and as always doors were open just a crack. It was made for chipmunks and chipettes, because a cat doors were having just at house doors. When he washed paws he watched himself in mirror. He was such a poser. He opened mouths and looked worriedly into it. There wasn't any pink color as it always is. There was red. Much more alive red than his sweater. He looked down at himself. Why does he have a sweater on him? Didn't he change yesterday into pajama?

He shrugged and walked to the doors. He stopped at doors and looked back at mirror. Should he tell Dave? He thought for a while.

"_Nah, Why? Because My neck hurt a little?"_ he said to himself and smiled skeptically. He went on all fours and ran to the living room. He stopped between doors and looked in kitchen. Dave was telephoning. To Claire, he assumed and smiled. On his left were others watching Spongebob. He could hear a few giggles from Eleanor and few short laughs from Theodore. He shook with head and walked over sofa. When he hooped on the table all five pairs of eyes was looking at him.

He hooped from table on sofa and found a place between Brittany and Simon. When he sat comfortable he sensed that everyone was looking at him.

He looked at them and his look stopped at Brittany. She is…she is so different. Wasn't she just yesterday all worried, shocked, sad, but in her eyes you could saw few sparks? Why was she today different? And why is everyone looking at him so strangely.

He opened mouth to say why they are looking at him that way. But unfortunately no sound come out. He looked confused. Others worried. He shook his head and tried again. Nothing. He was pale now. Why he can't talk? Didn't he talk yesterday? With Brittany? He looked around wildly.

"Alvin, take it can't talk. Remember? Yesterday at concert when you lost voice? When we were singing We Are Family?" asked well known voice which belong to Simon. Alvin looked at him with huge eyes. If concert was just yesterday… That means…

He quickly looked over to Brittany. She was looking at him with worried eyes.

"Alvin, are you okay'" asked Brittany with tiny voice.

If was this all just a dream that means that he still didn't get his voice back. That Brittany is not pregnant. That Simon, Jeanette, Theodore and Eleanor aren't together yet.

In his head it began spinning from confusion and now he actually felt the pain in neck. The others were talking at him but he didn't hear anything. He felt like he would pass out any time now. He shook his head.

"How are feeling, Alvin?" asked Theodore.

"Theo, he can't answer you, on that one" replied Simon.

There was silence.

"But he can write." Says Eleanor and pick up a chipmunks sized pencil. The others nodded in agreement and she handed it to Alvin. He just kept staring at her.

"Here. Write us, how are you feeling." Said Brittany and looked him deep into his eyes. He looked confused. He looked down at paper which was on table and at pencil in his paw. He slowly began writing. His paw was trembling a little, but he kept doing.

After a couple of seconds…

_Neck is burning and it hurts. Am I dreaming right now? Somebody please pinch me._ Simon read what Alvin wrote down on paper.

He instantly pinched Alvin only to receive a slap back. He rubbed his shoulder where Alvin slapped him.

"You know that hurts." Said Simon.

_This is not a dream? Then yesterday I lost my voice? A-and Brittany you're not pregnant? And you four are not together yet?_

Simon read it all loudly and they all looked at Brittany when they heard word 'pregnant'. But then you could heard a five 'what?' when Simon read them.

Alvin just looked all confused back at them.

Simon was about to say something when Dave came in living room looking with concern in his eyes.

"I just phoned to doctor. She said you won't talk for a few days, maybe weeks, and that when you will could I must phone her to land a look at your neck. You won't sing for a long time now, Alvin. You overloaded your voice because you didn't rest your voice at end of every concert." Dave said. He looked worried at main singer of boys group.

Alvin looked shocked or just too deep in thoughts to say something. These two weeks was just his imagination? Just a dream? He is back in time when he didn't have a voice? But good thing about it is that Brittany is not pregnant. But bad thing is that they don't know when he would began talking again. _If_ he could ever sing again.

_But how is that I can't remember anything? And will I ever sing again?_

Alvin quickly wrote down. His writing was messy but he couldn't helped it.

Dave read it and sighed.

"The doctor gave you a strong sedative, because she said it would be better for your own to start resting and with all that shock you wouldn't on your own. And yeah, you would sing again. But only if you will understand that you must me quiet. And when your voice come back you won't sing! Because if you won't do what doctor said I fear you can lost your singing voice forever." Dave said and with one finger he softly stroked Alvin's hair.

Others were just as worried as everyone else. Alvin was calm. He froze at what he just heard. Forever? No singing? No, this can't be true. This is just a nightmare, just a nightmare…

"And I fear Alvin, even if you think this is just a dream or nightmare, this is real. But if you would do as doctor said, you will be back on stage in three to four months." Dave said.

"I will make you some tea. Tea helps in that case when you're having cold or you're neck is burning. It should help with the pain." Said Dave and went in kitchen.

Alvin just sat there on sofa. Brittany hugged him and began caressing his cheek.

"Everything will be alright Alvin. You will see. I promise you that.." she didn't finish.

"Look Alvin we're all very worried now but if you will, as Dave said, work on this that your voice return and be quiet when you got him back then you will be back on stage in no time." Said Simon and put a paw on his shoulder.

"Yeah, because we're family. We must stick together in good or in bad things. Like family of Meerkat Manors. They helped each other if someone is hurt. So we are." Said Theodore. Everyone, including Alvin looked at him and he also smiled. Theodore walked to Alvin and hugged him. That surprise him a lot but he just smiled.

Brittany backed off and smiled at scene. She looked at Jeanette who was also smiling and was having a paw on Eleanor's shoulder.

"_Yeah, we're family."_ Thought Alvin and smiled. For a few minutes he also forgot about pain and that he can't speak. _"They're right. Everything is gonna be alright. Just time is needed."_ He said and looked over others. His look stopped at Brittany who just smiled him back and mouthed him 'I love you'

"_I love you too, Britt!"_ he thought and mouthed it back.

Dave who returned with a hot tea just smiled at sight in front of him. He always loved these family moments and now there was one that you forgot about it every day.

He smiled and turned back to kitchen. He won't disturb it. Not now.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**

* * *

**

**Uff….That chapter is really long. **

**You didn't saw it coming, huh?**

**I'm full of mistery and surprises ;D**

**Poor Alvin, :(**

**When he start thinking how life is going better, everything crashed down. But good thing about it is that he just dreamed that Brittany is pregnant. All I can say is that, story will began be very interesting. Some action will came soon but till to that…KEEP READING. And…Today is Halloween right? Time to get in costuuuuumes ;D Happy Halloween everyone!**

**AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**** THEY ARE WAY BETTER THAN CANDIES ;D**


	16. Phone Call

**Yeah! Imma happy, So happy! xD**

**I got a C from Math! That's great for me because I really don't understand Math. But in Thursday I will get another school mark. This time from History -_-**

**One word: BOOOOORING!**

**And in Friday another one. First is Deutsch. -_- **

**And just next hour we have a test from English. But I hope this wouldn't do me any big problems, because I understand English very much. But anyway, wish me luck :)**

**So there is new chapter, and as I hope you see, I'm starting to upload new chapters faster! **

**And that is just because I have a day off from school work. But tomorrow here we go again.**

**And I really like to write this story because I have so many ideas for this story. But I don't know if I will use all this ideas for this story. I have another story in my head that would be full of action, love, family, disappoint, drama and it would be CGI chipmunks. But I think that I must first update other stories. I didn't upload a new chapter for AatC:Meet the Chipettes, because I have a writer block for that story. I must start thinking about it, but mainly about this story. **

**But enough of talking.**

**Let's start with new chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 16**

**PHONE CALL**

**

* * *

**

"_Hy Dave" _said a voice from other side of telephone.

"Claire? How are you doing in London? »asked Dave. He was always happy when he got a chance to talk with Claire.

"_It's good, but I still prefer Hollywood. You know, reporter job is not as easy as it seems. I'm so tired. Last night I was working very hard because I have an important event to do." _Said Claire. Well, she was speaking the truth. She really sounded tired.

"Really?" asked Dave. Then there was a long pause.

"So, when are you going home? Back to me….err Back to us. I mean back to America?" Dave corrected fast. He loves Claire. But sadly he doesn't know if she loves him, or if she just feels the same was that he does.

There was giggle on other side of telephone. Dave only gulped at his mistake.

"_Tomorrow I had a fly back home. Why?"_ answered Claire.

"Ah, just ask. Do you have anyone who will pick you up at airport? Or will you take the Taxi? I can pick you up; anyway I must go to pharmacy and…" Dave was cut off.

"_Pharmacy? What's wrong? Are you sick?"_ asked worriedly Claire.

"No, no…" he quickly added. "Everything is alright." He lied. He hated lying to Claire. Mostly because he was a bad liar.

"_Dave…Don't lie to me! What's going on?"_ asked Claire now very worried.

Dave didn't have any other choice, except that he tell her everything.

"Um… You see. Yesterday at the concert…"

"_I saw it! It was amazing! They all rocked, especially when they sang 'We Are Family'. They were amazing! I'm feeling bad now, that I didn't had time to saw them. Anyway, where were we?" _she added.

"Um… Just like you said. They were amazing. But something bad has happened." Dave said and looked to Living room. There was Meerkat Manor in TV. But volume was very low, and that just because Alvin was sleeping on sofa. Well, all chipmunks were there watching TV but Alvin feel asleep from tiredness. Dave gave him a few pain killers for his neck and pain went away. But still everyone was worried about him and their future. They can't even think about what could happened if Alvin couldn't ever sing again.

"_What happened! Tell me! Are boys and girls okay?"_ she asked. She was relieved when she heard "Yes they are."

"Except Alvin. »muttered Dave.

"_Alvin? What is wrong with him? Is he sick?" _Boys and girls were like sons and daughters to her.

"Let's just say, that maybe he won't ever in life sing again. But other than that, he is okay…" Dave mumbled.

There was gasp on other side. Dave sighed. He just hoped that this wouldn't get to public. He didn't wish to talk about that problem with public right now. Alvin is already under big stress. With paparazzi and reporters he wouldn't get any rest.

"_Oh My God! What happened? When? Why? How?" _Claire rushed with all questions.

"Yesterday when we're having a concert, Alvin felt a pain in his neck, but he didn't tell me. When they sang last song for that day, he just…lost his voice. He just sat there on backstage. I think he was in deep shock. He cried! The Alvin who I know NEVER cry. I called doctor. She lands a look at him. She said that this is his entire fault. He didn't rest his voice after each concert. That caused it." Dave said sadly.

"_Poor Alvin. But can he talk?" _asked Claire.

"No. No talk, no whispering and far, far, far away from singing." Dave said.

"_Oh no. But, when will he start talking again? Does doctor know?" _asked Claire.

"It's all up to him. If he will rest and sleep enough, he would get voice back in no time. But there is one problem. Doctor can't tell if he would be able to sing ever again." Said Dave. He still can't believe it. How can it happen this to Alvin? He had the strongest voice of all six chipmunks; he also had a chance to become a solo artist one day if he would want to try. But there he is now. Sleeping on couch with no voice, and his future uncertain.

"_What? Are you sure? Can't she help him with some therapy or something like that?" _Claire said bewildered.

"No. Sadly it's too late. It was all because he didn't rested voice. But this is my fault too. I f I would tell him, I mean If I would keep telling him to rest his voice, that would never happened. What if he doesn't get his voice back?" Dave said.

"_Does he know that there is chance of losing his voice forever?" _asked Claire.

There was silence for a couple of seconds.

"No. He doesn't. I don't know how to tell him, but I know that he has all rights to know."

"_I think that you should tell him. If he find out that you were keeping this from him, he would be even more sad and he can fade into depression." She said._

There was long time. Dave sighed.

"You're right. But I fear what would be his reaction." Dave said.

"_I know Dave. But it's better if you tell him." _Claire replied. _"Look, I must go now, but I will call you right when I get back. Oh and I will look for any therapy for this. There must be something." _Said Claire.

"Okay. See you." Dave said and hung up.

He looked at telephone for a few moments and thought about what Claire just said to him. He sighed and looked towards the living room. All five chipmunks were looking at him. They were listening and they heard everything.

"D-Dave is that true?" ask Brittany with tears in her eyes.

Others just remained still and looked at him.

He sighed and sat down on chair. Others just hooped from couch and hooped on chair or on Dave's shoulders.

"Look, I didn't tell you this before because I know you will all be devastated and Alvin is under too much stress already." Dave said apologetically.

"You didn't mean to tell us? But you should." Simon said and looked at Dave.

"You're right. I should. But I didn't. I just want that Alvin will rest his voice. Well, it was enough big shock for everyone that day. So I didn't tell any of you that there is chance, and this chance is not small, and will get bigger if he won't rest, that he lost his voice forever." Dave said.

"But he won't, right?" asked Theodore in small voice.

"I don't know, Theodore." Sighed Dave.

"I just don't know how this group will work together if Alvin won't be able to sing. I mean, he is the lead singer and…But funny part about it is that he has the strongest voice of all six. And now he just…lost it." Said Dave.

"Is there nothing that we can do?" asked Eleanor.

"I fear it's all up to Alvin now." Dave said.

Then something hit the ground. Everyone looked towards living room and was shocked to see Alvin stand on sofa with tears in his eyes. They figured he heard everything.

"Alvin…"said Brittany.

But Alvin just backed off, and hopped from sofa. He ran through cat doors into the night…

"Oh no…" muttered Dave.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**

* * *

**

**Drama!**

**Poor Alvin! How can you do this to him Dave?**

**Look what are you done!  
What is Alvin about to do?**

**What will others?**

**And did you forget about Ian? *grins evilly* **

**Next chapter is one that you don't want to miss!**

**REVIEW!**


	17. Munknapped!

_**Heyaa!**_

_**I know that I update AatC:Meet the Chipettes LOOOOOOOOOOONG time ago, but I hope that you understand that I have a writer block for that story. Also, I'm planning to update the Holidays this weekend, and next I won't be so active in updating stories, because I have a looooot of school test. Biology, for Slovenian language I must learn two songs and other stuff, then Math (I gotta get a D, or more :S), Physic, History and…Chemistry -_-**_

_**Next week will be one hell of a week. But I will be a lot on computer this weekend. Well, I and my boyfriend broke up :/ He cheated on me with friend of mine.**_

_**Yeah, I'm under sooooo much stress lately so I can't wait holidays! That will be sadly…in one month and few days. We must wait soooo long. For what? Nine days of holidays then go back to school for month and half? This is not fair. If you ask me, it should be six months school and six months holidays :D**_

_**Am I right?**_

_**And there are finally one good news! The doctor took all those bandages off my leg and I finally can walk normally.**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**So there is new chapter of Threequel. I never thought that this story will get so many reviews! 103 for 16 chapters! And we're not even at the half of story! I love all Reviewers, but there is one who I want to thank mostly. And that is you **__**SakuraxXxIchigo.**__** Thank you that you were commenting my Youtube vids and also my stories. I love yours too, and can't what when you will upload new chapter!**_

**But enough of talking!**

**Lets' start with story!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17 **

**Munknapped!**

**

* * *

**

"_I just don't know how this group will work together if Alvin won't be able to sing. I mean, he is the lead singer and…But funny part about it is that he has the strongest voice of all six. And now he just…lost it." Said Dave._

_"Is there nothing that we can do?" asked Eleanor._

_"I fear it's all up to Alvin now." Dave said._

_Then something hit the ground. Everyone looked towards living room and was shocked to see Alvin stand on sofa with tears in his eyes. They figured he heard everything._

_"Alvin…"said Brittany._

_But Alvin just backed off, and hopped from sofa. He ran through cat doors into the night…_

_"Oh no…" muttered Dave…_

_

* * *

_

There was a long pause. Everyone just froze and stared at Alvin who ran away into the night.

Then Dave quickly got up and ran towards door. Other chipmunks quickly followed him. Dave opened doors and stepped outside. Outside was already night and wind was tonight really blowing hard.

"ALVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" yelled Dave into the night. But he didn't hear anything back. Just because of strong wind.

Others chipmunks were looking worriedly for any sign of Alvin. While Dave was looking for him at garden, others get separated.

"ALVIIIIIIIN! Stop hiding! Come here right now! ALVIIIN!" yelled Dave again and again.

Others were calling him too.

Brittany was still staying at house doors and kept yelling in night. She was crying because she felt that this was her fault too. If only she would stay with Alvin on sofa and watched over him, she would saw when he woke up. After a few minutes of yelling into the night she sat down on the ground with tears in her eyes. She was still listening to voices of Dave and her sisters and Alvin's brothers.

She walked to tree in the garden and sat down in grass. She let her tears fall down her cheeks.

"Alvin…" she whispered.

Her ears twitched at strange sound. She stopped crying and looked around. There were strange sounds of…sobs?

But if that is not her, then who? She sat still and listened again. It was a little hard because of strong wind but her chipmunk ears are very sensitive.

She again caught a sound of sobbing.

Now she was sure where it came from.

She looked up in tree. She saw nothing because of darkness. She looked closely and when moon came from dark cloud she saw a quick flash of red.

"Alvin?" she said in a small voice. She didn't saw very well because clouds soon hide moon again. She kept listening and looking into the tree. After a few moments moon finally come from clouds and now she saw it well. This was definitely Alvin!

She quickly climbs to the tree, which was not very big, and sat on the tree branch. Right beside her was sitting Alvin and she could tell he was crying.

They both didn't say anything. Well, Alvin couldn't in either way. He just sat there and he stopped crying few moments ago.

"I'm Sorry Alvin. I-I didn't know the truth…" Brittany said. Alvin just looked away.

"Look, everything is gonna be alright. You'll see…." Alvin just sighed in annoyance.

He was thinking that if he lost his voice forever, nobody would care about him. He won't sing, people would forget about him, Brittany won't love him anymore…

But he can't tell this.

"I know what are you thinking about, Alvin." Brittany began. Alvin looked at her.

She sighed "You know, people won't forget you and everybody would still love you. And you know why? Because you're important in their lives. And they won't forget you because you would still sing. Your voice will be even stronger. You will see. Five months later you will just think and smiled at this memory." Brittany said and looked Alvin in eyes.

There was silence.

**I'll be your dream**

**I'll be your wish**

**I'll be your fantasy**

**I'll be your hope**

**I'll be your love**

**Be everything that you need.**

**I love you more with every breath**

**Truly, madly, deeply, do…**

Alvin listened as Brittany sang this song. He very enjoyed every time she sang and tonight was one of moments when he need to listened to her singing.

**I will be strong**

**I will be faithful**

**Because I am counting on a new beginning**

**A reason for living**

**A deeper meaning yeah**

**I wanna stand with you on a mountain**

**I wanna bathe with you in the sea**

**I wanna lay like this forever**

**Until the sky falls down on me**

Brittany searched for his paw and smiled at him. She looked over into the sky and Alvin just followed her gaze.

**And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky**

**I'll make a wish send it to heaven**

**That'll make you wanna cry**

**The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty**

**That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection**

**Of the highest power and lonely hours**

**The tears divide you**

**I wanna stand with you on a mountain**

**I wanna bathe with you in the sea**

**I wanna lay like this forever**

**Until the sky falls down on me**

**Oh, can't you see it baby?**

**Don't have to close your eyes**

**'cause it's standing right before you**

**All that you need will surely come**

**I'll be your dream**

**I'll be your wish**

**I'll be your fantasy**

**I'll be your hope**

**I'll be your love**

**Be everything that you need**

**I love you more with every breath**

**Truly, madly, deeply, do..**

**I wanna stand with you on a mountain**

**I wanna bathe with you in the sea**

**I wanna lay like this forever**

**Until the sky falls down on me**

How much Alvin wished at this moment that he could tell her how much he loves her and that he would sing this song with her.

**I wanna stand with you on a mountain**

**I wanna bathe with you in the sea**

**I want to lay like this forever**

**Until the sky falls down on me**

**(I wanna stand with you on a mountain**

**I wanna bathe with you in the sea**

**I want to lay like this forever**

**Until the sky falls down on me)**

**I wanna stand with you on a mountain…**

Brittany stopped singing and send Alvin a lovely smile. Alvin send her a little smile back too.

"You understood what I mean?" asked Brittany. He nodded.

"It can happen anything, but I will be still there for you." She said and kissed him softly on lips.

He returned kiss.

"Are we going inside? Others are probably very worried about you." She said.

Alvin did nothing. He just kept staring into the stars. Brittany understood.

"Come soon, okay? I will tell others that you are fine. But, don't go anywhere. Okay? And come soon." She said and stood up.

Alvin looked into her eyes and nodded.

"Promise?" asked Brittany.

Alvin nodded.

"_I promise."_ He thought.

Brittany nodded and quickly climbed off the tree.

Alvin sat alone. God, how he wish that his life wouldn't be so complicated.

He stared into the night sky.

"_God, please let my voice return! I can't live without it."_ He said in thoughts.

After about twenty minutes of thinking and staring into the sky he decided he should go back in house.

He climbed down off tree and sighed.

He started walking towards doors. He stopped when he heard something. He looked around. There was nothing.

He just shrugged and kept walking.

He heard something again. And now he was sure that this wasn't his imagination. Something was in bushes. He was sure of that.

He looked closely.

"_Okay, that's scary…"_ he thought. But anyway he walked over bushes.

"_I hope it's not Toby's cat" _he thought and walked very closely to bushes.

When he kept looking like that he didn't sense that someone was quietly walking towards him.

"_Maybe I'm just too tired."_ He said in head and shrugged. He turned around and his eyes went huge when something was put over him. Some kind of bag or that. He struggled and tried to scream but nothing came out of his mouth. When he fought like that he lost his cap, that fall down on ground.

"Welcome to Hell, you rat!" the kidnapper said and Alvin recognized that voice.

"_You…"_ he thought before something hit his head and he fall into unconsciousness .When the kidnapper was sure that Alvin was out cold he disappeared with Alvin into the night…

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**

* * *

**

**DUN, DUN, DUN….**

**I know you all expected this, and I'm not very proud of this chapter. But next one will be better, I promise!**

**What will happen now?**

**See in new chapter!**

**I think I will put next chapter next weekend, because of school this week :(**

**Well, anyway, ****REVIEW!**


	18. Ian! Alvin?

**Hello!**

**What a horrible week!**

**School problems, problems with my friends, problems with my parents, problems with my school marks…!**

**Horrible week. I'm glad that it's over.**

**But good part of it is that I got an A from English exam!**

**But I got a D from Math and Physics.**

**Next week will be also a little hard, because I will get two marks from Biology, and maybe Chemistry, then two or three marks from Slovenian language, and Music.**

**My parents took my computer, because they said I'm too much on it, and then they also took my MP4! Gosh! But I'm currently typing this down on our old computer…yeah; I'm again at that prehistoric machine.**

**And I must learn Italian! It's not that difficult but I can't remember anything :)**

**While I was without my beloved laptop I thought about all my stories on FanFiction.**

**I made a few new chapters for Threequel, but sadly I must type them down on computer.**

**Also I got a few good ideas for stories. Especially one is nonstop in my head. I only hope that I will get my computer back really soon. I was afraid that I couldn't upload new chapter, as I promised, because I promise to you guys that I will update stories faster, one chapter per week.**

**And if I won't sometimes, I hope that you would understand that I couldn't upload.**

**But, again now I think it's too much talking…**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 18**

**Ian! Alvin?**

**

* * *

**

The dark figure found keys in his jacket pockets and with them opened the car. He quietly put harshly put a bag with Alvin on a front seat. He closed doors and locked them. He made no sound…

He sat on a driver seat and started engine. He looked over to bag on seat beside him.

'_Can this rat breath in that thing?"_ he thought and started to let him out. But then he stopped and just smiled evilly.

"_Why I'm asking myself this? I don't care if he can breathe or not. Anyway he will pay for what he did to me. He can be really in use if things won't get so easy…" _Said the kidnapper and turned the lights on. It reveals now, a very, very well known enemy of chipmunks and chipettes.

"He will pay for what he did to Ian Hawke!" said Ian and drive away with unconsciousness Alvin…

* * *

Theodore and Eleanor were sitting on sofa watching Meerkat Manor, Simon and Jeanette were talking randomly things and Brittany and Dave were just standing at different part of room.

.

.

.

.

Silence. Theodore turned TV off, Simon and Jeanette stopped talking and they all turnes to Dave.

.

.

.

More silence….

"Brittany." Started Dave. Brittany's ears perked up when she heard her name.

"You said, that Alvin promised that he will came inside soon, didn't you?" asked Dave with hint of worry in his voice.

"Yeah, I asked him if he wants to be alone a little, and he nodded. I told him that he should come soon and he promised that he won't go anywhere." She said

.

.

.

"How can he promised you if he can't talk." Asked Simon sarcastically.

Brittany sends him 'the look'.

"I asked him! I asked him if he promise to come inside! He nodded!" she said.

"And you believe him?" asked Jeanette this time.

Brittan looked at her.

"Of course I did! Like, you wouldn't want to be alone when you heard that sort of news. I think that everyone of us would want to be alone if we just lost our voice." Said Brittany.

There was even more silence…

But Dave broke it when he walked over to the doors and was just ready to open it…

"Where are you going Dave?" asked Theodore in small voice. He always wants to know where anyone is going. Well, he really cares about others and that is just too cute!

"I will go look for Alvin. I think that half of hours were enough time for him. He can also catch cold outside in that weather…" said Dave.

"Well, that is not really true, because for chipmunks is not so easy to catch cold. Mostly because of our fur, and you don't know how many times we were in weather, worse that this now…" said Simon.

Dave just nodded slightly.

"So we are going to look after him with you. Anyway Brittany must come with us. She knows where Alvin is."said Eleanor.

Dave smiled. They always care for each other. And that is important in family. Even if their family is a little strange, but oh well…

"Okay, but don't go too far, okay?" said Dave and opened doors.

When they were all outside, Brittany pointed at the tree, where Alvin must be.

"There, on the third branch." She said and pointed at it.

Dave nodded and walked towards tree.

"Alvin? Are you up there?" Dave shouted.

.

.

.

Nothing…

Dave turned and looked at Brittany. She instantly knew what to do.

She run on all fours to tree and then she climbed over.

When she came to that branch where she left Alvin, she didn't found him.

She looked around but it was difficult because of darkness.

She climbed over to another branch but still nothing. She sighed and was angry at herself to leave Alvin.

"_When I'll got him in my paws, he will, he will..."_ she thought madly.

Dave and others were waiting for her to return.

"Do you found him?" asked Dave.

She just shook with head and hopped on grass. She just stood there in thoughts about all this mess.

She sighed and looked around. When she looked over to bushes she saw something red.

"_Alvin?" _she thought when she walked closer.

When she walked over to that red thing she gasped.

In bushes was his signature red cap!

She took it and looked into bushes one more time, in hopes to found a chipmunk, who she loves so much.

But she sadly didn't.

When she holds his cap in her paws, she knew. She knew it now. Something bad has happened to him.

"Brittany? What do you have in paws?" asked Jeanette and others followed her.

Brittany said nothing at first.

"Something happened to Alvin, Dave." She said "something bad."

Dave didn't say anything. There was not anything to be said.

"How do you know? Because of cap?" Theodore asked.

She nodded "Alvin wouldn't go anywhere for a long time without his cap. He also wouldn't runaway. I know this" she said.

No one spoke for a long time.

"Was he kidnapped?" asked in tiny voice Eleanor.

Brittany was ready to respond but Simon cut her off.

"I think so. I found some footprints in mud. And they are too big for Dave's and no one was here today. The footprints are fresh I can tell it." Said Simon and looked over to Dave.

Dave just stood there open-mouthed, worried and listening at what Simon and Brittany just told him.

He just looked into the sky and put his head in his hands…

"Hell no…"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

**

* * *

**

**Okay, this chapter is one of the ones, which I don't like them very much.**

**But I can live with it.**

**Well, this chappie was short and not so interesting but next will be a lot better.**

**You will see!**

**See you next time…**

**REVIEW!**


	19. Ian Doesn't Like To Be Ignored

**Hey!**

**How are you?**

**I hope that you're better than me. I'm sick… My head hurts soooo much. In Math class in school, I felt such dizziness, that I thought I would faint…**

**But I still must go in school. Mum said that's not so bad, that is just a cold...But I would so LOVE if I could stay home.**

**But enough of that.**

**There is new chapter of Threequel.**

**WARNING: VIOLENCE!**

**Not much violence, but still…it's better if I warned you.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 19**

**Ian doesn't like to be ignored…**

**

* * *

**

It was still the night…

Seville's were all in living room sitting on couch. They were all too worried to do anything else. In their heads was still only one name…Alvin.

Who did this to him? Who kidnapped him?

Dave called police a couple of minutes ago. They were still there, listening carefully as Dave explained what is going on.

At first they thought, that somebody is joking, when Dave said that chipmunk is missing. That actually someone kidnapped him. They didn't believe him. But when Dave told them that it's missing a famous rock star, they quickly became serious. Shortly after that phone emergency call, they came to Seville's house...

"Okay…So let makes clearer…A world famous singing chipmunk, named Alvin Seville is missing? But…why do you think he is kidnapped. I mean, sure, he is a chipmunk. Doesn't chipmunks love to take some little trips in forest or in parks, climbing on tree's?"asked a female police officer.

"Well, they don't really love that sort of trips…They prefer staying at home, watching TV, singing…" Dave was cut off by male officer.

"Okay. But why do you think he was kidnapped?" the officer asked.

Dave looked down at chipmunks sitting beside him. They were quiet all the time, listening carefully at what the policemen are asking and what Dave is answering, in case if he missed something.

"Well…" he started and looked back up to officers. They waited for an answer. " He never goes out, at that hour and we have a rule in this house, that if someone really, really have to, or wish to go out, then someone older or taller must go with him…or she." He said and looked at chipettes.

"That's the only reason?" female officer asked him and looked at worried chipmunks on sofa.

"No!" suddenly squeaked Brittany. Others jumped a little, surprised by her sudden outburst. And at the look on her face, she doesn't mind it. "He would NEVER left, runaway or something like that without his lucky cap. Well, he doesn't wear it much, but still I know him well enough, and I'm sure of that…" She said and looked at Alvin's red cap in her paws "I'm sure that somebody kidnapped him…" she said sadly in small voice.

She felt tears coming to her eyes. She quickly looked away and in second she was being hugged by her sister, Jeanette. She tried so hard to console her, but she sadly couldn't

Both officers were skeptical a little. Guess, Simon was the only one that noticed it…

"And I found a footprints!" he smartly said. The policemen looked at each other before the female officer spoke.

"Okay, but they can be footprints from anyone…Maybe they been made by your guardian." She said and looked at Dave. He was ready to spoke but Simon cut her off.

"No. Dave has smaller feet, and it was raining today. We weren't outside. Someone was…and Brittany said that when she and Alvin were outside they didn't notice anything." He said.

"So, you were outside. With him?" asked officer and looked at Brittany.

She nodded with teary eyes.

"We were outside together. But I left shortly…he promised that he would soon came inside." She cried.

The male officer sighed. He must be drunk. He is talking with talking chipmunks! Could this been even possible? He never thought that someday he will have a case of missing chipmunk, who is actually a famous world Rock star. And that this chipmunk, live with five others. In normal human house, with normal human.

"And no one of you, heard any yells, shouts, anything?" policeman asked.

Dave sighed.

"Well, there's a problem…he…he can't talk at the moment…"Dave told the policemen. They looked a little surprised.

"He can't talk? But how can he be then a rock star?" asked the female officer.

"He can sing, but not at the moment. He lost his voice. At Paris stage…And that's actually the reason, why he wished to be alone, and he eventually went out." Dave told them.

"oth policemen looked at each other before the female spoke.

"Look, we wrote all what you say, and if we find something we will call you." She said. "And we already looked around, but we didn't find anything, though." She said.

Others just looked at each other.

"But, as I said, we will call you." She told them.

Everyone was quiet. They didn't know what to say. They were all too worried about Alvin.

Then Dave broke a silence.

"I just don't want this to come in public. Well, they're really famous, and if their fans discovered that Alvin is missing…it wouldn't be good." He muttered.

"Yeah, paparazzi all around the house and these flashing lights…it's really uneasy." Said Theodore, who for a moment forgot, that he is talking to policemen.

"I can say that we will try to keep it from media, but we can't promise anything. You know, how rude the reporters are." Policeman said. Others just nodded.

"Well, we must go now, but as I said we will called you if we find something." Said policemen and walked to door. Dave quickly stood up, and thanked them for coming. He said something more, but no one of chipmunks, or chipettes, heard him.

He returned in living room, quickly after that. He sat down on sofa, where still a free spot was. There was a long pause, a deathly silence.

"Dave?" Theodore squeaked. Dave looked down at dark green-clad chipmunk. "What will we do now?" he said in small voice.

Dave sighed and looked out of window…

"Now…" he began "Now, we will wait." He told them and all five chipmunks walked closer to him.

* * *

Alvin groaned and woke up. His head was hurting him so much. At first he didn't know why, but when he looked around he saw that he is some sort of cat cage. He quickly stood up and walked on other side of cage. He saw that this cage is even more secured, from escaping, than the last one, when he and his brothers escaped from Ian.

Then it hit him!

IAN!

He growled and looked surprised when he found that his neck wasn't hurting him so much, anymore. He smiled at that discovery. That probably means that he will get his voice back soon. His smile even gets wider. He thought about singing on stage, with his brothers, chipettes and Brittany…

He sighed.

But at first he must get out of here. He wildly looked around. Dave will give him such a big lecture when he comes home.

His ears perked up in second. He heard footsteps. He backed off a little in cage, just in case.

And what he saw made his stomach twist. There stood Ian Hawke, with perfect, big smile on mouth. He was grinning ear-to-ear when he talked to Alvin.

Even if it was hard to, Alvin growled, when he saw Ian.

"Well, good morning to you too, rat." Ian said smiling and looked at cage. "To bad that you can't see how beautiful morning actually is." He smartly said. Alvin looked at him with deathly glare.

Ian chuckled.

"I guess, you slept well." He said when Alvin grabbed his head, because of headache.

"_That bastard!" _yelled in his head Alvin. If only he could talk, he would soooo told him what someone should, years ago.

Alvin just kept staring at him.

Ian just waited patiently for Alvin's sudden outburst, that are from Alvin, really often.

But…he didn't say anything, all along. Does he…is he ignoring him?

"Why don't you say something fur ball?" shouted Ian. Alvin just kept staring at him, direct in eyes.

Alvin was starting to get on Ian's nerves. He doesn't talk! Why doesn't he talk!

And that is one of many things, Ian hates with passion.

Being ignored.

He quickly, but carefully, that Alvin won't runaway, opened cat cage and grabbed Alvin, by his tail. Alvin was, meantime, trying very hard, not to be grabbed by Ian, but this time he lost. Alvin was struggling, biting, scratching in Ian's hold, but Ian still didn't release him.

Gosh, is he really so stupid? Can't he see that he can't talk? It looks like Ian is even more stupid that he at first thought.

"Now, TALK!" shouted Ian and tighten his grip on Alvin's tail and smiled when Alvin grimaced in pain. But still…no talking, no shouting, no cries, and mostly of all – no Alvin's babbling.

Alvin still winced in pain from Ian grip. Well, chipmunks and many other animals have really sensitive tail. If you're grip is too hard, you can hurt them.

Ian grumped.

But then smiled evilly. Alvin looked up at him and instantly when he looked at him, knew that this doesn't mean anything good. He gulped and waited, for what will Ian do.

"So fur ball…" he began smartly with much evilness hided in his voice "…now I will show you, what you get if you kept ignoring me like that…"he simply said and in second, without any heart, threw eight inch big chipmunk into wall.

He is such a heartless idiot!

It made a lot of noise when Alvin hit the wall, and in your thoughts could crawl only one thing…pain.

Alvin was lying on floor, wincing in pain, all dizzy, breathing unstable. That was such a hard hit for so small chipmunk.

While Alvin was lying on floor, in pain Ian only smiled and laughed at this. He walked over to Alvin and stopped right beside him. He sighed and kneeled down.

"So, have you seen, what you get if you're ignoring me?" asked Ian and kept smiling like heartless monster. Well, he is!

"You get this!" smiled mixed, with evilness and happiness. "And you know, I was thinking. If you will be really, really good rat, then you will sing for me. I didn't decided yet, but I will watch in amusement, when your brothers and these chipettes, and your SOOO BELOVED Brittany won't be so popular anymore." He said. "You are history. Remember that! Without you, they are nothing, and I can't wait when I will saw their failed try to sing as a group on TV. This will be hilarious. But, I will tell you one thing…" he said and looked at him direct into his teary eyes, from pain. He quiet.

He watched him for a few moments before harshly grabbed poor chipmunk in great pain and threw him back in cat cage. He locked its mini doors and looked at almost unconscious chipmunk in it.

"And I hope that you learn something new. Uncle Ian doesn't like to be ignored. Oh and I forgot to add something previously. »He said " I have to tell you that your future is not bright" He told him and turned off the lights.

Alvin was lying in cat cage in completely darkness. He was crying because of pain. He was scared. For the first time in his life, was he truly scared for his life. He only wished one thing. That he would be with family. With Dave, Simon and Theodore, Eleanor and Jeanette and his beloved Brittany. He winced and closed his eyes when another wave of pain hit him.

His last thought was about his family, before everything went black…

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**

* * *

**

**POOR ALVIN!**

**THAT BASTARD!**

**I WOULD, I WOULD….GRRR! **

**WORDS CAN'T DESCRIBE, WHAT I WOULD DO WITH IAN!**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?**

**WHAT WILL BE WITH ALVIN?**

**WHAT WILL DO THE OTHERS?**

**FIND OUT IN NEXT CHAPTER!**

**AND OF COURSE, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW ;)**


	20. Friend Of My Enemy Is My Friend!

**Hy G****uys! Sorry for lace update. As I said, I was sick, but now I'm feeling much better. This week, was very difficult for me because I had A LOT to learn… And my best friend betrayed me. I'm so upset. :( But I'm happy that now we have holidays! Finally some free time :) So, there is new chapter of Threequel. Sorry, that it took so long for me to update. It's a little short chapter, thought.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 20**

**Friend Of My Enemy Is My Friend!**

**

* * *

**

Alvin slowly, with difficultness opened his eyes. His whole body hurt him. He didn't remember at first, why, but he frowned when he did.

Ian kidnapped him. No, no kidnapped…but munknapped. Yeah, that sounds better.

But how, can be Ian so damn stupid, not to see, that this poor, little chipmunk can't talk? He think, that Alvin just kept ignoring him like, what he is used to do, but he never thought, that Alvin could really speak truth.

And now, he kept lying in cat cage, beaten by Ian. How can be some people so heartless?

He groaned, when he tried to move. He didn't feel anything else, than a great pain.

He slowly, with much difficultness sat up. He felt dizziness at first, but he successfully shook it off. He blinked few times and shook with head. But he soon regretted it, when his headache only increased. Alvin took a deep breath and slowly tried to stand up.

He was already standing, but when he put his right foot on ground he cried in pain and fell on floor, with loud 'thud'. Alvin felt tears coming to his eyes, and keep making grimaces. Red clad chipmunks looked at his tiny chipmunk leg, with teary eyes.

He wasn't Simon, or any sort of doctors, but he knew that something is wrong with his ankle. Alvin inspected himself a little and sighed heavily.

His ankle is probably sprained or worse…broken.

And that means, only one thing. Even if he will have a chance to run away, he couldn't... not with ankle in that state.

Alvin shook with head, slowly, not believing, that this hell is actually happening, and put both his paws on head.

He really, really wants to go home. Back to Dave, his brothers, chipettes and Brittany. Back to his family!

But the question is…how?

Ian will never let him go, and he also can't run away with ankle in that state. Not to mention that he can't talk!

Alvin felt tears coming down his cheeks. What horrible thing did he do, to deserve that?

How he wish, that his brothers would be here, to help him. Simon would probably help him with ankle, and he would probably find a way out of cage.

Alvin sighed. He only hopes that Dave and others, called a police, and started searching him. Without any help, he will be stuck here forever!

Alvin looked around. Well, he really couldn't see anything, because a blanket was put over cage. And he also assumed that the lights in room are off.

Alvin sighed and let a single tear fell down his cheeks. He doesn't mind it.

He just kept sitting in cage. Well, it leaves him no choice to do anything else…He can't stand. Can't walk. Can't talk. And he can't get out of this cage.

He closed eyes and suddenly found himself thinking about their happy memories. Memories before that concert…before he lost his voice. Memories full of happiness and love.

But his thoughts were interrupted, when his sensitive ears hear someone walks in room. He then heard a soft 'click' and saw that lights turned on. Alvin crawled, back a little.

"_It's probably Ian. I will be beaten again!"_ Alvin thought worried. He was actually scared for his life. You never know what Ian can do to you. He was such a heartless monster.

He could probably kill him, if he wants so. You never know what he will do next.

Alvin closed his eyes, when the blanket was put off the cat cage.

"_This is it!"_ yelled Alvin in thoughts. He hung down head, and still kept eyes closed.

"Hello, buddy. Are you alright?" asked a voice that certainly didn't belong to Ian.

Alvin was confused. If that wasn't Ian, then who was?

He opened eyes and quickly looked up.

And the man, who was standing in front of him, certainly wasn't Ian.

The man in front of him had a light blonde short hair, ice blue eyes and was wearing an orange T-shirt with 'Make Art, Not War' sign on it, and long black jeans. He was in his twenties, Alvin assumed.

Alvin just kept looking at him, bewildered, not knowing what to do. Well, actually there is nothing, what he can do.

The man just smiled.

"Don't worry, lil' fella. I won't hurt you." He said in trustworthy tone. He smiled warmly at Alvin.

Red clad chipmunk just gulped and kept looking at man. His voice was somewhat soft and warm. Totally opposite of Ian's. And his eyes were remembering him so much of Brittany. So trustworthy...

"I know what ya think." Man chuckled. "I'm not going to hurt ya. I promise that. Ya can trust me." He said and looked at trembling Alvin.

Alvin just kept watching him. His heart was telling him to trust this man…but can he? He did trust Ian. And he regrets it! He regrets it so much! But really... This man was looking so trustworthy.

"I know ya can't talk…I read in magazines." He said and sent him a comforting smile. "I know how this is hard for ya. I mean…ya were singing for a whole life and now ya can't even talk…I feel really sorry for ya." Man said and looked at Alvin who just lay down his ears.

Then there was silence…no one spoke for a while.

Alvin thought…but who this man actually is? And what is he doing here? At Ian's?

He quickly confused looked up at man who was watching him the whole time.

The man looked confused but then smiled and smacked his forehead.

"Oh my…I forgot to introduce myself, didn't I?" said smiling. On Alvin's face crawled little smile. That guy is funny.

"Hy, my name is Joe." Said Joe and burst into laughing fit. Alvin couldn't help but smiled ear to ear.

When Joe finally stopped laughing for a while…

"Okay…In case ya didn't notice, I used to be Ian's friend." Muttered Joe and made Alvin frown at that. "But I don't trust him. I told him, that ya can't sing and he just beat ya. I still can't believe that ya were out for a whole week…" said Joe and worriedly looked down at him.

Alvin was just listening, but when Joe said the last part, he froze and quickly looked up confused. Did he just say 'one week'?

Joe noticed Alvin's sudden confusion.

Alvin, still confused, only mouthed 'What'.

"You were unconscious for a whole week! How are you feeling?" asked Joe, in no accent.

Alvin just gulped. He…He was unconscious? For whole week?

That…This mean…?

His eyes went huge, when he thought about his family. He is missing for a whole week!

Alvin felt sudden change of emotions…he was worried…but not only for himself….but for others too. But, he strangely doesn't know why.

Red clad chipmunk only looked down, and slowly shook with head.

Joe understood.

"Where do you feel pain?" he asked, worriedly. He really can't stand, and just look at poor chipmunk in cat cage. He just wishes that Alvin would trust him.

Alvin slowly pointed at his right ankle. He looked up at Joe, who had blank expression on face.

Alvin sighed and closed his eyes.

"_He doesn't understand…."_ Eight inch tall chipmunk though in head.

He tried to stand up, to show Joe, what he means.

Joe just watched him carefully, unknowing what is he doing…or what he should do.

Alvin slowly, tried to stand, and was very successful, but he crashed down on ground, when he put his right foot on ground. He cringed and threw paws around himself. The pain just doesn't want to go away.

Joe this time understood.

"You can't walk?" asked Joe and looked closely at him.

Alvin sighed and shook with head sadly.

"Not even stand?" Joe asked again.

Alvin rolled with eyes and shook with head.

Joe put both his palms on head and sighed.

"How will you then run away?" he more asked than said.

Alvin quickly looked at him.

"_Does, he want to help me?" _thought Alvin, not believing his ears. But he is Ian's friend…wait! He said that he is not his real friend…does that mean he can trust him?

"I know what are you thinking…but I promise you that I'm nothing like Ian. I want to help you out of here." Joe said and looked around. He only hopes that Ian is not here.

Red clad chipmunk just kept looking at him. He was in such big doubts… His heart was telling him to trust Joe…but what if he was wrong…No, No! He is sure. This time he IS SURE!.

Joe was still looking at Alvin, in hopes; he will make a right decision.

" I promise…I won't hurt you. You can trust me. Please." Pleased Joe. " I only want that you run away from here."

Joe said this and hung down his head.

Alvin smiled and rolled with eyes.

He was looking at Joe who was still looking away from Alvin. He waited…

…and waited…

…and still waited.

Alvin just rolled with eyes, again.

He faked a cough just to gain Joe's attention.

Joe, looked at him and only found Alvin smiling at him.

"So, I guess this means 'yes'" smiled Joe.

Alvin only nodded few times. His eyes sparkled. Maybe he still has a small chance to get out of her. And to find a new friend.

After some time…

"Look, I have a plan." Started Joe. Alvin looked at him, waiting for next part. He listened carefully, not to miss any part. " I will try to…" began Joe but was cut off, by someone…

"Now, now, Joe." Started Ian and walked in room.

Alvin narrowed his eyes and growled. It was a little hard, because of sore throat, but he was SO mad.

Joe, on other hand, gritted with teeth and closed his eyes. He sighed. He hopes that Ian hasn't heard anything.

He slowly turned around to face Ian.

"Didn't I forbid you from talking to this rat?" asked Ian and walked closer to cage.

Alvin backed off a little…his gaze followed Ian, but then he looked at Joe. He was mouthing something to him, while Ian wasn't looking.

"I-I was just checking if everything is okay…he was unconscious for a whole week and I…I was worried…what if something was wrong…h-he was in coma! He can't stand!" said Joe, defending Alvin.

"So?" shrugged Ian.

Alvin just narrowed his eyes. He was frantically looking at Ian.

"Don't you feel bad because of that!" asked Joe loudly.

Ian just looked at him in disbelief.

"Why are you now defending that rat…" he said and leaned down to look at Alvin eye-to-eye. "…that stole everything from me. And now I will stole something from him…but first…I would appreciate if you stop ignoring me!" Shouted Ian and shook cage.

"Stop! Ian! You're hurting him!"yelled Joe. "He can't talk! I told you that!"

"Oh,come on…" sighed Ian. "He is ignoring me…" said Ian "But he will pay for that." Said Ian.

"What! Ian, stop torturing him! He is in enough pain already! He can't talk! Why don't you understand!" yelled, now angry Joe.

Ian turned to him.

"Joe, Joe, Joe…" he shook with head and sighed. "Out."he said calmly and pointed towards doors. "I want to talk to him…"

Said Ian and looked down at trembling Alvin.

"Alone." He smiled evilly.

Alvin gulped. He knew what was going to happen.

"No, Ian. Please" said Joe and looked at Ian. "Stop torturing him. He doesn't deserve it…" he was cut off.

"Oh course he deserve it! Now…out!" he said loudly.

"Ian…"

"I said OUT!" shouted Ian and pointed at doors.

Joe turned and started walking. But then he stopped and walked back at Ian, and looked him, with much hate, deep in eyes.

"If you only touch him…I promise it wouldn't be good, for you!" he said and looked at him, with pure hate.

"You wanna say that you don't believe me? Oh come, on. Who do you think, you're talking to?" smiled evilly Ian.

Joe kept looking at Ian, who kept smiling at him, in strange way. He looked at Alvin, who was really scared, and was keep mouthing him, not to go.

'Everything will be okay. I promise that.' Mouthed Joe to Alvin, when Ian turned away.

Alvin nodded, with teary eyes.

Joe hesitated, but turned around and walked towards door…

"So, it left us, only you and me…" said evilly, and somewhat smartly Ian, when Joe left.

Alvin backed off, and growled now he had to cough after that. His throat was still burning. He only wants some water…and food…cheeseballs…toaster waffles…and most important – to be home. In secure and safe place with his family. Not to be here, locked in that stupid cat cage, scared for his life.

"Will you talk?" asked Ian and looked at Alvin with much evilness in eyes.

"_Gosh, he is the stupidest human (is he a human? – better – monster) in whole universe!" _thought Alvin, and his eyes widened.

"Still don't want to?" asked Ian. "Too bad, cos you know what is the punishment for this behavior." Said Ian and smiled evilly, before unlocked the cage and grabbed Alvin…

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**

* * *

**

**So here it is! Chapter twenty of Threequel. Poor Alvin! I want to kill that monster! J-Just look, what Ian is doing to him! But, will Joe help him? Did Joe earn Alvin's trust? Is he a good guy? What is about to happen in next chapter? I can tell you only that, there will be one unexpected twist…So, keep reading. **

**

* * *

**

**AND MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!****HAPPY HANUKKAH! HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! **

**I HOPE YOU'LL ALL GET WHAT YOU WISH! I WISH YOU ALL A GREAT CHRISTMAS, AND MUCH HAPPINESS AND LOVE, AND HEALTH, AND LUCKINESS, AND, AND, AND…. EVERYTHING IN NEW YEAR :)**

**

* * *

**

**REVIEW!**


	21. The Missing Part & New Her

**Hy guys again! First of all, HAPPY NEW YEAR =) I hope that this year will be better than last one…**

**And second…sorry for lace update. I was busy with writting and updating other stories and that…I'm currently writting this in our vacation home, ****spending last day of holidays…:( I still can't believe that school starts again this week. I mean, c'mon. I just got used to sleep to 13.00. And now again I'll have to wake up at 5 or 6 o'clock. I really need vacations…and that fast!**

**But anyway, let's stop with my babbling. (I'm talking way too much, I know that…) and let's start with chapter…**

**This chapter is only about how is everyone else, mostly Brittany, dealing with Alvin's disappearance. So it's kinda short, but I hope you'll like it anyway :) Next one will be uploaded really soon, and it will be about Alvin… **

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 21**

**The Missing Part & New Her**

**

* * *

**

Brittany Seville was lying on bed in their bedroom. Actually, she was lying on bed, which belongs to her boyfriend. To her missing boyfriend. To her munk-napped boyfriend. To Alvin Seville.

He's been missing for more than three weeks now…if she count right…22 days. And 23 days from when she last heard his voice. His laugh…When she last saw his smile…

She wondered, past these days, while he is missing, if things would be different. If they wouldn't have a concert…would he still have his voice? Would he still be here, with her, most probably snuggled besides her? Or would they sneak out, on garden at midnight, as they used to do?

Pink clad chipette, let go out few sobs, and let teardrops wet Alvin's bed. His blanket…his pillow…everything is still smelling like him and keeps reminding her of him…and only increasing pain…her heartache…

She suddenly narrowed her eyes. Who would be so evil, to kidnap him? Who has guts to kidnap an international rock star?

Brittany sighed. Police still didn't call them…no one did. No one called them, or any information about Alvin…or about who could kidnap him. No one. Maybe because publics still don't know. Dave is trying very hard, that this won't come to publics. If it come…this won't be good. Paparazzi around their house whole day, reporters, they will probably….no probably but surely, be in magazines or newspapers. And interviews…

Pink clad Chipette groaned and turned around. She was still crying. She looked up on shelf and her gaze stopped at red cap. Red cap that belongs to Alvin. And there on floor was his red sweater. Well, after Dave made them first sweaters, he made few new ones, similar to first, just in case…

She suddenly had an idea. She slowly sat up, wiped away tears and hopped from Alvin's bed on to shelf. She stared at red cap, placed on it…and this brought memories back…

Brittany sobbed. She again felts tears running down her cheeks. She sniffed and gulped, In hopes to stop crying. Well, it worked somehow. She again wiped away tears, and walked to red cap. She softly grabbed it, and held it in her paws, smiling sadly down at it. She sighed. She remembered when they found his cap, lying in dust outside, the first day he was missed. The day…he way munk-knapped-

Brittany bit her lip. She truly wants to forget this part of her memory…but it's sadly only kept repeating in her head, not seeming to stop anytime soon. Pink clad chipette bit her lip and closed her eyes when she again felt tears coming down her cheeks…Gosh, she just CAN'T stop crying.

She sighed and slowly opened her eyes. She changed…

Her ice-blue eyes weren't glowing anymore, as they used to... They missed _hazel _ones…

Her lips missed the other lips that belongs to _him_…that would fit perfectly with hers

Her fingers were incomplete puzzle... The puzzle would be completed with _his _fingers… She missed how, his fingers fits perfectly with hers.

Her heart is uncompleted… Half of it went again…it needs a second part of it…second part that belongs to _him. _Their parts just fit together perfectly…

She is incomplete…her other part is he.

He is missed…

Alvin is missed…

She-still, with his red cap in paws- broke down…started crying uncontrollably. Her tears were falling down like river… She just can't stop them…On her mind is again and again…Alvin.

She looked up, with tears falling down her cheeks, only to found mirror in front of her. She was scared to death when she looked into it…

Is that her? Is that crying, upset, sad, angry…lost wreck her? Is this really her?

She looked closely and sobbed. It is her.

But she was completely different.

Her make-up – mess.

Her hair – mess.

Her clothes – mess.

She wasn't herself. She can't believe that this messy, lost, upset chipette, is her! C'mon…we're speaking of Brittany. The chipette, that always looks about bright side…

When she kept looking at herself in mirror, she found something else as well. Something in her paws. She looked down and her gaze stopped at red cap. She gulped, in hopes to stop crying. She suddenly looked at mirror…then back at cap, and back to mirror. Pink clad chipette slowly, stood up, walking closely to mirror, so they were only inches apart… She looked again one last time at cap in her paws and then again at herself. Without looking anywhere, but at herself, she slowly placed his cap on her head. It fits…

On her face crawled tiny smile…she suddenly didn't feel so lost anymore. Something has come back to her… She looked at herself in mirror. Red color SO works well on her. She suddenly thought about Alvin. He probably wouldn't want to see her in that state. She must be strong…for him. She looked down at his signature sweater, lying on floor. She bit her lip, and without any hesitation she hopped to it and grabbed it. It was so soft in her paws…so soft…she closed her eyes and hugged it tighter, closer to her.

Everything reminded her SO much of him. She sighed and quickly hopped back to mirror. She looked at herself in mirror again. She was still the same…only what changes was his cap on her head, and sweater in her paws.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. When she opened her eyes again, she smiled at herself. She quickly put his cap off him and started taking off her clothes…First her shirt, then skirt…She throw them somewhere on Alvin's bed. She didn't want to put them neatly, and take them to washroom.

She looked down at his sweater and quickly grabbed it softly; put him slowly over her head… She closed her eyes and when she opened them again, she couldn't help but let a teardrop fall down her cheek, when she saw herself in mirror. Her reflection…or maybe even more – his?

She as dressed in his signature sweater, with big yellow A, that was capital word of his name. Sweater fits her PERFECTLY. It just couldn't fits more perfect, than that! She wore no skirt and was like Alvin who doesn't wear any jeans, or underwear…C'mon people, we're speaking about chipmunks? (**A/N: Remember this is the CGI version.)**

Her auburn fur was really well fitting with red color. She bit her lip and thought for a second…maybe even more than pink… But pink is opposite, a girl side of red, so even their signature colors could tell that they're meant to be together.

She smiled at that.

She and Alvin. Forever together. That sounds so…so…so great! So awesome! SO filled with love.

She smiled warmly at her reflection in mirror. But her smile soon disappeared…something is missing…

She looked around wildly, her gaze stopped at red cap.

She smiled. She found her missing part…

She quickly but softly grabbed it and put it on head. She put it carefully, and repaired a little…She let her ponytail, and her front hair, bulging out of cap. She looked at herself in mirror. She is almost done. She only needs some…

She quickly hopped away from mirror to desk, and with small difficultness opened the second regal, that belongs to her. Every chipmunk and chipette has one regal…what they have inside of it…knows only them. She looked at her stuff, in search of…

"_There you are!" _she smiled when she found what she searched for…

…make-up.

She grabbed it, and hopped back to mirror, walking closely, so she can start re-doing her makeup. It was a lot of work, but she enjoyed it. She actually started feeling like herself again. She removed her old, messy, make-up and looked at her reflection in mirror. Then she smiled at memory…

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Brittany was standing on counter in bathroom, putting some make-up on her eyes. She wanted to be beautiful. Beautiful for him…even if she won't admit it. When she was putting her make-up on, she didn't sense that doors of bathroom opened and inside stepped very, very certain chipmunk._

_He walked inside bathroom, to wash himself. Theodore spitted some juice all over his newly washed sweater…and him. He cursed in head and looked up at counter only to saw Brittany standing there…putting on her make-up._

_Alvin grinned. He will scare her…_

_Brittany was just putting on some very, very light pink lipstick, when something hopped right next to her, scared her to death._

"_!" she shrieked and quickly turned around, accidentally ran her lipstick all over her left cheek._

_She opened eyes only to saw chipmunk, dressed in red sweater, laughing hard on counter._

"_Alvin!" she hissed and looked at him murderously._

_Alvin finally stopped laughing after awhile, and stood up. He wiped away tears that came because of laughing._

"_Britt…You should have seen your face!" he said between giggles._

"_ha-ha, very funny Alvin!" she said angrily and turned around, only to saw that she must undo almost everything._

"_Look what have you done! Now I must start everything all over again!" she hissed and grabbed some miniature cloth._

_Alvin stopped laughing and raised an eyebrow._

"_But why are you girls putting up all this make-up if you will remove it shortly after that?" he asked and walked a little closer._

_Brittany sighed, but kept putting make-up._

"_Because, we want to look, great. We want to be beautiful." She replied, not bother to look at him._

_Alvin sighed and tilted his head on left._

"_You know, you're beautiful even without any make-up…" he said, and made Brittany gasp and swung around._

"_What did you say?" she asked, surprised._

_Alvin stepped closer._

"_I said, you're beautiful even without any make-up on." He said and smiled at her._

_Brittany smiled before shook with head, slightly._

"_Please, Alvin, don't tease me." She said and looked away._

_Alvin rolled with eyes, and tilted her chin, so that she was staring right into his hazel eyes._

"_Brittany, trust me…I wouldn't tease you about anything like this." He said and kissed her on lips, completely unexpected. Her eyes flew open, before closed them returning kiss with even more passion._

"_I love you. And you're even more beautiful without any make-up." He said and stroked her cheek._

_Brittany only smiled before hugged him. Instantly he wrapped his paws around her too._

"_I love you too."_

_END OF FLASHBACK_

_

* * *

_

Brittany smiled at memory. She was really, truly touched by his words. She loves him, more than anything, almost more than herself. She looked at her reflection in mirror. She saw that she held lipstick in her paws, but she only smiled before threw it away. She doesn't need any of these make-ups to make her beautiful.

Like Alvin said. She is beautiful, with or without make-up. She knew that he truly meant that. He loves her…why would he lie to her?  
Pink clad chipette only sighed proudly at herself. She was looking great. She looked a little closer and put his cap down after awhile.

She re-do her hairstyle, and of course, had a ponytail, again. That's maybe only thing she will never change. Her hairstyle.

When she finished with re-doing her hair, she carefully put Alvin's cap back on her head, his ponytail and front hair bulging out of cap. She only done some more preparations before smiled ear to ear when she was done. Wow, she really has done a good work. She was…different…

More like Alvin, than herself…

If only she had brown fur, and wouldn't have long auburn hair, and ice-blue eyes….she would be exactly like Alvin. And that made her happy. Be someone, who she loves the most.

She smiled. She was dressed in his signature red hoodie, that still smelled like him. And that reminded her of him. She felt her eyes watering again, but this time she was successful and held tears back. She must stay strong. Strong for them. So that Alvin will be proud of her, when he returns.

She only kept staring at her reflection, and kept hugging herself….so she didn't notice a tiny, purple chipette walking in room.

Jeanette slowly walked into the room. She was told by others to check on Brittany, because they all knew in what state she was. She wasn't eating for a whole two days! She just kept staying in bedroom, on Alvin's bed, crying her little heart out…They were all very worried for her…

"Brittany?" whispered Jeanette and looked around. She didn't get any response. She bit her lip. Brittany is probably lying on Alvin's bed.

The purple clad chipette quickly hopped on to Alvin's bed, and soon became really worried for her older sister, when she found completely empty bed. She swung around and her eyes widened when she saw…Brittany's clothes?

She walked to them and held them closer…if clothes are here…where is then Brittany?

"Brittany?"she said again a little louder than before. She swung around and her gaze stopped at mirror…or at someone in front of mirror.

She looked closer, and gasped. She quickly hopped from Alvin's bed to mirror.

"Alvin?" Jeanette asked, not believing her eyes…

'Alvin' quickly swung around and smiled at Jeanette.

"Netta!" Brittany smiled and waved to her.

Jeanette only stood there, with blank facial expression. Why is Brittany wearing Alvin's clothes? Why is she smiling? Why is she…different?

Jeanette slowly walked to her and looked her all over again.

"Brittany? A-Are you okay?" she asked worried.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?" she cooed and smiled.

Jeanette gulped and looked back at her sister.

"Then why are you wearing Al-…" she stopped herself, when she almost said his name. His name is probably the last thing Brittany wants to hear now. "….his clothes?"she added.

Brittany nodded and looked down at herself.

"I know! Isn't that cool! They fit me, so well! I must say,Alvin has great taste!" she said and turned around.

Jeanette was ready to reply when Brittany cut her off.

"C'mon Netta! Let's go to the others!" she said, taking her paw in hers, both walking out of room.

* * *

Theodore sat on kitchen table, completely upset. He misses his , everyone miss him, but they also know that Brittany misses him the most. She was like wreck.

"I hope Alvin will return soon…" he said to Simon who was standing next to him.

Simon smiled warmly at him. "You know he will. Believe into it." He said reassuring.

Theodore smiled a little and nodded. Eleanor watched them from small distance. She was worried for everyone…

"How do you think is Brittany dealing with this?" she asked.

Simon sighed.

"I don't think she will come anytime soon downstairs…" he was cut off.

"Hy guys, have you missed me!" suddenly said high pitched voice and hopped on table.

Everyone was staring wide open eyes at pink clad chipette….er- now red clad.

"Brittany? Is that you?" Eleanor asked shakily.

Brittany nodded twice. "Yup that's me!" she replied.

Jeanette sighed and began explaining everything to them.

Everyone was staring in shock at Brittany after Jeanette told them this.

They didn't hear Dave when he suddenly came in kitchen, obviously shocked at what he saw.

"Brittany! Oh my… Are you alright?" he asked not believing his eyes.

She nodded, smiling.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't be?" she replied innocently.

But others just looked at each other. They knew one thing and were sure about it.

Brittany is NOT okay.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**

* * *

**

**Well,there was something about how is Brittany dealing with it…now you know the answer. Next part will be about Alvin, and I promise it will be interesting! I will update new chapter somewhere this week.**

**So, kept reading, story will became interesting, I promise you that, guys!**

**

* * *

**

**REVIEW!**


	22. It's Back & Bitchy Her

**First of all…**

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated this story sooner. I was really, really, really busy with my school work for the past two weeks now, and now I'm finally free…Thank Goodness! I'm feeling so good that I don't have to learn anything till Wednesday…But I'm feeling very bad that I last updated this story 3 weeks ago! I'm really sorry, but I just couldn't write new chapter. I've got really much stuff to learn, and I'm happy that I haven't gotten any F's. But now I'm here, back again, with new chapters, and my English has improved a little bit…well, that's what teacher told me…**

**Well anyway, let's start with new chapter…**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 22**

**It's Back & Bitchy Her**

**

* * *

**

Alvin woke up in great pain. His head was throbbing, his back hurt him, his stomach was doing flips and turns, his headache was killing him, and his, already badly swollen ankle has hurt him, as nothing to compare.

He slowly, with much difficultness opened eyes, and quickly closed them, when wave of dizziness hit him. He put both his paws on his eyes and groaned lightly. He waited a little longer, before he again, risked and now, successfully opened eyes.

The first thing he saw was…nothing. He saw nothing.

The red clad chipmunk began to felt panic rise inside him when he couldn't see anything.

Either his eyesight is damaged, or is just way too dark here.

Alvin gulped, unnoticed that the pain in throat disappeared.

But…then it hit him.

Where exactly is he? Shouldn't he be with his family…?

He slowly sat up, cringing, when another wave of pain hit him.

The red clad chipmunk raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Where. The. Hell. Is. He?

Alvin moved slightly, only to realize that he is laying on some sort of…cold metal? He quickly touched it and inspected it with his paws. Then it hit him! Again…

He is lying in some sort of cage…wait a minute!

Cage?

Cat cage?

Pain?

Darkness?

Alvin suddenly realized where he is. What happened to him.

He lost his voice, during the concert.

He had some long strange dreams.

He woke up, only to find he still can't talk.

He went outside the house.

Brittany has followed him.

But she shortly left.

Then, when he wanted to go back inside the house, something was put over his head.

Then…blackness.

Then the next thing he remembered was…

Alvin narrowed eyes and made fists.

"Ian…" he hissed, unnoticing that he actually said it. He said it, loudly!

At first he hasn't noticed it. But then his face brightened up.

His voice! Is back?

"What the…?" he said surprised and smiled ear-to-ear. He can't believe it! He is happy to have his voice back. But now the next thing he need is to get out of here.

He completely forgot the pain, in his ankle, and everywhere else too, and stood up. But unfortunately, when he put foot on ground he screamed and fell back down on ground. He gritted with teeth, and hugged his hurt ankle, trying to stop the pain. But it didn't help.

The red clad chipmunks sobbed and felt tears coming down his cheeks. And they came just from pain.

Why is this happening to him? Why him? What has he done, to deserve something like this? He would give anything just, to be with his brothers, chipettes and Dave again.

To be with his family…

But his thoughts interrupted someone…

Alvin groaned when someone turned on lights and because his eyes weren't used to such a bright light, they hurt him.

He looked down, closing his eyes, tightly shut.

"Hello Buddy." The mysteriously voice said and Alvin instantly recognized it. That voice…Where has he heard it before?

"How are you feeling?" the same voice asked again.

The red clad chipmunk's eyes just got used enough to light, so he could open them.

When he finally opened eyes he saw a young man with short light blonde hair, and ice-blue eyes standing in front of him. At first, Alvin was a little confused. He really doesn't know who this man is. But then he remembered him.

"Do you remember me?" the man asked and smiled worriedly at eight inch tall chipmunk.

Alvin slowly nodded.

"Joe?" he asked quietly. Well, he somehow didn't want to risk his voice again. It just returned now…He really doesn't want to lose it again. And even, doctor said, that he shouldn't sing for at least two months. In other way, he will lose his singing voice forever. And that's definitely the last thing Alvin wants to happen.

He can't risk to sing…even if he wants so much…he can't.

Joe's eyes went a little huge.

"Wow! You got your voice back!" he exclaimed happily, but still in little surprise.

Alvin nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I figured it." He said.

Joe couldn't help but smile ear-to-ear. He still can't believe that he is talking with talking chipmunk! Wow, that's weird.

"Now you must only run away…escape from here." The man replied.

Alvin only looked down at his feet and then sighing back up at Joe.

"This will be a little difficult…" he began and Joe raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Why?" he asked.

Alvin scratched the back of his neck.

"My ankle is…I can't stand" the red clad chipmunk said sadly.

Joe frowned. He has a broken ankle? Damn!

"Are you sure?" he asked, somehow dumbly, and Alvin couldn't help but roll with eyes.

"Of course I am!" he said loudly "I don't know how I will escape…" Alvin added last part with tears in eyes.

Joe thought for a second…he sure must make a plan for Alvin's escape.

"Just…don't worry. I will think of something." Joe said reassuring. Alvin only nodded. "You just have to rest…" Joe added.

Alvin bit his lip and nodded again.

"I'm hungry a little…" the red clad chipmunk said and blushed. He sounds just like Theodore in the mornings.

Joe smiled.

"I would be surprised if you wouldn't be. Buddy, you haven't eaten for at least two weeks." He said and Alvin frowned. "You were in really deep unconscious, but you're okay now, aren't you?" asked Joe, ad received nods.

"Yeah…I'm feeling good….I guess." Alvin answered, lost in thoughts. That means, if he counts the first week, when he was unconscious, plus these two weeks now…Now he is gone for at least three weeks! His family is probably sick from worries. He must go out of here.

"Okay…I will bring some food, and…well, I will try to find some pain-killers and bandages." Joe said and Alvin nodded-again.

"I'll be right back." Joe said and quickly hurried out of room.

So it again leaves only Alvin…

He lied back down on cold metal and thought about his family. Are they searching for him? What about Theodore? He is probably devastated right now. Simon is upset probably. Dave stressed out. But what about the chipettes? How is with this dealing Brittany? His Brittany? And what about Eleanor and Jeanette?

Alvin sighed. He only wants to get out of here. Be with his family. With his brothers, Dave, and Brittany…

If only he will have a chance to tell her, how much does he love her.

And that crazy dream he had few weeks ago…

What if this will become real? That he will somewhere in the future knock Brittany up?

The red clad chipmunk only gulped. He was happy that this was only dream. He is just a kid. How can a kid, raise his own child…?

Alvin frowned. He knows that one day, they will most probably have a family...his own family. But that will happen only if he escapes from here.

His thoughts about these kind of things, interrupted somebody. Alvin heard footsteps and turned around, expecting to see Joe standing in front of cat cage, arms full of supplies.

"You weren't joking when you said you will be right back." Alvin chuckled and turned around, but froze at what he saw in front of him.

"So you finally decided to talk…interesting." Said a man, that wasn't anyone else, than…Ian Hawke.

Alvin felt how he is losing color from his face.

"What now? Has cat eaten your tongue?" Ian asked stupidly.

Alvin growled.

"What do you want!" he shouted at him and made fists.

Ian backed off a little.

"Now now…this is the way how you will talk to your dear Uncle Ian?" Ian said mockingly and tilted his head on left. "I guessed, you will be more mature now…" he added and watched in amusement when Alvin growled again. "But I guess I was wrong."

Alvin narrowed his eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked again and saw how Ian shook with head, amusing.

"You're really stupid, you know that." Ian said and sat down on chair that was next to cage. "I wonder what Brittany sees on you." He added.

At this point Alvin was filled with such a rage, that he would most probably scratched Ian, till bones. No one will talk such things about him and Brittany.

"You really don't have anything else to do…" he was cut off.

"But the reason why you are here is next…" Ian said and smiled evilly.

Alvin gulped. He really doesn't like the way Ian was smiling down at him.

"And this is?" the red clad chipmunk asked, somehow in fears.

Ian chuckled and looked Alvin directly in eyes. And this, next line Alvin feared mostly…Now is no way he will keep his singing voice…

"You will sing for me!"

* * *

It was exactly three weeks since he disappeared…And exactly three weeks since they heard anything from him.

For them this was a huge shock…who could have done that? Who has such courage to kidnap an international rock star? And even more…that this rock star, is actually eight inch tall, singing, talking chipmunk? To kidnap world known singing chipmunk's rock star? Hello?

But whoever has done that…there aren't words that could describe that person. He or she…whoever that person was…it was pure evil.

Dave Seville was sitting at his desk in his room. His hands were supporting his head and he kept looking down at small script of paper. There were written few sentences on it. And these few sentences were new song for them. A new song that he has begun to write before his oldest 'son' disappeared.

He just kept staring down at that small piece of paper in front of him, with blank facial expression. And when just his and theirs' lives began to get better, everything began crashing down…

First, that accident at the concert when he lost his voice…

Then his disappearance…

And now other five chipmunks are acting strange…

First of all, they are all pretty upset, and devastated… Mostly the youngest two, but still…

Dave took a deep breath. This isn't happening…

But there is one chipmunk who is looking - or acting- like that his disappearance doesn't bother her. And that chipmunk –or chipette- is actually his girlfriend. How can it be that she doesn't mind it at all?

All what is she doing is smiling, talking randomly, wearing his clothes, and acting like him. Like if she wants to replace him somehow…

But if she's doing that, then someone should tell her, that her plan isn't working. In fact, it makes everything worse…

They are all scared a little for her well-being. Shouldn't she miss him like the others do? Shouldn't she?

He is confused. If she really cares about him so much…then, why is she acting like this?

He sure has no clue.

Dave Seville sighed and looked down on paper back again. Without any words he quickly put the paper back into his regal, closing it, with a loud 'thud'. He stood up and walked towards his bed, throwing himself onto it, exhausted.

Last few days weren't easy for them…he was working hard to find him, and was searching through all areas in this city. But, what if he isn't in Hollywood anymore? What is he is somewhere else?

And then his stressful job…How he hates his job. If he only had the chance he would most probably quite it.

He groaned and looked around. Then his gaze stopped at cell phone on small table, right beside his bed. He suddenly thought about Claire. She is already home now…for at least three weeks. She visited them few times, in hopes to console them. She is very sweet and caring. And these are only two of many things why is she Dave's crush. She is his crush, for a really long time now. If he has right…then she is his crush for at least eight years now. They've been dating, for a quite a long time, but then they sadly broke up. He hasn't seen her for at least 5 years, since last year, when they awkwardly bumped into each other again. But from now on – even if we count some up's and down's- they are really good friends. But still, Dave wants to be something more, than just friend…and you can guess only one time what he wants to be…

He suddenly thought about, how chipmunks don't have mother…If they had her, then they could open to someone more often.

Dave thought for a while. Why do chipmunks leave their kids, one week after they're born? Don't they want to take care for them? Don't they want them? Or is this all only in chipmunk's nature? So, this mean, if his 'kids' will have kids somewhere in the future…they will leave them? Will they leave their kids here, to him, and then they will just disappear?

Okay…these are quite deep thoughts…and random too.

Then something hit him. Dave quickly sat up and his face has brightened up a little.

That's it! What if he calls Claire, so she could talk to chipmunks a little? And especially at Brittany, to find out, why is she acting so strange. Then maybe they can help her and other chipmunks too.

Dave only smiled at his little plan, and quickly walked to table and dialed Claire's number…

In living room, there were all five chipmunks lying on sofa watching blankly into TV's screen and watched…nothing. The screen was turned off. They just kept staring into it motionless, in hopes something will happen. The small, green clad chipmunk, who was sitting on right side of sofa, was, somehow nervously, looking down at his small fingers. He had just recovered from one bad sickness he caught. And he caught it just because he was crying in loss of his oldest brother, way too much, and he got a fever. And his illness just improved after that, so he had a light case of pneumonia. But luckily, with some medicines he became better in no time. Well, he wasn't in school for three weeks now, but Dave said that he will most probably go in school next week. He just wants to be sure, that Theo is healthy now.

And luckily for Dave, who had many problems with just one small chipmunk being ill, others didn't fall sick. They've been sad, yes. And upset. They did cry. But they tried to stay strong, with much difficultness. But they did it. The loss of their oldest brother mostly affected the youngest one of brothers.

But it affected Brittany too. It affected her in somehow strange way…For the whole three weeks now; she's wearing only his red sweater, and his red cap, even if he hardly ever wore it.

But that's not the only sudden strange change in her behavior…Her personality has changed as well.

She is not the sweet, cool Brittany they knew. She changed. She became more like him. She became selfish, wild, hyperactive, arrogant chipette. She is just like him now. Or even worse than him…

And this sudden change in behavior worried Eleanor and Jeanette mostly. They knew, even if she doesn't want to admit that she isn't okay, that something is very, very, very wrong with her. But the question is what. Shouldn't she cry, being sad and upset because of loss of her boyfriend? Or is this only their way of showing love to each other?

They sure have a strange relationship.

Oh, and speaking of relationships right now…

Surprisingly the relationships and bonds between the chipmunks – except Brittany – became better. Their bonds have only strengthened, and that surprised Dave. Somehow, he was happy for them. They deserve a little love after everything what happened, past these days. But the only thing that worries him was that he hopes they won't fall into love relationships too quickly, as Brittany and Alvin did.

"Guys…" quietly began blue clad chipmunk and everyone looked at him. "D-Do any of you have any ideas…or just idea, what shall we do?" he murmured and looked at others.

There was a long, awkward silence. Even the pink-err…-red clad chipette was quiet. She was different today. Either she is back to normal, or she's not feeling well. The third option doesn't exist.

Theodore slowly put a paw on his neck and cleared his throat, and Simon looked at him.

"Shall…Shall we look for…" he hasn't finished the sentence.

"Alvin?" Jeanette added quickly and bit her lip when she saw that Theodore cringed a little when she mentioned his brother's name.

Simon let out a loud, dramatically sigh and looked down at his feet.

"Theo…We looked everywhere…So did Dave and the p-police." He slowly said. "There's nothing to find…" he added last part with doubts hide in his voice. But no one noticed anything. Or heard…

Theodore frowned and looked back down at his fingers again. But after some moments he turned around from others, trying to hide tears, that have started to wet his cheeks.

But he couldn't hide it from certain light-green clad chipette.

Eleanor looked over her shoulder, at him, and saw his eyes watered again. That hurt her and others too. It was hard for them to keep watching the youngest of brothers, crying his little, innocent heart out, while they can just sit there in hopes, miracles do come true, and so they can bring Alvin back to him.

But sadly…nothing appeared.

They've been consoling him for the past three weeks. It was hard to keep repeating him, that everything will be alright, and Alvin will come back to them in no time.

They hate lying to him about this, but they aren't sure about anything now.

Will they ever see their brother again?

Eleanor quickly but softly wrapped her paws around Theodore, in hopes to make him a little bit happier.

But sadly, even if he just adores this, this time didn't help it.

"Don't lie to me…" Theodore sobbed "I just want Alvin back." He said and wiped away tears.

And just when Simon opened mouth to reply, they all heard doorbell rang. And one second later…Dave hurried down the stairs.

Eleanor and Simon exchanged confused look, when Brittany just kept lying on sofa staring up, into nothing. She must admit…she is feeling somehow strange today…

"Who was…." Started Eleanor confused and looked at Simon and then her gaze stopped at young, blonde woman standing with Dave at the doors. She was warmly smiling at them, and suddenly the green clad chipette felt better. The smile that Claire was wearing…it was working somehow magically at them. Even Theodore stopped crying and looked up in front of himself.

Claire slowly walked into living room, her gaze never left chipmunks and chipettes and without any words, she sat down on armchair, that was next to couch.

No one spoke for a while, so it was really awkward silence…

Finally Dave stepped in room and cleared his throat.

"Guys…" he began and everyone, including Claire looked up at him, "Do you know why is Claire here?" Dave added.

But he didn't get any reply…

"I think…I know why." Jeanette, after some time, mumbled.

Dave only looked at her, before his gaze moved to Claire, who mouthed him something.

Dave nodded, and looked one last time at chipmunks before he, without any words, walked out of room and closed the door behind him.

When doors closed, Claire took a deep breath and bit her lip. How shall she start this sort of conversation?

"…Hi." She awkwardly said, and looked down at her feet, ashamed and nervous.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Brittany sharply and shot her annoyed look.

That surprised Claire a little bit. She knows that Brittany has changed, and she wants to know what the reason of her sudden change in attitude is.

Eleanor only closed eyes, when she heard Brittany's sharp response.

"Britt…You can ask nicely…" Jeanette said quietly and looked at her.

The chipette dressed in red hoddie, got up and walked towards her immediately younger sister. The look on her face wasn't really…nice.

"Don't you dare call me Britt!" she hissed through gritted teeth.

"Okay, that's it!" Simon suddenly said loudly and stepped between Brittany and Jeanette. He just wants to stop them, before they starts fighting, again.

Claire didn't say anything. These aren't the chipmunks she knew. They all changed a little bit, not only Theodore and Brittany.

Simon looked at Brittany, angrily.

"Calm down, yourself! What do you think, would Alvin think if he would be here?" he said, and everyone looked at Brittany.

Firstly, Brittany froze. Then she frowned. And after some time she became all red in face.

Eleanor just gulped and bit her lip. She knew what will happen next…

"DON'T YOU DARE INVOLVE HIM INTO THIS!" she suddenly yelled and her ice-blue eyes changed color…They became so dark…Very, very, very dark blue color. Almost black…

Simon was staring back down at her, a little fearfully, but if he can stands against Alvin, then he can stands against this little Miss. Perfect.

Brittany took a deep breath, and wanted to turn around, when she remembered something.

"And, you know what! He left us! He doesn't care about anyone but himself!" she began and Simon frowned. "And you know what? WHO cares about him, then!" she hissed and turned around, walking out of room, in kitchen, leaving one extremely hurt chipmunk, because of her words and three angry chipmunks.

And of course one human woman, sitting in armchair, completely surprised from words that the oldest one of chipettes said.

Eleanor would probably pin her oldest sister against the wall and slapped her. How could she say something like that! She doesn't have rights to say these things!

She also doesn't have rights to hurt _her _Theodore like that!

The light green chipette, sighing turned around, and hugged Theodore, even tighter.

On other hand, Simon just kept staring blankly at what has just happened in disbelief.

He risked glance to Jeanette, only to saw that she was deep in thoughts. Or it just seemed so.

He then slowly and somehow nervously, turned around and looked up at Claire, who was staring back at him with her green eyes.

He cracked tiny, nervous smile and shrugged.

"Welcome to Hell."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**

* * *

**

**So, again, sorry, for this looooong lace update. I was really extremely busy. But now I'm back into writing fictions again, and I have some free time now. So, you can expect that stories will be uploaded quicker.**

**As for this chapter…I both, like, and hate it…but I don't know why. Hooray, for Alvin, that he has gotten his voice back, but booo, for Ian's plan. **

**And yeah, Brittany became bitchy a lot. **

**Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed in reading it.**

**

* * *

****REVIEW!**


	23. It's Time For Plan B

**Sorry, for super long delay with this story. Three weeks…**

**I was just so super busy and busy with one-shots… But here it is, new chapter of Threequel. Next few chapters will be way better, more interesting (with TWO…or maybe even three mayor twists!) and longer than this one.**

**Just keep reading till that.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 23**

**It's Time For Plan B**

**

* * *

**

_PREVIOUSLY…_

_"You will sing for me!"_

_

* * *

_

The red clad chipmunk froze in his stood, and his breathing came to halt. .hell...? Alvin's eyes were focused on Ian, who was smiling back down at him, with an evil smile on face.

Alvin didn't know what to think anymore. He isn't allowed to sing for another two months, otherwise he can lose his singing voice! Then, if that happens, his singing, rock star career is over! And so is his life! His life is singing. What can he do, if this really happen to him?

Nothing…

His life is literally over…

Alvin quickly snapped out of his thoughts and shook with head slightly. He slowly glanced up at Ian, with daggers in his eyes.

"What!" the red clad chipmunk shouted, and made fists. Ian only kept smirking down at small chipmunk dressed in red hoodie.

"No way! No way! I'm SOOOO not gonna sing for you!" Alvin pouted angrily. "How can you ever think of something like that!"

Ian took a deep breath, and shook with head, with big smile on his face.

"Alvin, Alvin, Alvin…" he began and Alvin raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You WILL sing for me." He smirked evilly and Alvin rapidly shook with head again.

"Keep dreaming!" the small chipmunk replied and looked away.

"Alvin." Ian began and Alvin slowly turned around to face his ex-uncle Ian. "You will sing for me…otherwise, I fear I can't do anything else than…kill you" he looked at small chipmunk, who suddenly became a little pale in face.

Alvin gulped. He is kidding right? Right…?

His amber eyes were scanning Ian like crazy. Did he mean that? No…even Ian isn't such a monster to do something like that. He doesn't even have courage to do it!

Alvin swallowed down hard. But the look on Ian's face is…really serious…

Ian smirked at Alvin's fearful facial expression. Now, now, he will have him…

"You…wouldn't do that! I know you too well!" Alvin remarked and took a deep breath. He NEEDS to get out. NOW!

But the almost bald man with black glassed just rolled with eyes.

"Alvin…" he sighed. "I thought you know me enough but…" he suddenly stopped and harshly grabbed Alvin by tail and raised him to his eye-level.

The chipmunks shivered, and his fur ruffled up. He was scared now. Even more than before, when he was almost beaten to death.

"I think you know that I wouldn't mind to try some chipmunk's sausage…" Ian hissed and closed his eyes, picturing his new meal.

Alvin didn't know what to think anymore. What should he do?

He really, really, really, desperately wants to live, at least few more years, and reunite with his family.

He thought for a second… There are few ways…

One- he won't sing for Ian and he will keep his singing voice. But he will be dead…

Two- he sings for Ian, and most probably hurt his voice and lose it. But there is small chance to escape and reunite with his family again.

Alvin gulped. Which idea is better? Anyway, in both ways his life will be over. So there really isn't any difference.

"So, you made your decision?" Ian asked, smugly and Alvin snapped out of thoughts. "Did you?"

The chipmunk in red hoodie looked down and shut his eyes close. He can't…but he can…he can't live without singing.

So this is it…

Alvin's amber eyes slowly opened and focused on Ian's smug smile.

This is it…it's over. His life is over.

He never thought he will die so young…and especially not in this way. Because of one insane, evil man. No man…but monster. The red clad chipmunk sobbed lightly and tears started to stream down his cheeks. What about his family? They will never know, what happened to him. What he risked. For them-

He will never be able to say goodbye to his brothers, and tell them how much he loves them. How much does he care about them. He'd give anything…just to see them again. And hug them. They mean the world to him. Without Simon and Theodore, he would never understand the meaning of word 'family'

Then Dave… He will never be able to tell him, how much he loves him. He is the best dad he could ever have! Even better than his, biological one… He is just so thankful and grateful at Dave for adopting him and his brothers…

Then there are Jeanette and Eleanor. They are just like sisters to him. He loves them too. But in brother/sister way. How would he be happy, if Simon and Theodore finally would confess their feelings to them… He still doesn't know, why is taking them so long! He told Brittany his feelings towards her, just the next day, they moved in with them. If he survives this, he'll tell them, what his brothers are feeling for them, no matter what!

And then….Brittany. She taught him the meaning of word 'love'. They started dating so soon, much to everyone's surprise. Even theirs'. He loves her so much, but his love will never get the chance to tell her. He still can't believe or doesn't know…when did they break up? When has this happened? Why…? Why all of sudden? Didn't they have a great, safe, full of love relationship? They had…but now…? Why did they break up?

God, how much he wants to tell her, how much he loves her. But sadly, he will never get the chance. Not anymore…

"So? I'm waiting." Alvin shook with head lightly and looked up at evil man's face. Pure evilness…

Alvin gulped and shivered.

"I-I-I…" he mumbled fearfully. Ian only raised an eyebrow at him.

"So…? Go on…" the pure devil replied.

"I…I…"Alvin took a deep breath and looked back at Ian with narrowed eyes. "I won't sing for you." He finally breathed out, waiting impatiently for Ian's reply…

Ian frowned when he heard that. He didn't expect that. He didn't think Alvin will reply and say this.

THIS!

He wanted to make some money from that small, filthy rat! However it's his fault that the whole world thinks of him as the worst man in world. Because of him, he lost his job, and respect! Because of him, he lost money, house, cars…everything!

Ian growled and tightened grip on Alvin's tail. At that Alvin cried in pain. The tail is the most sensitive part…

"What did you say!" he yelled and shook Alvin rapidly, making him dizzy. "I hope you know that this is the end for you!" he hissed angrily.

Alvin started to feel dizzy, but he successfully shook it off to reply.

"Whatever! In either way, my life is over!" Alvin hissed back at Ian and tried to get free of his grip. Ian was taken aback a little, stunned by his words. "But anyway, don't you think Dave, Simon, Theodore, Chipettes and police are looking out for me! They will sooner or later discover you and-" he keep going but Ian stopped listening to him.

Suddenly an idea popped in his head.

His brothers…

Ian smirked evilly and much to Alvin's surprise he stopped threatening him, and harshly threw him in cage. Alvin groaned and rubbed his head but quickly looked at Ian, who seemed way too preoccupied with something. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. What the hell has gotten into him?

But Ian didn't bother to look back. He just got a great, brilliant idea…

His brothers!

They are the key for this!

The evil man laughed evilly.

Alvin won't sing for him…he will MADE him sing.

* * *

Somewhere else, if we look closely, in Seville's house all five, remaining chipmunks were sitting on small brown couch in living room, trying to answer to the questions that came from young blonde woman's mouth. Even Brittany was sitting there, even though she was totally pissed off at everything and everyone.

But mostly to Alvin. Why did he leave her? Doesn't he care about her?

Well, that's good then, because she started to stop caring about him as well. Even though, she was still wearing his red hoodie and cap, who knows why. Even she doesn't know why, but something about her new outfit, was making her feel better and…happier…in strange way.

She looked around murderously. Claire was trying hard to have a small, yet proper talk with Alvin's brothers and others, but it's not working as she thought it would. Others were hardly listening to her. The only ones, who were at least a little interested in talk, were Simon and Jeanette. But even for them this wasn't something…interesting.

Theodore was just looking down with Eleanor sitting next to him, patting softly his back.

Brittany huffed.

Boring…

Stupid…

Lame…

TALK!

"BRITTANY!" she quickly snapped out of her thoughts when someone called her by her name. The red clad chipette, irritated looked up at the only human in this room, who was looking at her, with worry written all over her face.

"What?" the chipette replied loudly and Simon jumped in surprise.

Claire sighed.

"Britt." She softly began and looked at her sympathetically. "Did you listen to our conversation?" she added, not knowing what else can she say.

The Chipette just kept staring at young blonde woman in front of her. She totally ignored, when she felt all five pairs of eyes on her.

But she didn't reply. Where is the point to reply?

But on second thought…maybe she should.

"No." she replied casually and shrugged.

Eleanor and Simon only exchanged glances and sighed. It would help a lot if she would speak to them again. In normal Brittany's way-

Claire shook with head, unknowing what to do. She and others as well, only wants to know what's wrong with her, and why is she acting so bad. Maybe she's hurt…like Theodore is, but in different way. Not in brother/sister way but in…boyfriend/girlfriend way.

She knows, Alvin and Brittany were close. And with that, she meant, VERY close. So this isn't a surprise why has her behavior suddenly changed.

Then…maybe she should talk to her…alone. Like the woman to woman talk…

Claire looked at Jeanette with special message hidden in her green eyes. She only hopes she'll get it. But she's the smart one, so there shouldn't be any problems…right?

Meanwhile Jeanette, was lost in thoughts. She really, really wants to help her older sister out of this state. But she can't if she won't tell them what's wrong with her. She sighed deeply when she snapped out of thoughts. She slowly glanced up, and at first didn't see that Claire was literally staring at her, and just at her.

But few seconds later she saw, how unmoving was Claire's gaze, and it made her a little uncomfortable. Well, she really didn't have a clue why is she staring at her…and ONLY her.

Claire gulped. She only hopes Jeanette will get it.

"Jeanette, do you remember, when I said, I have a surprise for you?" she began and Jeanette raised an eyebrow in confusion. Poor chipette, she really didn't have a clue.

The woman saw that and looked from Jeanette to Brittany and winked to her, in hopes she will get it.

Luckily for her Jeanette understood what she meant and took the lead.

"Uh…Yeah" she said and Claire sighed in relief, but other chipmunks looked at both of them confused, yet curious. "I almost forgot! Thanks' for reminding me Claire!" she giggled nervously and Claire smiled.

"Surprise? What surprise?" Simon mumbled under his breath and looked at his female counterpart who kept smiling uneasily.

"it's a surprise Simon! That means you can't know!" she giggled and grabbed him tenderly by paw, starting to drag him away, but she stopped and looked at Eleanor and Theodore.

"Um…guys?" she began and Eleanor looked at her, stopping patting Theodore's back for a moment. "You two too." She added and Eleanor and Theodore exchanged looks of confuse.

"Well…okay. I guess." Eleanor mumbled and stood up, offering her paw to help Theodore up as well.

Claire watched this and smiled. It's good to have few really smart chipmunks in family.

"It's in Dave's room." Claire said and four chipmunks looked back terrified at her. She laughed a little at their facial expressions. "I'm sure Dave won't mind it." She smiled.

"Okay…" Eleanor and Simon slowly replied in unison.

They turned around, and started to walk away but, Claire stopped them.

"Oh, And Jeanette?" she began and the purple clad Chipette turned around. "Come back soon." She winked and Jeanette gave her thumps up in reply

* * *

"Old trick." Brittany muttered when other four chipmunks disappeared out of room. She was still sitting on couch, looking boringly and irritated at Claire.

Claire sighing stood up and sat down on couch next to her. The red clad chipette just turned away.

"Look, Brittany." She began and stopped, in searching for right words. "We…I mean, I know how are you feeling at the moment." She began and Brittany snorted. But that didn't stop Claire. "I know…you're upset, devastated, stressed out, sad…" she was cut off.

Brittany turned around to face her, the look on her face wasn't very pleasant…or happy. Claire cringed at that.

"Look! I know what your plan is! I know what are you planning to do!" she replied loudly and Claire blinked few times. "And besides, I'm not sad, upset, devastated and stressed out at all!" she yelled.

Claire closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Brittany…"She began "I-I just want to help you." She said but got no reply. "Please, let me help you. We're all worried sick because of your behavior!" the woman added.

"Then stop caring!" Brittany suddenly turned around looking deadly in eyes. "Stop caring…" she almost whispered, in hurt tone. Claire bit her lip. Maybe she will still get her to talk to her. "Stop caring…like he did…" Brittany whispered last part and lowered her ears.

Claire scooted closer, but said nothing.

"Britt…" she softly began and looked down at small chipette. "Who has stopped caring? And about who?" she asked quietly

Brittany gulped and tried to prevent tears from falling down her cheek. She didn't know, but that short talk with Claire made her upset again…like she let out her inner self. Like she suddenly turned into someone else. Something else…

"Him…He did." She started and wiped away few tears "Alvin stopped caring about me." She sobbed and felt new tears streaming down her furry cheeks.

She didn't expect herself to break down so quickly.

Claire gasped.

"Brittany. What are you talking about?" she hurried with reply. "Alvin did never stop caring about you. He loves you." Claire added but that was mistake. A BIG mistake.

"Loves?" Brittany suddenly snapped back at Claire, who almost jumped in surprise. "Loves? Please Claire, stop selling me this crap!"she yelled "If he would love me, then we wouldn't break up!" she added loudly, but her voice was shaking.

Claire's eyes went wide open.

"Break up? Britt…w-w-what are you talking about?" she asked confused, yet surprised a lot.

Brittany didn't reply. She really didn't want to talk about their fight…not now…

Claire sighed. Guess, Brittany won't reply…

"It happened…" Claire quickly turned around when she heard Brittany talking again. "It happened that night…when he lost his voice. We had a…fight. Small one…but still…" she said quietly.

Claire blinked few times.

"Britt…I didn't know…" she said apologetically. "But which one…" she was cut off by chipette.

"Broke up?" she answered for her. "I don't know…No one did exactly say it."

Claire raised an eyebrow.

"Wait…no one has said it, but yet you two broke up?" Claire slowly in confusing voice asked.

Brittany nodded slowly, and quickly raised an eyebrow in confusion when Claire laughed a little.

"Brittany." She began smiling. "That doesn't mean, you two broke up. Why do you think you two had broken up?" she asked.

The pink clad Chipette looked down at her feet.

"Because he stopped caring about me…" she mumbled, and Claire almost didn't understand her.

The blonde woman sighed and gently rubbed Britt's back with one finger.

"Britt, sweetie." She softly began and Brittany looked up at her with teary eyes, not bothering to wipe away tears. "I'm sure he cares about you a lot." She replied reasonably and Brittany looked down at her feet again.

"But then again…why do you think he stopped caring about you?" she stopped rubbing Brittany's back and looked at her waiting for answer.

The red clad chipette sighed deeply.

"Because he left me…he left us…it's really as Ian said…he doesn't care about anyone but himself." She sobbed, and put head in her paws, crying.

Claire only smiled sympathetically and rolled with eyes.

"Look, we don't know what happened to him. Why did he disappear." She sighed, but Brittany kept looking down. "But I'm sure he didn't leave us." She added and Brittany sniffed. "He cares about us, you, his brothers and your sisters, way too much. That's for sure. I know him well enough. He wouldn't do that." Claire replied and Brittany nodded with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"You shouldn't hate him for what happened." Claire began. "Last few days...it was hard for him. He lost his voice, and is forbidden to sing for another two months." She added. "But you know Alvin. Singing is his life, so this was quite huge shock for him." Brittany listened carefully at Claire's speech. She is right…kinda.

Claire smiled and looked down at small chipette.

"I'm sure everything will turn out just fine. You'll see." She said smiling. "He will return, you two will make up, his voice will be back too, so…" she sighed but continued smiling warmly "Everything will be just fine."

Brittany nodded slowly and took a deep breath.

"But I still think he left me…" Claire was ready to interrupt her but Brittany continued. "Gosh! I hate how much I love him…" she sobbed and closed her eyes that were again bright, ice blue color. Guess, this little talk with Claire helped her a lot.

"I know…" Claire sighed. "I know…"

Brittany bit her lip and looked down.

"I'm sorry Claire…I was quite…bitchy lately wasn't I?" she asked, and almost cracked a little smile.

The woman only laughed a little.

"A little? Girl, the whole world would be scared of you." She said smiling and Brittany raised an eyebrow. "It's like Theo said. You've became quite a rival to devil himself." She smirked and Brittany gasped slightly.

"What? He said that?" Claire nodded.

Brittany sighed and smacked her forehead. Wow, she really must've been bitchy a lot.

But when she smacked herself so, a red cap fell down from her head, and Brittany quickly turned around, her eyes watered again, when she looked down at Alvin's belonging.

Claire saw that and quickly thought of something to prevent Brittany from crying.

"Hey…" she softly began when Britt picked up his cap, and stared down at it, with teary eyes. "You okay…?" Claire whispered.

Brittany sniffed and quickly placed his cap on her head again.

"Yeah…I'm okay." She replied uneasily and looked up at Claire, who…didn't believe her a word.

Brittany sighed.

"I'm probably looking ridiculous in this outfit, aren't I?" she asked quietly, and Claire shook with head slowly.

"You don't look ridiculous. Just…strange. I mean, you're girl and you're wearing a guy's hoodie." Claire replied honestly.

Brittany looked down at herself. She has right. She must look really ridiculous, but…she likes it.

"You probably want to know why am I dressed like that…in his hoodie, right?" she asked and Claire slowly nodded, not wanting to look too rude.

The chipette sighed.

"I just…Truthfully I don't know…I just feel safer, and warmer if I'm wearing this." She began and Claire nodded with head understanding. "It makes me feel, that he's right beside me, supporting me…" she mumbled, and her eyes started to water up again.

"I just miss him!" she cried and fell down on knees. "I just want him back! I need him here! Even though if he hates me, I still…love him…I love him more than anything." She sobbed but kept going. "I want him back…It's almost one month since I saw him for the last time…" Brittany stopped to catch her breath.

Claire looked down at her. She felt really, really, really sorry for her. She only wishes, she could help her.

"What if he's dead! What if I don't see him again? W-What if I'll never get the chance to tell him how much do I care about him." She sobbed. "To tell him how much do I love him…!" she breathed out, sobbing.

Claire bit her lip and wanted to stroke Brittany's back with finger again, to make her a bit more comfortable.

"Brittany You'll get-" but she was cut off.

Brittany stood up and looked away from Claire.

"Excuse me…I-I-I need fresh a-air." She sobbed out and in second she jumped off from couch and disappeared out of room, leaving Claire, watching her leave worriedly…

* * *

_**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**_

Brittany was outside, in house's backyard, sitting under tree, singing softly to herself. She always adored Avril Lavigne and her style. Style of dressing and songs. But especially this one is describing her so much at the moment.

Is really so bad, if she wants him here, with her?

_**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**_  
_**Do you see how much I need you right now?**_

She sobbed and took a deep, shakily breath and continued singing…

_**When you're gone**_  
_**The pieces of my heart are missing you**_  
_**When you're gone**_  
_**The face I came to know is missing too**_

She would do anything…anything just to see his face again…his face…his smile…his laugh…his voice…_HIM!_ Whoever did this to him is the cruelest person in the world. A real heartless monster…

**_When you're gone_**  
**_The words I need to hear to always get me through_**  
**_The day and make it ok_**  
**_I miss you_**

She didn't manage to end song…she already broke down into tears… She started to feel weak…

Wait a second…

She is weak…

Three weeks, she was another…different Brittany and now, she was feeling strange…she didn't use to feel this way ever before. Well, if we don't count the first week, when she was total wreck. But then she changed, and wanted to be the strong figure. To replace him somehow…but her feeling went out of her control and she changed…in bad way…

The red clad chipette sobbed and looked up in front of her.

Her vision was blurry, and she didn't see a thing in front of herself, but she didn't mind it.

She sniffed and looked down…

A single tear fell down her cheek on green grass, without any sound…like if it never happened.

She closed her ice blue eyes and tried to calm herself down.

It's just like with her and Alvin…like if nothing ever happened. Like if there was nothing ever between them…

No love…just hate…

Nothing.

She cringed and air was again filled with muffled high pitched cries, coming from small chipette sitting under the tree. The same tree, as when she last saw him…

She cried, and she couldn't help it…she just couldn't control her feelings.

And when she was crying like that…she didn't hear footsteps and moving bushes behind her…

She didn't notice or sensed that someone walked from bushes, as quietly as possible, but still, his heavy feet made a lot of noise. But the chipette didn't hear him because of crying.

She sniffed and stopped crying for a moment, to catch her breath.

"Oh Alvin…" she breathed out shakily "What has happened to you…Where are you?" She sobbed, but kept going…"I just want see you again…" she shakily added.

"And you will!" her ears quickly perked up, and she looked up, in front of herself. Someone was standing in front of her, but she didn't recognize who was it, because of her blurred sight, from crying.

"Dave…?" she whispered and wiped away tears, and looked up again, but right next second something was pulled over her head, so she couldn't see a thing.

"What the…? Help!" she yelled and struggled, but then something hard made a painful and bad contact with her head. She was out cold…

The chipette collapsed down on grass, with a slightly yet badly bleeding wound on head from hit.

But the mysterious human figure searched for something in its jacket's pocket. The figure was man…and you can guess one time who was he.

"It's not one of his brothers…" he said to himself, when he pulled out of pocket one small rope and tied her. "But it's better than nothing."

He harshly grabbed her by tail and threw the unconscious chipette in big brown bag, smirking evilly.

"Nobody messes with Ian Hawke!"

* * *

Alvin yawned loudly.

He was locked in that stupid cat cage, and he didn't know how to get out. Or…he couldn't get out of it.

He sighed deeply and looked down at his right ankle that was covered up in small bandage. Joe really is a kind man.

Without him he would most probably die, right next day, when he was captured.

But still, he hopes he will get out of here, really soon, and that alive!

The red clad chipmunk gulped.

It's a miracle that he's still alive. He denied Ian and said he won't sing for him. He was so totally expecting to be killed right in minute, but then something…weird has happened. Like if Ian, totally forgot about him.

He threw him back in cage, and left without words…

Like suddenly an idea popped up in his insane, crazy, stupid, bald head.

Alvin growled and made fists. When he gets out of here, he will, he will…

He couldn't describe with words, what will he do to Ian! He won't escape this time. Not this time! This time, he will lose! That's for sure!

Alvin took a deep breath to calm himself down. He was still feeling a little bit dizzy, when he breathes fast. Maybe because of his injures…Alvin looked all over himself and bit his lip.

He sure must look terrible. Who knows what everything has he broken, if we don't count his already broken ankle.

Alvin sighed.

Joe treated his injures and told him, his ankle is most probably broken.

There goes dancing…he sure won't be able to dance at his own songs so good, as he used to. If he will ever get the chance again to sing again, though.

What Ian told him…that he will must sing to him…if that really happens then…then he will lose his voice forever.

He can't let this happen.

It would be his end then…

Alvin took a deep breath. If he survives, then he will be free in three to four weeks, at least that's what Joe told him. Meanwhile, when he was bandaging his ankle, Joe told him, that Ian has one important meeting in three weeks, and it will last few days, so he will be able to escape easily and safely that time. It would also be great timing for Joe too.

In one month he will move out of this house, and finally he won't listen to his uncle's nagging.

Uncle? Yeah, you heard right.

That young, blonde man, is actually Ian's nephew.

Ian took care of him, since he was young…since his eight birthday, when his parents and sister died in car accident, on the way to shopping centre. The sad part is that they went shopping to buy him something for his eight birthday which he sadly had that day…

So, his uncle Ian, was the only one who took care for him, and he didn't feel right to suddenly betray him. But anyway, he betrayed him already…

But Ian still didn't find out…

And it's better that way.

Joe isn't such a heartless person as Ian is. He gave him home, when he needed it…

They were all currently at Joe's house. But he's planning to move out, to California as soon as is possible, but firstly he needs to help this little 'munk to escape.

When Alvin found out, that Joe is actually Ian's nephew, he wasn't so sure about his trust and honest anymore…

But then again…he knows him well enough, to call him trustworthy friend…a friend who helps him.

He really isn't bad person, like Ian is…

Alvin sighed. He wants to get out of here as quickly as is possible.

But firstly he needs to survive these few weeks…

And then…-

His thinking was disturbed by…

"My, my, my…it looks like you're a little bored." Alvin's ears perked up when he hear deep, human's voice talking. He growled, and instantly recognized it.

"What do you want - again?" Alvin hissed, but backed off a little in cage.

Ian snarled and smirked evilly.

"I? Want?" Ian mimicked surprised look, but Alvin only growled at him. "I don't think I want anything, Alvin." Ian replied smartly.

The chipmunk only raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Ian laughed evilly but quickly stopped and looked down at Alvin with one of his serious and threatening glares.

"So you made your decision?" Ian asked and glared at him seriously.

Alvin gulped. There goes it again.

"Yes I did!" he hissed back at evil man "And I won't sing for you, even if you kill me!" he added seriously, but he didn't exactly mean it so seriously…

Ian sighed and shook with head.

"I thought you're smart Alvin. I really did." Ian sighed, and Alvin made fists when he heard Ian's remark.

"And what does that mean!" Alvin asked angrily.

Ian looked at him, and thought for a second.

"Look…I have two opinions." He began and Alvin's gaze never left his face.

"First is…" Ian began and took a deep breath. "You'll sing for me, and she will be okay." He said and on Alvin's face crawled confusion. Who did he mean with 'she'?

Ian smirked evilly at Alvin's confused face.

"The, the second is…" he started and Alvin's ears perked up again. "You refuse to sing for me, and I'll hurt her instead." He said and picked up some strange brown bag, holding it up to his eye-level.

Alvin narrowed eyes.

"She…?" he asked more himself than Ian.

Ian only snorted at Alvin's confusion.

He opened the cage and harshly threw the brown bag inside it, almost at Alvin.

"Think about your answer." Ian said seriously and locked the cage. "It's all up to you now."

Alvin only stared at him. It would be great if he would understand what did Ian mean with that one, and who the hell is 'she'?

"Have a nice day." Ian said before walked out of room without any word left.

The red clad chipmunk blinked few times. What the hell has just happened?

This time just couldn't get any stranger…right? But he was wrong.

He gulped and decided to leave this one thought for a while. He turned around and looked down at brown bag in cage. He looked closer…

Something was definitely inside of it. Maybe food?

He crawled towards the bag and slowly opened it…

He wondered what is inside of it, so he pulled the bag, that was hiding the thing inside of it away, and when he did so, his eyes widened in shock. He stumbled and fell backwards.

Alvin gulped. This can't be true…

But yet again it is…

He took a deep breath and crawled to bag again this time, his gaze didn't move an inch from that thing inside of it.

There was lying…she

A small auburn chipette, dressed in the same hoodie as he was, lying unconscious with a bad bleeding wound on her head. Even if she was a lot different than the last time he saw her, he couldn't forget her…

He moved closer to her, and gently moved her auburn front hair from her face, and felt how his eyes are slowly started to water up.

There she is…she is here. He never thought he will see her again, but there she is. But unconscious…

Alvin looked at bleeding wound on her head and bit his lip. He needs to bandage it quickly.

But his gaze never left the face of unconscious chipette.

She is here! She is!

"Brittany…" Alvin whispered and tenderly, yet worriedly stroked her cheek before he scooped her up in his arms and hugged her, not paying any attention to pain in his ankle and anywhere else as well. The last thing he cared at the moment was himself and the most important that she's here…with him.

But that means he needs to take care of her and treat her wound…and made a decision.

Alvin looked down. He already knows what will he choose.

Even though, his life will be most probably over…but she's a lot more important to him, than some stupid career.

The red clad chipmunk took a deep breath.

His dreams, and perfect life will be over…but for the loved one…he'd give anything. Even his life…which he just gave away…

But it will be worth it.

Alvin sighed and hugged her tenderly again, knowing what a huge price he paid, for saving her. But she's worth every second of his life…

He loves her…he'd give anything for her.

Unknowing for the two chipmunks in cage, a man named Ian Hawked, watched them from big distance.

He was smirking evilly. His little plan has worked, even thought he didn't get one of his brothers.

But knowing Alvin, he already knew what his decision will be.

He laughed evilly.

"I told you, I'll make you sing."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**

* * *

**

**Well, it turned out longer than I first thought it will be.**

**I hope you liked it!**

**Well, more interesting chapter are coming, so stay turned!**

**So, Brittany is back to her old self.**

**But then Ian…I'd shot him if I only saw him!**

**What is he gonna do with them now? But the answer is…will they both make it out alive? Maybe just one? **

**But two lil' munks' definitely won't. Which ones? Not the 'munks you think about right now…two else. Yet similar to them…you'll see soon! :)**

**

* * *

**

**REVIEW!**


	24. Love's Gonna Survive

**I decided to update this story a little bit faster. :)**

**This week and also next weeks, I'll be more focused on Threequel and Our Secret that will be soon over. Then I'll start updating AatC:Meet the Chipettes and AatC:Chipwrecked. So, I think Threequel will last max. till April. Our Secret will be finished much sooner. **

**This chapter is a little shorter than the previous one. Chapter 23 was actually the longest chapter in this story.**

**So, stop my talking now and start with new chapter…shall we?**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 24**

**Love's Gonna Survive**

**

* * *

**

Brittany stirred and groaned softly. Her head hurt her as hell, and she refused to open her eyes, just from pain.

But then again…where the hell is she? The last thing she remembers is sitting in a backyard of house, under the tree, singing softly to herself…then nothing. Just darkness and-wait! She was crying…then she heard some strange voice and she looked up to see who it was. But then something was pulled over her head, and she screamed for help. Then…pain and darkness…

But where is she?

She felt a cold metal under her, and her fur ruffled up. This is the same feeling, as when Ian locked her and her sisters in cage. Was she…in cage?

Brittany gulped slightly and her eyebrows narrowed.

If she is in cage…? Then that means someone kidnapped her…?

And what's that strange warm thing next to her? And it's moving.

Chipeette shivered and slowly began to open her eyes.

At first she didn't see a thing, because of darkness and her headache didn't help her either, but after some seconds her eyes got used to it.

She blinked few times to straight her eyesight, and looked down at herself.

She was dressed still the same, in Alvin's hoodie, lying on cold metal, most probably in the cage.

And when she wanted to lie back down, she spotted something soft next to her and her fur ruffled up. She gulped and slowly turned around, to see who was that strange figure that laying next to her.

Her eyes widened in shock when she saw, a small, furry figure lying next to her, looking exactly like chipmunk. Brittany blinked few times. Did someone kidnap one of her sisters, or Simon and Theodore as well? Brittany took a deep breath and narrowed eyes when she saw…that the chipmunk was wearing…hoodie? But she didn't see what color was it.

The red clad Chipette blinked few times and leaned closer to see who that chipmunk was.

She carefully crawled closer to it and crawled almost on top of it, because she didn't see chipmunk's face. But when she was crawling like that, she accidentally stepped on chipmunk's tail, and of course…chipmunk woke up.

Brittany freeze and her eyes widened, when she saw she woke that chipmunk up.

The strange chipmunk, who was wearing hoodie, yawned loudly and blinked few times before his eyes narrowed in confusion. Why…does he feel, like something heavy is on him? The chipmunk slowly turned around and that caused Brittany to fell off him, shrieking.

She rubbed her sore head. That fell only increased her already killing headache.

"Britt?" she froze when she heard her voice being called. She knows that voice…

This is the voice, she missed the whole three weeks. It's the voice, which was the cause for her sadness. For her change in behavior…And that high pitched, yet strong voice belongs to only one…

She looked up towards the chipmunk's way, only to find two glowing amber eyes staring back at her ice blue ones.

She blinked few times, not believing her eyes. Did they betray her? It couldn't be…but it is!

"Alvin?"

* * *

Claire Wilson was pacing around the living room, with worried, sad and slightly angry expression on her face. Why did she ever let Brittany out of room? Knowing Britt, she most probably did something stupid. What if somebody kidnapped her? What if she ran away? What if she went in search for Alvin?

Claire sighed and threw herself onto couch, totally stressed out. She wanted to scream, yell, curse herself for making such a mistake, but she couldn't.

The blonde woman groaned and closed her green eyes. She was feeling like teenage girl again, angry at her mother after fight.

And at the same moment Dave walked into the room, looking just as stressed out as she was. He looked around the room and his grey eyes focused on blonde woman lying on brown couch in the middle of living room that was as usual, messy as hell.

The man sighing walked towards the couch, and sat down on couch next to Claire.

He slowly looked down at woman, who was lying on couch, totally stressed out, even more than he is.

"Hey…" Dave awkwardly began and she slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him, obviously annoyed, by the events past these days.

"Hey" she replied quietly and sat up on couch crossing her arms.

Dave chuckled and she only looked at him like he's crazy.

"I can't believe it…" he chuckled nervously and Claire raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What can't you believe?" she asked confused.

Dave only shook with head, biting his lip.

"This. I can't believe this…" he began and made Claire confused even more.

"Dave." She cut him off, and he looked at her. "I know I'm blonde, but I'm not stupid." She cracked a smile, and Dave couldn't help but smile as well. "But I still don't understand what are you talking about." She giggled and looked at him directly in eyes.

Dave blushed a little at the look she gave him.

"I'm talking about this…" he sighed "About events last few days…" Claire nodded and looked down. She knew, what's he talking about.

Dave bit his lip

"I still don't know what happened! First Alvin and now Brittany…" he muttered and narrowed eyes "I wonder which one is next…"

Claire looked at him, and put a hand on his shoulder smiling warmly at him.

"Don't worry…" she began and narrowed eyes. Dave only chuckled a little. "Look…I'm not good at these things but…" she added slowly but warmly "Hold your head up, and be optimistic, because everything will turn out just…fine." She said and hugged him.

Dave's eyes widened open and he blushed a little, but instantly he wrapped arms around her too.

"I hope so Claire, I really do."

* * *

"Why must these things happen to us?" a small green clad chipmunk mumbled and narrowed eyes. He was currently in their shared bedroom, with other three chipmunks standing on different sides of room. They just found out that Brittany disappeared as well, and now Eleanor and Simon were determined to find their oldest siblings.

"Theo…" Jeanette began and walked to the youngest one of brothers, who looked up at her with sad eyes. That tore Jeanette's heart. "It's not happening only to us…this can happen to everyone in particular. But…" she said and sat down next to him on bed, looking down at their feet.

"I'm sure that wherever they are…they're safe." She whispered and Theo mumbled something.

He looked at her with teary eyes.

"But, how can you be sure that they're safe? What if they're injured, sick or…" Theodore sobbed "…death."

Jeanette's eyes widened, Simon and Eleanor both looked towards them and stopped talking. They exchanged looks and walked to Theo's bed sitting down next to them.

Simon didn't know what to think anymore.

What if Theo is right? What if they're not somewhere together...what if they're injured, sick or worse…already death? What if they will never see them again?

"Theodore…I'm sure they're okay." Eleanor began seriously even though she wasn't so sure about it. She was also worried about her oldest sister. Why did she disappear as well? She knows, Brittany is hurt inside as hell, but from outside she wants to stay strong…that's a big mistake.

Eleanor sighed and looked up at Simon in hopes he will continue, what she began

The blue clad chipmunk nodded and put a paw on Theo's shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they're both okay." He began, and unfortunately said again what Eleanor said. "They know how to survive the best of us…" he added and Jeanette nodded slightly "at least that's what I hope…" he muttered last part so Theodore couldn't hear, but unfortunately for him, Eleanor did, and she friendly punched him in shoulder.

"I-I…" he began slowly and took a deep breath. Eleanor bit her lip. It tore her heart to see Theodore like that. "I just want them both return back to us…healthy and alive…" he added and sobbed.

"Group hug!" Eleanor squealed and hugged Theodore. Simon and Jeanette exchanged looks and smiled a little before they wrapped paws around their siblings as well. Even Simon enjoyed in their embrace who isn't much of a hugger.

When they broke apart Theodore smiled at them.

"Thanks' guys. I needed that." He smiled truthfully.

Eleanor and Jeanette nodded smiling at him.

"Anytime bro." Simon replied and winked to him.

The green clad chipmunk sighed and looked down again. Eleanor quickly walked to him again, when Simon and Jeanette only exchanged looks and Simon knew what was wrong again.

He took a deep breath and walked to his hurt younger brother. Theodore sniffed and looked around when he felt Simon's paw on his shoulder.

"You know Alvin. He always gets himself in trouble, but he always brings himself out of it, too." Simon cracked a smile. "And the same goes for Brittany." He added and looked at Jeanette, smiling warmly at her. "And I'm sure that, wherever they are…they're together. So the chances they will be soon home, and be okay…are even bigger." The chipmunk said and Theodore nodded sniffing.

"But how can you be so sure, about them being somewhere together?" Theo began and Simon wanted to reply, but the green clad chipmunk kept going "Alvin disappeared three weeks ago…there's no way Brittany will find him if she hasn't found him already." He added and looked down at his feet.

Eleanor looked at Simon, who suddenly didn't know what to say anymore. Theo is right…the chances for them being somewhere together are quite small…Almost zero.

"I just have that feeling…" Simon replied and Theo shrugged.

"I'm sure they will be soon back." The blue clad chipmunk said reasonably.

The green clad chipmunk only nodded, knowing he can trust his older brother. Well, anyway he's the smart one.

So he should be right.

Right…?

* * *

Brittany blinked few times and looked at chipmunks in front of her. These amber eyes…you just can't forget them. That hoodie of his…she saw the color of his hoodie only now…and yes it's red…with big yellow A in the middle of it.

Even if it was dark…really, really dark, she still could see it.

Brittany gulped and quickly crawled closer to him.

"Brittany?" he asked again, when she stopped, thinking, what if he wasn't he? What if he wasn't Alvin. "It's me, Alvin." The chipmunk said again, but she still wasn't so sure. What if it was someone else…? Being him Alvin is such a small chance…but still...

What if he was one totally random chipmunk, with brown fur and amber eyes, who has hoodie and voice just like him. Being careful is good advice…

She crawled closer to him, and put paws on chipmunk's face, knotting her fingers into his soft brown fur. She almost smiled and her paws traced down to his mouth. She knew, if that was Alvin, then he's most probably annoyed now.

The red clad Chipette slowly looked down at chipmunk's body and she cracked a small, happy smile when she looked back at him, whose eyes never left her.

"Alvin…" she whispered and he only smiled in return before she gave him a bone cracking hug, tackling them both back down on cold metal floor.

He chuckled and wrapped his paws around her, smiling ear-to-ear.

The chipette felt how her eyes watered up again, but this time not because of sadness…but because of happiness.

"Britt…"Alvin began whispering "I can't breathe!" he breathed out, and she pulled away from him a little, but still her eyes were focused on him.

He gasped for air and sat up, smiling briefly.

"Did yo-" but he didn't finish when Brittany slapped him across his left cheek…pretty hard. Alvin rubbed his sore cheek and looked up at Brittany confused, and slightly surprised by her sudden act.

"What the…What was that for?" he asked, his paw still on his cheek, but he was cut off quickly by Brittany.

"That was for leaving me!" she shouted, and took few shaky breaths. "And for scaring me!"

Alvin raised an eyebrow in confusion but he smiled coolly back at her.

"Aw, Britt I didn't know you missed me so much." He chuckled and was ready to hug her again, but she backed off a little.

"Alvin! Shut up fur ball! I haven't finished it yet!" she hissed back at him and the chipmunk only chuckled…again.

"Okay…I'm listening." Alvin said in fake serious voice, trying very hard not to burst into laughing fit.

She breathed heavily and looked down at Alvin with murderously look.

"Firstly…" she began with stern look "Don't you dare ever leave me again! Neither do scare me like that ever again!" Brittany finished loudly.

Alvin's ears twitched a little.

"Second…"she began again "Where the heck are we and what are you doing here…" Alvin opened mouth to reply, but Brittany kept going "then we need to talk, and last thing…"she muttered and looked at him, now calmly.

"I missed you…"Brittany quietly added and Alvin cracked a smile.

"Aw Britt…" the chipmunk whispered and wrapped paws around his female counterpart. The red clad Chipette only sobbed and buried her head into his chest, crying.

"I thought I'll never see you again." She sobbed and Alvin looked down at her, stroking her hair with his furry fingers. "I thought you don't care about me anymore." She added quietly and Alvin bit his lip.

"Britt…" Alvin began and Brittany looked up at him with teary eyes. "And this is what I want to talk about…we need to talk." He said seriously.

The red clad chipette nodded slowly and got up from Alvin. When she stood up she looked around the cage. Even though her eyes got used to darkness, she still didn't see a thing.

"Um…Britt?" she heard her name being called and she whirled around, looking down at her male counterpart, who was still just sitting on floor.

"Yes Alvin?" she batted with eyelashes and looked sweetly at him, unknowing that her act melt his heart.

"Um…I-I think we'll need to sit…I can't stand." The red clad chipmunk said and she raised an eyebrow in confusion before kneeling down next to him.

Brittany looked at Alvin worriedly.

"Why not?" Alvin bit his lip and sighed.

"Because I have a broken ankle…" he muttered and saw how her glowing ice blue eyes wide opened.

"What?" she shouted loudly and Alvin cringed at pitch of her voice. "W-What happened? Are you okay?" the auburn chipette asked again worriedly.

Alvin bit his lip again

"Well…I'm not exactly okay…but at the moment I'm good." He started and blinked few times "But I'm great since I have you with me." He smirked flirtatiously.

Brittany only rolled with eyes and playfully smiled back.

"I see you were very lonely." She muttered and he shrugged.

"Yeah…I think so." He looked around even though he hardly saw a thing "But I hardly remember anything."

Brittany raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean with that?"

Alvin looked aside and bit his lip.

"Well…let's just say, I've had long, deep sleep and…I don't exactly remember anything what happened past these days…" he chuckled nervously and rubbed back of his neck.

Brittany raised an eyebrow in confusion. She didn't get it.

"What?"

The red clad Chipmunk sighed in annoyance.

"Never mind…"

Brittany slowly nodded and sat down flatly on floor next to him, looking at Alvin with confused and worried expression.

"Um…okay then…" she began and looked down "I've just asked…" Alvin nodded and opened mouth to reply but he was, yet again, cut off by his female counterpart. "Anyway…where exactly are we?" she asked curiously, her glowing ice blue eyes scanning around, even though she didn't see a thing.

Alvin took a deep breath.

"Well, as you probably see by now…we're locked up in cage…" Even though it was dark, Alvin could see how Brittany narrowed eyes dangerously at him.

"Oh, I SO didn't know that." She muttered annoyed.

Alvin only rolled with eyes.

"Alright…It's your choice. " Alvin scratched the back of his neck and kept going. "But actually I don't know where exactly are we…I just know we're 'munknapped and by who." He muttered last part and Britt's ears perked up.

"By who?" she curiously asked, but before Alvin could reply, the blanked that covered up the cage in which they were locked up, was pulled off, and room was suddenly filed with bright white light.

Brittany closed eyes and slowly opened the, blinking few times. Her ice blue eyes, had to get used to light since all this time, they were used in darkness

But according to Alvin who just blinked few times and quickly looked up, he didn't have a problem with that.

"By him…" the auburn chipette heard Alvin's reply and looked up, her eyes widened in rush, when she saw the human figure standing in front of cage, wearing an evil smile.

"Brittany gasped and totally unknowing to her, scooted closer to Alvin, cringing to his furry arm. But by his almost happy expression, that _almost _showed on his face, he didn't mind it.

"You…" she breathed out, still in deep shock.

The mischievous figure smirked and looked directly at auburn chipette.

"Well, good morning. Sleep well?" he laughed and Brittany gulped, still cringing on Alvin's arm, slightly shaking from fear.

"Ian! W-What are you doing!" she shakily began and Alvin's gaze travelled to her eyes who were showing fear. "I-I don't understand." She began and looked at chipmunks next to her "What's going on?"

But Ian answered for Alvin.

"My, my Brittany…"he began shaking with head and looked at her, his face in second turned serious "In time…you'll know everything." He added and Brittany's eyes were still focused on him. "And besides…" Ian began and his gaze travelled to the only male chipmunk in cage "I think your boyfriend knows everything about this, don't you Alvin?" he smirked evilly when the red clad chipmunk only growled in response.

"You dirty, son o-" Alvin began but was cut off.

"Watch your language…!" Ian quickly responded seriously. "And besides…have you decided yet?" he smirked and Alvin quickly closed his mouth.

Brittany looked at both boys confused. Decision? What decision?

But before she could say anything…

"I did." Alvin growled at Ian, and he only nodded in response.

"So…? What it is?" Ian asked "Will you sing for me,or do I have to hurt her instead?" he added and looked at chipette with glint of evilness in his eyes. Brittany quickly scooted closer to Alvin, scared to bones. What are they talking about?

Alvin growled back at Ian and instantly wrapped his arms around the auburn chipette protectively.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Alvin growled and Brittany almost cracked tiny smile. So, he still cares about her…or is this just an act…?

"Well, then…let me heat your decision." The devil himself replied smugly.

The red clad chipmunk took a deep breath and closed his amber eyes.

"I-I…" he began and Brittany looked at him, curious at his answer "I'll sing for you…" Alvin finally stuttered out, defeated. He hung down his head and looked down at cage floor. This is it.

Brittany didn't say a word. He just got his voice back and now…he's going to risk it…for her?

On other hand, Ian smiled in victory.

"I knew you will." He laughed evilly and stood aside. "See! I told I'll make you sing!" he added and Alvin growled quietly under his breath.

"That's all what I wanted to hear." The glasses wearing man said and slowly began to walk away from cage.

He stopped at the doors and both of the chipmunks looked at him, when Ian only smirked evilly at them. "Have fun you two." He added and disappeared out of the room. Surprisingly he didn't turn off the lights, so that mean, he will most probably return.

After few minutes of silence Brittany looked at Alvin and her eyes widened in horrid, when she saw how bruised up was her…was Alvin. This definitely has something to do with Ian…

"Alvin?" she quietly asked in kind, soft tone, looking at him apologetically.

The medium dark brown chipmunk only sighed in reply and slowly looked at her, his facial expression unforgettable. He was clearly upset…and devastated…

Brittany gulped and bit her lip

"Alvin…why did you do this?" she asked whispering. Alvin's gaze fell down on floor again.

"I-I had to Britt." He quietly answered and took a shakily breath. "He was going to hurt you, if I wouldn't say yes."

The red clad chipette felt guilty. This is her fault as well.

"But…your voice Alvin." She began and Alvin's gaze was still locked with the floor, unmoving "You just got it back, and now you risked to lose your singing voice forever!" she said loudly and saw how Alvin closed his eyes. This was definitely not pleasant subject for him. "…why?" she added confused, yet touched. "I thought that you can't live without singing."

The red clad chipmunk only sighing opened his eyes and looked at her.

"You're right…I don't see my life…without singing…" he almost whispered.

But that wasn't enough for Brittany.

"But Alvin. I thought you love singing." She quickly replied and Alvin took a deep breath looking straight into her ice blue eyes.

"I do…I love singing…" he began and Brittany was ready to respond, but he continued "But…there are also things, I love more than it…" he slowly said and chipetet blinked few times. Alvin only sighed slightly "And Brittany, believe me or not…you are one of this things too." He added and cracked a warm smile at her.

Brittany didn't know what to say. Did Alvin really mean that? Did he really mean these words? Does he still care about her?

She couldn't help the fact that she was truly touched by his words.

"Alvin…what do you mean with that?" she slowly asked, even though she already knew the reason for doing so.

Alvin blushed slightly but replied anyway…

"I mean..." he began and gulped "I was thinking about our fight…and our…break up." He muttered last part and Britt looked down "And I regret ever doing it…" he shakily added and looked at her. "Even if you don't love me anymore…" Alvin whispered and took Brittany's paw into his, sending her shivers down her spine. "I still love you…" he blushed and smiled shyly at her.

Brittany was in deep shock when she heard that. He said it! He actually said, he loves her! This is the only thing, she yearned for, and now it became real…

The Chipette blinked few times, and felt how her eyes began watering up.

"I love you Brittany…and I'd give anything…for just another chance?" he more asked than said.

Brittany smiled warmly to him.

"How could you think of something liked that Alvin?" she suddenly replied loudly and her eyes narrowed.

Alvin lowered his ears. He guessed, that means no…

He wanted to look down but he couldn't. He was way too ashamed.

"Alvin! We've never broken up!" she suddenly said and he quickly looked back up at her looking confused. "It was just a small fight, that every couple has…especially us." She giggled silently and Alvin couldn't help but smile too. "But it was still just a fight!"

Brittany quickly became serious and looked at him deeply in eyes.

"And besides, I love you too much to let you go." She said this and winked to him. Alvin's eyes perked up in second and he totally found himself smiling ear-to-ear

"So this means, yes?" he asked hopefully.

Brittany smiled and leaned in, flirtatiously.

"Of course." She said and he smirked at her one last time before he crashed his lips onto hers, kissing her passionately, yet gently and tenderly.

Brittany smiled trough kiss. She finally found him…and he found her. She found her love again and he did also.

Their parts of heart finally met again and now they were determined, that nothing is ever going to tear them apart again.

Nothing…

But the question is…will they handle the tough and hard future that it's waiting for them…?

Well, they probably will… (hopefully)

But then again…this old/new couple doesn't ever know what will future bring them…or better…_who._

_

* * *

_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**

* * *

**

**Well, I had to finish here, sorry! But I was just so tired…I think I'm seeing only bed and pillows and mattress …and *yawn***

**I don't like the ending of this chapter but I think that I gave you a small hint at the very end.**

**I bet you know what I'm talking about…but if you don't then you're gonna find out in next chapters.**

**Oh and yeah…be prepared for SxJ and TxE romance…I think it's time for it…**

**REVIEW!**


	25. The First Night Of Love

_**So finally here is it…the next chapter of Threequel. I can't believe it's already 25 chapters. Just around ten more and story will ends ;/**_

_**This chapter is kinda short, but it's fluffy. Some parts of this chapter shouldn't read kids under 11 or 10 age…no thanks' to Alvin and Brittany -.-**_

_**But I hope you'll still like it :)**_

_**Anyway, here we go…**_

_**

* * *

**_

**CHAPTER 25**

**The First Night of Love**

**

* * *

**

_And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you soo  
And I hate that I love you soo sooo..._

Alvin took a deep breath and put both his paws on knees. He, Brittany and Ian were currently in some sort of recording studio, just practicing and rehearsing. And yes, he HAD TO sing. And yes, he was singing with much difficultness.

But what surprised Alvin mostly is that Ian didn't make only him sing. Since he captured Brittany he thought about his new plan and decided, whenever is this good or bad idea (worse cannot be) she will sing too.

She wasn't very pleased with this. But yet again she was too scared to obey him. And Ian was happy. His future has just become brighter again. He was pleased with everything. Well, almost everything...

"Alvin! Sing higher!" He shouted trough the microphone and both kidnapped chipmunks jumped in air at that.

"I can't!" Alvin replied loudly when he tried to steady his breathing.

Brittany walked closer to him and helped him to stand up back again.

Since he has broken ankle, it was pretty hard to stand still, but over past these three weeks, he's captured, his ankle started to heal up slowly again. Still he wasn't able to walk totally by himself. Brittany had to help him with walking. She didn't mind it. Sooner as he will get better then sooner they will have a chance to escape.

"Alvin! Ian began sternly "Do not play with me. You have to!"

Brittany looked at Alvin who just sighing closed his eyes and collapsed down on ground.

"I can't..." he whispered. It was true. They were singing now for at least three hours, and he sadly discovered that his voice isn't than great as it was. He can't sing long and high notes as he was used to. His voice started cracking in the middle of any song and they all had to sing it anew.

The red clad Chipette kneeled down next to him and took his paws into hers.

"It's okay Alvin." She whispered, not enough that Ian could hear, but loud enough that Alvin could.

He quickly nodded and bit his lip, preventing himself from crying. His life is music. And singing... But now, he was sure, he soon won't be able to sing anymore. That's if Ian will continue his torturing.

"It's not." Alvin whispered and slowly sat up. Brittany moved away a little to give him some space. "I failed." He sobbed and looked down.

Brittany's eyes sparkled with worry and she quickly, yet gently caressed back of his paw.

"You didn't." She began and looked at him directly in eyes "He did." Alvin slowly looked up when she pointed at Ian, who was luckily preoccupied with something to see that.

"You don't understand" he began and cleared his throat. "I can't sing anymore. My voice is cracking." He sobbed and looked at Brittany with sorrow in eyes. "I'm screwed."

"You're not." She quickly added lovingly.

"Yes I am." He said and pulled away from her embrace. "I am, and you won't be able to tell me anything else." The red clad Chipmunk added "My life's over."

* * *

Simon sighed and kept standing in front of their bedroom. He doesn't know, but something clicked inside of him past these three days, since Brittany disappeared somewhere as well. Even though he is smart – heck he's probably the smartest student in school – he couldn't describe that feeling.

It was something special. Something strange that made him look ridiculous. Even though he was acting ridiculous at some times before…it was now ever more. As I said…something clicked inside of him.

It was something…warm, and it was making him feel so special.

It was love.

Simon blinked few times. It was probably love. It has to be.

But strange thing is that he never felt such a strong love emotion. It came just now, when she's sad and stressed out - and that's tearing his heart apart.

Somehow he wanted to hug her. To protect her from anything bad, but he strangely didn't have guts to do so.

And sadly, he still doesn't have.

But there was that small lesson he learned. To never let things go away…not let them fly away. So just maybe it's already the time to tell her? Is it? Or it isn't? Maybe? A little? What about her heart? She is sad enough, and it'd be rude and mean if he runs into their room, when she's probably consoling her only one sister left and herself.

No. That would be too mean. And anyway the chance she's growing the same feelings for him are low. Too low…

She never showed any interests in him.

Or did she? And he didn't see?

The blue clad chipmunk thought for a second. But on other thought, he didn't show it either.

So, maybe he still has chances…? Or not?

But anyway it'd be so inappropriate and he would most probably embarrass himself up.

"_Like always." _Simon frowned.

He took a deep breath and crunched down on the floor, next to the door.

"_I'm not as handsome or charismatic as Alvin is. I'm not as cute and cheerful as Theodore is. I'm…such an opposite." _He put his head in his paws trying to come up with any GOOD side of himself.

"_What am I, what Alvin and Theodore aren't?" _he though again and his face scrunched up in second _"I know I'm the smartest one of us…the tallest, the most mature one. But what does this help me? There isn't any girl in the world who would want to date me…a nerd." _He gulped to prevent tears from falling down his cheeks. That's what Alvin always said to him. That he's nerd and he needs to change if he wants to become more popular. He said he has to start imitating him if he wants more fans, friends _and _girls.

But why would he listen to his brother?

He's happy about himself. There's nothing he would like to change.

Well, maybe he only wants to have great eyesight so he wouldn't need to wear these glasses. And maybe a little self-confidence wouldn't be bad too.

But he's happy with who he is.

He slowly stood up and took a deep breath.

"_This is it then. There's no returning, things can only get better…or worse._" Simon shook a little at last thought but slowly opened doors which lead to their shared room.

He shyly walked into their room and looked around, his gaze finally stopped at the second bed. There she was. The most stunning girl he's ever seen. And her little sister who's crying her little heart out.

Without notice the doors closed noisily and both girls turned around, their gaze stopped at him.

Simon gulped and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

Maybe he should delay this and…tell her some other day. But deep inside he didn't feel like delaying anymore. Not anymore. He delayed with this long enough and that wasn't the best idea. He needs to get over it.

"H-Hi…" he stuttered but couldn't bring himself up enough, to say something more appropriate.

"Hey…" Jeanette replied quietly, her face totally emotionless. Simon flinched at this.

"Hey Jeanette?" he began and she glanced up at him, once again. Simon shivered at her straight gaze at him and swallowed down hard "Um…I-I need to talk to you. In p-private."

* * *

"Alvin, don't be so negative." Brittany said and scooted closer to him. They were back in cage again, with towel over it, so they couldn't see a thing what's happening outside, but as far as they knew, nobody was actually standing outside.

The good thing was that Joe was so kind and gave them small blanket that was cut on one side but it was still big enough for chipmunks. He joked that since they had a lady between them, she deserves some special treatment. Alvin was pretty annoyed with that, but he didn't exactly show it.

That small blanket was pretty useful. Even though Alvin and Brittany didn't have a clue what to do with it at first, they finally agreed to cut it at the middle, so they could have small 'mattress' and blanket. But that would mean they will need to sleep VERY close to each other.

They were at first blushing at that thought but they actually didn't mind it…not so much.

"How can't I be? You saw by yourself. I suck at singing!" he exclaimed loudly and Brittany shook with head slightly.

"Alvin you do- Alvin! Look at me!" she quickly added and made him look at her in eyes. "Good…"she mumbled

"It doesn't matter what you say. I still suck at singing." He muttered with sorrow in voice.

Brittany sighed. She never thought that this will go so difficult.

"Alvin listen, you don't suck at singing. You have great voice." He eyed her skeptically "It just that…that your voice is tired and needs rest." She said softly.

But the red clad Chipmunk just shook with head, not believing her.

"Brittany, please come back down on Earth. You know what doctor told us. I'm gonna lost my singing voice I kn-" he was cut off when she placed both her paws on his mouth.

The red clad Chipette narrowed eyes at him.

"Don't say that, 'cause it's not true. We both know that." She started "And besides I think we have much greater worries than this,"

The Chipette looked down when she said that. It was true. They need to escape from here. And at least _try _to stay alive.

"Oh really? And that's what?" Alvin asked irritated. Why can't be Brittany quiet for just a split of second?

"Hm…for example…" she began and put a paw under her chin, imitating thinking "for example how the heck will we escape out of here?" she shouted loudly and lied down on their 'bed', looking showing him her back.

Alvin bit his lip and thought for second.

"Well, according to date…we will escape in 23 days" he added encouraging "then we'll be free." Brittany's ear twitched and she turned around to face Alvin who was sitting on edge of bed.

"In 23 days? So long?" the chipette whimpered and he could only nod a little.

She quickly put her head in her paws and Alvin only watched her confused, when she started crying her little heart out.

"H-He can both injure u-us…" she sobbed and Alvin's expression softened a little. He suddenly started feeling strange…and somehow guilty. "O-or worse…k-kill us." She sobbed out and Alvin quickly crawled to her, scooping her up in his arms, trying to console her.

If he'd be mean, like he used to be when they were still rivals and enemies he would most probably left her and let her cry her little heart out. O sent her any remark. But since they're together and actually together in the same troubles, he doesn't have a heart to do something so mean to her.

"Don't you dare think of something like that…" he started consoling her with soft tone and Brittany threw her arms around him, holding onto him as tightly as it possibly was. "Because it won't happen, okay?" he pulled away to look at her.

"But h-he already hurt y-you. He can do a-an-" she was cut off when he hushed her gently.

"I know, Britt, but that was my fault too. Sometimes I should keep my mouth shut." Alvin mumbled, and hoped that will at least a little cheer his girlfriend up, but sadly it didn't seem so. "And besides, I won't let him touch you." He added protectively and Brittany's eyes sparkled from happiness.

That's all what she yearned for. For someone who will care, love and protect her with all heart.

"Aww, thank you…" she smiled and caressed his furry cheek with her paw.

Alvin smiled kindly down at her and in moment, his heart was filled with pure love. Nothing else and nothing less, than love.

He took a deep breath and began singing in no more than a whisper.

"_Don't worry,_

_About a thing._

_Cos every little thing,_

_Is gonna be alright._

_Saying' don't worry,_

_About a thing,_

_Cos every little thing's gonna be alright."_

Brittany chuckled and shook with head.

"You should rest your voice, not singing to me. I'm not that worthy." She mumbled seriously, and Alvin's jaw fell open.

She _almost _started laughing. He looked so funny.

"Are you nuts? You're not so worthy?" he asked frantically. "Britt, you're totally worth everything. Don't ever say this again, okay? If you'll I'll make sure you'll forget it in second. Alright?" he asked seriously and she giggled in response.

"Alright then. I don't want to fight again." She replied and batted with eyelashes in somehow playfully way. That made Alvin drool and she again couldn't help but giggle devilishly. "And anyway, I don't like that song very much." When she added that, Alvin hit the Earth again with confused expression on face.

"What? You don't like it?" he asked with small soreness in his voice. Brittany huffed and rolled with eyes.

"You're so dumb at the moments, you know that?" she remarked. "Of course I like it. But still I heard better ones too."

Alvin frowned at her.

"Geez Brittany, you really flattered me, congratulation." Alvin muttered sarcastically. "But seriously which songs do you like?"

Brittany lied down on their 'bed' and though for a second.

"Um…Your songs, our songs…Justin Bieber's…" she was cut off, when he put his paw on her mouth. The Chipette blinked few times confusedly and looked at Alvin who was smirking down at her.

He opened mouth and began singing…

_when I close my eyes,  
I see me and you at the prom  
We've both been waiting so long  
For this day to come  
Now that its here  
Let's make it special_

Brittany blinked few times in deep shock when she heard what song he's singing. Justin's song. _First dance… _She loves that song. More than any other of his song. It's calm, lovely, sweet…

She smirked. This song definitely doesn't talk about first dance. At least that's what lyric is saying.

_There's so many thoughts in my mind  
The D.J.'s playing my favorite song(favorite song)  
Ain't no chaperones(chaperones)  
This could be the night of your dreams_

Alvin continued singing and watched Brittany with his eyes full of love. She batted with eyelashes and sent him a small, lovingly smile before she lied back down on their bed, listening to her boyfriend's singing.

_Only if you give, give the first dance to me  
Girl I promise I'll be gentle  
I know we gotta do it slowly  
If you give, give the first dance to me  
I'm gonna' cherish every moment  
'Cuz it only happens once, once in a lifetime_

The singing chipmunk moved closer to her and took her paws into his, still his gaze never left her. He slowly pulled her up and they locked gazes before both of them slowly stood up. Brittany had to help Alvin a little, because of his broken ankle, even though he didn't want any help.

_I couldn't ask for more  
We're rocking back and forth  
Under the disco ball  
We're the only ones on the floor_

Alvin slowly took her paws into his again and continued singing. They both started dancing slowly and still on same place. For both of them world and everything else, but them, disappeared and the only thing they saw, was each other and beautiful melody which was Alvin singing.

_There's so many thought in my mind  
The D.J.'s playing my favorite song (favorite song)  
Now we're all alone (all alone)  
Here's the opportunity_

He lowered the high pitched notes, not wanting to hurt his voice. Brittany had slightly teary eyes at this. She was sure now. He's definitely her prince on white horse. She never met someone so caring as he is before. And that song…

Brittany was wondering why did he choose to sing this one? Doesn't he hate Bieber and his songs? Is he singing this only for her?

_Only if you give, give the first dance to me  
Girl I promise I'll be gentle  
I know we gotta do it slowly  
If you give, give the first dance to me  
I'm gonna' cherish every moment  
Cuz it only happens once once in a lifetime_

But Brittany didn't mind what song he's singing. That's the sweetest thing someone gave to her. Or did in that matter. She slowly batted with eyelashes in flirty way, and Alvin for a split of second forgot to continue singing but he quickly hit the Earth again, slightly blushing.

The Chipette giggled silently and moved closer to him, throwing her arms around his neck, enjoying in soft and lovely melody. And as on cue he put his tiny chipmunks arms around her waist, pulling her even closer to him.

_Everybody says that we look cute together  
Let's make this a night the two of us remember  
No teachers around to see us dancing close  
I'm telling you our parents will never know  
Before the lights go up  
And the music turns off  
Now's the perfect time for me to taste your lip gloss  
your glass slippers in my hand right here  
We'll make it before the clock strikes nine_

Brittany sighed dreamily and rested her head on his chest, when they started moving aback. She slowly closed her ice blue eyes when she figured that song is coming to its' end.

The red clad Chipmunk smiled seriously through singing and slowly started to led her aback towards their 'bed'

_If you just give give the first dance to me  
Girl I promise I'll be gentle  
(i know)But we gotta do it slowly  
If you give, give the first dance to me  
(give the first dance baby)  
I'm gonna' cherish every moment  
Cuz it only happens once, once in a lifetime_

The red clad Chipette smiled when he softly laid her back down on soft blanket, pulling himself down on her as well. The Chipette opened her eyes when Alvin perfectly hit the last high note (even if he lowered pitch) and felt butterflies in bottom of her stomach.

_If you give, give the first dance to me  
I'm gonna' cherish every moment  
Cuz it only happens once, once in a lifetime_

Alvin smiled and with soft, melodically tone ended the song. At that point he opened eyes as well and looked at Brittany's beautiful and flattered face. He sent her one of the most lovingly smiles ever and kissed her romantically on lips.

After few seconds they both pulled away, smiling lovingly at each other.

"So...what about this song?" Alvin suddenly asked after few moments of silence.

Brittany's eyes shined.

"Alvin. I didn't like it. I loved it." She said in her melodically voice "Thank you." She whispering added and stroked his furry cheeks.

"I'm glad you liked it…" he whispered.

The auburn chipette slowly blinked few times.

"But why did you…why did you sing this song? I thought you hate Justin." The chipette asked.

Alvin tilted his head on left.

"Yeah…well, I don't hate him. I just dislike him." He began "I mean…even I have deeper voice than him." He smirked and Brittany rolled with eyes.

"That wasn't very nice Alvin." She replied

"I wonder if he hit the puberty yet…" But Alvin kept going, and received dirty glare from his female counterpart.

"Great way for ruining such a romantic moment." She muttered darkly.

Alvin flinched a little. Yep, maybe did he really screw up a little.

"Don't worry. We still have time." He smiled and looked around a little "And besides we're alone now." He added smirking playfully.

The Chipette felt the shivers down her spine, when he said that in _that _tone. She knew full well what he's talking about.

"Oh really…?" she whispered, but she really didn't find a reason why did she do so.

"Yeah…"

"And what shall we do now?" she batted with eyelashes, making Alvin drool over her beauty again.

But the Chipmunk was prepared this time. He shortly hit the ground again.

"I don't know…" he flirted "But I think I know what you're thinking."

Brittany blushed and swallowed down hard. How does he know her so well?

"And what am I thinking?" she replied and smirked when she knew that will make Alvin uncomfortable. And it did. "As far as I know, you started first, with the song." She added and leaned closer to him "Because lyric don't seem to talk about first dance." She added whispering flirtatiously in his ear.

Alvin chuckled nervously.

"Yeah…" he murmured before unexpectedly leaned forward and kissed her deep in mouth. Her eyes fluttered wide open but she quickly closed them, enjoying every second of it. Their make out session lasted for at least five minutes before Brittany stopped and closed her eyes.

"What?" Alvin looked annoyed

Brittany sighed.

"I was just thinking if that's a good thing to do."

Alvin thought for a second, remembering his dream all too well. He doesn't want to hurt Brittany in any way, but he also can't help himself if she's doing that to him.

"Well…you're right." The chipmunk murmured and rolled down on bed next to her.

Brittany bit her lip. This subject is such an uncomfortable thing.

"But on second thought…" she began "maybe it's the right thing to do." She said quietly.

Alvin's ears perked up and his puzzled gaze stopped on her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…we still don't know for sure, if we'll escape from here…alive. And maybe there won't be any opportunity anymore to show each other how much we love each other." She finished, blushing.

Alvin scooped closer and supported his weight with one arm, looking flirtatiously down at his chipette.

"You mean it?" he asked and she slowly nodded, still a little unsure.

But Alvin was good with answer and quickly leaned closer to kiss her, but then a flashback appeared in front of his eyes. He stopped leaning in and remembered those dreams he had. They were quite scary. He isn't ready for such a big new role.

Brittany looked at him puzzled.

"Alvin? Are you okay?" she started and brought him back down on Earth "What's the matter."

"Huh, what?" the almost reddish brown chipmunk replied and shook with head in hopes to clear his thoughts. "Nothing…I just thought about few things." He murmured and looked at her in eyes. "Maybe this isn't the best idea, Britt."

She blinked few times, looking confused back up at him.

"What do you mean? Don't you love me?" she asked.

Alvin's eyes went huge.

"Of course I love you. That's…that's why we wanted to do it, right?" he asked hopefully.

"So that means…you don't want to do it?" she asked unsurely

"N-no, I mean yes, I mean…" he sighed. It'd be great if he would only know what does he really wants. "I don't want to hurt you."

Brittany's gaze softened a little when she heard that.

"Aw, Alvin. Why would you hurt me?" she gently stroked his left cheek.

"Well…you see, Um…" Alvin swallowed down hard "You c-could get p-pregnant" He finally stuttered.

That brought Brittany back down on reality a little. He has right…somehow. But on other hand, this could be the last time they are together, since you can never tell what Ian will do.

"Alvin" she began "I know that's worrying you. It worries me too. But if I had to choose…" she looked lovingly at him in eyes "There isn't anyone, whom I'd like to have a baby with, than you." She whispered and Alvin looked somehow lost "And anyway, I know I won't get pregnant. I trust you"

"Wow…" was all what Alvin managed to say after few moments of silence. "That's deep."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, looking at him directly in eyes, knowing he already drooled away.

"You know me…" she whispered and caressed his cheek.

Alvin's expression became serious in moment, and within second he pinned her down on 'bed' kissing her passionately.

She smiled and kissed him back, deep in mouth, while her paws started to trace down his sides. With one slow movement she started pulling his hoodie of him, and she threw it somewhere on different side of cage.

Alvin took that as opportunity and started pulling off his own hoodie from her as well and did the same as she did; he threw it somewhere in cage...

Brittany felt shivers down her spine when he did so.

They pulled away for a moment, looking just in each other eyes before they rolled over and started kissing again, each kiss filled with more passion and lust…

And you guys know the rest…

* * *

"You okay?" Theodore watched Eleanor who was lying emotionless on Brittany's bed, holding onto her pillow as tight as she could. She tried to be strong…but she failed. It hurt her when Alvin disappeared – but that time she stayed strong for Theodore's sake.

It hurt her when Brittany was acting all bratty and bitchy. But she pulled up with that, since she knew what she's dealing with.

But that was nothing in compare with when Brittany disappeared. That's when her walls broke. And it doesn't seem they will build up together again anytime soon.

Eleanor wanted to respond to Theo's question and said 'yes, of course I am' but the depression and sadness caught her."No I'm not okay, I miss my sister and nobody is here to comfort me." She blurted out and Theo looked down guilty.

"I'm sorry Ellie." He walked closer to her and hopped onto Brittany's bed, sitting down next to her. "I just didn't know if you want to talk about that." He apologized.

Eleanor looked at his male counterpart and her expression softened in moment. She shouldn't be so harsh on him. Anyway he didn't do anything wrong.

"It's okay Theo. I-I don't blame you." She sighed "Who would think about me anyway?"

Theo's ears lowered. He slowly, with big nervousness took Eleanor's paw in his and smiled kindly at her.

"Y-You won't believe it…but the only thing who is always on my mind is actually…you." He confessed nervously.

Eleanor sobbed and her eyes went wide open when she heard what has Theo just said.

"I?" she asked flattered.

Theodore nodded, smiling warmly at her when he squeezed her paw gently.

"Yeah…" he began and she cracked a tiny smile before wrapping her tiny chipmunk's arms around him. Theodore was taken by surprise but smiled ear-to-ear. Theodore mumbled something under his breath, who knows what, before they pulled away from their little embrace blushing in deep red colors.

"T-Thank you Teddy." The chipette smiled sweetly at him.

Theodore blushed when he heard himself called by his nickname which _she _chose for him.

"N-No problem. That's what friends are for."

Eleanor nodded, leaning in and much to Theo's surprise kissed him on cheek, making him blush even more if that's even possible.

"W-what's that for?" The green clad chipmunks asked surprised and touched the place where she kissed him.

Eleanor giggled

"For being you. For being my best friend, even in the hardest moments of my life," she added quickly.

"Ellie, I will always be there for you. No matter what." He smiled kindly and caressed the back of her furry paw.

Eleanor's emerald green eyes sparkled with joy. Even though she was so depressed about loss of her sister, that depression was long forgotten. He's the only one who can make her day get a little bit brighter and better. He surely is her best friend. Forever and always…

"Aww…" she breathed out, placing her paw on chest, looking at him flattered. "thank you Teddy. And no matter what, you will always have my back."

Theodore was happier than never before. Well, if we don't count loss of his oldest brother and probably somewhere in the future, sister-in-law. His relationship with Eleanor was the strongest than ever before. And he desperately wants to keep it that way.

"Ellie, maybe this will sound a little off, but would you…would you like something from kitchen?" he said embarrassedly about thinking only about food "Don't get mad on me please, but I'm really hungry. The last thing I ate was toaster waffle in the morning."

Eleanor got a little upset with this but she didn't show it. She put on perfect fake smile.

"Sure. I'd like to eat something too." She replied and hopped down from Brittany's bed. Theodore sighed in relief and hopped down on ground next to her. He looked at her once more before they both walked out of room paw-in-paw.

Much to their surprise, their relationship really has improved tonight. Now it just has to stay that way… But knowing the sweetest couple ever, they won't have problems.

* * *

Three long, lovely hours have passed and the young chipmunk couple was finally lying in their 'bed', cuddling to each other. They were still awake though, and just enjoying in each other's presence, even though they were exhausted. Their fur was shining because of sweat that came from their little 'fun'

They were cuddling under the small blanket, and using their hoodies as pillows. Well, Brittany was resting her head on Alvin's bare chest, but still…

The pink clad Chipette giggled and her fur ruffled up when Alvin playfully nibbled her ear.

"Alvin! Stop it" she giggled and looked up at him. "Someone here wants to sleep."

Alvin looked down at her and rolled with eyes.

"Aw come on…it's not _that _late." He replied somehow annoyed and her eyebrows narrowed.

"For me it is." The chipette mumbled and closed her eyes, snuggling closer to her boyfriend. But her enjoyable moment was over in moment and her eyes shoot opened. She pulled away a little and looked at him.

"You're all sweaty."

Alvin only shook with head annoyed.

"So? You're too, as far as I know." He replied smirking.

Brittany's eye twitched.

"Ew." She quickly turned away, showing him her back and pulled the blanket with her as well.

"Wha-HEY!" he shouted annoyed and raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What does that mean now?" the almost reddish brown chipmunk asked and crossed his furry arms.

The Chipette smiled and giggled softly.

"It means I don't like sweat." She turned around again to look at him.

Alvin crossed arms.

"I've already known that." He pointed out "But why did you steal the blanket!"

Brittany laughed at his expression. "No I didn't…" she said batting with eyelashes innocently.

The chipmunk only huffed in protest.

"I just want to sleep, and you don't so I just…borrowed it for a while." She said.

That confused Alvin a little. Guess he isn't such a smart chipmunk, who would understand Brittany's logic.

She smiled and shook with head unbelieving. Sometimes she doesn't know if he's acting somehow dumb or is that just him?

"Goodnight!" she suddenly squealed and covered herself with blanket. Alvin stopped thinking and looked at his girlfriend.

Brittany smiled and started feeling how the darkness will soon take her and she will fall asleep. But right before she could fall asleep, she felt someone moving… Her ice blue eyes tiredly opened again, only to be greeted with pair of hazel ones looking down at her. Her eyebrows narrowed in second.

"Alvin! Get off me!" she hissed and tried to push him away but unsuccessfully. She grunted at him when he kept smirking at her.

"Not until you give me some space to sleep as well." He protested.

"And what if I don't?" she asked casually.

"Then I guess, I'll have to sleep on you." The chipmunk shrugged.

Brittany eyed him and quickly gave up.

"Alright." She sighed and turned around "Sneak in."

She didn't need to say it twice, because Alvin was under the blanket in a second. He smiled proudly and looked at the chipette next to him.

"Happy now?" she asked somehow annoyed.

"No."Alvin kept smirking and she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What? What do you want now?"

Alvin shrugged. "I thought, we could talk a little…"

"Talk!" she asked loudly "Alvin I'm too tired to talk!"

Alvin raised an eyebrow at her.

"Then why are you still talking?" he joked.

She quickly shot him dirty glare and narrowed eyes at him dangerously "No kisses!"

Alvin's face palmed in moment. He quickly scooted himself up, supporting his weight with one arm, looking at his girlfriend.

"What?" she nodded seriously and looked away. "Aw come on Britt. You know you don't mean it." He replied hopefully.

"I one hundred percent meant it." She replied firmly.

Alvin frowned and leaned over Brittany, trying very hard to hypnotize her again.

"No you didn't." he smirked and pinned her down on bed so she couldn't struggle. In return he got one _very _dangerous glare from his chipette.

"Yes I did and get off me!" she argued and started to struggle, but gave up shortly. His grip was too strong.

"Not until you say it." Alvin replied.

Brittany looked puzzled.

"Say what?"

"Say that you didn't mean it." The chipmunk flirted.

Brittany looked up at him annoyed, but deep inside she knew he won't leave her if she doesn't listen to him. So she gave up.

"Fine…I didn't mean it." She murmured quietly.

"Say it again." Alvin smirked and she gasped "I didn't hear it."

"Why you little-" she huffed but was cut off shortly when Alvin placed a paw over her mouth.

"Say again." He continued grinning like idiot.

Brittany rolled with eyes.

"Okay, I didn't mean it! Happy now?" she asked in annoyance and he nodded.

"That'd be enough." Alvin replied and she sighed in relief "Now kiss me."

Her eyes fluttered open again. "W-What?"

"Kiss me." Alvin flirted and leaned in. Brittany only narrowed with eyebrows again.

"Alvin don't you think you got enough for today? As far as I can remember it was much more than just a simple kiss. I gave you everything I've had" The auburn chipette mumbled and blushed slightly, remembering their 'fun' all too well. Much to her surprise Alvin blushed as well.

"Well, heh, y-yeah" he stuttered out and nervously rubbed the back of his neck. She smiled at him.

"If Dave only would know, what have we done." He blushed and she bit her lip "He would most probably kill me."

Brittany giggled and played with fur on Alvin's bare chest. "Yeah, I think so too." She slowly blinked and looked up at him "But we can't tell anyone okay? They would kill us or worse…separate us." She muttered and looked down "And that's the last thing I want"

Alvin sighed

"Yeah I know. But believe me. No one will find a thing about that." He added smirking down. "So that mean we can do it again." He flirted playfully down at her.

Brittany quickly sent him a dirty glare.

"I've never said we won't do it again, but…" she started "But I'm tired and I'd love to get some sleep." She almost pleaded and yawned tiredly. "This was pretty exhausting…I don't know how I kept these three hours…" she mumbled and felt how her eyes started to close.

That saw Alvin too and his expression softened a little.

He smiled and gently stroked her cheek before he leaned in and kissed her on forehead.

She smiled, even though she had closed eyes.

"So will I get that goodnight kiss?" Alvin joked and Brittany slowly opened her tired ice blue eyes. She smiled to him before she pulled him closer and kissed him romantically on lips. Even though she was tired as hell she still enjoyed in it. After two minutes they pulled away and she smiled at his dazed expression.

"Happy now?"

Alvin smiled and rolled over and lied next to her.

"Yeah." The chipmunk whispered.

Brittany smiled tiredly. "Good."

She sighed and turned around, snuggling under blanket.

"Goodnight Alvin." she mumbled and closed her eyes.

Alvin blinked few times and cracked a tiny, soft smile when he gently stroked her cheek and managed her to smile a little, before he too snuggled under the blanket hugging Brittany from behind.

Her ice blue eyes went huge at this and she blinked few times.

"Goodnight Britt. Love you." He mumbled.

Brittany smiled and looked at him one last time, snuggling even closer to her boyfriend.

"Goodnight Alvin. I love you too."

And in second, they both were out cold, snuggling to each other.

* * *

"What do you want?" Jeanette asked and crossed her arms around her chest, looking annoyed at her male counterpart.

Simon gulped and nervously played with fingers. He still hasn't decided if that's a good idea.

"I was just wondering how are you…if you need anything…?" he asked but regretted it right next moment.

"Oh, no I'm just fine, you know. It just doesn't bother me if my sister and your brother are missing. And no one knows where they could be." She remarked sarcastically "Geez Simon I'm just fine! Heck I'm feeling great! Thanks' for asking!"

Simon was taken aback by her sudden change in attitude, but he understood it – somehow.

"I'm sorry…" the blue clad Chipmunk mumbled and looked apologizing at her. "I just wished to cheer you up…"

"Well you didn't." she replied back harshly. "I'm not in mood to talk about anything." She added and crossed arms.

Simon looked down. He's never thought that one simple, short talk with Jeanette will be so…difficult. She's the totally last person with who he though he will have these problems.

"Jeanette I-" he was cut off before he could add something else.

"You know what…Just drop it okay? I'm not in mood to talk right now alright?" she cut him off sharply.

Simon's eyes lowered but he decided to keep going. He must tell her. She needs to know.

"Jeanette I'm ju-" he began again.

"No listen to me! My sister is missing!"

Simon didn't exactly like the tone of her voice.

"You know what? My brother is missing too! And I'm worried about him as well, but I'm not shouting like you. Because I know he will return. With Brittany!" he argued back.

Jeanette narrowed eyes and placed her paw son her hips. She knew that what she's doing was wrong and foolish, to argue with someone on whom she has a huge crush, but she couldn't help it. She is too stressed out, angry, sad and upset! She needs to take out her emotions on someone.

"Simon, I see you don't have anything else to add." She replied and whirled around "Since then I'm going." She said and started walking away.

Simon gulped at this. He needs to tell her now!

"Jeanette I need to tell you something!" he said loudly in hopes she will return, but in reply she just ignored him.

"I'm not listening." She mumbled annoyed and placed both her paws on her ears, though still she could hear, whatever he said.

"Jeanette I-…" he began again "Just please listen to me. I l-"

"I'm not listening, remember?" she said and shrugged.

This is it.

"Jeanette I love you!"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**

* * *

**

_**Please don't kill me for such a cliffhanger. ;D**_

_**Yeah, as I said, this chapter was and will most probably be the fluffiest chapter in this story. **_

_**Poor everyone…I loved to write that short cute moment between Theodore and Eleanor. They're so cute!**_

_**Poor Jeanette and Simon though. I kinda understand why is she acting so bad, but still she a little over-reacted.**_

_**And Simon finally decided to let her know. That's so sweet! But what will her reply be…?**_

_**And Alvin and Brittany…? Oh God… This will be interesting!**_

_**Well anyway…Find out in next chapter!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	26. When Unexpecting Turns Into Expecting…

_**Again, I decided to update this story faster. I've had enough free time, even though I should be learning Math and Language -.-**_

_**Well anyway…on to the chapter (it's kinda short)**_

_**

* * *

**_

**CHAPTER 26**

**When unexpecting turns into expecting…**

**

* * *

**

Brittany groaned and closed her eyes. She was currently in their cage resting from hard day. Ian is such a monster! They had rehearsing for more than four hours without small, short pause. Both of chipmunks were exhausted.

The Chipette slowly placed paws on her stomach, looking down at herself. And as if day just couldn't get worse, she got sick…or it just seemed so. Her stomach hurt her since she woke up and it didn't seem that it will stop hurting her anytime soon.

She flinched a little when she touched her belly. Why is her belly so…sensitive? Did she eat something funny?

The red clad Chipette quickly let go off this thought.

The food she and Alvin get every day, is always the same, so that couldn't be the reason. So the only left option is that she has gotten sick.

"_Great…" _she said in head and narrowed eyebrows. Her life sucks sometimes…Just like Alvin's.

Speaking of it…Alvin's day wasn't better either. More likely even…worse.

The auburn chipette turned her head on right and looked at small, sleeping chipmunk lying next to her in bed. His day was tough for him too. At first his voice has started cracking terribly. Even Brittany couldn't help but notice it too. And just because of that he almost got beaten up by Ian again. Luckily someone called Ian on mobile phone and he forgot.

Both chipmunks were glad at that. It's great that he has such a bad memory.

But that tough day really caught Alvin, so no wonder that he literally collapsed on their bed, right the moment when they came back in their cage. In moment he was out cold.

The Chipette gently stroked Alvin's cheek with paw and sighed.

She's so jealous at him. She'd give anything, just for one long, peaceful sleep. It's true that her nights were pretty sleepless.

Brittany blushed at that though. No, they weren't sleepless because of her and Alvin having their 'fun'. They did it just once…these four days ago. No more then.

No, the reason was somewhere else. She couldn't sleep because of strange reasons. Sometimes she was a little lightheaded, or hungry. Then again on few other nights she was feeling like she will throw up anytime soon. If she got at least three hours of sleep per night was miracle.

So maybe she got sick because of lack of sleep.

The Chipette shrugged. She isn't smart as Jeanette is, but deep inside she knows that something is happening. She has that strange feeling, but she can't describe it. It's like…She doesn't know, but she feels different. In a strange way.

The Chipette slowly lied down on bed and cuddled closer to her sleeping boyfriend. Unfortunately she accidentally woke him up when she put her head on his chest.

Alvin yawned and looked around groggily.

"Morning…" he greeted even though it was in middle of day. The auburn Chipette cracked a tiny smile.

"You're awake already? Wow, that's new." Alvin admired when he looked at Chipette that was resting her head on his chest.

Brittany sighed and looked down.

"I couldn't sleep…" she mumbled and tiredly closed her dull ice blue eyes. "I'm not feeling well…"

The red clad Chipmunk looked at his female counterpart with worry hid in his eyes. He knew, she didn't sleep very well last few days, but maybe that came just from stress.

"Again?" he asked concerned  
The Chipette nodded and slowly sat up.

"I don't know what's wrong with me…" she began and Alvin wrapped his furry tail around her waist, pulling her closer. "I'm so tired…exhausted, but I just can't fall asleep." She added tiredly.

"Maybe you're just too stressed out. It wouldn't be a surprise." Alvin replied casually. But Chipette didn't agree on with that one.

"I know but…but…I think it's not stress." She murmured and put both her paws on her flat belly. Alvin's gaze travelled down at it too, and within second he scooped her closer in his arms. She was glad that he did so. Somehow she was feeling safer if he holds her in his arms.

"What's wrong?" Even though he didn't show it, he was a little concerned for his girlfriend's health.

Brittany swallowed down hard when she felt a light wave of nauseous hit her again.

"My stomach…just doesn't want to stop hurting me." She groaned wrapping her arms around her abdomen again. "I'm hungry, sleepless, my stomach hurts me…I just want this to be over…"she added and looked at Alvin direct in eyes.

Alvin's gaze softened a little and he smiled gently down at her.

"It's gonna be alright…" he consoled. "You'll be fine"

Brittany sighed loudly.

"I hope so…I didn't catch enough sleep for four days from now…I'm exhausted Alvin." She mumbled sleepily and yawned.

"I know…" the only male chipmunk in cage replied kindly "But did you eat something funny, that could upset your stomach?" Alvin asked again while softly stroking her auburn hair.

The auburn Chipette only shrugged "No…not that I'd know…" she thought for a moment "In fact I don't think I even ate anything since we…" she stopped and blushed.

Alvin raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Since we…?" he kept going and made Brittany uncomfortable about that subject all over again. Well, she must admit –that was probably the best day of her life, but still she was embarrassed every time when they brought that subject up.

Brittany shoot him bad look. "Since we did it."

"Oh…" Alvin blushed and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Why not?"

Brittany sighed and closed her eyes with her paws still resting on her belly.

"As I said…I wasn't feeling great…" she started "Sometimes, I was a little bit lightheaded or hungry…and sometimes my stomach hurt me as hell."she groaned and cuddled closer to him. "I just want to get some sleep…and be okay again."

Alvin hushed her and gently kissed her forehead, while rubbing her back tenderly.

"It's gonna be alright." He began "As long as we have each other, we're good."

Brittany smiled and looked up at her boyfriend.

"You're so sweet you know?" she smiled and Alvin replied to her with one small, tenderly kiss on lips.

"Just for you." He smiled back down at her before lied back down on bed, with Brittany in his arms again. Brittany smiled and snuggled closer to her boyfriend. She is so glad that he is here with her – she just can't imagine what would be if Ian kidnapped only her. Would she manage to survive this torturing or wouldn't she?

But the chipette shrugged it off quickly. Why should she think about something like that now? At least that's what Alvin said, was totally true. As long as they have each other they're fine.

Brittany slowly looked up at Alvin, who was starting to drift away in sleep, and couldn't help but let the jealously took her again. Why can he sleep, and she can't?

She wants to sleep just as much as he does, but because of that stupid unknown illness she can't. Brittany grumped. But thank goodness she didn't fall sick that day when they…

Brittany felt how she blushed again. Damn, why does she always blush when she thought about that day…or night? Sure, it was the best day of her life, even if it cost her a lot…for example - her innocence. But she knew full well that she did the right thing. They've done it just to show how much they love each other.

But still she was wondering why such of sudden she fell sick? She was totally fine and okay three days ago. She wasn't lightheaded, hungry or sick at the most inappropriate moments…also she wasn't feeling nauseous in the mornings. She was totally fine but th-

Brittany quickly stopped thinking and narrowed her ice blue eyes. Only one thing stayed in her thoughts…_nauseous._ She thought for a moment. What's the other name for nausea in the mornings…?

"Morning sickness." She mumbled quietly and made Alvin's ears twitch a little, but he didn't move. Guess, he was taking short nap or something like that. Lucky him…

Brittany mumbled these two words again and narrowed eyebrows. Where did she hear that thing before? When does nauseous appear?

The Chipette scratched the back of her furry neck but just couldn't and couldn't remember. She heard that before. Wait…! Isn't this something about women…? So then that means this isn't illness. Nor the sickness or poison (Since you know Ian, he can do anything, even poison you)

But…don't the females go through this when they're…pregnant?

Brittany blinked few times before her eyes went wide open and she shoot up forward in second. And as a result she woke Alvin up.

"What's wrong again?" he groggily asked and rubbed his tired hazel brown eyes. He just wants to sleep a little longer. But when he saw Brittany sitting on bed, looking somehow serious and scared…he became serious in no time,

"Britt? What's wrong?" he hurried and looked at her. Even though it was dark in cage, he still could see Britt's pale face. Much paler than before…But he didn't get any reply…she was too busy thinking.

The Chipette gulped. It was four days since they did it…and right as many days she couldn't fall asleep and was feeling nauseous in the mornings. And the sudden change in everything…and that strange feeling she has…? She suddenly could describe it. She's feeling like…like…like something is growing inside of her. Could it be that…that…-

Brittany's eyes watered at that thought .No, that couldn't be. It's impossible. The auburn Chipette was so lost in thoughts that she didn't hear Alvin's voice calling for her, worried sick.

She was totally lost and out of this world. But only one thing stopped and was repeating rapidly in her head…

"_Pregnant."_ The red clad Chipette thought in head. Could she be pregnant…for real? Well, she has all the symptoms…

Except huge belly, but that can still come, right?

"Britt!" she quickly snapped out of her trance and shook with head, looking at Alvin who was looking at her with big, concerned eyes.

"Damn Britt, I was calling you for at least five minutes!" Alvin mumbled annoyed "Are you alright?" But she didn't reply.

His gaze softened in moment when he saw her teary eyes. Why is she crying?

"Brittany? W-Why are you crying?" the red clad chipmunk asked worriedly

But the Chipette didn't reply.

Her bottom lip was trembling just if she thought about that word. Pregnancy…

But she can't be pregnant! She's too young…only sixteen. But what if she is?

"Dammit Britt, will you answer my question?" Alvin said frantically. He didn't mean sound harsh, but he was way too worried about his girlfriend's health. And now she's crying…? There's definitely something wrong with her. He only needs to find out what.

The auburn chipette looked at him with her pale face, full of unknown horrid.

"I-I-I need some w-water" she stuttered and quickly shot up, walking towards small mug, that was filled with fresh water just for them. Joe is so kind that always give them some fresh, cold water. Ian didn't even think about that.

Alvin raised an eyebrow in confusion. What's wrong with her?

But the Chipette continued walking, not bothering to look back at him. What if she's really expecting? What if she and Alvin will become parents at such a young age…?

This mustn't happen. But if she's already expecting…then there's nothing much what she can do. It's already done…

Maybe that night with him wasn't the best idea either.

"Brittany?" Alvin asked again, worry not anymore hid in his voice.

The Chipette just sobbed but kept walking. But as if on cue, a strong wave of dizziness and nauseous hit her and the world spun in front of her eyes. Brittany blinked few times, trying to still her eyesight, but unfortunately it didn't help. She took a short breathe and threw her arms around her, now still flat belly somehow protectively before everything went black and she collapsed down on metal ground with loud 'thud'

Alvin's eyes widened in second and he rushed to her (with much difficultness since he has broken ankle) and within second he started checking her over, trying very hard, but unsuccessfully, wake her up.

"Brittany!"

* * *

But the Seville's household has had almost the same problems. Still there was a little difference…

Love problems.

Simon Seville sobbed and closed his sapphire blue eyes. He was hurt…his heart ache him, from that big mistake he made, when he confessed his feelings to Jeanette. He should've wait a little longer…or tell her never…it'd be better than being rejected in such a bad way.

Simon sniffed and remembered that day, four days ago…

"_Jeanette I love you!" Simon suddenly blurted out and he blushed in the deepest red color ever. And that made Jeanette froze in stood. The purple clad Chipette gulped and slowly whirled around._

"_W-What?" she more asked than said, her beautiful purple orbs never left him. Simon smiled sheepishly and walked closer. _

"_I love you." He said again and looked shyly in her purple eyes, while taking her paw in his. _

_Jeanette felt shivers down her spine and she wasn't able to reply him. Her anger was long forgotten. A deep confuse replaced it…she wasn't ready for his confessing._

"_Jeanette?" Simon asked again and brought her back down on earth again. She blinked few times_

"_I-I…" she stuttered out, unknowing what to do…or say in that matter. There's something he should know about her. She is scared. Scared about going in deep relationship, even though she really, really likes him. But she isn't sure if she loves him. Maybe he's just a simple, stupid teen crush…and not love._

"_Jeanette?" Simon mumbling began. Something wasn't right. "Do you…do you love me?" he asked curiously._

_Jeanette swallowed down hard, and her bushy tail was waving around nervously._

"_I-I…"she stuttering began and Simon raised an eyebrow in confusion "I-I'm sorry Simon." she finally stuttered out and pulled her paw out of his. _

_Simon blinked few times and his heart shattered. She doesn't love him._

"_What do you mean?" he asked eventually._

_Jeanette looked down at her feet._

"_Simon…I-I really, really like you…but" she sighed and shut her eyes close "But…I need some time…to think." She finally said and looked at Simon's eyes only to find soreness in it. That tore her heart, but she couldn't help it. She's scared…_

"_Jeanette…" Simon began but she only placed her paw on his furry cheek, looking at his sapphire blue eyes _

"_I'm sorry." And with those words she whirled around and ran to her room, with teary eyes, leaving Simon standing there in the hallway, totally broken-hearted._

Simon sobbed and wiped his salt tears away. That's the last time they saw each other. They didn't talk, but according to what Eleanor has said, she's in the same state as he is. Broken-hearted…wreck.

The blue clad Chipmunk slowly sat up and cleaned his glasses, before putting them again on their place.

He knew he should wait…but he couldn't help it. He had to tell her. But it cost him a lot.

It cost him his love.

Simon quickly sat up and took a deep breath. If there's anything what he knows, is that he will never ever fall in love.

And he totally meant it.

* * *

"Brittany!" Alvin shouted again and shook her in hopes to wake her up. She was unconscious for almost ten minutes already, and it scared Alvin to death. She's definitely sick and she needs help.

"Britt, wake up!" Alvin shouted again, his voice was trembling from worry. He doesn't have a clue what could be wrong with her, but if Ian has his stinky fingers made her sick, then he will pay for that. Alvin growled slightly at the thought of Ian, but quickly shook it off, and shook Brittany once again.

And this time successfully.

The Chipette let go out a soft moan and blinked few times. Alvin quickly stopped shaking her, and just kept staring down at her, when she slowly started gaining concussion.

"Britt? Are you okay?" the worried chipmunk quickly asked when she opened eyes.

Brittany slowly sat up and rubbed her sore head, where she hit her head when she fainted. At first she didn't remember what happened…

"I'm oka-" she began but quickly stopped when her face became much paler than a snow and her eyes widened in rush. Alvin raised an eyebrow in confusion and worry. Her condition is worrying him like hell.

Brittany quickly leaned on side, away from Alvin and threw up on floor. She was feeling so sick, and she finally remembered why. Because of that thing she discovered few minutes ago…at the thought of her possibly pregnancy.

Alvin's eyes widened in second and he rushed to her, rubbing her back tenderly. He was scared. For the first time in his short, chipmunk life he was truly scared. But not for himself. But for someone he cares a lot. And that's Brittany.

The red clad Chipette closed her ice blue eyes when she was done.

"_This isn't happening, this isn't happening…" _she frantically screamed in her head. But her eyes started to water up when a reality hit her. This _is _happening.

Brittany pulled up and used her furry paw to wipe her mouth. She blinked few times when she finally figured out what's actually happening to her…she...he…they…they accidentally succeed. She's expecting…She's probably expecting… an _offspring. A baby. _

"Are you alright now?" she heard Alvin whisper softly while he gently rubbed her back. Brittany slowly looked up at her boyfriend who was looking worriedly down at her, before she buried her head in his chest and started crying uncontrollably.

Even though Alvin was confused with everything, he instantly and protectively wrapped his arms around her.

"Ssh…" he gently hushed her and stroked her auburn hair "it's okay." He softly consoled her. Brittany narrowed eyes.

If she wouldn't be so upset she'd most probably punch him in arm and shouted 'No it's not, I'm freaking pregnant, and it's your fault!' but she couldn't. She's too scared and still in deep shock. So she just nodded.

"C'mon…" Alvin began and scooped her up in his arms, leading her towards their bed, which is on other side of cage "I'll tell Joe to clean that up okay? I think you need to rest a little." Alvin mumbled thoughtfully and laid her down on their bed.

Brittany managed to smile a little. It's so rare for him to show his caring attitude. But when he does show it…She can't describe it.

"Do you want some water?" he asked again and Chipette nodded a little.

"Yeah…but not too much." She replied and he quickly nodded before he stood up.

After he gave her something to drink, and when she drank the water, he kneeled down next to her, just watching his sick girlfriend.

"How are you feeling?" Alvin asked after a while.

Brittany sighed and put her paws on her flat belly.

"Like a crap." She muttered and Alvin chuckled a little.

And as a result, she narrowed her eyes at him _very _dangerously.

"It's not funny…" she started "I wonder how would you feel if you'd be pre-" her eyes widened in rush and she quickly zipped her lips. She almost told too much.

Alvin raised an eyebrow at her unfinished sentence.

"If I'd be what?" he asked curiously.

The red clad Chipette swallowed down hard and squeezed his paw.

"If you'd be…as sick as I am." She mumbled and looked down at her stomach. She could expect that to happen though. Alvin did warn her…but once again she was too stubborn to let him right.

"Does your stomach still hurt you?" the chipmunks with hazel eyes asked and put a paw on her belly. And that made Brittany sent shivers down her spine and she flinched a little at his touch. Somehow, just what she noticed, her stomach became more sensitive…

Brittany sighed. _"That's just another sign of…pregnancy."_ She thought.

Alvin cracked a tiny smile.

"Wow, why so sensitive?" he chuckled.

Brittany just shook with head and turned away, covering herself with blanket.

"Forget…" she started "I'm fine now. I'm just tired…" she yawned loudly and turned her face to look at his boyfriend "I think I'll take a short nap…If I'll be lucky enough." The chipette added and Alvin nodded.

"Okay. Just call me if you need anything , okay?" Alvin said and stroked her auburn hair.

"Okay…I will." The Chipette nodded and happy found how she began to drift off in deep sleep. And she was more than happy. Finally some good news.

Alvin smiled at her and slowly stood up, prepared to walk away and leave her to rest.

But just as he turned around Brittany groggily stopped him.

"Alvin…don't leave us, please?" she said groggily, slowly let sleep to take her.

The red clad chipmunk whirled around and smiled.

"I won-" he stopped and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Wait! Us?"

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**

* * *

**

**Aw, I feel so sorry for Simon…Jeanette wasn't very fair to Simon though, if you ask me…**

**And yeah…it looks like the Seville's household will get bigger…or not?**

**Again that stupid cliffhanger ;P**

**Well, that leaves you to wait till the next chapter! It will be soon out, I promise :)**

**REVIEW!**


	27. Talking Can Solve Almost All Problems

_Hey guys! I'm so sorry that it took so long to update this story. School is a killer -.- I really, really haven't got any free time. Most of the time I was learning (well, my parents think so, but honestly…I was just daydreaming) Well, anyway, this chapter is longer than usual, but I still hope you'll like it._

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**Talking Can Solve Almost All Problems**

* * *

Alvin coughed loudly and put both his paws on chest. It was kinds hard to sing because it was making him want to cough at every breath he took. He really started to suck at singing.

"Okay, three minutes' pause." Alvin heard Ian growl through the microphone. The small red clad chipmunk glanced down on ground, placing both his paws on knees. At least Ian gave him some time to collect himself up. But anyway, three minutes won't be enough…

Alvin sighed and lied down on ground. He's so tired – he'd do anything for just few minutes of careless, peaceful sleep.

But sadly he didn't sleep well for a very long time now.

And he has quite a few reasons for doing so. Firstly, he's tired from singing. Heck, he's never imagined that he will one day be sick of singing. Or tired in that matter. But now…Well, now is different story…

And sadly all that tiredness has gotten to him, and he mostly sleeps through the days. Or at least again…he's trying to sleep…

He and Brittany have one big, enormous problem too. Well, mostly her because it involves her.

She's sick. And that – badly. All day along she's just lying in their bed under the blanket.

That has taken Alvin by surprise at first, but now he got used to it. But still, he's worried about his girlfriend's health. She's just not herself.

Lying in bed all day along, puking her guts out each morning till the afternoon, eating so, almost TOO much and having these stupid mood swings that started to get on his nerves.

Alvin sighed silently and on his furry face crawled frown. He survived many dangerous things…for example, Ian – twice times, angry Simon or Britt – hundred of times, being beaten up almost to death by Ian – more than three times, being eaten by eagle in zoo – one time, and yet still he doesn't know how will he put up with Britt and her sudden mood swings.

Hopefully she won't kill him…yet…?

Speaking of Britt…she's not here in recording studio with him at the moment. She's probably sleeping in their cage, under their soft, warm blanket…

Alvin smirked and thought about what has happened earlier in the morning.

She really is lucky…When Ian came to them this morning, he wanted them both to start singing. Of course Alvin was obeying a little, but as soon as Ian threaded him he quiet down.

But of course no one saw that Brittany wasn't feeling so well…boys -.-

Well the funny part was – and Alvin just couldn't hold his laugh- when Ian grabbed Brittany and she _almost _threw up on him. Ian looked pretty much grossed out, Brittany a little embarrassed but worried as well because she didn't know what will Ian do to her. And Alvin…Britt could swear she's never heard him laugh so loudly, even though that he later received a pretty hard and painful slap from his 'sick' girlfriend.

Alvin laughed to himself. That was epic win. Ian's facial expression has just won the first prize.

And so, she was allowed to stay in cage, resting all day long till she won't get better. And unfortunately Alvin still had to sing.

But believe or not, he was started to get worried for her health too. He's not used to see her so sick, lying all day long in bed, puking her guts out. But still maybe is just stress.

But why hasn't he gotten sick yet? Maybe it's because girls are way more sensitive than boys. Or it's not contagious.

Alvin shrugged and stretched. Lying on the ground and thinking can sure make you tired even more.

"Get up! Three minutes are over!" Alvin heard Ian hiss through the microphone.

The red clad chipmunk groaned and slowly got up. It looks like his resting time is over.

* * *

Brittany looked down at her paws and continued playing with her fingers. She's just woken up from short nap, and now she's just thinking.

"_Godammit my life's just great!" _the small chipette screamed furiously in head. How could this happen to her? And right now?

"_Why me! Why now?" s_he sobbed and wiped away few small salt tears that started to fall down her cheeks. Why didn't he listen to him when he warned her? Why did this happen to her now?

Brittany sniffed and looked down at tiny bulge forming on her once totally flat belly. She just saw it today. She just saw the difference today.

"_The whole pregnancy thing is getting way faster than I thought." _she thought again and swallowed down hard. _"Alvin is not going to be happy." _

Brittany paled. Of course…this involves him too. She almost forgot.

"_What if he leaves me…? What if he hates me then?" _she thought and new, fresh tears escaped her ice blue eyes. This just isn't right.

Why was she so damn stubborn?

They shouldn't do that, they are still just kids…but unfortunately with a…baby on the way.

Brittany cried even harder. A baby on the way and she's just sixteen. She'd do anything to prevent that from happening, but what's done is done. She must face it sooner or later. She and Alvin are going to have a baby. A real, small, baby.

Brittany sobbed and turned on left, burying her head in Alvin's sweater, which she used to wear. How could this happen? Weren't they careful?

The chipette sniffed and looked down at small bulge on her stomach. He'll notice it sooner or later. She won't be able to hide it anymore.

"_Stupid bulge" _she thought and placed a paw on her slightly rounded tummy. She's give anything to not have that bulge.

Brittany sighed and gently rubbed it. But right that bulge is her baby. Their baby. A small part of her and him.

She was feeling kinda strange every time when she thought about that. Like…protectively.

She doesn't have a heart to do anything bad to herself. Abortion would be a mistake. A huge mistake.

Britt blinked few times. Why does she think about this anyway…?

She and Alvin will have a baby.

Why can't she face it? There's no turning back now. What's done is done.

"So, when are you going to tell him?" Brittany's eyes shot open and she looked up, only to be greeted with pair of blue eyes staring down at her.

"Joe?" she whispered and sat up with her furry arms covering her little rounded tummy. "Tell who what?" the chipette asked quietly yet already knowing what his answer will be.

"Tell Alvin that you're pregnant" the young, blonde man replied casually.

Brittany felt how all color started to leave her face. How does he know? She didn't tell him, neither did she make any hint…or did she? "W-What? I'm not…"

Joe chuckled and sat down on nearby chair.

"Of course you aren't" he replied casually. Brittany's gaze fell down on ground. "But seriously, when will you tell him? As far as I know the chipmunks are pregnant for only about one month"

Brittany closed her ice blue eyes. She felt how suddenly her heart has started racing like 200 miles per second. She swallowed down hard and felt how her hands became much colder and stained with cold swear that come from nervousness.

"H-how do y-you…" she didn't finish, because she was at loss of words. Her gaze quickly looked away from Joe, shamefully.

Joe saw that and decided to help her out of this awkward moment. That was pretty difficult subject for her, though. "How do I know?" he began and Brittany nodded once "Well, it's pretty obvious."

The Chipette looked up at man in split of second. "What?" she gawked silently, yet loud enough for Joe to hear her. Brittany's blue eyes were scanning around wildly. "It's…it's that obvious?"

Joe nodded slowly, "Yeah…"

"How so?" the auburn Chipette kept going.

"Well you gained pretty much weight over past these days, not to mention the throwing up in the mornings" Brittany winced as he started telling her that. But the blonde man didn't seem to stop because he still kept going "…or your mood swings. Not to mention your sudden need at eating…" He added and looked down at chipette whose cheeks turned in light red color "Well it's pretty hard not to notice anything…" he rubbed the back of his neck.

Brittany stared up at him. "But how do you know all…these things?" she asked in small voice.

"Well…When I was in high school I had to write an assignment about mammals and all that stuff" he rolled with eyes "and surprisingly I still remember it. So I was able to help Alvin when he's had broken ankle," he added somehow proudly and surprisingly on Brittany's face crawled tiny smile "…and so I was able to notice all those pregnancy signs."

Britt's small smile faded away as fast as it appeared and her eyes watered up again at that thought.

"I-I'm sc-scared" she stuttered nervously, yet a huge pile of fear hid in her trembling voice.

Joe tilted his head on left and sent Brittany a sympathetic smile.

"Hey, you're gonna be alright, okay?" he began. "You two will soon escape from here, and you'll be able to live your normal lives again" he added quickly.

Brittany shook with head vigorously "No, nothing will be normal again!" she cried and put her head in paws, starting to cry her little heart out "I and Alvin are having…a-a-a…" Brittany stopped and gulped nervously, way too scared to say anything else "…a baby. This will affect our lives…" she sobbed and let the salt tears fall down her cheeks.

Joe felt sorry for this small Chipette. He understands her…kinda.

"And now Alvin will hate me!" she cried even harder than before.

Joe blinked few times in pure confuse "Hate you? Why would he hate you?" he asked curiously.

Brittany sobbed and used her furry paw to wipe away salt tears "Because…because…because I'm p-pregnant" she stuttered out nervously. Joe wanted to reply but she kept going "Because I've gotten pregnant even though that he warned me before. I've even said that I won't get pregnant…that I trust him…" she sobbed "But now… look at me now. I'm pregnant and he still doesn't know" she cried. "He's going to hate me."

Joe decided that it was enough.

"Hold on right there now. Firstly it wasn't your fault that you…fell pregnant. It was his." Joe began reasonably; his blue eyes scanned Britt's ice blue. "And the Alvin that I know wouldn't leave you and especially not in this state." He added, and the chipette only wiped away tears in reply

"But I think that you should tell him." He began and watched as Brittany's face paled "Well, you'll have to tell him sooner or later. He will find out eventually."

Brittany sobbed and a small frown formed on her face. "W-what do you mean? H-He won't notice…so soon" she mumbled.

Joe didn't say anything but only tilted his head, slightly on left and stared down at her "I don't think so…" Brittany watched as he pointed at her stomach. She quickly, but hesitantly looked down at herself as well. Her gaze – and Joe's most probably as well – has stopped on tiny bulge, forming on her once totally flat stomach. Brittany gulped and slowly looked up at Joe.

"I'm getting fat!" she cried and looked away,

"No you don't. But anyways, it's not like that you have a choice. You'll get bigger eventually." Joe answered with small shrug.

Brittany looked at him and paled. "Jeez, you sure did make me feel better." She cracked a small, tiny smile.

The young man smiled and watched the small chipette when she slowly looked back down at her, slightly rounded tummy and gently rubbed it. He knows how hard this is for her at the moment, but he also knew that she'll make a great mom.

"So, when will you tell him?" he questioned curiously.

Brittany glanced up at him and bit her lip. She didn't plan to tell him so soon, but she really doesn't have a choice. Her stomach is getting bigger, and soon enough she won't be able to hide it anymore. "I-I don't know. I don't want to tell him yet…" she started slowly and looked up at Joe "I'm scared…"

Joe nodded and sighed. He should've known that "If you want I can tell you." He slowly said. "It's all up to you, but believe me, he'll notice it soon." He added carefully not wanting to say anything that could possibly hurt her.

Brittany's eyes shoot opened, "NO!" she screamed and Joe almost jumped out of his skin when she yelled. Brittany blushed a little at her outburst. "Sorry. What I wanted to say…is that, that I'll tell him. When I will be ready, though." She mumbled and closed her eyes.

Joe nodded and stood up. "I'll leave you now, okay? I need to do something, but if you need anything, and it really can be anything…" he began and looked at small auburn chipette that was locked up in small, but well secured cat cage- "…Just call me, alright?" he asked and looked at small dark blue clock on wall. His face brightened up quickly. "And I believe that Alvin will be soon back."

Brittany shivered when he told her that.

Joe smiled at small, pregnant chipette. "And I really recommend you to tell him, sooner or later, it really doesn't matter but he can find out any second, and I believe that I'd be better if he hears it from you." He said and Brittany hung her head "But it's all up to you."

The Chipette nodded and looked at Joe.

"Anyway you're the mommy." He smiled kindly and Britt's fur ruffled up at the word '_mommy' _, "He'll take it well, trust me." And with those words he left her, totally lost in thoughts.

Brittany gulped. A whole world stopped for her when she finally realized what she should days ago. Sooner or later, she will have to tell him. And this is something what she wishes to get over it as soon as is possible. There's no turning back now. In a little less than three weeks she will become mommy.

Brittany shook at that thought. She only hopes that he will take it well. Well, better than she did.

The auburn chipette sighed and gently rubbed her rounded tummy. The Chipette couldn't help but feel how a small smile appeared on her lips, when she rubbed her stomach. It's like she's touching her small baby. Brittany laughed silently at her last thought. She _is _(somehow) touching her baby.

Brittany smiled but on her glowing face crawled seriousness. She sighed and looked at her stomach once more. "This will be one hell of a day."

* * *

"I've screwed up! I really screwed up this time." Jeanette cried and put her head in paws, starting to cry her little heart out. Eleanor sighed and pulled her older sister in small hug. She's just found out why was her sister acting so weird and upset past these eight days, and Jeanette finally told her.

She broke Simon's heart.

"Oh Jeanette…" Eleanor sighed and rubbed her sister's back tenderly. "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I could help to sort things up between you guys."

Jeanette shook with head, still clenching to Ellie. "No…this thing doesn't involve you Eleanor. This thing is only between us."

Eleanor pulled away and looked at her sister. "No Jeanette. You are my sister, and then of course it involves me too!" she replied.

Jeanette looked away and sobbed "No Ellie, you don't understand…-" Jeanette wanted to continue but her younger sister cut her off.

"Jeanette listen! This argument between you and Simon wasn't necessary." The light green chipette began "I admit, it was pretty stupid that you reacted in that way, but the damage is done." The blonde chipette added silently.

The purple clad Chipette sobbed and wiped away tears.

"I shouldn't have done that. I was so stupid…I was just so stressed out and worried about Alvin and Brittany…that I lost my mind…" she mumbled.

Eleanor took Jeanette's paw and caressed it gently in hopes to console her.

"Everything will be okay again between you two…" Eleanor began softly.

The purple clad chipette pulled away her paw and sobbed even harder "No! No it won't be!" she sobbing began "He doesn't want to talk to me anymore"

That tore Eleanor's heart. She hates to see any of her sisters being sad or upset. It upsets her too.

"Just give him some time…he'll find out what mistake has he made." Eleanor encouraged, although she wasn't so sure about it. But she's determined to help her sister, and it doesn't matter how much it will cost her. Her love to her sisters is just way too strong.

"I doubt it El…I really, really doubt it."

* * *

Alvin sighed and looked down at his sleeping girlfriend. He's just returned from the recording studio where he spent the most exhausting four hours of his life. To tell you the truth, he was even more exhausted than when he and his brothers sung for Ian.

Oh, yeah that was exhausting.

"_She looks so peaceful…" _Alvin thought with tired smile on his face when he noticed Brittany snuggling under the blanket, fast asleep. He couldn't help but notice that she looks much better than in the morning when she was as white as snow in her beautiful face. Although she was so pale earlier in the morning, she looked much better now…she was…she looked like she's glowing.

Alvin sighed. At least she looks better now. That's big plus.

He slowly, walked to their shared 'bed' and lied down. He cuddled closer to Brittany and closed his eyes.

* * *

_Brittany yawned and blinked few times. She was just taking a short nap, since she didn't know when Alvin will come back. She turned around and smiled lovingly at tired face of her boyfriend. "Hey…"_

_Alvin smiled although he was dead tired._

"_Hey…How are you?" he asked curiously, yet with worry hid in his voice._

_Brittany shifted and bit her lip. She thought about letting him know about the new life that's growing inside of her. As Joe said; sooner than better. But at the moment she's not so sure about telling him that she's expecting his baby._

_So she just, simply let go off that thought. _

"_I'm better. In fact I'm feeling great." Brittany replied and for the first time in these long four days since she found out that she's expecting an offspring, truly smiled from the heart. Alvin returned her smile and looked her over._

"_Yeah, I can see that." He began and looked at her deep in eyes "You're glowing." He added and Brittany blushed slightly._

_She knows well enough why she's glowing. But she again decided to not tell him._

"_Really?" she asked in somehow playfully way and snuggled closer to Alvin. That surprised him – A LOT. Didn't she just this morning wanted to kill him, and now…? He was speechless._

"_Wow…Britt?" Alvin smirked at her sudden change in mood. _

_But the Chipette just closed her ice blue eyes and sighed, enjoying in her boyfriend's presence, knowing that this can be soon over if only he would know what's happening with her. "Mmmm?" she mumbled, resting._

_Alvin blinked few times in pure confuse "Um…are you okay Britt? Because you're acting kinda…strange?" he said and looked her over and over again._

_The Chipette quickly pulled away and narrowed eyes at him. Guess the sweet Brittany's mode is over "Of course I am okay! Why wouldn't be I?" she hissed and Alvin almost jumped out of fur at her sudden change in emotions. So here comes the scary Britt again._

"_Um…what's wrong now?" he asked, slightly scared._

_Brittany cursed loudly and sat up, her once beautiful ice blue eyes turned in dark blue color. _

"_What's wrong, what's wrong!" she shouted. "Dammit Alvin you're so stupid!"_

_That totally confused him. Why the heck is he stupid now? What the hell has he done?_

"_Stupid? Why the hell am I stupid?" he sounded much more harsh than he at first wanted to be._

_Brittany huffed and narrowed her eyes deadly at him. "Ugh I hate you!"_

_Alvin's eyes narrowed at her. "Why do you hate me now! What have I done that you hate me!"_

_Brittany walked closer to him. _

"_Alvin I'm…" she was cut off._

"_Seriously Britt, something strange is going on with you lately." The red clad chipmunk defended himself._

"_Alvin…!" Brittany hissed and poked him in arm._

"_Why all of sudden you hate even though we…-"_

"_ALVIN!"_

* * *

"Alvin?" he heard a gentle, tiny voice call his name, and his eyes shoot opened. He looked around wildly and his gaze, fearfully stopped at Brittany that was sitting next to him in their bed, looking somehow pale in face. Alvin sighed in relief. Better pale than glowing.

He narrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Has he dreamed this all?

"_Thank Goodness" _he thought and sighed in relief.

"What time it is?" he asked groggily while he sat bit her lip and looked at the small, black clock that is hanging on the wall.

"Half eight." She replied shortly and her gaze fell down on floor. Alvin didn't notice it though. He only yawned loudly and stretched.

"So I was asleep for…two hours?" he asked casually, with his famous smile forming on his face. But Brittany didn't reply, instead – as he saw – her eyes watered up. Alvin's smirk quickly disappeared. "What's wrong?" he asked and scooted closer to his girlfriend. "Does your stomach hurt you again?"

Brittany sobbed and shook with head. She didn't plan to tell him so soon, but now she doesn't have a choice anymore.

But Alvin wasn't pleased with her answer so he placed a paw on her stomach and felt how she flinched at his touch. He looked up at Brittany whose cheeks were stained with tears. Something was definitelywrong with her and he had a feeling that it involves him too. Something what she doesn't want him to know.

"I don't think so. You flinched when I touched your…belly…" he mumbled last part when he felt a small bulge on her stomach. As far as he knows it wasn't there before.

Brittany closed her eyes and prepared for the worst. He discovered her rounded belly. And soon enough he will find out that she's pregnant.

"Britt…" Alvin slowly began, his eyes stopped at her stomach. "Did you gained on weight or are you bloated?" he asked and looked up at her in eyes, which were now open.

Brittany swallowed down hard and cried even harder. Why is this happening to her now? Why did they have to do it that night?

"Brittany…" Alvin quickly put both his paws on her shoulders and looked at her in eyes. "What's wrong? Have I done something wrong?" he asked curious what the reason for her sudden change in behavior would be.

But she only shook with head and continued singing. Why is her life so complicated? What has she done to deserve this anyway?

"It's…n-none of the-these" she sobbed out. Her voice was trembling so badly that Alvin hardly understood her anything.

"Then what is it?" he asked, determined to figure out what's wrong with her. Brittany just sobbed even louder and put her head in paws, continuing crying. "Britt…" Alvin's face softened a little. All that suspense is killing him. He's just too worried about Brittany, and he just wants to know what's wrong with her. It's a boyfriend/girlfriend thing. "I can't help you if you don't tell me."

Brittany sniffed and wiped away salt tears. Great just great. Now he's determined to find out. She waited few seconds to calm herself down a little, although it didn't help her…She slowly got enough courage to look at Alvin who was staring down at her with worried hazel brown eyes.

"D-Do you p-promise you won't g-get mad or h-hate me?" Brittany's voice was trembling with fear and she winced at every short breath she took. This is killing her, but she has to tell him. She most probably told him if Joe wouldn't talk her to do so…

Alvin looked puzzled and he blinked in confusion "Hate you? Why would I hate you?" he asked wondering if he heard right.

Brittany just sobbed again. "Because y-you don't e-expect this…" she stuttered.

Now Alvin was confused as he never ever was before in his young life. "What are you talking about?" he asked and searched for right words "Just tell me already please…!" he pleaded.

Brittany gulped and shakily took one of Alvin's paws in hers and gently caressed her. He raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"_Do it Britt! You're strong girl! Just tell him already!" s_he screamed in head and slowly placed his paw on her slightly rounded belly. She avoided eye contact because she was too scared to do so, so she just kept staring down at her stomach. Alvin raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's wrong? Are you sick again?" he repeated himself – again. Well, he couldn't help it. He's just too worried about her.

Brittany shook with head "No. Alvin I'm…I-I'm-" she didn't finish because she was cut off.

"Are you injured? Has Ian done something to you?" the red clad chipmunk asked again, this time even more worried than before.

"No, Alvin I'm-" she tried again, but yet again she was cut off. It's kinda irritating all of this.

Alvin raised an eyebrow in wonder "Are you bloated? No offense Britt, but you don't have so flat stomach anymore…" he said in small voice, not wanting to get hit or slapped.

Brittany frowned. She'd slap him if this wouldn't be so serious situation.

"No Alvin, listen up!" she began and he quiet down. Brittany sighed. At least she hushed him. "It's none of these Alvin." She began seriously. That brought him down on ground again. Brittany took a deep breath. Now it's the time. She's ready…hopefully he'll take it well, otherwise…she's screwed.

She put her paw on his own that was still placed on her stomach and looked at him deep in eyes. She was feeling so nervous! She couldn't even describe how nervous is she. But she was determined to let him know. Anyway this involves him too. "Alvin…that…that night." She began slowly, avoiding an eye contact with him. "…we kinda succeed. We accidentally succeed." She stuttered out and Alvin's eyes widened. He started to understand what's going on. Brittany took a short breath and looked him bravely in eyed "Alvin…I-I…I'm pregnant."

* * *

"Maybe you should talk to her." Theodore squealed as he approached Simon,who was sitting on couch in living room, dully.

"And why should I?" Simon snorted, obviously annoyed at his brother's antics.

Theodore rolled with eyes and hopped on couch walking closer to Simon. "Because she's hurt I know that."

"So what?" Simon snapped in his not normal Simon's speech. "She hurt me, so she deserves to feel the pain." He said that although he didn't mean it at all.

Theodore shook with head not believing what he's just heard.

"Simon how could you say something like that!" Theodore suddenly shouted, and Simon almost jumped out of his fur. "Don't you see it? She didn't mean it! She was probably just too worried about her sister's disappearance so she said that! In fact we all know that she has a huge crush on you." Theo added reasonably. "You're being selfish you know!"

"I'm not the one who's selfish here Theodore" Simon muttered and hopped down from couch, aiming at kitchen.

"Where are you going?" the green clad chipmunk called behind him but Simon ignored him.

"I need some time to myself." Simon hissed back. But Theodore could swear he heard him say 'I'll be in kitchen'.

Theodore sighed and sat down on couch. "I seriously need to talk to Eleanor." He began thinking out loud "We need to sort these things out. And that fast…"

* * *

In his short chimunk's life he heard many things that took him totally by surprise, but yet again he had never ever before heard this sort of thing. He was speechless and of course in deep state of shock. He's just found the biggest news in his life and he still doesn't know how to react. What to say. What to reply. But he knew something for sure.

Brittany is pregnant.

And yet again, even though he could see that coming he wasn't ready when she told him that. It took him by surprise – totally unexpected.

Brittany sobbed and turned away from her boyfriend, starting to cry her little heart our again. Why has she told him now? He's not ready. He's probably mad at her and he hates her. She ruined it all. She ruined everything what she had with him.

Alvin shook with head slightly to clear his thoughts even thought that everything about what was he thinking was that Britt's pregnant. And he is the…daddy.

"Brittany…" he began in deep state of shock. "A-Are you s-sure?" he asked and looked at his girlfriend who was still turned away from him – crying.

The auburn Chipette sobbed and nodded. She slowly turned around to face Alvin. "Alvin I'm so sorry. I've ruined e-everything." She sobbed and started shaking a little. That's just too much for her. "You can say now…you can s-say that y-you hate me…I already know t-that you do." She cried.

Alvin swallowed down hard. He sure didn't expect that to happen, but he knew that this time this is not a silly dream. This is real. And so is the fact that they're going to be parents. Alvin walked closer to Brittany and took her paw in his. She didn't say anything. She was too busy crying, and regretting that she decided to tell him.

"I don't hate you…I'm just…surprised, shocked…" he murmured still dazed "I mean you're pregnant…with my b-baby." Alvin flinched a little at word 'baby'. It sounds so strange to say it. But he had to face it. He and Brittany are having a baby. "…this is just…wow…I don't have anything else to say."

Brittany sobbed."Except that you hate me."

Alvin's eyes bulged. "What? No of course I don't hate you!" he replied loudly and wiped away her tears. "I could never hate you." He added softly, but Brittany continued sobbing.

She looked at him in eyes before she threw herself in his arms and started crying in his shoulder. At least he doesn't hate her…

"Shh…" Alvin gently hushed her and rubbed her back gently. "It will be alright now."he added confidently, although he was still shocked. He's just found the biggest news in his life. He's going to be a daddy!

"I-I'm scared…" Brittany croaked out. Somehow her voice sounded scratchier because of crying. "I'm not ready to be a mom…w-we're still teenagers. That shouldn't h-happen…not now." She sobbed and buried her face in Alvin's sweater again.

"I know…But Britt, what's done is done…" he said softly. Brittany only let out a short sob.

"So, how long are you…pregnant?" he asked her after few minutes of pure silence. Brittany flinched a little at word 'pregnant'. That just doesn't suit her.

"Eight days…ever since we did it…" she mumbled quietly. Alvin bit his lip. Maybe that wasn't the best decision they made…

Alvin stroked his girlfriend's auburn hair, "So that's why you've been acting so strange lately…?" he asked. And she nodded slowly. "And that sickness…"

"They are just the signs of pregnancy." She added quietly.

Alvin nodded but said nothing. Brittany bit her lip. He took the news much better than she at first though he will.

She pulled away from hug and looked at him in eyes. "I just want…no matter what will happen…"Brittany's lower lip was trembling when she tried to hold back tears. "I just don't want to lose you." She whimpered and Alvin quickly, but gently hushed her.

"What? Why would you lose me?" Alvin cracked a smile at Britt's crazy imagination "Britt you won't lose me. It can happen anything…I'll be always there for you…and the baby. Okay?" he asked and she nodded slowly. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love you."

And these three small words brought a smile on Britt's lips. All she yearned were these three words to her from him. And now she's sure that he was being honest and he won't leave her…or the baby.

"I love you too." She whispered and hugged him closer.

Alvin smiled. "I know, that's why we've done that right?" he asked.

"And that's why we're having a baby now…" Brittany finished it for him, and pulled away from his hug. She looked down at herself and placed her paws on her slightly rounded belly. She slowly, but lovingly looked up at Alvin whose gaze stopped at her pregnancy stomach. "I still can't believe that…that there's a life growing inside of me." She whispered more to herself, but he heard it anyway.

Alvin nodded and without telling her firstly, placed a paw on her stomach as well. She flinched a little at his warm touch, but now she was feeling better than before. He looked at her and smiled lovingly.

"You know…we will be a family now…for real." He said and she nodded slowly.

"And that's why I'm scared…" she mumbled nervously.

Alvin smirked at her. "Aw don't worry about that…you'll do just fine."

"I hope so." She muttered and lied down on bed. Now that's she revealed her secret she started to feel better. And tired as well. That sudden courageous step took much energy from her, but she was happy that she told him. She feels better.

Alvin smiled and lied down next to her, watching her.

Brittany sighed and turned to him, speaking in no more than a whisper. "Can we talk about this in the morning? I'm so tired…" she yawned.

Alvin chuckled a little but soon he had to yawn too. "Sure…And believe me…you're not the only one who's tired."

Brittany smiled and snuggled closer to him. Alvin smiled and kissed her on her slightly rounded belly. Brittany looked at him weirdly when he did so.

"What?"

"You're starting to creep me out." Brittany replied but smiled at his lovingly attention.

"Well, get used to that." He added and pulled the blanket over them and wrapped his arms around Brittany. She smiled.

"Goodnight Alvin. I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He added and in moment they were out cold, still with his paw on her stomach…

* * *

_To be Continued…_

_Phew, it took me few hours to finish what I've started. _

_Well anyways, I kinda like this chapter, but next one won't be as much centered on Alvin and Brittany but on other pairings. They sure have some things to make up…And that fast._

_However, I hope that I'll be able to update this story faster than I did now…_

_REVIEW! :)_


	28. New Surprises

_Well, I decided to update this story sooner so when it will be finished I'll be able to update other stories of mine :) _

_I'm happy that you all liked the previous chapter :) But anyway, let's skip my talking and babbling so we can get onto the chapter ;D_

* * *

**Chapter 28 **

**And When You Thought Nothing Can Surprise You**

* * *

Alvin mumbled something under his breath and turned on his side, burying his face in Brittany's soft, auburn hair. Although they were locked up in cage for more than two weeks already, her hair still smelt as strawberries and it didn't look greasy at all. The chipmunk smiled and his ear twitched. He loves the nights mostly, just because he's allowed to sleep.

Yup, the most hyperactive chipmunk has become lazy.

Alvin turned away and sneezed, shivering. Tonight was especially cold and even he could feel it.

The red clad Chipmunk slowly opened his tired eyes and stretched. _"Aw man, can't I even sleep…?"_

But although, he had open eyes he couldn't see a thing in front of himself. It was way too dark. Alvin raised an eyebrow _"Wonder how much is it…-" _

But his thinking was interrupted soon by loud sneeze coming from dark. Alvin almost jumped out of fur…but he knows who the owner of it is. He turned around and looked down at sleeping Chipette next to him. She was hugging herself, cuddled in ball. Guess she was feeling cold as well.

Alvin smiled and gently touched her rounded belly. If Brittany would only see him…he'd be dead. She really hates if he or anyone else touches her belly. Alvin was confused at first but he quickly learnt not to mess with pregnant women's hormones. Or Chipette's in that matter. She can seriously kill you.

"_Alvmmmm…"_ He froze when he heard her mumble something in sleep. Alvin removed his paw from her stomach and looked at her closely. She was shivering like hell.

He chewed down on his lip, his gaze has never left Brittany. _"It's not good for her if she's cold." _He thought. He's not as smart as Jeanette or Simon are, but he knew that now, in her current condition, she needs all comfort they have so that they can be both okay.

"_I'm dead…" _he thought and gently shook her in hopes to wake her up. "Brittany…" he mumbled and surprisingly she opened her eyes in his first try. That surprised him a little. She's a pretty heavy sleeper…

The auburn Chipette yawned and rubbed her blue eyes. "What it is…" she mumbled quietly. She just wants to sleep. Who knows how much time she will be able to sleep once the baby is born.

Brittany sat up and looked around, her gaze stopped at Alvin "Alvin it's still night. I really hope you have an excuse for waking me up." She muttered moodily and sent Alvin bad look although he couldn't see it.

The red clad Chipmunk flinched a little at the tone of her voice "Sorry, but you were shivering…I thought that-" he was cut off by his girlfriend.

"Oh…well yeah." She whispered "It's not that warm in here, don't you think so?" her eyes sparkled when she asked him. He only nodded in reply and sneezed once again.

"Darn, it looks like Ian wants us to catch cold" the red clad chipmunk muttered and narrowed with eyes. Brittany smiled and cuddled to him lovingly. He wrapped his arms around her and smirked his famous Alvin's smile."I can warm you up, ya know?" he smirked playfully.

Brittany rolled with eyes at his antics "The first time you 'warmed me up' you didn't warm me but 'knocked me up'." She began reasonably and sighed. "That's a difference."

Alvin chuckled uncomfortably and rubbed the back of his neck nervously "Um…heh…um…can we…can we skip that part and forget it?" he asked, obviously uncomfortable.

The Chipette pulled away and sighed deeply "I really don't know how we will be able to forget it, because now I have THIS!" she replied annoyed and pointed at her growing stomach. "I can't even hide it under your hoodie anymore!" she exclaimed and hugged her knees.

Alvin gulped and took a deep breath. That subject is always hard for him…although he knew about their baby only about two days now. It was exactly two days since she told him she's expecting. Days are sure, running fast… "Wow…I still can't get used to that you're pregnant…"

Brittany shivered slightly at word 'pregnant'. To tell you the truth, neither is she. "Oh, you better get used to that! We only have less than three weeks from…" she gulped, unable to finish what she started.

Alvin froze when he heard her. "Three weeks?"

"_Less _than three weeks Alvin." She corrected him and looked towards his way. "I only hope we will escape from here before I'll…before I'll give birth." She paled at that thought. Giving birth totally alone, just with Alvin beside her – who will most probably faint, as far as she knows him – it's surely not what she wants. "Alvin I don't want our baby to be born here or…everywhere else though. I want my sisters to be with me, when the time comes. They'll know what to do." She added while looking directly in his eyes.

"Wow…that soon?" Alvin asked speechless.

Brittany rolled with eyes and a small frown crawled on her face "That soon?" she more said than asked "Alvin did you think I'll be pregnant nine months!"

Alvin's eyes widened in horror. He sure knows how to get on her bad side. Especially now, with her raging hormones. "Wait what! No, Britt you didn't understand…I-" he tried to defend himself. But Brittany was faster.

"No Alvin!" she began and looked seriously. "You don't get it, do you?" she calmed down a little. Alvin raised an eyebrow in confusion, awkwardly at her. Brittany huffed and shook with head slightly, not believing her eyes…and ears. "Alvin we need to become more responsible. Raising a baby is serious thing, and we both know how immature we are." She began and she could swear that on his face crawled seriousness "I really don't want to be a bad mother. If we're already having a baby…then I want to make a great mother." She continued and took a deep breath "It's time to grow up Alvin. I know that it's hard but…we will soon become parents. I want our baby to grow up happy and healthy." She added and looked down at her stomach. She smiled lovingly and gently rubbed it. Somehow, as she discovered her attitude changed as well. "All I want is…" she added and took one of Alvin's paws in hers and smiled at him. "…us to be family."

Alvin cracked a smile and placed a paw on her rounded tummy. "You know, we've always were a family." He smiled "And I promise I will at least try to become more mature." He added sheepishly and Britt looked at him sarcastically. He saw that and smirked proudly "It's possible, you know"

Brittany laughed "You being responsible? Not even in the greatest dreams!" Alvin narrowed eyes at her.

She just loves to annoy him.

Alvin sighed and couldn't help but smile a little "I'll change if you want…" he began seriously. That took Brittany by surprise. "…just for you and the baby. Okay?" he more said than asked.

Britt's eyes sparkled "Alvin you don't understand. I don't want you to change." She began and put her paw on his own which was still placed on her rounded belly "I fell in love with the Alvin I know, so I really don't want you to change." She added. "You just need to become a little more mature at some things. And so do I."

"But you've already changed." Alvin quickly added and Brittany nodded.

"Yes! I know." She began "Trust me it was against my will, but the whole pregnancy thing…" she searched for the right words "…has changed me. I'm not the exactly same Brittany as you knew. I've changed, because I had to. For baby's sake." Brittany finished and looked down at herself. She couldn't help but notice that her stomach became a little bit bigger since she told him the news.

She bit her lip, worried "I'm getting fat!" The chipette exclaimed devastated.

Alvin rolled with eyes and put his other-still-free-arm around her shoulders, bringing her closer. "I think you look beautiful." Alvin confessed and winked at her.

Brittany blushed, but couldn't hide smile. "No I'm not and you know that." Brittany fought back. "I'm fat. Just…Just look at this stomach! I'm bigger than Eleanor!" she exclaimed. That was new for her because she's never complained about his youngest sister's weight or look. She always encouraged her and said that she looks beautiful. But this…this was totally different situation.

Alvin sighed. "Britt you look beautiful, trust me." Alvin said and kissed her forehead "And your stomach is just a little rounded because you're carrying a beautiful little chipmunk…"Alvin blushed and grimaced. Is this really he talking?

Brittany giggled at his compliment "And what makes you think it's a boy?" she scooted closer to him again.

"Father's instinct." He replied, shrugging.

The auburn Chipette laughed and placed a paw on his knee. "Oh really? Father's instinct? As you've been ever right about a thing" she snorted, and smiled to herself. She really knows how to annoy him.

"Hey I heard that!" Alvin fought back annoyed. "And besides what do you think it is?" he raised an eyebrow wondering.

Brittany chewed down on her lip and placed paws around her stomach, rubbing it gently. Her eyes were sparkling when she did so "I'll say it's a girl." She started and looked at him deviously "Mother's instinct"

Alvin rolled with eyes and smirked. "Hey about that 'warming up'…" Alvin began flirtatiously and Britt eyed him suspiciously "…are you still in for a thing?"

Brittany batted with eyelashes and leaned closer to Alvin. "You can hug me" she whispered in his ear and smirked when she saw a frown forming on his face.

He turned around to look at her "Only that?" his eyes were sparkling with sorrow in them. "Aw come on…I know you want something more." He flirted and winked at her.

Brittany wanted to reply but as soon as she opened mouth, Alvin's lips crashed on hers in rough, passionate kiss. The Chipette was taken by surprise but she didn't do anything, in fact she threw her arms around him, pulling him down on her. She smiled when he pinned her down on bed and started kissing her neck. Brittany knotted her fingers in his soft, brown fur and her fur ruffled up when she felt how his paws started to trace down her side.

"Alvin…-" she was cut off as quickly as she said it, when he kissed her on lips again. She narrowed her ice blue eyes and pushed him away.

Alvin looked confused down at her. "What's wrong?"

The Chipette sighed and looked away. "Alvin I'm pregnant-"

"Yeah, I already know that." He rolled with eyes annoyed "So?" Alvin shrugged and leaned in, to kiss her again but she pulled away.

Brittany frowned and looked seriously at him "Alvin I'm pregnant."

The red clad chipmunk snorted and nodded weirdly at her "I know. I'll be careful I swear…" he finished and leaned in again but Brittany stopped him.

"Alvin…" she mumbled annoyed, but serious. This was one of rare moments when she was totally serious.

Alvin groaned and rolled over on bed, next to her, "Great…you jinxed it…" he mumbled and closed his eyes.

Brittany rolled with eyes at his antics and lied back down on bed as well, turning away from him. "I love you too."

* * *

Eleanor sighed deeply and washed her furry face. The cold water really helped her in this now, stressful situation. The small blonde Chipette slowly looked up at her reflection in mirror. She has a small, dark bags under her eyes and suddenly she started remembering all bad things that has happened in couple of weeks…

"_What's wrong with him?" she curiously asked as she approached her human guardian that held small chipmunk in his hand palm._

"_I'm afraid that we'll have to put Alvin out of show. He can't sing." Dave replied as he looked at red clad Chipmunk whose cheeks were stained with dried tears._

"_What!" a small, green clad chipmunk named Theodore cried, bewildered._

"_Dave…" Simon began and walked closer to Jeanette "What do you mean with that?"_

_Dave sighed and Alvin hung his head "He lost his voice"_

Eleanor shuddered at that memory. That's when all that mess just started. If he would only rest his voice, then everything would be fine now…but he didn't and look now where did this lead to…

She'd give anything to change that day. And she believes that others would too. But if the thought that that day was bad…they weren't prepared for a big downfall.

"_What do you mean with that?" She asked curiously, while sitting on Dave's shoulder._

"_I meant…that there is a chance he won't be able to sing. Not again" he replied bitterly._

"_Like…never ever?" Theodore asked, obviously he didn't get it._

_But Dave didn't say anything because they heard a strange sound and small, certain Chipmunk staring back at them with tears in his once so alive eyes._

"_Alvin…" Dave began. He didn't expect him to listen to their conversation._

_But Alvin didn't reply anything…he just hopped down from couch and disappeared through the door into the night…_

Eleanor sobbed. That's the last time when they saw him, and when their family was still…'family'. But according to what Brittany said she saw him, sitting on tree, crying his eyes out. Why were they so stupid that time and left these two outside alone.

But Brittany came shortly after that. But according to what she said, he promised to come back in soon.

He's never came though…

"_Where's he?"_

"_I don't know…He should be already here though…" the Chipette replied, shrugging._

The blonde Chipette took a deep breath and watched her reflection in mirror. She remembers way too well how they were searching for him. And how long-

"_He's gone…"_

So that's what happened. Drama, drama and only more drama! If this wouldn't be so serious situation she'd most probably find it adventurous. If this would only happening in some book…but sadly it is real and it's happening now. And to them…

"_Brittany, come on! You have to eat something!" Jeanette almost pleaded for her older sister who was lying on her boyfriend's bed, crying, like usual._

"…_no…" her reply was short, trembling but firm._

_Eleanor and Jeanette exchanged looks that were filled with pure worry. _

"_Britt you're starving yourself. We know that you're sad, but…you're hurting yourself." Eleanor said._

_Brittany only sobbed in reply "…I know…"_

"_And you won't do anything…?" Jeanette kept going, wondering if her sister will ever be okay again._

"_No."_

That's when her sister faded in depression and it didn't seem that she will be out of it soon…but nobody was prepared for what followed…

"_Um…why are you dressed…in this?" the purple clad Chipette asked, wondering if her older sister lost her mind._

"_What! I don't know, but I find it cool!" she smiled cheerfully back at her._

_That alarmed everyone. She wasn't okay. _

It was quite a shock for them all when she appeared in kitchen, dressed in his red hoodie and cap on her head. This wasn't her normal behavior. But they would be happy if she would stay in that mood…sadly she didn't.

"_Shut the hell up!" Brittany screamed furiously. "I hate him! Why are you bringing this up!" she shouted at Eleanor, who trembled from fear. She wasn't used to get yelled on…and especially not from her sister._

"_Because you're hurt! I just want to help you! And so do everyone else!" she fought back. Their fights were really, really, rare, but that time, they fought VERY much._

"_So stop caring about me! I'm fucking fine!" Brittany hissed back at her and looked with fire in her eyes at everyone._

_That's when her ice blue eyes turned dark…for quite long time._

_And their fights…usual thing._

Eleanor shed a salt tear when she remembered all their fights. It hurt her so much, because she loves her sisters, and sadly one of them stabbed her direct in heart, causing her pain, and sleepless nights because of crying. Sure, she was always strong. But there were also times when she was much less than…strong.

She was _weak. _Like right now…

"_Where's Brittany?" the Chipette asked as she and Jeanette walked in living room, where thy, not long ago, left Claire and Brittany talking. It wasn't much of a talk…_

"_She needed some fresh air. I don't blame her though." The blonde woman replied, mumbling. She looked down at two small chipettes before she smiled warmly at them "Don't worry. I think she's back to her old-self. You'll see when she gets back."_

_But unfortunately they have never seen her again._

Eleanor sobbed loudly. The last thing she said to her sister was something mean. Because she made Theodore upset. The last thing they said to each other…or what they did…was fight. And it burned a hole in her tiny, innocent heart.

"_I don't get it…she said that she'll be soon back." Claire muttered as she looked at Dave, with worried expression._

"_I don't know…" was his reply before all four remaining chipmunks came in room. _

_They curiously looked around, and quickly saw Dave and Claire's worried expression._

"_What's wrong?" Ellie asked wondering._

_Dave and Claire exchanged looks before Dave spoke. "Guys…it's your sister. She's missing."_

Alvin being missing – hard but Brittany being missing – Eleanor couldn't find words to describe what she felt when Dave told them. Pain. A lot of pain and worry. But after that…thing just started to get down…

"_It's okay, Ellie. It's okay to cry." Jeanette said and smiled weakly at her sister who was crying her eyes out._

"_No-o it's not…Alvin and Brittany are missing. Nothing it's ok." She sobbed._

Days have just gotten worse for them. Sadder, worse and more difficult. And it left marks on all of them.

"_I can't believe that I said him that! I didn't mean it!" Jeanette sobbed in Eleanor's shoulder. She has just told her what has happened between her and Simon._

"_I know Netta, I know." _

Eleanor sobbed and let tears fall down her furry cheeks. They didn't deserve that. No one deserves something like that though. But the sad thing is that, nothing of this would have happened if Alvin would only rest his voice. But he didn't. And look now where has this lead to…

"Ellie? Are you in here?" she heard a small, gently voice call her name. She – totally forgot to wipe away her tears – quickly looked at the doors who opened just a crack and in room stepped a small, light-furred chipmunks named Theodore.

As soon as his gaze land in room and he saw Eleanor, crying on bathroom counter he hopped onto it and pulled Eleanor in big, bone crushing hug.

"Eleanor? Are you alright? What's wrong?" he hurried with questions, and she only sobbed in reply.

The blonde Chipette wiped away salt, sad tears and bitterly smiled at him. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

Theodore eyed her skeptically "You don't look fine? What's wrong? Can you please tell me? I'm your best friends, aren't I? And best friends should tell each other top secrets." Theodore answered and almost pleaded for her reply.

Eleanor sniffed and nodded. "It's nothing. I was just thinking about…things that have happened in last few weeks. And now Simon and Jeanette don't talk to each other…That brought tears" she began and looked at him in eyes. "But I'm better now that you're here." She cracked a tiny smile.

Theodore smirked cheerfully, but still a little unsure about his best friend's emotions. "You're sure?"

The blonde Chipette nodded "Yeah, I'm sure." She took a deep breath before continuing "W-What are you doing in here?"

Theodore sighed and took one of her paws in his "I need to talk to you." He began uneasily when she raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"About what?" The light green clad Chipette asked curiously, yet again confused.

"About Simon and Jeanette." Theo quickly replied. "I have a plan that could put their relationship back on right tracks."

* * *

"So guys you like what you see?" Joe smiled as he watched when both captured chipmunks dug in food. And he really surprised them today.

"Toaster waffles!" Brittany squealed as she saw four huge waffles placed neatly on white plate in front of her. She was so hungry and her eyes sparkled when she spotted it. That's probably the last thing she expected to get in here. It looks like nothing is impossible.

Alvin glanced up from Brittany to Joe and smiled thankfully at him. "Thanks' Joe! You really know how to make a chipmunk happy!" Alvin smiled before he took a bite of freshly made toaster waffle.

The blonde man chuckled at their antics "I'm glad you liked it." He smiled and watched as both of chipmunks started eating waffles. "Listen up guys, I'll go now…I'll leave you two to eat in peace." He smiled. Brittany gulped down food and looked at Alvin.

"Sure. Thank you again. You can do this more times" he smirked and Brittany rolled with eyes at his antics.

"Alright. See ya!" Joe said and walked out of room, leaving two chipmunks alone in room.

Alvin chewed and looked at Brittany. "See, I told you he's fine."

The Chipette nodded and bit her lip. "Yeah I know." She replied quietly. She hasn't told Alvin yet that she told Joe she's pregnant.

Brittany gulped and looked hungrily at plate full of toaster waffles. "Ugh I can't believe how hungry I am!" she exclaimed before she took another bite.

Alvin laughed at her and received bad glare from his girlfriend. "I wouldn't be surprised…" Alvin smirked

"And what does that suppose to mean!" Brittany asked pretty much annoyed. Gosh is just her or is Alvin more annoying than ever?

Alvin flinched at the tone of her voice. By now he should have already known that's not good to go on her bad side. Especially not now when she's pregnant. "It means, that you're obviously hungry because you're eating for two," he started and Brittany looked at him confused. "But it looks like you're eating for more than three." He shrugged and Brittany rolled with eyes at his comment before she took another bite.

Brittany chewed on toaster waffle before her eyes went huge. She slowly looked up at Alvin who was looking at her with same shock written on his face.

She gulped, not wanting to hear what's next.

Alvin put down a waffled and looked at her fearfully "You're eating for two…aren't you?"

* * *

Joe sighed and closed the doors behind him. He still hasn't told them that there's a change in their plan. If he does and when they find out, he will most probably lose their trust in him.

"_Stupid Ian." _He thought and looked through the small window from which you can see what's happening inside the room in which are Alvin and Brittany.

"_I wonder if he knows already." _He thought and watched them when they started talking again _"Most probably she's already told him. I wonder what gender the baby will be."_

His serious face quickly brightened. Maybe he can help them with that…

He quickly took out a small mobile phone from his jeans' pocket and dialed a number…

"_Come one…pick up, pick up…" _Joe thought anticipated.

"_Hello?" _he heard a feminine voice answer his call after some rings. On his face crawled a smile. He just loves to hear this voice.

"Hi Alyson! Joe here." He began and searched for the right words. "Listen up, I need your help. Do you still have that thing that you got when we were in high school?" he asked and listened carefully at her reply.

"_Yes I think so. W-Why?" _she asked curiously.

Joe smiled and turned around to look at window again. Soon they will find out. "I'll need it. Soon."

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

_Okay to tell you the truth I don't like this chapter as much as I did the previous one._

_Don't know why – I just don't._

_What will Theo and Ellie do? What is his plan? Will everything work out good for Simon and Jeanette? What shocked Alvin and Brittany so much? I bet ya know! Why has the plan changed? Who is Alyson, and about what are they talking about?_

_Find out in next chapter ;)_

_REVIEW! :D_


	29. Bad Day

_Sorry for a long wait guys. I was like super-duper busy :P And I still are, but I just wanted to give you all a new chapter of this story. Again I'm sorry. I just took some time for myself and pretty much abandoned FanFiction because I focused on my school work. School sucks as hell :( _

_Again I'm terribly sorry. I only have one more month of school and my grades seriously need to improve! So when the school ends I'll finally be able to relax and focus only on my stories. Till that, my updates will be a little irregular. I have some pretty difficult exams in May (they're named NPZ) and they're VERY important for my schooling. And for that I have to learn English (it won't be so hard), Language (okay, I'll pass that) then I have one from Math (Okay, I'll SO terribly fail in that!) Me and Math?...uh…um…not good._

_But it's not only school's fault for my lace update. I was without my beloved laptop for more than two weeks :( I remember how I've just written new chapter for Our Secret and just when I wanted to publish it, my computer all of sudden broke down. I thought that it was the reason lace of energy, but then when I wanted to turn it back on and publish chapter (it was at 2.00 Am) my laptop just didn't want to…I went to sleep and hoped that computer will work next day…unfortunately it didn't…_

_So I was without computer for around three weeks, unfortunately all my documents deleted (-.-), and when I got the computer back yesterday, I was screaming out of happiness! I have the best uncle ever, although he always repairs it slowly -.-" But he downloaded me Sony Vegas Pro 10.0 and many more these excellent programs and I just couldn't be happier! :D_

_Well anyway…enjoy in reading_

* * *

**CHAPTER 29**

**Bad Day**

* * *

A pair of hazel brown eyes tiredly scanned around the room in hopes to find something at least a little interesting so he can clear his head. Alvin sighed and tiredly narrowed eyes. Is just him or are he and Brittany totally opposites…? When she couldn't sleep, he could, and now…

Alvin sighed dramatically and laid his head on his sweater. He can't sleep.

He's tired, he can barely keep his eyes open. But yet again it's only seven in the morning, and the whole torturing day is still ahead.

"Stupid Ian." He mumbled annoyed and tossed around in bed that wasn't as comfortable as it used to be "Stupid bed, stupid light, stupid pillow, stupid…urgh!" the chipmunk screamed and shooting sat forward, looking more annoyed as ever.

"Shut up Alvin…" a gentle, feminine voice quietly echoed through the air as he yelled in frustration. He sighed and looked down at Brittany who was lying next to him, curled up in ball.

He rolled with eyes and made fists "How can I! I'm sick and tired of being here, locked up in that stupid cage, not being able to do anything, barely eating and not sleeping properly…-" he wanted to keep going, since there are a lot of things they weren't able to do, but he was cut off.

Brittany growled and sat up looking murderously at her boyfriend "Sick and tired? SICK AND TIRED?" she shouted frantically with flames in her once so sweet ice blue eyes. "I clearly don't think you're the one who's SICK and TIRED here!" she hissed angrily.

Alvin glared at her "Apparently I AM!" he shouted back at her "I haven't slept properly for at least four days now and you expect me to be all 'happy' and cheerful huh?"

"First of all, you clearly aren't the one who's puking her gut out every morning!" she fought back but continued "You're not the one who has to suffer in this pain every day! You're not the one who is pregnant here!" she shouted and her eyebrows narrowed deadly serious.

Alvin rolled with eyes as she continued her yelling at him. Typical her. "So…SO WHAT BRITTANY?" He suddenly shouted furiously at her, looking angrier than ever before. The Chipette was taken aback by his sudden outburst and she suddenly got sick in her stomach, when she heard him shouting. "Do you really expect me to be always there comforting you, telling you these stupid 'oh so nice things', huh?" he more asked than said but whatsoever. "Guess what Britt! That ain't gonna happen! I have enough problems on my own and I really don't have time or want to deal with yours at the moment." He lowered the tone of his voice at the end.

Brittany was listening to him the entire time…with teary eyes. So much of a prince on white horse, huh? "So you wanna say…you hate me?" she barely kept tears from falling down her cheeks.

Alvin sighed and looked down at his feet. He didn't want to sound so harsh, but he hopes she understands that he has enough problems on his own and he really doesn't want to deal with hers as well. "I've never said that but…"

"But!" Brittany exclaimed with tears starting to fall down her cheeks. "Alvin there's always a 'but' with you!" she shouted, but her voice started to crack because of crying. "I've had enough of that crap that you're selling me every time!"

Alvin blinked few times before narrowed his eyes again "What crap? " he asked bewildered "Urgh, you're irritating me!"

The Chipette didn't say a word but let out few shaky sobs when he said that. She knew she became more and more emotional since she's pregnant but now…he hurt her again – as many times already in the past. "The 'I love you' thing. You've never ever did love me…" she added quietly and looked at hers still growing stomach that was already well rounded. "And now I have this!" she cried and sobbed "Why have I let you do this to me!"

"As good as I remember it was your fault. You wanted to do it, not I." the Chipmunk replied calmer than before but still, angry enough.

"But you've done it anyway!" she quickly changed her mood and hissed back at him. "I let you do this to me, because I trust you and…I thought you love me…apparently I was wrong." She sobbed and fought back a desire to smack her boyfriend across his furry face. "I hate yo-ow!" she didn't finish the sentence, when she felt a small pain in her abdomen and she yelped.

Alvin's glare quickly turned from angriness to worry and he approached her."What's wrong?" he asked and blinked few times in confusion. It seemed like he wanted to forget their small fight. "Did you…hit yourself or what?" he added after some time.

As much as Brittany wanted to let go of his embrace she didn't struggle. In fact she strangely found herself smiling even so slightly. She knew well enough from where that pain came from. "No I didn't…" she began and quickly wiped away some salt tears that came from their small argument.

Alvin raised an eyebrow in confusion "Then what it is?"

Instead of words she shakily took one of Alvin's paws and placed it on her stomach, waiting impatiently.

The red clad chipmunk looked puzzled at his girlfriend. Hopefully she's already forgiven him for that argument…yet again it wasn't only his fault. "What it is?"

Brittany's smile faded as she didn't feel anything else. But she could've sworn she felt baby kick. "I think the baby ha-" she was quickly cut off when she felt another kick, this time stronger than before.

On her light, pink lips crawled a tiny, warm smile and she stroked Alvin's paw that was still placed on top of her rounded belly.

"Wow…what was that?" she looked at him who looked rather surprised. "I mean…was that what I think it was?" he added, asking curiously.

Brittany's eyes sparkled when she smiled and she nodded lovingly. "Yes it was." She stopped for a moment before she continued "Our baby…"she stopped, unknowing if that was the right thing to say, because they still didn't know if they're expecting only one baby. But she went on with it anyway, smiling proudly, "Our baby…has just kicked."

"Doesn't that hurt…?" he asked a little surprised.

The red clad Chipette shrugged "A little but….but it's a nice feeling." She added and rubbed her stomach.

Alvin slowly looked up at her and got that guilty feeling. He said some pretty mean things to her when they were fighting, "Listen Brittany…" he swallowing began and she looked at him, waiting for him to continue "I'm sorry."

Brittany's face scrunched up in second. He just had to bring that.

"I was a big…jerk again." He began truthfully. "I didn't mean what I said earlier. I guess I'm just too stressed out or nervous…" he added and swallowed "I'm kinda…scared."

Britt's ears perked up in second when she heard his last word. "Scared? Why are you scared?"

Alvin sighed and avoided eye contact with his girlfriend. He's not shy, but…this time something changed. "I'm scared…of being a failure." He mumbled and hung head.

The Chipette blinked when she heard that. That's just so…un-like Alvin. "Failure? W-Why?" she asked not knowing if he will have the guts to answer.

Alvin fought back those annoying tears that started to tear his eyes "I'm scared of being a failure…to you, baby, brothers, your sisters and Dave…" he choked out and chewed down on lip to prevent himself from crying.

"Whoa,whoa,whoa…" Brittany quickly hushed him and glared at him not believing her ears. "What has gotten into you? Why do you think you're a failure?" she asked. "Because you're not."

Alvin sobbed and shook with head "No. I am." He began weeping "I'm scared to not being a good boyfriend to you, to not being a good…dad to the baby, to not being good brother to Simon and Theodore. I'm scared to not being a good son to Dave. Because, you know, I'm far away from perfection,…" he wanted to continue but Brittany quickly hushed him.

"First of all, you're not a failure." She began sternly. Alvin finally gathered enough courage to look up at her. Brittany bit her lip and nodded "Well, yeah you have some strange moments of yours at time…" she admitted but kept going "But you are…you're special Alvin. You're not like all the others to me, like my sisters, or your brothers or anyone else." She added "Sure, I do love them very much, but you are far more special to me than everyone else."

Alvin snorted "You're just trying to make me feel better. We all know that I'm not so 'special' to you. Just look at our fights!" he exclaimed loudly and narrowed eyes. "I'm kinda sick and tired of our constant bickering." He murmured and crossed arms, fighting for his rights.

Brittany rolled with eyes and took one of his paws in her own and smiled sweetly at him. "You know it's actually kinda strange to hear this from you." She smiled when Alvin snorted. "But that's who we are I guess...and I think the life's given us a chance to make our relationship stronger." The auburn chipette quickly added and shrugged.

Alvin raised an eyebrow at her "You think so?" she nodded and chewed down on her lip "Because of…it?" Alvin asked and pointed at her rounded stomach.

Brittany slowly nodded "He or she will change our lives forever."

"Or they…" Alvin thought and shuddered at the thought of having more than one kid. Even the thought of having just one kid is scary but the thought of possibility having more than one…is scarier.

"Or _they…_"Brittany repeated, mumbling. But on her face quickly crawled wicked grin when she looked at Alvin. "If it's a boy I'll name him Justin." She smirked evilly when Alvin face palmed himself.

"Justin? JUSTIN!" he argued back, loudly "Keep dreaming."

"I will." Brittany smiled and rubbed her tummy "I think it's the cutest name for boy."

Alvin's eye twitched when he heard that "Over my dead body." He protested. "I'll not name my kid after some…weirdo." Alvin shuddered at the thought of Justin Bieber.

"He's not a weirdo!" Brittany fought back "He's cute and talented singer!"

"Yeah, for women's vocals." Alvin mumbled and Brittany narrowed eyes at him VERY dangerously.

"As you are better." She mumbled annoyed "May I remind you that you sang his song when the baby was…ya know…conceived" she added sheepishly.

The chipmunk quickly blushed in light color "Yeah…" he rubbed the back of his neck nervously before continuing "But that doesn't mean I like him!" he muttered darkly.

Brittany snorted "You're just so jealous" she added and Alvin quickly protested by shaking his head vigorously. The auburn Chipette sighed and gently rubbed her growing stomach "Do you like the name…?" she softly asked but yelped in small pain when the baby kicked again.

Alvin grinned victoriously "I'll take this as a 'no'." he grinned and rubbed her stomach "Smart kid. He got that from his dad." Alvin smirked when the baby kicked again. "I'll take this as approval." He glanced up "See, even the baby thinks I'm right."

Brittany frowned before smiled wickedly "May I remind you that 'he' might be 'she'?" she smirked at him, whose smile suddenly disappeared.

"Nah, I don't think we need to have another Britt. One is enough – ouch!" he yelped when Brittany softly smacked him.

"What have you just said?" she hissed.

"Aw man…you hit like a guy,… no offense!" he sheepishly added "But seriously, one Brittany is enough, but…another Alvin…well that could work out." He smirked at the thought.

"Work out! Work out?" Brittany asked loudly. "Alvin Dave's gonna lost his nerves if the kid will be anything like you!"

"Or you…ouch!" he rubbed his head when Brittany hit him again. "What? It's true!"

"Not about that you idiot!" Brittany hissed "Just think about it. Dave's gonna kill you when he finds out you knocked me up!"

Alvin's face paled at the thought of that. She's right. They didn't even think about what they're going to do when they return home. "Um…"

Brittany couldn't help but laugh at him "What's wrong? Has cat eaten your tongue?"

Alvin looked at her murderously "Ha-ha, very funny" he muttered annoyed

The Chipette smiled and cuddled closer to him in seductive way.

Alvin raised an eyebrow at her "You know it's still your fau-" he was quickly cut off when Brittany placed a paw over his mouth, preventing him from talking any more.

"Don't…!" she mumbled "…say it." She added quietly and sat in his lap, smiling flirtatiously down at him. She looked like a baby, except for that seductively smile on her pink lips.

Alvin grinned his famous smile and looked at her ice blue eyes that were looking seductively in his hazel brown ones. "You're so irresistible" he smirked and held her closer.

Brittany smiled and stroked his cheeks before kissed him full on lips "Only for you"

* * *

"Theodore, I don't know…" she mumbled and chewed down on her lip "It might won't work out…not in the way we want to, though." The light green Chipette added quietly.

"But what if it will?" Theodore asked hopefully, with sparkle in his eyes. Eleanor shrugged uncertainly "It might help."

"Or not…" she added quietly, in no more than a whisper.

Theodore rolled with eyes "Why are you so negative?" he asked in somehow cheerful voice "Where is the biggest optimist I've ever known?"

Eleanor smiled and scooped closer to her counterpart "I'm still here." She smiled when Theodore placed arm around her shoulders and blushed in deep red color "It's just that…that at the moment I can't think of good things. You know why."

The blond furred chipmunk nodded and rubbed the back of his neck nervously "But, you know…I kinda miss your smile." He admitted, blushing.

Eleanor couldn't help but smile at his compliment "Um…thanks…" she smiled kindly "But I can't smile, knowing that one of my sisters is missing and the other one has broken heart." Her ears lowered when she said that "I miss them."

Theodore's gaze fell down at his feet "So do I. I miss the insane and crazy things that Alvin used to do. I miss Simon's talking about science and other wise stuff. Heck I even miss their arguments, and yelling at each other!" he muttered and looked at Eleanor with sorrow in his innocent green eyes. "I miss them"

The Chipette nodded and rested her head on her crush's shoulder "I miss them too."

Then there was a deep and loud silence…it spoke more than truth….

"You know….I don't know…" Eleanor began swallowing "I can't imagine what would my life be like…if I wouldn't meet you."

Theodore's cheeks flushed and he smiled nervously "Y-yeah…me too." He swallowed. Eleanor didn't say anything but just enjoyed in her crush's company.

Finally Theodore decided to break the silence "Ellie?" he asked and made her look at him. "When this thing with Simon and Jeanette…will be over and everything will be alright again…I'd want to tell you something." He added nervously.

Eleanor smiled and squeezed his paw encouragingly "Okay…And what exactly will you tell me?"

The blonde furred chipmunk smiled at his female counterpart. Oh, if she only knew, what is he going to tell her… "I can't give you a hint. It would destroy the surprise. But I think you'll like it. Anyway, we are the best friends."

Ellie looked down at her feet, trying to hide how her smile faded, from Theodore. "Yeah…best friends."

* * *

Two pair of hazel and ice blue eyes was staring at two humans dumbly. It wasn't just Joe that was standing there, but next to him was standing now a pale girl, with black hair and emerald green eyes, that looked just as surprised as both the chipmunks were.

"You mean…we can…find out?" Alvin stuttered, still a little shocked with all situation.

Joe nodded and was ready to reply but the girl chose the moment to speak, "Yeah, we can find out the gender, as well how many of them is she carrying." The girl said and looked at Brittany warmly "And I can even take a look to see how is the baby progressing and if it's healthy. And same with you."

Brittany blushed and looked at Alvin who was still looking at dark haired girl mesmerized.

"I mean if you want to…I don't force you to…" she was interrupted.

"Sure!" The auburn furred Chipette chirped and smiled widely at her boyfriend who slowly looked at her.

"Are you nuts?"

"Why?"

"Won't that hurt?"

"Why should hurt me? It's just an ultrasound." Britt replied fiercely.

Alvin raised an eyebrow and looked at Joe for any sort of support from his new best friend.

"It won't hurt. Alyson really knows how to work with animals, trust me." He smiled at his female friend.

The red chipmunk looked from Joe to Alyson and then back to Britt, who was still smiling excitedly. And all of sudden he just couldn't forbid her anything like that "Okay…I guess…If she won't be hurt…"

Brittany raised an eyebrow at him "Don't you want to find out…?"

The chipmunk sighed and shrugged "I don't know…it doesn't matter that much anyway…but if you want to find out…" he looked up and on his lips crawled smile.

Britt smile just widened when she heard that. She walked closer to him and pecked him on cheek, making them both blush in front of their human friends.

"So, uh, what are we waiting for?" The auburn Chipette asked cheerfully and took Alvin's paw in hers.

* * *

Jeanette sighed…

…and leaned back in her bed.

Days just couldn't get worse.

Why is Simon so damn stubborn? This just proves that he and Alvin are related, though…

Her beautiful purple eyes traced from ceiling to the desk that was next to bed. But it wasn't the desk that was interesting but the radio on it. Guess it was turned on because out of it was coming a soft melody, which she couldn't describe. It was sad, romantic tune…

And she was just in mood for listening to that sort of music…

She hopped from bed onto the desk and increased volume on radio. She instantly find out which song was playing…

_**It's so hard to lose the one you love  
To finally have to say goodbye  
You try to be strong but the pain keeps holdin' on  
And all that you can do is cry  
Deep within your heart you know it's time to move on  
When the fairy tale that you once knew is gone**_

Jeanette felt shivers down her spine when she heard that song. She'd never listened to it before but now…she thought like all the world around her disappeared.

_**When the last tear drop falls  
I'll still be holdin' on to all of our memories  
And all of what used to be**_

When the last tear drop falls  
I will stand tall  
And know that you're here with me in my heart  
When the last tear drop falls

The dark furred Chipette sobbed when she felt how tears started to fall down her cheeks. It's not fair that Simon ignores her now. But then again, she hurt him, he hurt her…

"_Guess, I deserved it…"_

_**So now I'm alone and life keeps movin' on  
But my destination still unknown, oh yeah  
Will there be a time when I'll fall in love again?  
When I was meant to walk these streets alone  
If there was just one wish I could be granted here tonight  
It would be to have you right back by my side**_

But as much as she wanted to listen to song, she couldn't hold herself up anymore. She turned the radio off and hopped back onto her bed, and let the tears freely fall down on already soaked mattress.

But she didn't know what is happening just outside the door…

* * *

Alvin sighed and lied back down on bed. Brittany, Alyson and Joe were already gone for around 45 minutes, and he couldn't help but worry a little. Is something wrong with Britt? Or baby? Has something happened to both of them?

But just as he thought about that, the doors opened again and in room walked Alyson with a small Chipette in her hand.

Alvin looked at Alyson with big, questioning eyes, when she winked at him and let Brittany walk in cage, with pretty…lost facial expression. Alvin quickly noticed that.

When Alyson left he quickly walked to his girlfriends, checking her over.

"Britt? Is something wrong?" he asked worried.

The Chipette didn't say a word but looked at him and nodded.

"With the baby?"

This time she shook with head.

"With you?"

Again…shake with head.

Now Alvin really started to worry "Then what it is?" he asked a little loudly than he wanted to, but who could blame him. He's just so…confused at the moment.

Brittany swallowed "We're screwed."

The chipmunk looked puzzled at her, "And what does that mean?"

"It means we're having twins."

* * *

But right now, somewhere else, two chipmunks were getting ready to accomplish their plan.

Theodore looked at his female counterpart who was picking up some green pigtail rings. He knew she was wondering about success of their plan, and he wondered as well…

Hopefully it will work out as it must…

"Are you ready?" he gently called for her.

Eleanor looked at him and smiled a little "Yeah…let's go work the things out…!"

* * *

_To be continued…_

* * *

_So this is it for this chapter :)_

_Will their plan work out as it should? WILL? WON'T?_

_Find out in next chappie!:)_

_Reviews make me happy! :D_


	30. Broke Up And Made Up

**Finally ****I published a new chappie. I must say, I had Alvin and Brittany's part written for quite some time already, I just got stuck at Simon and Jeanette's. But whatever. I think you'll all enjoy in this chapter, especially the Simonette fans. Alvittany not so much. Well, my two months long vacation at sea are over, In about four days I'm going back home, since 1th of the September is coming…yeah my school starts that day. I'm going to High School this year, so I'm so damn scared! :S Seriously, no joke guys. I was, like everyone else in Slovenia in primary school for about 9 years, and now I'm going out of the town, one hour of bus ride away…I'm really scared. And sad is that, I won't know anyone, since no one of my school mates is going there where I'm going. I'm going to study visual art; guess no one else is interested in…Okay, okay, I'll stop my babbling…I'm just sooo scared, y'know :/ I hope it will turn out pretty good…or I'm screwed.**

**Anyways, enjoy in this long awaited chapter :)**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

**Broke up and Made up**

* * *

»You, you….you….!« Brittany hissed, walking towards Alvin, angrier than ever. Alvin swallowed as his back hit the cage »…chipmunk!« she finished, poking him with finger in chest.

Alvin shifted uncomfortable »Heh, um…« he smirked awkwardly »Thanks for reminding me of what species am I. I kinda forgot." He added sarcastically.

Brittany huffed and turned on her heels, making way to their temporal bed-like thing. A she sat down with loud sigh, she put her head in paws with million thoughts racing in her mind. The most important thought that stayed, was the thought of her, carrying twins.

"That shouldn't have happened!" she moaned as she felt her eyes tear up again.

Alvin, who was still standing on other side of cage, tilted head on the side, as he watched his upset girlfriend, crying over her unfortunate condition. He exhaled deeply and made his own way to her. He quietly sat down next to the Chipette and pulled her in small hug.

Without hesitation she wrapped her tiny arms around him as well, burying head in his red sweater.

"Yeah…talk about it." He murmured but quickly added, as he remembered a good lesson he experienced himself, with his brothers, over past three years "But everything happens for a reason…" he paused as he heard Brittany sob "Same as it happened with us being kidnapped."

"But there's no reason." Brittany sobbed quietly, looking up at her boyfriend with teary eyes "We got kidnapped, so Ian could make money out of us." She added quietly "But this...happened with no reason."

Alvin winced slightly at her reply "Look Britt…" Alvin bit his lip to think for a second again. "This might sound weird and strange, coming out of my mouth…" he paused "But I think…this happened for a reason."

The Chipette closed eyes and pulled away from embrace "How so?" she asked but according to the look on Alvin' face, he didn't know the right answer "Why do you think like that, Alvin?" she mumbled "As far as I remember, this so called 'thing' involves both of us. Did you forget?" she raised an eyebrow while Alvin just kept sitting there next to her, expressionless."I-I…don't want it." She stuttered "I don't want them."

That gained Alvin's attention back. The words she had just said, hurt him more than anything, but when he looked at her uncertain expression and shake in her so sweet tone of voice, he knew she didn't mean it. She couldn't mean it.

"You don't mean it." He whispered and tilted her chin up so she could look at him "We're in this thing together, okay?" he more said than asked.

"No," she croaked and pulled away again. She pulled knees to her chest, trying to hard not to think or at least look at her bulging stomach. "I've never wanted this to happen. I wanted to live my life." She said "Not to live for others." She sobbed and Alvin's face fell "I'm still so young and everyone, including me expected me to become a world known rock star…not a teenage mother."

She stopped for a moment to regain strength for continuation, but Alvin quickly cut her off, "I thought that you said, you wanted to have a family…well, when you're older though, but nonetheless."

Brittany sobbed and bit her lip. She had lied to him. Slowly, with great difficultness she shook with head, "No." she mumbled.

"What?"

"I've never wanted a family. My sisters do, especially Ellie but…not me." She refused to look at her boyfriend, who stared speechless at her.

"But I thought you said-" he never finished what he began to say.

"I lied to you." She answered and with all courage she managed, looked at him "I lied. I don't want a family. I just said that, to make you feel better. Not to regret what happened between us that day." She paused, looking away from Alvin's more shocked than disappointed look "Not regretting everything what has ever happened between us."

For a minute or two, both chipmunks were quieter than two mice trapped in house, without an escape with the cat. The only sound that was echoing in room, were Brittany's muffled sobs. She couldn't make herself to look at Alvin, who was, according to his frozen statue, shocked at her confession. She knew he was disappointed in her, and she understand it. What a small lie seemed at first, now turned greater. Now, she feared, he'd think, everything w-as just a lie.

"You…should've told me that before," he said quietly.

"Why?" The temporary red clad Chipette asked, returning the same look, she wore few moments before "To break your heart? To regret everything?"

Alvin frowned "Keeping secrets from me, hurts much more, than knowing what you really do feel," he replied "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It was my burden to wear." She replied, in somehow calm tone, although deep inside, there was warfare between feelings. She didn't know if she should feel sadness, angriness or guilt…at herself.

"If you keep secrets from others…" The Chipmunk began looking down at his feet "…then how can I trust you."

Brittany swallowed a big knot of regret, ever telling him, her true wanting, before she scampered together enough courage to take a look at him "You can't."

Alvin looked away, looking more frustrated and upset than ever. He truly believed that life taught them enough, to trust each other…obviously he was wrong.

"I'm so sorry Alvin." She quickly apologized in soft tone and took his paw in hers, making him look at her. "I'm really sorry. It's just…if I've told you what I really want before, things would turn out completely different. I just…figured it out now."

Alvin slowly nodded, hoping that this conversation would soon be over, with Ian walking in room. "So you wanna say…" he paused "you regret everything?"

Brittany was taken aback as she heard that. She'd never thought about regretting things, she liked, but everything once happens for the first time. She was unaware of things that one stupid mistake could lead it to, although Alvin warned her, and tried to make her think otherwise.

Being stubborn she didn't listen to him. But to her own heart which was beating rapidly for his love.

"No!" she cried," I don't regret meting you. I don't regret loving you." She said, but her voice soon turned into whisper "I only regret not listening to you."

Alvin mentally chuckled, but let out no sound. He knew, there were consequences of his actions, but he never really expected to face any of them…Although he was used to face different ones, every day.

"So you do say, you regret it?"

"…Yes." She replied in small voice, totally unusual of her.

And just as she said that, Alvin felt some strange pain in his little heart. It was painful to hear and listen to her how she regretted everything. Well, most of everything.

"That thing…" Brittany quickly added, swallowing "It wasn't a decision…it was a mistake." She added, closing her ice blue eyes. She knew she hurt Alvin with that, but she hurt herself too. She was confused, and wasn't able to think straight and right. The first thing that came to her mind was regret. A mistake.

But still, deep inside, she wasn't so sure. Heck, she wasn't even sure what to think. It seemed like, she was having an emotional warfare inside her, and she couldn't make out what she really wanted.

Alvin swallowed big knot of hurt, trying not to show, how these simple words can hurt "Mistake or not…we're going to have…kids." He added, muttering last part.

The Chipette nodded and wiped away tears, streaming down her furry cheeks "And…I know you feel betrayed right now," she paused, meeting her eyes with his. He said nothing, but just kept staring emotionless in front of himself.

"So I've been thinking…"Chipette began, teary eyed.

"Really?" Alvin sighed sarcastically, not knowing what else he could say.

"I'll ignore that," The Chipette closed her blue eyes with regret and guilt, letting out few sobs, "So I've been thinking…" the Chipette sobbed.

Alvin looked up at his girlfriend, waiting for what she wanted to say. "And?" he asked casually but his face quickly formed a frown "You want an abortion?"

Brittany's mouth made an 'O' as he said that. No she didn't want to do that. She couldn't live with herself, thinking she just killed two, innocent lives. "No." she hurried with reply "And anyway, I don't think that abortion is possible for chipmunks."

Alvin almost sighed in relief. "Then what?"

Brittany swallowed hard, before she spoke again with hurt in her beautiful eyes. Her voice trembled as she spoke those four words,

"We…We must break up."

* * *

Jeanette slowly made her way downstairs, where everyone else was gathered. Well…almost everyone. She didn't have a clue where her remaining sister could be. Probably somewhere upstairs with Theodore. The bespectacled Chipette sighed and looked around herself. She hoped Dave or Claire would be there. But by all it seems, they weren't there. Most probably they weren't even at home.

The, pretty tall Chipette looked at her feet but continued walking. They were most probably at police station again. She felt like everything was just useless, and she hated that feeling. There was still hope for both of them. Maybe Alvin and Brittany would return.

The chances were pretty low, but every single person in Seville's household hoped for a sudden miracle, coming out of nowhere.

As she walked right that, not bothering to look in front of herself, she didn't see a certain person, which she at the moment wished to see last standing just few small steps away from her. And since his back was turned towards her he didn't see her and obviously she bumped in him.

"Oh sorry." She quickly apologized, before she took a good look in whom she actually bumped into. Her eyes widened in surprise and shock as she saw a pair of well familiar sapphire eyes staring widely back at her. Suddenly she felt a strange ache deep inside of her, as she continued staring at face of a chipmunk; she hadn't spoken with for quite few days already.

"S-Sorry…" she swallowed nervously. "I-I didn't see you and…I…"

Simon sighed looking away for a brief second before his gaze again landed on her "It's okay…I guess." He began uncomfortably.

Jeanette nodded but said nothing. This 'meeting' was quite uncomfortable for her, and she wanted to get out of there as soon as it was possible. Just as she wanted to turn around and walk away, something, or better, someone stopped her from.

The purple clad Chipette slowly looked up, into Simon's sapphire eyes.

"I guess…I mean…maybe…I…." Simon sighed again, looking nervously down at his feet. He couldn't make himself to look at Jeanette. "We need to talk." He said after he finally gathered enough courage.

For a second Jeanette didn't say anything but just nodded. "Yeah…We sure do…"

Both chipmunks couldn't find more awkward moment on their short lives than it was at that moment.

"If you don't want…its fine, okay?" Simon quickly added, feeling uncomfortable.

Jeanette managed to shake with head "No…No we have to…A lot has happened in past few days…" she began in small voice "I-I just want to sort some things out. If you'll let me." She said looking him directly in eyes.

Simon stared at her in eyes for a less than a minute, before he shrugged "Do I have a choice?"

Jeanette chewed down on her lip "Look, I totally understand that you…you're angry at me…" she began, not bothering to look up at him "But…I was hurt. You were hurt. The time wasn't right." She felt how unwanted tears started to come out "I didn't know what to think, Simon. I was confused; sad…angry at whomever took my sister…and Alvin away from us."

She quickly regretted saying that, as on Simon's face crawled hurt and pain at hearing his missing brother's name. It was already more than a month when he saw him for the last time, and he slowly started to lose hope, of finding him, and Brittany, safe and okay, again.

"I just…" Simon began, looking down "I just hoped it was the right time. I didn't want to lose another one of my family." He stopped and took a deep breath "I thought you love me."

Jeanette inhaled deeply before she spoke "No."

Simon's eye widened at her short and sharp reply, but he didn't dare to look at her. She had just hurt him, and the pain wasn't unnoticeable. Jeanette quickly saw a small, yet painful frown that formed on his furry face, and she mentally slapped herself.

"Then I believe…" Simon began shortly but Jeanette quickly cut him off.

"You misunderstood." She said "I'm not done yet."

Simon raised an eyebrow in surprise "What?"

Jeanette took a small step closer, looking him in eyes "No…it wasn't the right time. You should tell me later. The timing wasn't right at all. I just lost my sister…and you lost Alvin. I believe I couldn't think straight, my mind was elsewhere, Simon. I guess….I was hurt too much." She added in small voice.

Simon's face fell. He knew he made a mistake, but that didn't help him at all.

"You wouldn't lose me." Jeanette started again, preventing Simon from speaking "We were the best friends…forever. You would never lose me. Never." She said, with a small smile.

"But then…I wanted to talk you. Really. But you just blocked me out of your life." Simon murmured hurtfully.

The Chipette frowned "I don't believe it was me, who blocked someone out of her life." She tilted head on left, making him look at her straightly. "I wanted to talk to you. But I couldn't dare to see you, when I…when I knew I hurt you. Broke your heart…"

"Well, I know I shouldn't be so angry at you. " Simon sighed, breaking a short but awkward silence. "That was my mistake. A big one." He confessed. "You actually didn't do anything wrong."

"I did." The purple clad Chipetted said quietly. "I made a mistake. I-I lied to you." She confessed, closing her purple eyes.

Simon frowned. "Lied? When, why-" he never finished, though.

"I lied to you, when I said…"Jeanette stopped, sighing "When I said I don't love you."

Simon's sapphire eyes slowly widened as he listened to every word, she said. It was like his dreams came true and he couldn't help but smile a little when he saw Jeanette blush in deepest red color he'd ever seen so far. And with that, he knew she meant it.

"Really? You did?" Simon asked, with smile "I thought that you-"

"No." Jeanette interrupted "As I said. I was just too…confused and scared, so I blocked my own feelings."

"I guess we both made mistakes." Simon smiled at her.

Jeanette nodded.

"And…I meant it" she smiled. "I mean…I mean it."

Simon chuckled softly, "What do you mean?"

"I meant when I said I love you." She said softly, her nervousness suddenly gone away "And I still do."

Simon's small smile slowly widened across his furry face as he heard what his, now again, best friend just said. It was like dreams came real.

He slowly leaned forward and placed both his paws on her cheeks, looking lovingly at her deep, mysterious, yet so sweet and charming purple eyes. He searched for a second, for any hints of regret in her eyes, but he found none. The chipmunk felt himself blush in deeper red color than his lost brother's sweater, but he didn't mind it. He wouldn't stop now. So obviously, he did what he wanted to do for now, quite a long time already. He leaned closer, and softly placed his lips on hers, enjoying in sweet, and taste of them.

Jeanette shyly returned kiss, feeling herself blush. That was the moment she waited for a long time, and yet she still couldn't believe it was actually happening. She felt that, warm, fuzzy feeling in stomach; probably butterflies, she assumed. Without doubt she could felt chemistry between them and how sparks flew.

Slowly the newly couple broke apart, blushing but smiling widely at each other. The world around them disappeared and they both had the feeling like they were the only ones on the world that time.

"As do I." Simon replied with sparkle in his magical sapphire eyes. And just as they leaned into for another kiss, a high pitched shriek came from other side of room.

"NO!" Theodore yelled, waving with arms, trying to gain their and Eleanor's attention who was walking behind him all the time. Her mouth opened widely as she stared at scene in front of herself. Well, you can't see two 'munk, that happen to be Simon and Jeanette, kissing in front of them. Not to mention they went in huge fight not too long ago.

Simon and Jeanette quickly pulled away, blushing, but staring confused at Theodore who looked slightly pale in face.

"Theodore?" Simon began, looking left and right, before his gaze again stopped on his only younger brother "Why are you screaming?"

Theodore stopped, looking at both at them before he spoke "Don't kill each other please! That's Alvin and Brittany's work, not yours!"

Eleanor slowly recovered from shock. They didn't even make it to make their work done with their small plan, and now they were there, sucking each other's face off.

"Beg your pardon?" Jeanette said as she watched in confusion "We're not fighting."

Theo froze in his step as he watched Simon kiss Jeanette on forehead. So much of his plan, though. "Really? You two?" he managed to make out, still in utter shock.

Jeanette nodded, being happier than ever.

Eleanor walked caught up, and smiled widely at her, now happy sister. That was pretty surprising and unexpected but she was happy if her Jeanette was too. She almost giggled a little at Theodore's still shocked expression, before she looked at now, happy couple.

"So I guess you two made up, eh?" she said, smiling.

Jeanette and Simon exchanged quick look, before he hugged her closely.

"Yeah we did." Jeanette replied in quiet but happy voice "We made up."

* * *

_**Tbc…**_

* * *

**I told you, all Simonette fans will like this chapter. Finally they gathered enough courage, to apologize to each other and got together. Funny, thing is that I can totally imagine Theodore's face at the end. Priceless ;D**

**And I know "What the Hell has gotten into Britt that she wants to break up with Alvin?" ;O Seriously. Why?**

**I guess you'll find out in next chapter. I think, and strongly believe that all my stories will be updated with at least tone more chapter before my school starts. Okay, yeah…I'm officially freaking out about school right now, and I've still got 13 days. **

**Oh God…**

***Review***


	31. The Trouble Begins

**Wow O.O **

**I haven't seen you for a pretty long time now…Blame it on the school. I'm still catching up on that…:P It as kind of hard beginning y'know. You don't know anyone, you go totally in the different part of the country…:/ It's getting a little bit better, or it's me, who is getting used to that.**

**So…I can't wait for the Chipwrecked :D **

**You guys are so lucky! You'll be able to see it On December 16****th****, when I'll see it six days later ;o. At least cinema is kind with us this year, so we didn't need to wait till almost February to see it -.-" I saw Squeakquel on 29****th**** January and the first set date for Chipwrecked release here was 26****th**** January. But now I'll see it already in December :D**

**So anyway. Has any of you guys bought the Junior Novel or something like that? Well, they're not selling it in our country and I'd be sooooooo, soooooo, sooooo (1000 sooooooo later) happy if someone would tell me at least something about it :D You won't spoil anything for me, cuz I really, really want to know about it. So if you did, and could tell me, you can either tell me in review, or if you don't want everyone to see spoiler, you can also send me in a PM. I'd be sooooo happy. :D Really.**

**So, back to the story. A long chapter…you better start reading :)**

* * *

**Chapter 31**

**The Trouble Begins**

* * *

Alvin's mouth dropped in utter shock.

If someone told him that Brittany said that, he most probably wouldn't believe a thing about it. But no. This was happening. He heard right. He was completely sure about that. But still he hoped, prayed that his young and small chipmunk's ears betrayed him for the first time in his life. It was just not possible…there's no way Brittany meant it. No way. It was just his imagination. It had to be.

»Say what?« he asked, his voice almost not audible

It couldn't be. It just couldn't be. After all what they've been through there's no way she meant it. Something must have come in her mind.

Brittany sobbed and continued hugging her knees, not being brave enough to look in Alvin's eyes that were still, presumably, wide open in pure horror.

»I'm so sorry Alvin.« she choked out.

Alvin blinked, trying to get in what was actually happening. Brittany was breaking up with him. That's what was happening. He shut his eyes close and looked down, not wanting to think about that anymore. It hurt him way too much. But he knew, he can't just let it go. He must fight. Fight for his love. Fight for his kids. Fight for his life.

"Why?" he asked quietly.

Brittany whimpered and Alvin resisted urge to hug her, comfort her. Saying to her that everything would be alright, seemed stupid and pointless to him.

"It's just that…" she began sobbing, trying to stop crying for just as long to explain it to, now her ex-boyfriend. "…It….it happened so much, in past few weeks. It all went too fast…we were so stupid. So reckless." She cried as she felt another kick.

Alvin said nothing but listened as she continued. Or at least…he tried to listen.

"I think…" she stopped and gained enough courage to look at Alvin, who looked more hurt than ever "I love you Alvin."

"Then why?" he almost snapped back at her as she took a cautious step back.

"We can't be together…" Brittany replied quietly "At least not until, we get out of here…until that…it just would not work out between us…"

Alvin said nothing. Whatever she said, didn't make any sense to him anyway. It sounded stupid. How could it not work out between them? It sounded just ridiculous.

"And what about them?" he asked, motioning at her growing stomach. Brittany swallowed uneasily and wrapped arms around her middle. "Will you take them away from me, as well?"

The Chipette snapping looked at him, as if she heard the most insulting remark ever thrown at her "You are so stupid! Of course not!"

"It does not seem so." Alvin commented, and Brittany didn't know, should she cry out of sadness or yell at him. "I think you'll only push me away. Just like you did now." He said and looked away.

Brittany closed her baby blue eyes and cursed in her mind. He was such a jerk! How could he not understand, that the whole thing she was going through was way too difficult to bear with it! Not to mention their constant bickering and arguing. A relationship like that would lead nowhere.

As she thought of that, her expression changed in second. But in less than two weeks they would both have to look after two small chipmunks. And she knew, if something would go wrong, there was no way she could raise both twins alone. She needed him.

"I'm so sorry…" she managed to say before she burst in tears again. How could _she _be so stupid? He cared about her, he loved her…and she broke his heart just because she thought that relationship would not work out as it should.

"I'm really sorry." She whimpered, crying her little heart out. She was totally broken inside. Things would be so different if Ian didn't kidnap them. Then they would be at home, happy, with not unexpected things happening in between…they would be together,….

Alvin's ear twitched as he heard her cry. Even if he wanted to be mad at her, he knew he couldn't be. He knew these times were hard for them, but they had to pull through this. It would only make their relationship stronger.

So, he did what none ex-boyfriend would do…Not about five minutes after their break up. He scooted closer and pulled her in hug, letting her cry in sleeve of his red sweater.

"I'm so sorry…"She whimpered again and continued soaking his sweater with fresh tears, that streamed down her face like waterfall.

Alvin quickly reacted and gently stroked her back, trying to soothe her down, since she was shaking as never before. "Shh…it's okay Britt…I understand." He added sincerely, but also partly lied. He still didn't quite understand it all, but he went with it. It didn't matter at the moment. All what mattered was that his girl as back in his arms.

"N-No you don't!" she sobbed.

Alvin pulled away a little to look her in eyes "Then…care to explain?"

Brittany whimpered and tried to steady her breathing before she could answer him "I-I…didn't mean it…" she stuttered out and looked him direct in eyes "I do love you. More than anything. I'm just…" Brittany let out a single sob "…scared."

Alvin raised an eyebrow "Scared?" she nodded slowly "Of what?"

Brittany shut her eyes as she mumbled something, totally unrecognizing under her breath.

"What?" the chipmunk asked in confusion "Britt, I didn't understand a single thing you said."

She stopped sobbing for a minute as she thought of what exactly she wanted to say. She, as a strong and stubborn character was, had rarely admitted being scared of something. It took a lot for her to actually admit it, since she was just as stubborn as Alvin was…if not more.

"Britt?" she heard said chipmunk call her name and she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yes?" she replied in small voice.

Alvin cracked an awkward smile "I was just checking if you're still here with me." He said and she narrowed eyes a little "You kind of wandered away."

The Chipette exhaled deeply as she snuggled closer to Alvin, desperate for some comfort "I'm scared…of being alone."

Alvin narrowed eyes in confusion "But yet you want to break up with me."

"I'm scared…that you would leave me after we get out of here." She added sadly, letting a single tear fall down her cheek.

His eyes widened as he heard her "And what makes you think I would?"

Brittany shrugged "You are like that."

Alvin pulled away and looked serious and slightly offended as she spoke that "Am not." As Brittany said nothing, but just continued lying there in his arms he quickly added "Britt I would never leave you. And especially not now."

She almost cracked a smile as she heard that. Maybe she was too harsh with him after all…

"Promise?" she asked, just like a small child.

Alvin nodded and brought her closer "I promise."

Brittany smiled and turned to look him in almost evilly way. "Good." She started "But if you do leave me, with twins after all…I will neuter you!" she warned with serious expression as she poked him in chest.

Alvin's amber eyes slowly fell down on her as she smiled innocently up at him. As happy as he could be to finally see her smile again, he…wasn't really…that girl could be really dangerous at times. But he shrugged of that fact since, that was one of the traits he loved about her.

"Then I guess I really mustn't."

"It's better for you" she smiled and completely forgot that just about ten minutes ago she was crying her little heart out.

Alvin sighed and gained her attention, as she was lying there.

"What?" she asked, little scared of, what that sigh could mean.

He shook with head and his eyes remained on cage's bars "But I still don't understand." He murmured "Why would you break up with me, if you're scared of being alone."

The red clad Chipette chewed down on her lip as he said that. "I…" she began but stopped in search of right words. "I…I don't know. Part of me says that's for the best…but other part…doesn't want to lose you." She said and bit her lip to prevent herself from crying. "This place" she began as she heard none reply "This place is all too…" she began and shook with head when she couldn't find the right words to say.

"I know…"Alvin whispered after some time "I've been here longer than you are."

Brittany sobbed "I've got that feeling…what would happen if you wouldn't run out of the house that night." She said

"I think everything would be different…" Alvin murmured "The question is…in a bad or a good way." As he said that he looked down at her in eyes.

"I…" Brittany wanted to reply, but there was no strength remained in her. Or at least that's what she thought "I…I didn't mean it, when I said I don't want them."

Alvin's amber eyes quickly moved to look at her, although she wasn't facing him.

"I know that." He quickly said with a glint of happiness in his tone and pulled her closer.

"I'm just so…unsure about our future." She explained "We're just teenagers…with twins on the way. I think that's a damn good reason why am I scared."

"Hey," he tilted her chin to look him in eyes "I don't care where are, how are we…I only want us to be together, because if we went through worse times, we will also…"

"How Alvin?" she asked rather irritated "We're trapped. In a cage. Without a smallest clue where are we." She looked away as her eyes got watery again "How do you plan on escaping?"

"Joe will help" Alvin replied with shrug "He said that. He helped us a lot already."

Brittany said nothing but quietly agreed on that. It was true that he helped them a lot. But still she was scared of betrayal.

"There's nothing we should be afraid of. And as soon as we escape we will go to Dave and then inform the police." Alvin continued "That bastard will finally go in jail, just where he belongs."

Brittany smiled as she thought of that. Ian behind prison's bars. Nice.

But at the thought of her seeing her sisters again she couldn't help but let out a tear. She'd do anything just to see them again. "I want to go home."

"As do I." Alvin sighed.

"I really want to see them again." She mumbled with sadness in her voice.

"And you will." He added "Just as I will Theo and Si."

The Chipette nodded and smiled "There's a great possibility that my sisters are going to kill you."

When Alvin shot her a dead glare she just laughed a little. "What? It's true. You've got me pregnant so you'll have to face the consequences."

The chipmunk raised an eyebrow at her "I think I'm already facing consequences." He murmured and yelped a little when Brittany punched him in friend way.

"Aw shut it." She said. "Maybe they will be all angry at us at first, but I believe they will love them afterwards."

"You think?" he asked.

Brittany nodded, but with a hint of worry. At least she hoped their sisters and brothers will accept them… "Of course they will."

"But you know, if they won't accept what has come, we can still run away and leave everything behind and start anew." Alvin suggested.

The Chipette looked at him, in almost a horror as he said that. "I would never leave my sisters, Alvin." She began strictly "And I believe neither would you, your brothers." She added "They will understand. I just know that. They all love us too much." She said and squeezed his paw "Now if you excuse, I'm a little bit tired, and I'd love to catch some sleep." She added with a yawn when she snuggled closer to him.

"Tired?" he asked as she snuggled closer to him in the way only she could manage "How can you be tired?"

"Shut it Alvin" she grunted and silenced Alvin, who only wrapped arms around her and let the sleep take, not only her, but also him.

But what they didn't know was, Ian standing right behind door listening to their conversation. Because door weren't so thick he could make out everything what they said. And there was that one thing that gained his attention. Brittany was expecting.

" I should've known that." He said to himself. After all he was, for a bit of time, a guardian to both chipmunk and chipette. The sly smile that was brought on his face quickly changed in evil frown. "Damn." He mouthed. Those two rodents could destroy all plans he had for them. All plans, his future…could be destroyed. Again.

The bald man made fists as he thought of that. He let them destroy him two times already and he wouldn't let them destroy him again!

Ian cursed under his breath as he thought of that. But what could he do? Kill Brittany? Ian shook with head. Having then only one remaining chipmunk would be pointless and useless and also Alvin being Alvin…he'd refuse singing. And then he would need to dispose him as well.

Should he let her give a birth to her kids, and then take them away. No. If he'd do that and if Alvin and Brittany by any chance escaped, they'd kill him. Literally.

But keeping their kids would be, in Ian's point of view, stupid. Crying, escaping, wailing…no. That would be too much and he wouldn't be able to stay sane.

Ian looked around. But then there was only one option. He wouldn't need to kill either Brittany or those rodents after they'd be born…he could save himself that dirty work and did it now.

He smirked evilly as he looked at the cage with two chipmunks inside of it, sleeping soundly and made way to the room next to it. As good as he remembered, there were still few types of equipment left there since Joe's 'girlfriend' came over here.

The room was simple, and there wasn't any usable furniture, just a few boxes and an old wooden table with chairs lying forgotten around it. And there on that table was lying a pretty large dark brown bag which Alyson left it after her visit, if they would ever need something again. What Ian thought, was that she only came to check Alvin's ankle. Now he knew the true reason for her unexpected (at least for him) visit.

Ian opened the bag and smirked. Just as he thought. The bag was filled with medical equipments, syrups, bandages and needles for injections. As he thought of his plan again he almost let out an evil laugh.

"Good thing I've been good at Chemistry."

* * *

"Guys!"Dave yelled and gained attention of four little chipmunks sitting on couch in living room, talking. Four pairs of different colored eyes looked at him.

"Hi Dave!" Eleanor greeted as he walked in room. He had just returned from grocery shopping and according to his expression, it went quite well. Dave walked in room with eyes set on his 'sons' and 'daughters'. Obviously he had some news.

"Guys I have-" but he was interrupted by Simon.

"Do you have any news?" he asked with big amount of hope in voice. He just wants his, annoying older brother back. That's all what he asked for.

As the blue clad chipmunk said that, all three remaining looked at Dave, with just same eyes. Hoping for the best.

Dave swallowed. He wanted to tell them good news…Unfortunately, there was still nothing to be told… "I'm sorry guys…but no." he said in small voice as all four chipmunks looked down or at each other. "I wish I had, though."

"So with other words…" Simon began sighing "We lost them forever."

As he said that both Eleanor and Jeanette gasped. Out of them all, only Theodore remained quiet.

"Of course we didn't!" Dave quickly said "But…just…let's say…we lost them…temporally. They will be soon back, and when they will be," Dave paused to find the right words "We will be again a full family."

"I hope so." Jeanette sighed and lowered ears. When Simon noticed how sad has she become he quickly took her paw in his and squeezed it lightly, just to give her signs, he's always there for her.

Dave could only smile. They were adorable, and he was happy they weren't fighting anymore. Now they just needed to get Alvin and Brittany back and their family would be complete again.

"So what did you want to tell us?" Simon asked again after few seconds of pure silence and gained Dave's attention.

"I've been in grocery today and…I met Claire." He began "She's coming over tonight and…she will most likely sleep here." He added and looked from Theodore to Simon "She was asking how are you holding on, but I think you all would want to talk to her."

As nobody agreed or said anything at least, Dave took that as yes. But whenever he looked at them, his heart tore in half. If he could, he would give them everything. They're his 'kids' now. And he just couldn't stand watching them having a broken heart, while their brother and sister are missing for about a month already.

"It's gonna be alright. I promise you that" he said and glanced on clock that was hanging on wall "Claire will be here in about one hour. I should prepare…" he murmured and looked around "…and clean around a little."

"We will help you." Jeanette suddenly said "At least we will waste our time on something worthy."

Dave nodded and smiled a little "Thank you guys."

"You're very quite welcome." Ellie said in her sweet voice.

When Dave walked away Jeanette and Simon followed him, while Eleanor and Theodore stayed in living room. The small, light-furred Chipette turned to look at him, since he said nothing in the past…well…few hours. He was in pretty quiet mood all day.

"Teddy you're so quiet today." Eleanor said as she met his eyes "Is something wrong?" but just as she said that she mentally slapped herself. His brother and Brittany are missing, of course is nothing wrong, duh. "Are you feeling well?" she sounded worried…well, anyway, she was.

Theo only shrugged and sighed "It's just…I have a strange feeling."

Eleanor narrowed eyes in confusion "About what?"

Theodore shrugged again and looked at her helplessly "I don't know. Just…a feeling."

"In a bad or a good way?" she keep going curiously.

"In a bad way…" Theo said "…a very bad way."

Eleanor chewed down on her lip. And now, she really was worried. It's just not like Theodore-like to be like that the whole day. "Oh well…is just a feeling. Maybe you're just so sad or something…."

"No," he shook with head "This is different. It's like…something bad will happen tonight…I just know it."

Eleanor blinked once and met his dull eyes again "How bad."

Theodore looked her directly in eyes "_Very _bad."

* * *

Elsewhere, in a small house, the door that leaded to a dark room suddenly opened with a crack. But that didn't seem to bother two chipmunks that were still sleeping soundly, cuddling to each other in hopes to stay warm and safe.

A person stepped in room. His steps were slow and quiet. But he confidently continued making his way towards the table with a cage on it. A small, shiny object was shining in his left hand, while the other one was placed on top of a cage when he walked to it.

An evil smirk played on his lips as he saw both chipmunks sleeping, with Alvin's hands loosely wrapped around Brittany. That's when Ian saw her already, quite well rounded stomach. That was a proof. And he just had to do that. There was no other way. It had to be done. For his own safety. It had to be done…

So he did what he wanted. He quietly opened the cage and slowly reached in it, with his free hand. He chewed down on his lip. He had to be careful now. Only one wrong step and he could lose both chipmunks…and with them also his future, filled with money and happiness.

He carefully moved away Alvin's hands from Brittany to separate them. Alvin stirred once or twice and almost gave Ian a heart attack. He sighed in relief as a red clad chipmunk turned with back to Brittany and continued sleeping.

His hand slowly reached under Brittany's sleeping form and carefully grabbed her. She murmured something in her sleep but didn't wake up.

Ian smirked as he finally got her out of the cage and closed it.

He knew she would wake up sooner or later. And he had to be careful. He searched for her arm and removed sleeve of the sweater she was wearing. She stirred once and moved head a little, but stayed asleep. With his left hand he slowly brought a small object to her arm and in a bad, dim light you could see the form of injection, filled with some strange substance. And just when he pushed the sharp needle in her skin, her eyes snapped open.

At first she didn't know where she was but when she saw Ian and a sharp pain in her arm she screamed in pain and horror. Ian quickly tightened grip of his hand around her.

"Alvin!" she yelled scared for her dear life. As if on cue Alvin jumped up in cage, ignoring the wave of dizziness as he did so. He looked around himself and when he didn't see Brittany, something inside of him panicked. He looked in front of himself and he paled.

He ran towards cage's bars in rage and fear as he saw Ian holding Brittany and something else. His eyes widened as he recognized injection.

"You bastard! What are you doing!" he screamed as he heard Brittany's scared sobs and whimpering.

"Nothing _too _bad." Ian replied calmly and pulled away injection when it was empty. He quickly placed it back in his pocket and grabbed Brittany by tail.

Alvin flinched, scared for his counterpart's life and safety. You could never know what that sick bastard was capable of.

"Now Alvin, if you don't want anything happen to her, you'll calm down and I'll return it to you. But if you will, try to attack me…" he began and tightened his grip on her tail, making her let out a small cry of pain "I hope you know, I don't mind killing her." He said simply and looked at the small chipmunk. "It's entirely your choice."

"Alvin!" she cried, now seriously scared for her own life.

"Poor little thing." Ian mocked as he looked down at shaking Brittany "You probably don't want to watch her die, do you?"

Alvin cursed in his mind, but remained quiet, with fear in his eyes "Don't hurt her!" he made out, with almost pleading voice.

Ian walked over to the cage with an evil smirk playing on his lips "Look now, what do we have here." He started "A _famous rock star, pleading while trapped in cage._"

Alvin growled under his breath. If he could, he would rip that ugly face of that sick bastard off.

"Such a shame." Ian shook with head "Now if you please." He began and moved closer to a cage with his face "Remember, try to escape, and she'll die."

All color disappeared from Alvin's face. Now would be a perfect moment to escape, but Brittany is in grave danger. He wouldn't let that bastard hurt her. Alvin sighed and moved backwards. This time Ian won. He was defeated.

"Good." Ian said and quickly opened the cage and threw Brittany in. She, without any strength in her legs, continued crying and shaking there on the cold ground. Ian closed the cage and looked as Alvin rushed to her with worried eyes. He quickly scooted her up in his arms and hugged her.

"What have you done to her?" Alvin demanded as she continued whimpering there in his arms.

Ian sighed and backed away from them "Let's just say…one day you'll be glad I did it." And with those words he left them again in total darkness.

Alvin continued growling at Ian, even after he was gone, but stopped in second as he remembered, there was Brittany shaking violently in his arms.

"What did he do to you?" he asked and tried to look her in eyes but she only snuggled closer and hid her face.

"H-He g-gave me an injectio-on" she choked out, and buried her head even deeper in Alvin's sweater. He gently stroked her hair, hoping to soothe her.

"That bastard!" Alvin cursed, but Brittany only began to cry more. "Shh, it's okay, everything's okay…" he said in a whisper, trying to calm her down and gently rocked her.

Brittany sobbed "I-I'm scared Alvin." She cried as she still felt the pain Ian caused her.

Alvin said nothing but continued hushing her. If he only knew what substance had Ian inserted her, he'd be glad. "I promise you, he will never touch you again, okay? Never." Alvin made her look in his eyes before she started crying anew.

"I-I want to go home." She sobbed "I want go home!"

The red clad chipmunk could not say anything, but just let her cry in his arms. If Ian, by any chance hurt her or their kids, he would pay. He would make sure of that.

"I know Britt, I know…"

* * *

**TBC…**

* * *

**This chapter and the next one are still a little y'know...DUM DUM DUM (xD) then things…will turn out better for them…or at least that's what you think…**

**There's only five or six chapters left of this story so… we're coming to the end…**

**See ya next time! ;)**

**Review! :)**


	32. The Way To The Freedom

**Hi guys! I wanted to publish this chapter earlier, but school work caught me up...also the death of my best friend's mother doesn't help as well :/ Rest in peace! You'll be greatly missed :/**

**I'm so sad…she died today, in hospital…my friend didn't even get the chance to say goodbye to her mom :( She truly was a GREAT person :( Her death broke many hearts :( Lately all my friend's mothers are dying…3 in 3 months :( I'm worried so much now :(**

**Anyway…I didn't come here to tell you what a great loss happened today…I'm here to give you another chapter…**

**I won't say anything, since I'm already pretty down today, so….enjoy in reading!**

* * *

**Chapter 32**

**The Way To The Freedom**

* * *

Alvin glanced down at Brittany, who was finally sleeping after a few rough, crying minutes. He really felt guilty for not being careful enough while knowing Ian could do harm to both of them at any hour, any minute. He knew, he should make sure she's safe. Naturally, all chipmunks got those instincts of watching over their other half, especially when a said Chipette's expecting.

As he looked down at her, tear-soaked face he couldn't help but blame himself for everything what had happened to her. If only he wouldn't run off into the night that evening, before being kidnapped by Ian, she wouldn't be here with him, being treated badly, with their first children on the way.

Alvin mentally slapped himself. Never, ever before he felt more responsible than he did now.

"What have I done…" Alvin whispered to himself as he gently stroked Brittany's soft, auburn hair. If he could, he would make sure, she was safe and treated well. But he couldn't. He was totally useless, and that's what was bugging him.

As a result, he got beaten pretty badly few weeks ago, and now was Brittany being injected with some strange liquid.

Alvin's eyes grew darker as he recalled the scene that was happening before his eyes just moments ago. Being awoken rudely and then watching his girlfriend being in grave danger scared the hell out of him. And he couldn't be happier when he finally got her back in his arms.

But he swore. He swore to himself, if Brittany or their babies would get hurt, no thanks to that injection, Ian would pay. Alvin would personally make sure of that. Even if he had a small chance to escape that time when the cage was opened, or at least scratch or bit Ian, he knew he mustn't. If he would, then the consequences of his actions wouldn't be, exactly 'good'. Ian would avenge, but he probably wouldn't hurt him. He would rather hurt Brittany, just to watch him suffer. He knew of Ian's sick mind and hatred towards all sorts of rodents. Out of all, he held a strange grudge especially towards chipmunks.

As he continued thinking, he felt Brittany stirring and slightly moving in his arms. He quickly broke out of his short trance and looked at her closely. On his face slowly crawled a small smile as he watched her.

"Good morning sunshine." He said with a smile, hoping she forgot everything what has happened to her, just moments ago.

Brittany slowly opened her eyes and stared for a brief second into nothing before she turned her head to look at Alvin "What are you doing?" she mumbled quietly.

Alvin raised an eyebrow. "What? No 'good morning' for me?"

The Chipette sighed as she put paws on her face "First of all, it's probably not even morning. And second…"Brittany continued while squeezing her eyes shut "I'm not feeling well."

Alvin's smile quickly formed into a deep, concerning frown. How could she not feel well. Plus, adding that what Ian gave her half an hour ago, the reason for Alvin's worry, was acceptable.

"What do you mean?" he worriedly asked.

Brittany took a deep breath just like if she wanted to calm herself down "I'm feeling okay but…" she paused in the search of a right words "…but strange."

"How strange?" Alvin kept going.

"Dizzy." She replied quietly. "And my stomach hurts a little." She added as she put paws on her rounded belly, letting out few moans.

Alvin quickly got alerted with that. That could possibly be the result of what Ian gave her.

"But it's probably because of pregnancy, right?" she asked in a merely a whisper.

Alvin bit his lip. "Yeah probably…"

"Then everything's okay." Brittany replied and opened eyes again.

Alvin thought for a moment, to think of the right words. "But…shouldn't be those…symptoms, gone by now? I mean, you're now three weeks pregnant, right? And you felt sick only in first two."

Brittany raised an eyebrow "Yes." She mumbled "Why?"

Alvin swallowed before continued "Then what if this isn't because of pregnancy?"

"What are you implying?"

The Chipmunk took a deep breath and gently stroked her cheek. "What if this is because of Ian…" Brittany frowned slightly "What if is because of what he had given you?"

Brittany stared at Alvin for a second or two, before she huffed "That's ridiculous."

"But it's possible. We both know that." Alvin shrugged.

"Alvin, do you hear yourself?" Brittany said and narrowed eyes "Do you wanna say, Ian wanted to hurt my kids? How could he possibly know about them anyway?" she asked

Alvin frowned "First of all, it's _our _kids." Alvin stated "And I do know what I'm talking about. As good as I remember he said, that we'll be glad that he'd done that." He said "And no I don't know if he knows about them. He could overhear us, someone could tell him…or…" Alvin stopped as his eyes fell down on her stomach. "…he could notice it."

Brittany frowned "You wanna say I look fat?" she looked slightly offended.

Alvin's eyes widened "I didn't mean to say that."

Britt's ears lowered "But it's true." She said sadly "I am fat."

The red clad Chipmunk quickly cupped her face in his paws to make her look at him "You're not fat. You're just a little…chubbier. But in a good way!" Alvin quickly said, so she wouldn't feel offended.

"But I'm chubbier than Eleanor!" she protested "Just look at my belly. A blind man could tell, something's going on." She murmured.

"Because you're pregnant. With twins." Alvin replied "And you're beautiful." She blushed as he said that.

The Chipette smiled as he said that and nuzzled her cheek against his, enjoying in his close presence. She knew she should be happy. Having such a caring boyfriend and being blessed with twins was more than she had ever dreamed of. Now all they need is to escape. And she had the feeling, they would soon.

As they pulled apart from their little embrace, Alvin slowly leaned in and put his lips on hers, for the first time in two or three days. She smiled and returned kiss with equal passion and tenderness. As he got the signal he's allowed to, he wrapped arms around her and pulled her under him, while they continued exploring each other's mouth with their tongues.

As he lay on top of her, he soon felt a soft kick, and a small moan of pain was heard from Brittany. He slowly pulled away and smirked at her. "You know, I felt that too."

Brittany groaned and narrowed eyes "No crap Sherlock." She rolled eyes and then closed them.

"They're kicking a lot today." She said as she touched her belly.

"That's a good thing." Alvin replied.

Brittany nodded "That is." She quickly frowned "But it's pretty unfortunate for me."

As Alvin raised an eyebrow, she quickly explained "Believe me. Each kick hurts like hell."

"That's nothing in compare with labor." Alvin smirked as she punched him in arm.

"Shut up Alvin." She growled "When the time comes, you better be with me, understand!" she warned.

Alvin paled slightly but nodded. Hopefully there would be something which would come in his way, and he couldn't assist at birth of his children. At least that's what he hoped.

"Okay, if you want me to be, then I will." He reassured her and watched as her eyes began to close. "You are tired, aren't you?"

"Try being pregnant with twins and then tell me how you'll feel." She mumbled and closed her eyes, while she snuggled closer to Alvin.

"Get some sleep…" Alvin said and yawned "And I think I'll join you as well."

Brittany could only nod before her eyes closed and she drifted in deep sleep in less than a minute, being followed by Alvin as soon as he closed eyes. But both of them didn't know, what a rough night, full of surprises they would have…

* * *

"Are you feeling better?" the Chipette asked as she made up her bed, with Theodore's help. After Dave's announcement of Claire coming over and having a sleepover at their house, all four chipmunks quickly decided to help Dave with small preparations. After all, their house was a total mess, and as much as some of them didn't feel like cleaning up, they knew, they had to occupy their minds with something.

Theodore stopped working for a moment and glanced up at Eleanor, "I'm…I don't know Ellie." He whispered and stumbled down on her bed, looking at the ceiling. Eleanor quickly hopped on the other side of the bed and lay next to him.

As she did so, she accidentally brushed her arm against his, making him send shivers down his spine. As much as he liked her and as much as Theodore wanted to stay like this forever, he couldn't clear up his mind. Something was going on. He knew that.

"Maybe if you tell, you'll feel better." Eleanor suggested as he said nothing afterwards.

Theodore sighed and turned his head to look at small, blond chipette, lying next to him. "It's nothing but a empty space Ellie." He said as she furrowed her eyebrows in confusion "What I mean is, I always spend my time with brothers. Now it's just too strange."

Eleanor sighed and lowered ears "Teddy…Alvin and Brittany may be gone for a while. In the meantime you still have us. Me, Jeanette and Simon. And don't forget about Dave and Claire." She quickly added "You have us. We're always there for you, just as you are for us."

"I know that but…people change." The chipmunk replied sadly.

"What do you mean?"

Theodore chewed down on his lip before answering "For example Simon and Jeanette. Ever since Alvin and your sister are gone, they were different. First of all, they went in a huge fight." Eleanor shivered at the memory of them fighting "Then, fortunately, they made up. But now, they don't seem…the same again."

Eleanor smiled as she looked back from Theodore to the ceiling "There's that small, little thing called love, Theo. Everyone experiences it. Sooner or later."

Theodore sat up straight forward and looked down at the Chipette. "I know…" Theodore mumbled "But ever since they became a couple, I got that feeling…like Simon simply forgot about me."

When Eleanor heard that she rolled with eyes and sat up as well "Listen Theodore." She used his full name to make him listen to her "He did NOT forget about you, or anyone else for that matter. In fact he does care a lot about you. Especially now, since you're his only remaining brother and he feels even more responsible than ever." She began and took a deep breath "But there's now Jeanette. She really does love him. And so does he, Theo. He wants to feel the other kind of love now as well." Eleanor added "We're old enough."

Theodore looked down and thought of all she just said. She was right, he'd admit it. "Well…I'm just glad I still have you."

Eleanor smiled and hugged him. " I promise you Theo, it may happen anything." She said as he wrapped his arms around her "You will always have a special place in my heart. Don't you ever dare to forget that, okay?" she smiled as she pulled away "We're family. If we went through so much already, we will also get through this situation."

Theodore widely smiled back "I promise I'll never have doubts in that again."

Eleanor nodded and bit her lips. There was so much she wanted to tell him, to confess him, but yet she didn't think the right time would come anytime soon. "So you're feeling better now?" she asked, breaking the silence that came afterwards.

Theodore paused for a minute. He still had had that weird feeling, but he tried to ignore it, and focus his entire attention to the small beauty sitting next to him. He smiled once more before he leaned forward and lightly kissed her on her forehead. As he pulled away he slowly reached and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in warm, lovingly hug. "Much better."

* * *

And just in meantime while Theo and Ellie were happily hugging each other, two different chipmunks lay on cold metal ground of a cage, trying to keep their exhausted bodies warm enough. While Alvin was sleeping as peacefully as he could, with his arms wrapped around Brittany's middle, the said Chipette couldn't.

As she slept, she kept breathing heavily, turning her head from left to right as she couldn't get herself to sleep comfortably. But yet she was sleeping…

And just as she turned again she accidentally woke Alvin up, with a small kick in his stomach with her leg. At first he looked puzzled and slightly dazed, as he didn't know, what in the world had just woke him up. He yawned one time loudly and was just about to turn in and continue sleeping when he felt something strange going on next to him.

His amber eyes slowly opened in confusion, ignoring the tiredness, he was experiencing. As he glanced down to his sleeping counterpart, who was lying next to him, he couldn't help but wonder why she was shivering so much. He'd say, the room was a little cold, but still, it wasn't _that_ cold, so a chipmunk would be shivering.

"_Strange…" _he thought as he watched her and lightly touched her cheek. He was surprised to find out how sweaty and cold she was. Something, deep in Alvin's mind told him, that didn't sound right. It didn't sound right at all.

There was no such a possibility, that you're sweating but shivering at the same time. Well, if you have a fever then yes, but she didn't have it, right?

Alvin, out of curiosity and wonder, gently placed his paw on her forehead, just to check it. His eyes widened in second as he felt her forehead burning up under his paw.

"Britt." He lightly shook her to wake her up. She didn't open her eyes…she only stirred once.

"Britt wake up." He shook again and succeeded to bring a small groan out of her. When he heard that, he somehow felt relieved but worried at the same time.

"I don't wanna…" she mumbled and turned in for sleep again. Alvin rolled with eyes and shook her once again. "What do you want?" she growled irritated.

"Brittany you have a fever."

The Chipette blinked few times "No I don't."

Alvin's mouth opened but closed once more. "Britt, I checked it. Your forehead almost burned up my paw."

The red clad Chipette sighed and placed paw on her forehead. Sure it seemed a little warmer but nothing too serious. "I don't have it. It's simply too cold in here, and your paws are too cold in compare with my head." She quickly said, blaming it all on the temperature.

The Chipmunk sighed annoyed "In fact Brittany, it's not even cold here, it's just you who's shivering and sweating all the time." He pointed out "Just look at yourself. You look so soaked, as if the Niagara waterfalls fell down on you."

Brittany's eyes widened but in a millisecond narrowed angrily at him "I do not!" she growled "Stop being so protective about me! I can take care of myself as well, you know? And I believe I know, when I have a fever, don't ya think?"

Alvin leaned forward and looked her straight in eyes "Look Britt, I'm your boyfriend…and fath-hum…" he bit his tongue. He couldn't bring himself to say that word. It sounded so weir, so totally new to him. And it was making him feel old. Brittany eyed him suspiciously "You're pregnant with _my_ kids right now, so I think I have all the rights to be protective."

Brittany opened mouth to reply, but he quickly cut her off "And besides, according to your condition right now, I don't think you can take care of yourself too well."

"I can!" she shouted, ignoring the small wave of dizziness, that formed because of her quick movement. Or that's what she assumed.

"If you have a fever, you clearly can't! I just want to help you!"

"Then stop helping me!" she shouted with tears already forming in her eyes. She wouldn't admit it, but she didn't feel way too _'hot'. _

As Alvin looked her in eyes he noticed her eyes turning watery. That was totally unlike Brittany, so now he knew she really was sick.

"See! You're crying! And you never cry when you're yelling at me!"

Brittany held back a sob as he said that. "I'm not! I'm just tired…" she let out a single weep "I want to sleep…I'm so tired…" her voice trailed off as she made that out, and Alvin's gaze softened in second.

"Brittany I-"

"Just, you know what?" she quickly raised her voice back up "I don't have a fever! I've already checked it for myself! I don't have it, so leave me alone!" she shouted and lay back down on a blanket, she and Alvin were sharing.

"But-"

"Shut it Alvin!" she growled and let out a sigh as she pulled the blanket the entire way up to her neck, almost covering her mouth and nose as well.

Alvin sighed.

"_I give up." _he thought as he watched her _"Out of all girls I've met, I just had to chose this one."_

It didn't leave him any choice. All he was able to do was to go back to his sleep. But as he lay, his eyes automatically fell down on Brittany's shivering body. He quickly snuggled closer to her and wrapped arms around her in hopes to warm her up.

As he did so, she struggled a little in annoyance, but gave up shortly. After all, it _did _feel nice.

* * *

"Claire!" Four chipmunks said in unison as they saw the certain, well-known blonde walk in their house through the doors. She smiled and kneeled down, allowing all four chipmunks to hug her.

"Hi guys!" she smiled as they hugged her, with smiles on their furry cheeks. Ever since Dave got Alvin,Simon and Theodore, she started feeling like a mom to them. And he couldn't feel better in that role.

"We've missed you!"

"How are you?"

"Why did you come?"

"For how long are you staying?"

The questions were just coming and coming and she could only chuckle.

"I've missed you too." She said warmly as they pulled away, looking up at her. "It's so nice to see you again."

"Even if we're a little short on members" Simon slowly mumbled with his ears down low. "We still didn't get any information about Alvin and Brittany."

Claire's expression quickly turned from a smile to a sad frown. "I've-" but she was cut off.

"We're kind of already losing hope, to ever see them again." Theodore confessed, and received a bad glare from Eleanor, who was just moments ago, telling him, not to stop believing in things, that seems too impossible.

"Aww guys…" she looked at them. "Everything will turn out for the best, you'll see."

"I really do hope so." The bespectacled purple clad Chipette admitted, with Simon's arm wrapped around her shoulder. AS Claire saw that, she couldn't help but wonder what else Dave forgot to tell her.

"Why are you here?" Eleanor asked, and hoped she didn't sound rude with the question like that.

"Well…" Claire began and placed Theodore back down on the floor again. He climbed onto her palm just a few moments ago. "I haven't see you for ages…and Dave told me, you should talk to someone…" As the chipmunks raised their eyebrows in confusion she quickly explained "As you probably know, Dave isn't such a great talker."

"We've noticed." Simon sighed.

"I'm probably staying here just for tonight." She sighed as she looked at stressful faces of the chipmunks and chipettes "You really do need some talking done guys."

"We sure do…" Eleanor sighed as she looked at Theodore, who once again had that empty expression written all over his face.

* * *

Brittany swallowed and turned in their 'bed'. She woke up just a few minutes ago, from her light sleep, realizing Alvin might have had right. She didn't feel good anymore. In fact, she actually felt way worse than before. She was sweating from heat and shivering from cold. As she checked for fever she felt stupid for not believing Alvin earlier. She did have a fever. And assuming to her condition, a pretty high…

She cleared he throat as she opened her eyes again only to see everything in blur. She wanted to shake it off, but it didn't help. The dizziness only increased.

Finally she succeeded in clearing her vision. She was scared and her breathing just didn't want to return to normal. As she looked down at the sleeping form of Alvin, she couldn't help but felt guilty for not believing him earlier.

Brittany cursed under her breathe as she slowly stood up, to get some water for her dry mouth. Unfortunately the small, bowl of said liquid was on other side of the cage, so she had to walk quite a distance to reach it. And just as she thought, she would be finally able to feel better, she discovered she was wrong. All of sudden a strong wave of pain in her stomach shot through her, causing her to threw her arms around her bulging belly, before she collapsed, unable to move anymore.

She cried in agonizing pain she was experiencing. The hard breathing only increased and she could barely come to air. Her eyes grew watery as the pain just didn't want to disappear. In fact, it was only Chipette let out a sob.

"A-Alvin!" she cried for help when she finally came to the air. She only hoped Alvin would be able to help her.

Luckily for her, Alvin woke up as soon as she cried out for him. At first he looked confused, not even knowing the location where he was. He was being woken up rudely way too much lately. As soon as he turned to look at his sleeping counterpart, his eyes widened when he didn't see her. He feared the worst. The fur on his back and neck ruffled up as he thought of Ian having his Brittany again.

But the sight in front of his eyes, ached him even more than that with Ian kidnapping her.

His eyes widened in shock and worry as he saw his girlfriend crying and shaking on floor, with arms wrapped around her stomach. As soon as he registered what was happening he rushed to her in millisecond.

"Brittany!" he shouted as he could only stare at the suffering she was experiencing. "What's wrong? W-What happened?"

Brittany sobbed as her breathing quickened. "I-I-It H-h-hurts!" she made out as she gritted her teeth once again "He-help!"

Alvin froze, not knowing what he could do, to help her. His mind confused, but only one thing successfully stayed in his head. Brittany was in a terrible pain.

As he realized, he could do nothing he rushed towards the cage bars, yelling for Joe, to help them. As he rushed to it once again, he almost received a heart attack as the door of a cage suddenly opened and he fell out of it.

"Ow…"he rubbed his head as he landed on hard ground, but his eyes widened in realization right the next moment. He was free. The cage was opened. That bastard forgot to lock them up. It was way too wonderful to be real. Bus as Alvin tipped the ground of the floor, he was watching from a distance for quite a month already he couldn't help but smile widely. He was free! He could go home! Now was their chance!

His thoughts interrupted Brittany's scream of pain and brought him back to his senses. He quickly hopped back up in the cage and rushed to her. She was in the same condition like earlier. Only, what it seemed to Alvin, she was in worse than before.

He looked her over, seeing her clutch onto her stomach so much, the reason of pain must be there. Alvin swallowed before he gently picked her up, bridal style, trying not to hurt her any more than she already was. She needed help and he knew he wasn't useful.

As he began walking with her in his arms Brittany finally found some air once again. "W-W-What are y-y-you doi-i-ing?" she asked shakily, trying to push the thought of the pain in her stomach away.

Alvin's nervous, worried eyes turned to look at her teary ones once again, in hopes to make her feel better."I'm taking us home."

* * *

**Tbc…**

* * *

**O.O **

**Nothing much to say…next chapter is one, very intense one….**

**What's wrong with Britt?**

**Will they escape?**

**Will something come in their way?**

**What does Claire wants to talk about with the chipmunks?**

…**stay turned!**

* * *

**Review :)**

.


	33. Aw Nuts

**Hi guys! I wanted to give you all a fast update of this story, just to say how sorry am I, for not updating this fic for so long lately :/ Although I'm like, terribly busy next few days, I still found some free time during weekend, and decided to write a next chapter :)**

**Well, as you can probably see….this is one hella long chappie…hope you'll still like it, though. It's also quite important for this story, cuz this is probably the last chapter where action is happening, (well, next one would be pretty fun as well Xd – you'll see why, but I bet ya will know why, till the end of this chapter) before things should start to calm down :)**

**Well anyway…enjoy in reading! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 33**

"**Aw Nuts"**

* * *

Alvin flinched as he felt Brittany's sharp gasps for air on his fur. He wanted to help her, to erase all this pain…yet he knew he wouldn't be able to do anything. All what was he able to do, to help her, was to run away from that scary place and find some help.

While he held Brittany, he had to admit it. She was quite heavy already, or it was just him who lost some strength in past few weeks, full of torturing.

"It hurts!" The Chipette's, suddenly not shaky voice anymore, groaned as she pushed her claws out, deep into Alvin's skin. But as much as it hurt him, he didn't want to show the weakness. Not now. Now was their last chance, to either live or die…

"I know Britt." He replied as he returned her a worried gaze when she winced in pain again.

The Chipette let out a few sobs of pain when Alvin gently placed her on the floor. She looked at him with bunch of questions running through her mind, why had he done so, but she stayed quiet. The pain was way too strong.

"Can you walk?" Alvin whispered as he gently took her paw in his and gave it a light squeeze.

Brittany whimpered and shook with head. "N-No."

Alvin chewed down on his lip. He probably wouldn't be able to carry her, while running. She was too heavy and his body was already exhausted and sore. But it didn't leave him any other option…

"Look Britt." He began as she succeeded, even if just a little, to calm down her breathing "This is our chance now. We can finally escape." He said as she looked up at him in eyes "I will need to run as fast as I can, so you need to hold onto me with all remaining strength you have, okay?"

Brittany said nothing but nodded, as another wave of pain shot through her body.

"We need to find someone...who will be able to help you." He started "You need help and that fast!" he exclaimed as the great concern for her well-being showed on his face.

"A-Alvin I-I-oww!" she cried out in agonizing pain. A few tears quickly escaped her eyes, and before she knew Alvin quickly put his paws on her stomach, trying to understand, out of where did all the pain come, and mostly…why.

As he thought f something and made a few calculations in his mind, he froze and paled in second. It could be, but he greatly hoped, it wasn't. His heartbeat skipped a beat as he thought of that. He hoped it wasn't the cause…more like prayed already. "Britt…" he began shakily "Just please tell me, you haven't gone into labor."

The Chipette's eyes widened in fear, but just as she wanted to say something, she shut her mouth, to prevent herself from screaming. She pushed away Alvin's paw from her belly, as it already hurt too much. She gasped for breathe as she wrapped arms around Alvin's neck who quickly scooted her up in his arms.

"T-Too E-early." She made out, in barely a whisper.

Alvin raised an eyebrow but quickly realized what she meant.

"It….can't b-be." Brittany choked out and buried her head in Alvin's sweater.

The red clad Chipmunk said nothing, but continued shaking lightly. His paws turned from being nice and warm to sweaty and cold in less than a second. He needed to get them out. And that, fast!

"Britt, if you can, try not to make any noise, okay?" Alvin gently whispered as he stroked her back, wishing to make her feel more comfortable "Ian could be around, and I need to get you out of here."

The Chipette nodded and sobbed. She'd never ever before experienced such a pain before. It was so painful, and Brittany just wanted it to be over.

"_Dammit" _she cursed in head as she let out a shaky breathe, trying hard to steady her breathing. What Alvin said earlier, scared her and she could only pray it wasn't true. That wasn't possible. If her calculations were right she still should have a little more than one week until she would gave birth.

"I'll try…" she whispered weakly and closed eyes.

Alvin's heart ached as he looked at his suffering girlfriend. If he could, he'd wipe away all the pain and send it to Ian instead.

"Alright." He said quietly and tightened grip on her body. Not enough to hurt her, but just enough, so she wouldn't fall out of his arms. He glanced towards door who were surprisingly, again opened just a crack. But it still wasn't enough so both of them could get through that tiny line.

He quickly hurried up towards door and soon realized the door weren't opened enough. He cursed in his mind.

Brittany groaned while she was continued being held in her boyfriend's safe arms. But the feeling was soon over as her tiny feet met the cold ground once more.

"Sorry Britt." Alvin quickly apologized as he put her down. As soon as Britt's feet touched the ground, her knees gave up. Luckily enough for both of them Alvin managed to catch her just in time before her body could make a painful contact with the floor.

She groaned when she was caught and pulled back up, with Alvin's arm around her while she threw her own around his shoulder, trying to keep the balance.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry…" he mumbled quietly and kissed her cheek in hopes to make her feel better. "I need to open the door."

The Chipette said nothing, but bit her lip, preventing herself from screaming loudly. It hurt her so much. And all what she felt was only a terrible pain in her stomach, which only kept increasing. With her other, free arm she slowly put her paw on her bulging belly, stroking it gently while she tried to normalize her breathing with deep breathes.

"Finally!" Alvin mumbled as the door finally opened enough, so both of them could walk through that tiny line into the freedom. "Brittany, now yo-" he began but stopped as he glanced at her. Her eyes were closed, and all the sound that was coming out from her were those hard, labored breathes, while she continued making invisible circles on her belly with her right paw.

"Alvin." She quietly breathed, and realized she, somehow was able to steady her breathing. It was just enough, so she was able to speak.

The deeply concerned amber eyes met the baby blue, suffering ones, in less than a second. "I think…" she began and stopped, as she made a grimace while trying to hold back the cry of pain. Alvin's grip on her tightened in moment. "…You were right." She added.

She slowly exhaled, but quickly took a deep breath as well. "Although it's too early." Brittany began and looked him in eyes with her weak ones "I think it's time."

As Alvin heard that, he felt chills down his spine, and as a result the fur on his back and neck ruffled up. His breathing slowed down, to almost…nothing. His once, so alive eyes, turned dead serious and scared. The whole thing was repeating in his mind, like a broken record. Only one thing was staying in his head. Brittany was about to give birth. He froze for a moment, but quickly shook it off and successfully returned back down on Earth.

"L-Labor?" Alvin stuttered scared and Brittany nodded twice with tears now soaking her cheeks.

Before she could answer she hissed in pain, and almost collapsed, but luckily Alvin's grip on her was strong enough.

"Aw crap…" Alvin closed eyes and threw his head back. This wasn't happening. It was just his wild imagination.

Brittany gasped again as another strong wave of pain hit her "Alvin…w-we need to g-get out of here!" she made out with clenched teeth "I want m-my sisters!" she paused for a moment "They'll know w-what to d-do-o" she let out a small cry of pain as she felt the agonizing pain again.

The red clad chipmunk blinked once or twice, taking in, everything what was happening. He shook with head to clear his thoughts "I need to get us out of here." He paused and bit his lip as Brittany cried again "Now."

She nodded and let out a shaky sob. Alvin's worried eyes met hers, and just as he was about to pick her up she stopped him with her right paw. He raised an eyebrow in confusion, while she closed eyes and took few deep breathes.

"I think…" she breathed "I-I'll try to w-walk."

Alvin's eyes widened "Brittany, I think you shouldn't." he began worriedly.

The Chipette shot him a bad glare "You said by yourself." She started, as she tried to push the thought of pain she felt, away "We need to get out of here as fast as w-we can."

Alvin shook with head "Britt, I'm strong enough. I can carry you." He said "I won't take risks."

Brittany bit her lip, as she held a short cry of pain back "You won't." she breathed out "And anyway, it's me who's in labor right now, so PLEASE LISTEN TO ME!" she yelled as another strong wave of pain shot through her. Her heart beating speeded up in second and on her forehead former tiny drops of sweat.

Her counterpart quickly reacted, but couldn't do anything.

Brittany closed eyes as tears of pain leaked down her furry cheeks. "Just get us out of here!" she groaned but Alvin didn't move, as he stayed frozen from scare and worry, this all brought him. Brittany opened eyes and looked Alvin with fury hid in them "NOW!" she hissed.

Alvin jumped a little at her harsh reply, but nodded, while shaking. He put an arm around Brittany to help her with walking. "Are you sure you'll be able?" he asked, for probably numerous time "I mean, I can carry you."

The Chipette shook with head. "Just…go."

Alvin swallowed and took few short steps, just to see if she would truly be able to walk, with his arm around her. He'd say. It looked painful…

Brittany groaned as her legs made few steps. It hurt her, but she knew she had to keep moving. She let out a deep breath and looked at her big belly with slightly offended eyes "Why today?"

Alvin stopped "You can't walk." He turned to pick her up, but she showed him to stop.

"No Alvin." She replied. "I will walk."

"But you can't!"

The auburn Chipette sobbed "I-I can try…"

Alvin shook with head "It's not worth it Britt. You can only hurt yourself…or the babies."

Brittany frowned a little. The last thing she wanted was, to do any harm to her babies. Well at least no more harm, than it was already done. She still wondered, what in the world Ian injected her with, and she could only hope, it wasn't something…bad.

"I-" But before she could reply, the door suddenly opened and both chipmunks froze, unable to move. Since their eyes were, for quite a month adjusted almost only to dark, they both couldn't see properly at first as the new, sharp light hurt their eyes. Brittany almost jumped out of fur, and totally forgot about all the pain and condition she was in. Suddenly, all what she thought of was, how Ian again managed to trick them, before escaping. Now, they're screwed. And so would be their kids. She noticed how Alvin instinctively moved closer to her, and she could almost swore, she heard his heart beating loudly.

"What…How did you two escape?" asked the well-known voice. As the chipmunks heard it, they both sighed in relief.

"Joe…I think I've never been happier to see you, than now." Alvin said relieved as he saw the face of his friend. "Ian forgot to lock it." He added smirking.

The human smiled as he saw both of his newly found friends. "I guess you two are glad with that."

"You've got no idea." Alvin smiled.

Brittany, who was throughout the whole conversation totally quiet, let out a gasp, before she cried in pain and wrapped her arms around her belly, hoping the pain, would get away like that. As soon as Alvin heard her gasp, he quickly remembered in what condition she was. He turned to her with worried expression, unknowing what to do.

On Joe's face crawled frown "What's wrong?" he asked and kneeled down.

Alvin spun around to face Joe "I think she's-" but he was cut off.

"Godammit, this hurts!" the Chipetted shouted with tears in eyes.

Joe's eyes widened in second as a realization hit him. "Don't tell me she's in…" he was cut off.

"YES I AM!" Brittany screamed at him, but grew silent as she took a deep breath. "But it's too early! A whole week and a little more too early!"

"Can you help her?" Alvin almost pleaded, while looking him straight in eyes.

Joe looked at the suffering Chipette. She clearly was in enormous pain. "I…I don't know a lot about…"

"Please!" Alvin pleaded as he wrapped both his tiny chipmunks arm around Brittany to keep her shaking body close to his. "She's hurting and I'm going nuts since I can't help her!"

Brittany buried her head deep into Alvin's red sweater, weeping as the pain seemed to ease a little.

Joe bit his lip. He doesn't know a lot about animals, and he clearly isn't a doctor or a vet. If Allyson was there, then there wouldn't be any problem.

"I would help you if I could." He began "But Ian took my car, and we're quite a few miles out of town." He looked at Alvin "We're stuck here."

As she heard that, she started crying even harder. That was, without doubts the worst day in her young life.

"Can't you call Allyson or something?" the Chipmunk asked.

Joe shook with head "It's too risky. Ian can be back any minute now." He paused "It wouldn't be good if he finds out that we helped you guys. If he would catch us, then our first plan of escaping wouldn't work out." He said and Alvin looked down from his feet, all the way up to Brittany. "And he would also find out about the babies."

"I think he a-already found o-out." Brittany stuttered.

"How?" Joe blinked confused, but was interrupted with Brittany's scream of pain. Alvin quickly tightened his grip on her. "On second thought." Joe began as he watched her "Allyson left here few instruments."

Alvin's hopeful face turned back up.

"Also, I believe, she left that ultrasound thingy here. Maybe I can take a look, at what's actually happening."

"If it'll help, then YES!" the Chipette gasped.

Joe nodded, a little unsure at himself and gently picked up, firstly Brittany who just lied down on his palm and then Alvin who quickly rushed to his girlfriend, whom the pain totally exhausted her.

As he watched his girlfriend lying there, he couldn't help but felt guilty. If he hadn't done that, then she wouldn't be in pain right now."

The red clad chipmunk sighed and gently placed his paw on top of her bulging belly.

"_Does it have to be today?"_

* * *

Claire watched Theodore as he put away the last one, remaining cookie, looking emotionless at…well…actually nothing. She couldn't help but wonder, what has gotten into him, so he was acting and behaving so strange. The kindest chipmunk of them all, suddenly seemed…kind of…depressed.

And by it seems, no one was actually able to help him. Not even Eleanor, with whom he spent a lot of times together lately.

And that was what greatly worried her.

So, after a dinner Dave and other Chipmunks prepared, she kept an eye on Theodore, watching him closely. He was like a son to her, and she clearly didn't want to see him so…depressed.

"Do you want to go watch a movie with us?" Eleanor asked kindly, and hoped that would at least cheer him up a little.

Theodore sighed as he continued sitting on dining table, totally lost in thoughts. "No…I don't feel like watching it." He replied, not bothering to look up.

Eleanor blinked few times before her eyes met Claire's, who just nodded in return.

"Okay Teddy." She began sweetly and turned to look at him "As you wish. But if you change your mind, you know where to find us."

Theodore only nodded, as he heard the small Chipette jump down from table and walk out of door.

The blond woman waited for an opportune moment before she spoke. "So Theodore…" she began and acted like she hadn't noticed his weird behavior. "How are you doing?" she asked, but mentally slapped herself at such a stupid question.

The green clad Chipmunk sighed again, before answering "I've been better."

Claire sat down on nearby chair and nodded. "I see." She said quietly while watching him. "But what's bothering you?" she asked curiously, but also a little concerned.

Theodore only shrugged and continued playing with his fingers."I wish I'd know."

Claire looked down and chewed down on her bottom lip. Guess, the talk would be harder than she thought.

"Maybe you just need to talk to someone." She began but quickly remembered that he didn't have a clue what exactly was bothering him. "Has something gone wrong? Between you and Eleanor? Or Simon?"

Theodore thought for a second and then shook with head "None from above." His reply was short but firm "I'm just thinking…how some things just aren't fair."

"Life's never fair, Theo. Always remember that." She spoke quietly.

"I know…" he replied "But it's not fair…just one second it all can go well…and then the next…it's over."

Claire blinked few times. "About what exactly are you talking about Theo?"

"I'm talking about what has happened to us." He replied "If we haven't gone on that concert, then none of this would happen."

"Oh…"

Theo nodded "I mean…nobody has rights to just…take away my brother!"

Claire nodded "I know."

"Do you happen to know how many times a day, do I think of him?" he asked and looked up "…how's he…where's he. Heck, I don't even know if he's still alive!" he exclaimed sadly.

"Don't say that Theodore." Claire began and lowered herself a little to see him closer "We all know that sooner or later both Alvin and Brittany will come home. You'll see."

"I really hope so." He murmured. "I hate seeing her like that."

This time, Claire was in pure confusion. "Seeing who?"

Theodore shifted uncomfortably before he quietly spoke "Eleanor."

As he said that, on Claire's lips slowly crawled a smile. She should've known that. "Oh…" she replied.

"Ever since Brittany disappeared as well, she started behaving a little bit stranger" he added.

"_Funny that you say that." _Claire said in thoughts.

"I can't stand it!" he exclaimed "It's me who should help her go through these bad times. But I'm useless." he added and lowered ears "You don't know how bad do I feel."

Claire took a deep breath "Aww, Theodore…"she began sympathetically "It's really not your fault." She added "And anyway, you helped her a lot more than you can only imagine."

"How so?" he asked curiously.

"Well…first of all, for being just her friend." He smiled as she said that "And she knows you tried your best at comforting her. Anyway, it's you who's hurt too." She said "She understands, Theo."

Theodore nodded "I really hope so." He paused for a second "I really don't want to lose her."

"You won't." Claire smiling shook with head. He was being such a sweetheart. "You really do like her, don't you?"

Theodore paused for a moment to think of something, before that sweet smile of his again formed on his lips "Yeah…I really do."

* * *

"It should work now." Joe mumbled as he turned from Brittany to a small screen, that showed him the picture. After a pretty long trying to turn on that thing he finally succeeded.

Alvin, who was standing not far away, gently continued stroking Brittany's cheek, while he held her paw with his free one. After a few minutes of pure pain, she happily found out that the pain she felt eased a little. It still hurt her a little, but at least she could breathe normal now.

"How are you feeling?" Alvin asked quietly as Brittany slowly blinked.

She smiled warmly "Better…but exhausted."

Alvin returned the smile she sent him "I'm sure you are."

"Hey guys…" Joe's voice brought them back to reality. "I don't wanna interrupt your moment, but…" he turned around to look at them. "I think you should see this."

As he said that, both chipmunks looked up towards the screen. Alvin's eyes narrowed in confusion while Brittany got slightly teary eyes. The first time she had an ultrasound, she couldn't see anything…except some strange movements, which kind of scared her. But now…she could easily make out a glimpse of their baby. To her, that was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen and it successfully brought tears in her eyes. Joe only smiled at her.

Alvin's eyes narrowed as he looked closer. "What in the world is that?"

Both, Brittany and Joe looked at him.

The human smiled "Your child."

Alvin looked even closer than before. "Where?"

Brittany sighed and turned her head to look away from him, while Joe rolled his eyes "Right here." He said and pointed at small glimpse of black and white that was moving "You see?

The red clad Chipmunk said nothing but continued staring at screen.

"You see, this is head." Joe began and pointed at a little brighter part between black "And this is back."

Brittany smiled widely as he pointed at it.

Alvin's eye twitched "Okaaaay…" he said slowly and straightened himself up "Let's say, I see it."

The Chipette looked at him slightly irritated "Seriously?" she asked sarcastically.

He only shrugged in defense "Well, how can I know what must I look at?"

"He showed you!" Brittany replied, with narrowed eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, okay…I get it…" he sighed and studied the screen "Where's the other one?"

Brittany looked at Joe with a wide smile on her face, but was surprised to see him…frowning. Her smile quickly disappeared.

"Joe?" she asked "Is something wrong?"

The light-haired man murmured something unrecognizing under his breath "I don't get it." He finally said.

Alvin and Brittany quickly exchanged looks of confusion and worry. "What is it that you don't get?" she asked now, already concerned.

"The other one, should be right here somewhere." He mumbled "But I can't find it."

"Well, maybe you're looking at the wrong part." Alvin nervously chuckled.

Joe shook with head "No, I don't think so. I've looked everywhere."

And just as he said that, his cell phone rang, starting both chipmunks, while Alvin almost fell off from where Brittany way lying. Joe quickly grabbed his cell phone, not bothering to look at Caller's ID.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Joe!" _the voice on other side of telephone greeted.

Joe blinked few times, before smiled "Alyson? Thank God it's you." Alvin and Brittany exchanged looks of confusion "I've been calling you for hours!"

"_Sorry, I couldn't pick up. It was an emergency."_

"It's okay." He replied.

"_Why did you call, anyway?"_

"Well….I wanted to know how to turn on that alien technology of yours…also called ultrasound…but I've already figured it out." He said

"_Ultrasound? Why do you need it?" _the woman on the other side of telephone asked.

"We needed it because Brittany had some strange pain in her stomach. We've firstly assumed she's gone into labor, but now, the pain is kind of gone." He said while taking a look at Brittany.

"_Pain? How sharp?"_

"Sharp enough so she couldn't walk."

There was a silence for a few seconds on other side of telephone. Brittany was, while being held by Alvin, who wanted to make her a little bit better, slightly shaking again. This time out of fear.

"_How far along is she?" _Allyson finally spoke again.

"She said, she's around three weeks ." Joe simply answered.

"_That's…a few days sooner than she should be, for giving birth. But it's acceptable. " _She paused _"But you mentioned pain in her stomach? In lower part?"_

Joe turned to look at Brittany. "Uh, well, yes."

"_Mhm…" s_he paused. _"How long ago did the pain start?"_

"Well, according to what she said…around thirty minutes ago. But now it eased a little, so she can move around normally." He answered.

There again was a long pause as Joe wasn't even sure if she was still on the line.

"Hello? Ally? You still there?"

"_Yeah I am…" s_he paused "_Joe, you better keep an eye on her. If I'm right she'll give birth sometime today...or tomorrow since today is almost over already. The pain was presumably just a few contractions…just a sign that often shows, that the time, will soon come."_

As he heard that his face scrunched up in worry and in second he paled. How in the world would he get them out of here in time?

"A-Are you sure?" he stuttered.

Brittany swallowed as she heard that. It obviously didn't mean anything good. Her muscles tensed as she waited to hear possibly hurtful news. When Alvin felt her tense he quickly kneeled down and wrapped arms around her, obviously, slightly worried as well.

"_I'm almost fully sure; the 'pain' was actually just some contractions." S_he replied "_But it'd be good if you could bring her over here…just in case."_

Joe bit his lip "I would…But Ian took my car, and we're kind of stuck here." He replied. "Could you come h-"

"_I wish I could, but we're very busy. We have the full ambulance of patients, so I thought if you could come…it'd be easier."_

"Maybe I could trick Ian somehow later, when he comes and bring them to you. Otherwise I don't have a clue what to do." He replied nervously.

"_I understand." _He heard her reply _"But if labor starts, call me and I'll lead you through process, okay?"_

Joe's blue eyes bulged "O-Okay…" he said awkwardly and turned back to screen. "Oh and Allyson?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Didn't you say…she'll have twins?" he asked curiously.

"_Well, yes, why?"_

"Because the ultrasound doesn't show the second one."

"I knew it…" Brittany sobbed. "Something's wrong."

Alvin said nothing, but just continued listening.

"I don't know why. That's why I'm asking you." They said Joe reply "I dunno. I only see one."

"A-Alvin I've got a bad f-feeling." Brittany cried quietly as she listened to the conversation.

The red clad chipmunk looked down and cupped her head in his paws "Shh, it's okay. It's probably just a misunderstanding."

Brittany shook with head "No it's not…Can't you see?" she sobbed "He can't find the baby. Oh God!" her eyes widened "What if one of my babies died? What if I had a miscarriage?"

Alvin quickly hushed her "You didn't okay? You couldn't." he reassured her "Everything's gonna be alright." He added and hugged her. Within second Brittany weakly wrapped arms around him before she started to cry soundly, gaining Joe's attention back to them.

"Okay…I'll tell them." He replied sighing "I'll call you later. Bye." He ended the call and looked at hugging chipmunks, while chewing down on his lip, awkwardly.

"Guys…um…I need to tell you something." He began, unsure how to say it.

Alvin slightly pulled away, from hugging Brittany, while she continued to cry in his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" the red clad chipmunk asked concerned.

Joe sighed "It seems that…" he started and searched for right words "Allyson made a mistake."

As he said that Brittany pulled away from Alvin's tight embrace and looked at Joe with teary eyes "What mistake?"

Joe waited a second before answering "The first time, you had ultrasound…the picture was way too blurry…right?"

Brittany slowly nodded "Yes…it was." She swallowed "She couldn't see right. She said something about first baby, but she could hardly see the other." Brittany paused "I wanted to know what gender they were…but she couldn't even see the first baby clearly." She added "She said, it's too early."

Joe nodded, thoughtfully.

Alvin raised an eyebrow as he heard it. "And what does it have now to do with…it?"

The human waited a little longer than before, before he replied "Well…according to what…we've seen…is…" he swallowed "It seems like you've never been with twins actually."

Both chipmunks fell silent. They didn't know if they heard right…but if they did….they didn't know how to feel. Brittany stopped crying as she thought of something. If she never was with twins…then…

"Then…I'm…expecting…only one baby?" she asked quietly.

Joe nodded. "By all it seems…yes."

Brittany's ear lay down low as she heard that. As much as she despised at first, the thought of having twins, she grew to actually love it. It maybe would be double trouble. But it'd also be a double dose of love. And she couldn't wait to see them. But now…she felt…strange…somehow empty and distant, although she knew, she would at least have one. She closed her eyes and let a single tear roll down her left cheek as she thought of that.

When Alvin glanced at her, he saw how uneasy was she feeling. He had to admit. It…surprised him. In somehow bad way. He kind of got used to a thought of having two kids at such a young age and he couldn't help but wonder, if he should feel relieved or…sad.

Brittany opened eyes and looked in Alvin's amber ones "I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"It's not your fault." He quietly replied and wiped away her tears. "Maybe, it's better this way."

"I just…got used to that." The Chipette replied quietly and leaned her head on Alvin's shoulder, not sure of what else she should say. Her emotions were mixed, and somehow…she felt disappointed at herself.

"I'm sorry guys." Joe said, wanting to break the awkward silence that followed. "But that's not the only thing we've been wrong about." He added after a short pause.

Alvin's eyes looked up at him "What else is what we don't know?"

Joe took a deep breath before answering "Brittany, Allyson made some research after I told you about the pain you felt…" he paused as she looked up at him and placed her left paw on her belly "…she did some research and…It looks like you're a little less than four weeks pregnant, not three."

Alvin raised an eyebrow as he heard that. Brittany narrowed her eyes and looked at Alvin. "How long are we here?"

The red clad Chipmunk shrugged and looked at his human friend "Which date is today?"

"15th of December." He replied slowly.

Alvin's eyes bulged "You wanna say, I'm gone for almost two months?" he thought of something "It'll be Christmas in few days." He smiled at himself, before his eyes widened "I want to be home for Christmas!"

Brittany looked from Joe to Alvin "The last time I've seen my sisters was the first week in November. I know that, since I couldn't stand that you've been gone for two weeks." She stopped "I counted days…" she fell silent and her eyes narrowed, before she turned to Alvin "And we did it only once, and that was a week after Ian kidnapped me as well." She said in small whisper that was barely audible.

Alvin slowly nodded and on his face slowly crawled smile. "You know, Math was never my bright side."

Brittany's eyes sparkled. She turned to Joe "So everything is okay…with the baby?"

Joe nodded "It is…but…" he paused and on Chipmunks' faces crawled confusion "The pain you felt earlier, were just the beginning signs of labor. A few contractions that usually ease after few minutes, but are signs of going into labor."

Brittany's smile disappeared in second, and Alvin's eyes widened while he paled.

"The worst thing is…"Joe continued "That Ian has my car, and we're quite a few miles away from town." He added "Allyson can't come since she's got an emergency." He swallowed "In short…we're stuck here."

As she heard that, her breathing speeded up, and a tight knot formed in her throat. She was scared. And by the expressionless face of Alvin, she guessed he was scared as well.

"And Ian will soon come…" he added worriedly "But I have a small plan in head." He added with a wicked smile "After he comes, I'll yell for him to come in house, while you two would sneak in my car. I'll soon follow you two, and we can escape. For real." He added. "I know, this plan isn't that good still, but it's still in making." He smiled "I'll trick him."

"No you won't." came a deep voice, from opposite part of the room, startling both chipmunks and Joe. All three of them freeze in second, after realizing to whom, that voice belonged to.

All three looked at a well known human standing at the door, watching them.

It was Ian.

"Aw nuts." Alvin managed to say, and Brittany's grip on his arm tightened from scare. They all realized, they were doomed.

"Ian." Joe hissed quietly.

Ian sighed and shook with head. "Joe, Joe, Joe…" he began and looked him "I should've known that one day you'll betray me."

"It's you who betrayed me!" Joe hissed back.

"Me?" Ian faked surprise "According to my memory I actually…saved you, after your family died."

Joe shook with head "You didn't save me. You doomed me…_uncle._" He began and moved closer, with flames in eyes.

Alvin and Brittany could only stare frozen at the two human fighting, before a small idea formed in Alvin's head. He realized Joe's plan.

"Britt." He whispered, barely audible in her ear. "Come on. We must escape now. It's our only chance."

Brittany blinked few times "W-What about Joe? We can't just leave him here with Ian."

"He's buying us time." He said "And besides, nothing will happen to him."

Their eyes locked for a second, before she nodded, and stood up. Fortunately Joe was showing them their back, and the sight of them was blocked from Ian's point of view.

"Alvin I…" she whispering began and put her free paw on her belly.

The red chipmunk quickly placed a finger on her lips, signaling her to be quiet. Brittany nodded while shaking from fear, and followed Alvin's gaze. It seemed like Ian totally forgot about their absence, and they were more than glad he did so.

"You never did anything for me!" Joe shouted at Ian "All you cared about was your career and money!"

Alvin quietly jumped on a nearby counter, landing perfectly, without a smallest sound on it. He turned to look if Ian heard or saw him, but when he didn't notice anything strange, he motioned Brittany to follow after him, and jump as well.

The Chipette trembled quietly when she doubted in her success. She was highly pregnant, and according to Joe and Allyson, soon to be gone into labor, and she didn't think she could make such a jump.

"_Come on!" _Alvin mouthed to her, encouraging. "_You'll do it!"_

Brittany let out a shaky breathe before she gave in, and jumped as good as she could, in her currently very delicate condition. She landed with a small 'thud', but much to their luck, Ian didn't hear that as well. Both humans were way too deep in fight, to give them any attention.

Alvin quickly helped his girlfriend up, on her feet, when she didn't land so perfectly after all.

"_You okay?" _he mouthed and she quickly nodded.

"_Good." _He thought and turned around to pick something up. Brittany's eyes narrowed in confusion as Alvin wrapped something around her shoulder. Her baby blue eyes looked down at herself just to see a small, cut piece of a towel, hanging loosely around her shoulders, keeping her warm.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

Alvin looked in her eyes "Because you need to stay warm."

Brittany threw him a heartwarming smile, before she followed him down from counter.

"I'd rather go in orphanage than live with you." Joe said harshly "Unfortunately I realized that too late."

Ian's eyes narrowed as he said that "You should be thankful than even someone wanted you!"

"You've never wanted me in your home." Joe replied with frown "You took everything away from me. My family died because you couldn't bring something from a store! My home is now yours! My money, I was saving for my future to get away from this life, is surprisingly gone!" Joe paused angrily "You used me!"

As he shouted that, Ian instinctively moved backwards almost stepping on Brittany's tail, while she and Alvin tried to walk unrecognizing out of room. Her heart skipped a beat out of fear as she felt Ian's foot near herself and let out a deep breath.

Alvin looked at her and froze for a second. "_You okay?" _he mouthed and she quickly nodded shaking. Alvin watched her, while she was shaking and worriedly took her paw in his, giving her a light squeeze , just to signal her, he's always there for her.

Slowly, without any sound, both chipmunks escaped out of room. But before they did so, Alvin took one last glance at his human friend and enemy while they were fighting. For a brief second Alvin's amber eyes met Joe's blue ones. Although it was a short moment, Alvin could see Joe giving him a quick nod as an approval to run away while it was still time.

"Alvin." Brittany whispered and Alvin spun around.

"What is it?" he asked slightly concerned.

Brittany only smiled and leaned closer to Alvin, giving him a quick, yet tender kiss on lips, taking him completely by surprise before she pulled away and leaned her forehead against his, taking in his sweet scent, that still didn't go away after two months of torturing. They closed their eyes, enjoying in each other's presence.

"Thank you…for everything." She whispered and slowly pulled away, smiling at his dazed off expression.

Alvin blinked few times "You're…welcome" he replied with a smile on his face, before his eyes widened in surprise. Brittany's eyes slowly in confusion followed his.

"A window." He said with a wide smile spreading across his face, as he noticed an open window.

Brittany's eyes sparkled from excitement "We're free!"

"No you're not!" a rough voice said followed by Brittany's shriek as something grabbed her and roughly picked her up.

"ALVIN!" she screamed in terror as Ian's tight grip hurt her.

When Alvin saw her being taken away the fur on his back and neck ruffled up in second. He let out a low growl, while showing Ian his perfectly shaped claws.

"You won't destroy me again!" Ian growled and put a finger on Brittany's neck, preventing her from breathing normally. Her eyes widened as she tried to gasp for breathe - unsuccessfully. She let out a small cry as few tears escaped her scared eyes. "Now Brittany." Ian said in mocking tone "How does it feel, living your last few seconds of life?"

"Don't you dare!" Alvin growled, scared for her and their baby's lives.

Ian looked at a small chipmunk, with evil smile. "Alvin. I do dare."

But before anyone could do anything, someone leaped out of the next room, with a wooden baseball bat in his hands and hit with it Ian in the back.

"Keep your filthy fingers away from them." Joe growled at his evil uncle.

Ian groaned in pain and turn around ready to punch Joe, but something (or someone) stopped him from doing that. Alvin jumped on Ian's hand, scratching and biting it, with all what was left in his small body. In agonizing pain Ian yelled and opened his hand, dropping Brittany in process.

The Chipette shrieked in terror and fear, as she felt herself falling. She was in way too much shock and scare to react to land softly on floor. Fortunately Alvin did. He quickly jumped off Ian when he noticed Brittany falling. Luckily he came just in time, to catch her, although it was resulted by both of them falling down with Brittany landing on top of him.

Brittany quickly wrapped arms around Alvin, crying and shaking violently.

Alvin sighed in relief as he had her in his arms once again. "It's okay Britt."

While humans continued fighting, Alvin quickly pulled Brittany up to her feet, but because of shock she was in, her legs weren't steady. Alvin quickly picked her up bridal style and ran with her to the open window, sneaking out right before, Ian reached to grab him.

"Damn it!" Ian cursed and pushed Joe in table as he ran out of room, frantically to catch chipmunks.

Once they stepped outside, they were met, with long not felt and breathed fresh and also with cold rain.

"Damn, this feels great." Alvin smiled as he just couldn't get enough air in his lungs. He didn't care about the rain. A little shower after some time, did feel nice after all. Brittany was continuing shaking in his arms. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

Brittany slowly nodded. But they were quickly interrupted by Joe's yells, to get away.

Just as Alvin wanted to yell, why, the front door suddenly opened, revealing Ian, walking out of house and starting to run towards them.

Both Chipmunks freeze for a second, but Alvin quickly picked up Brittany again, and ran with her in dark forest, totally unknowing where were they headed at.

* * *

"So why don't you tell her how you feel?" Claire asked curiously, the young chipmunk.

Theodore shrugged "I don't think it's the appropriate time already. I want to wait for the opportunity." He added and sighed. "I don't want to end like Simon and Jeanette did. With Simon confessing her his feelings, and her rejection." He said "I don't think I'd be able to love with that."

Claire tilted her head on left

"Don't think like that Theo. Be optimistic." She said "After all, Eleanor does consider you as her best friend. So the chances of her liking you, are pretty high." She leaned back in chair "You need to take risks."

"But I'm afraid." He replied in small voice.

"Everyone is Theo." Claire said and shrugged "But in the end, it always turns out for the best, for everyone."

"You think so?" he asked.

Claire smiling nodded "I know."

Theodore sighed and rubbed his neck nervously "I guess….I'll tell her on Christmas…Anyway it's only like 10 or 9 days till that." He said "I just don't want her to hate me after that."

Claire shook with head "She won't. I promise you." She said and watched Theodore who said nothing but continued looking down, like a nervous wreck. "Besides, if you want I can ask her, what do she thinks of you, if you want."

Theodore's eyes sparkled with excitement "You would do that…for me?" he smiled.

The woman nodded and gently ruffled his hair with finger "You're like son to me, Theo. Of course I would."

"Thank you." He smiled and went to hug her…well…at least he hugged her, as much as he could open his tiny chipmunk's arms.

"You're very quite welcome, Theo."

* * *

Alvin gasped for breathe as he continued to run through dark forest with Brittany clinging onto him, as tight as possible was. She felt bad, for taking his energy away with that, but she doubted if she could still run fast, with that big belly of hers. She snuggled closer to Alvin, and pulled the small blanket all the way up to her nose, when all of sudden she felt Alvin tense and suddenly found herself falling down, on muddy, wet ground.

She groaned slightly and rubbed her head which hurt a little but quickly sat up. Out of confusion Brittany looked up, only to see Alvin lying flatly on ground, gasping for air. She quickly walked and kneeled down next to him.

"Are you okay?" the Chipette asked and Alvin's tired eyes turned to look at her. His heart was probably beating 200 miles per hour, as he continued struggling for air. He was running with Brittany in his arms for probably, 5 minutes, and a run like that, easily exhausted his body.

"Pe…Peachy." He gasped out and closed his eyes, while trying to steady his breathing. He started to feel a little bit dizzy but he tried to shake it off.

Brittany rolled her blue eyes "What happened?"

"Ran…tripped…fell." He said and coughed. "Throat…hurts." He sat up and put his paw on his neck. The burning, sharp sensation, appeared as quickly a she started running, and it successfully brought back bad memories, of him losing his voice on stage.

"Probably because you were running…and the air is so cold." Brittany said, a little lost in thoughts "It'll probably disappear soon."

Alvin only nodded and cleared his throat. "How are you feeling?" he asked, when he finally gained breathe again.

"Been better." She replied.

"Same here." The red clad chipmunk replied. He looked around and his eyes narrowed. "We better get moving." He said "Although I think Ian can't find us, I'd feel safer if we could find some shelter or something."

Brittany nodded and helped him stand up. He winced slightly as he put his, right food on the floor, remembering his recent, bad injury.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked worried as she felt him tense uncomfortably. Alvin nodded, stubbornly and took her paw in his starting to lead the way.

"You're limping!" The Chipette exclaimed as she saw him taking weird steps. Alvin turned around to look at her, and raised an eyebrow. He'd say, ankle did hurt him a little, but he could bear with that. What mattered now was to safely find the way to their home, before Brittany would go into labor.

And that was the last thing, both of them wished at the moment.

* * *

Eleanor continued staring at the screen, expressionlessly. Her thoughts were always returning back to Theodore, and his depression in last few days, and she couldn't help but felt concerned for his well-being and health.

"Guys, what do you think it's happening with Theodore?" she asked quietly, gained attention of both, Simon and Jeanette, who were cuddling next to her, while watching a movie.

Jeanette looked from Eleanor to Simon, as if expecting an answer.

Simon raised an eyebrow in confusion and cleared his throat. "Theodore?" he asked and Eleanor nodded "I didn't notice anything wrong."

The light green clad Chipette narrowed eyes at him. "Well, there IS something wrong with Theo, and if you would only take your eyes off Jeanette, you'd be able to see it." She muttered.

Simon blushed a little.

Jeanette sighed "Well, he sure does seem quiet, lately."

The blond Chipette nodded. "He seems WAY too quiet, Jeanette." She said "It worries me."

"Well…" Simon began and scratched the back of neck "I can talk to him, if you want." He offered his help.

Eleanor smiled warmly at him "Yes…that would mean a lot to me."

* * *

"Where do you think are we?" Brittany asked, slightly scared while looking around, at dark forest. She quickly squeezed Alvin's paw a little more, making him look at him.

"Don't be scared Britt."he said and throw him one of his famous smirks "I promise you, I'll find the way out of here." He added, this time a little more serious.

She nodded and tensed slightly.

Alvin breathed in the fresh, cold air. God, how he missed that feeling of freedom. Being trapped in a small cage, and treated badly for two months, could sure bring you down with emotions and strength. But although he was close to breaking down he didn't. His wish to see his family again was way too strong and powerful.

Alvin smiled. It was true. Just like people say. Hope dies last.

All of sudden he heard Brittany gasp and he almost chuckled. What a scared little mice was she.

"Didn't I just say something Britt?" he asked, not bothering to look at her "I promise you, we will find a way out of this forest."

Brittany groaned at his reply "It's not that you idiot!" she hissed and Alvin glanced at her within second. His amber eyes widened as he saw her face being scrunched up, in what he assumed pain, while she had her arms wrapped around her belly.

The Chipette felt hot tears that came out of pain slowly stream down her cheeks, as another strong wave of pain shoot through her body. "Oww, dammit!" she cursed and Alvin quickly put arms around her, preventing her from falling on cold ground.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned, but as soon as he remembered what the cause of pain was, he froze and his breathing turned to halt. He almost dropped Brittany in process, for what he would most likely earn a slap from her. "Oh no…nononono…." He made out "Tell me anything, but that."

Brittany looked at him with weak eyes as she let out another cry of pain.

The red clad Chipmunk swallowed as his paws started to shake "Britt, just please, don't tell me, you've gone into labor."

The auburn Chipette let out a sob as she tried to steady her breathing. It wasn't fair…really. "Oh God, oh God, oh God oh owwww!" she cried in pain and dug her claws deep into Alvin's flesh. But he didn't feel the pain.

All what he knew was, that they were lost…

…and Brittany had just gone into labor.

"Aw crap."

* * *

_**Tbc…**_

* * *

**You know, I didn't want this chapter to be SOOOOO long…o.o At first I thought, I'll end this chapter at when, Ian suddenly appeared, but I thought of it and didn't want to end it as a cliffhanger…well…it turned out to be a cliffhanger after all :/**

**Well sorry, for that, but I really hope I'll be able to publish next chapter pretty quick so you won't be sitting on the edge of your chair for too long :)**

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed in this chapter…next one will be **_**very **_**fun to write Xd**

* * *

**Review! :)**


	34. It Hurts!

_Hi guys! Sorry for not publishing sooner, but I had A LOT of school work. Fortunately I did everything pretty good and exams weren't all too difficult :)_

_So, this is a little bit too short chapter, since I'm used to write +4,000 words but oh well…next one is already in the making. (I want to finish this story till Christmas and if it won't happen that…I hope I'll finish it at least till New Year)_

_Okay, this is all for now, I won't take your precious time away anymore and…enjoy in reading! :)_

* * *

**Chapter 34**

"**It Hurts!"**

* * *

Brittany whimpered loudly when she felt another sharp wave of pain, sending through her once so tiny body. She was shaking like never before, and it was only caused by fear and pain.

"Britt…" she heard Alvin's slightly distant voice say. Even if it was dark in forest, and they could barely see anything, she could notice how his face all of sudden turned snowy white. "…You can't be serious." He added with shake in his voice.

The Chipette said nothing at first but only continued shaking. "I-I can!" she said but her eyes squeezed shut in less than a second when another contraction hit her. Because Alvin's grip, after a shock he had received, on her wasn't that strong anymore the Chipette's knees gave up and she freely fell down on the cold, wet and muddy ground, screaming in pain.

"Oh God this HURTS!" she screamed, letting her tears mix up with the rain that continued to pour down on them.

When he heard her scream, Alvin quickly came back to his senses and reality. For a brief second he looked somehow lost and disoriented, but he managed to shake it off. Or that's what both of them thought. He glanced down at his fallen girlfriend who was screaming in unbearable pain and within second, rushed to her side, and gently pulled her up, so her back was leaning against a large, fallen tree trunk.

She gasped for air and continued to scream, while Alvin couldn't do anything, but just watch her suffer.

"You can't give birth now!" he suddenly said, shaking nervously.

Brittany gritted teeth and shot him dangerous glare, when she tried to steady her breathing. "Shut it Alvin!"

The red clad chipmunk quickly panicked when Brittany wrapped her tiny chipmunk's arms around her belly as she felt another contraction coming. "Y-You can't give birth now!" he repeated himself. To be honest, he felt like he was on edge of his nerves at that very moment. "Just…do something else…until we get home!"

Brittany growled and grabbed Alvin's sweater, pulling him closer to her. "Listen here boy!" she hissed, while staring directly in his eyes "I'm giving birth to your child right now! HOW THE HELL CAN I DO SOMETHING ELSE?" She hissed.

He swallowed and nervously muttered. "Good point."

The Chipette let out another scream of pain and dug her claws deep in Alvin's skin, but he didn't feel the pain. His mind was elsewhere and the situation he was in was equal to his greatest nightmare. He just wished he would wake up. And that, extremely soon.

"I'm feeling a bit lightheaded…" he said quietly, more to himself, when he suddenly started to feel dizzy, not so sure why.

Brittany hissed in pain "DON'T YOU DARE FAINT!"

Alvin flinched as her high pitched scream hurt his ears. "Okay, okay!" he rushed, feeling seriously scared for his own life. "Just…relax." He added, but quickly regretted it.

"RELAX! YOU WANT ME TO RELAX!" she yelled out loud "I'M IN PAIN HERE AND YOU WANT ME TO RELAX!" she continued on.

Alvin mentally slapped himself. God, why did he always have to face the worst consequences of his actions…?

"Okay, okay, you're right!" Alvin silenced her and for a moment there wasn't anything but just the sound of raindrops hitting the ground. _"Perfect." _Alvin thought sarcastically.

"What are we going to do!" he said scared and went with paw through his hair ruffling it, but paying no attention at the same time.

"THIS IS ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT!" Brittany screamed at him once again, and took few shallow breathes.

"It's NOT my fault that I've never learned to accept responsibility!" Alvin cried out nervously, when all he could do was just watch his suffering girlfriend in front of him. Brittany let out a few sobs, and for a second it seemed like the Chipette stayed calmer in that whole situation than him.

"ALVIN JUST….OH GOD!" she screamed as another strong contraction hit her "YOU ARENEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!"

"Aw crap!" Alvin muttered nervously. To be honest, he felt like his heart will explode anytime soon. "This shouldn't happen now! We must get home! You can't have a baby right here and now!"

"NO CRAP SHERLOCK!" she replied.

Alvin only continued shaking "You can't…! I-I can't….-" he stuttered nervously.

"ALVIN, COLLECT YOURSELF!" Brittany yelled for him and within next second gasped. She tried to catch some air when the strange sensation got through her body once again.

Alvin's eyes bulged when he heard her gasp and scream in agonizing pain. With that, he quickly turned back to his senses and at least tried to shake all nervousness and scare off.

"DAMN THIS HURTS!" she hissed and rolled on her left side, unable to do anything else.

The red chipmunk looked around himself, bewildered searching for any available help. But just as he expected, he had to face the painful and hard truth. They were lost in the forest at rainy night, when Brittany needed help the most.

His amber eyes travelled up to trees again. They both were chipmunks, and probably should still have some wild instincts after all those years and months of living with Dave. Or that's what he hoped. Sure, he was like, three years ago a normal chipmunk living with his brothers in some tree nest. And naturally all chipmunks have those instincts for whatever it happens.

Suddenly Alvin thought of something. He knew they wouldn't make it home in time. Or anywhere where someone else could help her. They would have to do that alone.

As he thought of that he swallowed and got that sick/nervous feeling in his stomach once again.

He wouldn't do that. He couldn't. He even wanted to run away and hide when they would get home and Brittany was about to give birth. Even if someone life-threatened him, he wouldn't.

"_But…" _Alvin thought with a frown when he watched Brittany gasp in pain "_But she can't do this alone. I can't just leave her."_

"Make it stop, p-please!" The red clad Chipette sobbed.

Alvin quickly snapped out of his thoughts and slowly, with much carefulness scooped Brittany up in his arms, even though it hurt her as hell.

"W-what?" she asked and wrapped arms around his neck, crying in his sweater. Why it had to be today? Why did it have to hurt her so freaking much?

"We need to find a shelter or…hopefully some hollow tree to use it as a nest."

Brittany winced "You don't mean…"

The red clad Chipmunk shrugged, slightly lost in his own little world "It's our only option Britt." He thought of something and then whispering added "Unfortunately."

* * *

Allyson drove her way with a car all way up to, temporally Ian's, but legally Joe's house and parked her small, red van on grass, not exactly caring about it. After Joe called her and send her the ultrasound pictures of chipmunks' baby, she did a little research and came to a new conclusion.

She quickly went to the front door and knocked loudly. Luckily the emergency that was in her clinic wasn't that bad, and she could take a quick trip to Joe's house, helping him.

When she waited for someone to open the door she quickly checked her mobile phone that was safely out in one of her many pockets and looked at the date.

16th of December.

0:41 a.m.

"_Great." _She muttered slightly. Obviously she wouldn't get any sleep today.

With a sigh she looked in front of her at the door and her eyes narrowed in confusion "_What's taking him so long?" _she knocked once again this time a little bit harder and the door opened totally by itself. Her green eyes blinked few times in surprise, but she quickly snapped out of it and cautiously opened the door.

"Um…hello?" she said, loud enough "Joe? Are you here?" she called for him.

No answer.

She got slightly concerned now. Joe should be answering by now already. "Joe?" she asked again this time much louder than both times before.

But what she didn't notice was a figure of a tall man standing behind her. She was way too busy searching for her best friend…maybe even something more.

The man quietly stretched his arms widely towards her and put them on her shoulder. A sudden touch of something, made Allyson shriek in scare, while she turned around to hit her 'attacker'. Just as she was ready to pounce at the stranger, he opened his mouth and in moment she recognized his voice.

"Sheesh Ally!" she heard, her palm inches away from his face "It's just me!"

Allyson blinked a few times, recognizing the voice "Joe? Is that you?"

He nodded, but quickly remembered she couldn't see anything since it was way too dark. He, with a simple movement of his arm, walked to the wall and switched on the light. Allyson had to blink few times again, trying to adjust her eyes to a new source of light.

"Joe?" she asked again when he spotted him standing not far away from her. But when she took a clearer and closer look, she frowned in second "Oh my God, Joe! What has happened to you?"

Joe slightly backed away when she rushed to him, after seeing his bloodied nose."I'm okay, Ally, really." He protested when she urged him to sit down on a nearby chair to take a look at his injured nose.

"Sit, Joe!" she ordered and was quite satisfied when he did what she said. Once he sat down, she leaned closer and studied his face. His nose was bloody and one of his eyes had that funny, dark blue ring around it. It looked, like someone beat the living hell out of him.

"What happened?"

Joe sighed and looked up at her concerned face "It was Ian. Somehow he found out about Alvin and Brittany and tried to stop them from escaping." He paused "I tried to help them but I got this instead. All I remember is him going through the front door. As of then, nothing more."

Allyson rolled her eyes "That's what you get for seeking trouble."

Joe said nothing, but narrowed eyes at her. "Thank you."

The dark haired woman looked around "Where are they?"

"If you mean Alvin and Brittany, they escaped." He stopped and pointed at a window near her head "Exactly through that window."

Allyson frowned "Do they know how to get home?"

Joe only groaned as he with fingers touched his injured nose. Allyson quickly handed him a small towel, to wipe the blood away. "No, I doubt they do."

"That's not good." She pulled her arm back. "We've been wrong on so many levels."

Joe raised an eyebrow as she said that. "What do you mean with that? They're chipmunks. Eventually they will get home."

"That's not what I mean." She looked seriously "I looked at the results you send me. You were right about one thing. She's about to give birth, and having only Alvin by her side…well…I don't know how will this work out, though."

"As I said. They're chipmunks. That's in their nature." Joe replied, not paying any attention to their talk. His head hurt him way too much. "He'll able to help her in bringing the baby to the world."

Allyson chewed down on her bottom lip "That's the 'funny' part, Joe. You made a mistake."she added and Joe eyed her suspiciously.

"What mistake?"

She smiled slightly "It seems that I was right after all…there are two of them." She added and watched in amusement as Joe's eyes bulged, ignoring the pain he felt.

"Come again?"

"I think you really need glasses you know." She said "But to be honest, I didn't notice the second one too. It took me a while to find it. It was somehow hid behind the first one."

Joe blinked few times, trying to get in what he just heard "So they're having twins after all?"

She nodded "Yes."

"Wow…that's….interesting." he replied after few seconds of silence. But then he quickly remembered of something else as well "But they don't know that!"

Allyson nodded again "That's why we need to find them."

Joe quickly nodded and wanted to stand up, but by light push, Allyson made him sit down again "But first." Her eyes sparkled "Let's patch you up."

* * *

After a few minutes of exhausting, nervous walk Alvin finally found some hollow tree that they could use as a nest. His wild instincts kicked in again, for what he was more than thankful. He used small pile of glass, to make a small bed, big enough, so Brittany could lay down on it. He also found some old nuts' shells and used them so he could collect some water, which was surprisingly near to the tree they stayed in. After he had done that, a warm, small but yet a very cozy nest was finally made.

The red clad Chipmunk was quite proud of himself, but his admiring was soon disturbed by Brittany's scream of pain.

As Alvin looked at the small Chipette lying there on a bed of grass, he couldn't help himself, but felt a big knot form in his throat. His once steady paws started shaking like never before and he greatly doubted if he would be able to stand still for some more.

He did everything what he could. Now all what was still left was waiting. Waiting for the new family member.

"Alvin!" she made out while taking deep breathes.

Instinctively, but very unhappily Alvin moved closer and kneeled down, next to her and gently placed his paw on her cheek, gently caressing her."How are you feeling?" his question seemed a little dumb, but that was all what he could think of, in that very moment, so don't blame him.

"FANTASTIC!" she hissed and bit her lip, but gasped within next second when a strong contraction shoot through her, making her let out the highest pitched scream ever.

"_If it happens that by any miracle, I do survive this, then I'm sure my ears won't." _Alvin thought, but didn't risk saying it out loud. He was pretty fond of his life, and Brittany could kill him within second.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh OWWWWWWW!" she breathed violently for air. Without Alvin's realization, Brittany grabbed his paw and squeezed it, making him wince in pain as she did so. "I think it's time. OWW!" she screamed once again.

Alvin's eyes widened in unpleasant surprise and Brittany could swear his face turned snowy-white.

"Are you okay? How are you feelin-OW DAMN!" Brittany asked between sharp breathes, but the pain didn't let her finish.

Alvin could only stare motionless in front of himself "Great." He made out in small voice.

But that was a complete lie. Actually he felt like, he would commit suicide anytime soon.

"OH GOOO-OWW!" she screamed but Alvin quickly noticed where the problem was.

"Britt…" he began slowly, afraid of his own words "What do you say if we continue talking later and now actually get that kid out of you?"

"Gladly." She replied weakly with eyes shut closed.

"And, um…" he began and paused for a moment "I've seen enough movies already and I think…well…it would kind of help if you start pushing, you know?"

Brittany hissed "I so didn't know that!"

"_Okay Britt, you can do it. Breathe in, breathe out breathe I, breathe out. Steady. Breathe in rhythm." _ She kept encouraging herself in her thoughts.

Alvin nodded, feeling more nervous than the first time when he had to sing in front of anyone else than his brothers. And it took him a lot of nerves and courage to do so. "Okay, Brittany. Let's just say, we're in recording studio right now. And what I say, you must do, okay?" he asked. "Now when I say push, you push."

The auburn Chipette nodded, panting.

Alvin eyed her questionably "Ready?"

The Chipette only nodded, squeezing Alvin's paw even harder.

"Okay…" Alvin's eyes moved around a little "Now…push!"

Brittany reluctantly flopped her head towards Alvin, screaming in process as she did her very first push. "I CAN'T!" she cried and breathed.

"Yes you can!" Alvin encouraged her, before she pushed again, screaming at him for putting her in that condition.

He sighed. Something was telling him, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

_Tbc…_

* * *

_Sorry guys, I had to finish this chapter here. :( I really wanted to continue from here, but I'm too tired right now to do more…_

_I'm apologizing :( it's been a very tough day for me and…I think I'll fall in coma anytime soon…But I wanted to publish what I made today so, here it is._

_Next chappie is gonna be one hella cute :)_

_Stay turned! ;)_

_Review!_


	35. Two Little Miracles

_**Okay, a continuation from a previous chapter. **_

_**Honestly guys, I was pretty excited to write this one…even thought it DID NOT turn out, the way I planned, but, oh well…it's still good, I hope. So, today, when I came home from school (I got 3 A's today! :D English, Germany and Art, and my day couldn't get any better) I decided to finish this chapter, that was half-done already and publish it as soon as possible.**_

_**And Chipwrecked is just two (or one, now) day(s) away now, for you. Hehe, I can't wait for 24**__**th**__** December :) It's SO gonna be epic!**_

_**Okay, I won't give out anything more, so you can all move onto the chapter :)**_

* * *

**Chapter 35**

**Two Little Miracles**

* * *

I can't! « Brittany said weakly and lay back on her grassy bed, totally worn out and exhausted. She just wished that it would soon be over. It was way too much for her. Too painful, stressful, embarrassing and the poor Chipette didn't know how much longer she would be able to do it. Not to mention Alvin who was shaking violently beside her and quietly kept cursing at himself for putting her in that condition.

"Y-Yes you can!" he stuttered.

The red clad Chipette shook with head and bit her bottom lip to prevent herself from screaming in pain.

Alvin quickly grabbed her other paw and gave her a tight squeeze "You can Britt!" he repeated himself while she took few deep breathes. "You're the strongest girl I've ever met. I _do _believe you can do it." He said and paused for a moment "Besides you're almost there! Just a few more pushes and you will have your baby in your arms. Won't that be just awesome?" he smiled a little at the end of his speech.

Brittany only whimpered in reply.

"C'mon Britt." He added and looked her straight in her blue eyes which sparkled from pain "You will probably want to show your baby to your sisters, right?"

She quickly nodded with eyes shut closed.

"Then do it Britt! Make them proud and push!" he said and took a deep breath. They probably won't be exactly too proud with them, for having a baby at age sixteen. But what's done is done.

"IT HURTS TOO MUCH!" she yelled and threw her head back. It hurt her and she could barely breathe.

"Brittany, look,…Brittany look at me!" Alvin quickly ordered and finally made her look at him. "Just one more big push…that's all what it takes. Just one more, Britt." Alvin stuttering repeated himself "Just one more push and we will finally meet our baby." At the mention of 'our' he winced a little. Was he ready? He had to be. "After all what we've already been through this is all what's left of it. If you came so far, don't stop now!"

"Do it for us Britt." He continued on with a small smile playing on his lips "Do it for our family."

Brittany, in meanwhile, listened to every single word he said. She didn't know why, but his words made her feel braver and stronger "_I can't do it." _She thought while gasping for breath. She knew that would be a self-fulfilling prophecy if she repeated it too many times.

Brittany let out another scream. She could do it. She had to.

"_No! Yes I can! I can do it!" _

And with that, Brittany took another deep breath before she screamed and gave one last push, with all the remaining strength she had. It was so painful, and she couldn't even think of anything more painful. Suddenly the pain went away, and she could swear she was able to breathe normally again.

For a second there was a pure silence. Neither she nor Alvin said anything. All that was audible were her labored breathes, before the new sounds were heard. Brittany smiled when she heard soft, high pitched cries, filling the silence. They sounded so gentle, so delicate…so beautiful to her.

She heard Alvin let out a small gasp, but she couldn't get enough strength to see her child with her own eyes.

The auburn Chipette laid her exhausted body on a grassy bed, feeling only Alvin moving around her side. She smiled heart-warmly. She did it. She succeeded.

"Brittany…" she opened her eyes when she heard Alvin whisper her name. She looked at him, and her eyes widened in second. Brittany could swear her heart skipped a beat, when she saw a tiny bundle of fur lying, somehow awkwardly, in Alvin's arms.

The Chipette was speechless. She'd never imagined something so beautiful could even exist. But it did! And it was right there, in Alvin's arms, crying and squeaking at the same time.

"I-I-I…" Alvin wanted to say something but was at loss of his own words. "So…" Alvin began while continued watching his newly born child "…beautiful." He blinked few times before on his mouth crawled a wide smile "I-It's a boy! Like I told you!" he sounded so excited, having a son, which he secretly wished for, the whole time while Brittany was pregnant.

At that point Brittany felt tears start to fall down her furry cheeks. But this time they didn't come from pain…Her heart was overwhelmed with joy and love.

"Alvin." She whispered gently, wanting to see her child as well. "I want to-" but she never finished her sentence when she suddenly gasped and wrapped arms around her, strangely still rounded belly. The Chipette looked puzzled. Why it was still rounded? And why, all of sudden, did it start to hurt her again? She breathed deeply once again, before out of her lips escaped another scream of pain, and within second Brittany knew exactly what was happening.

Alvin, who was watching his son, quickly got alerted when Brittany started to scream again. He slowly, with their child in his arm kneeled down next to her, looking more concerned as never before.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

Brittany panted heavily, trying very hard not to scream in pain. "I-I think he's not ours only child!"

Alvin's amber eyes widened and he froze "W-What do you mean?" he stuttered after a long pause "Joe said, you're not having twins!"

"Try to explain this!" she gasped before she threw her head forward, letting out a scream of pain. "OH MY GOD!"

The red clad chipmunk could only stare at the scene in front of himself, uselessly, while feeling how the small baby in his arms started to move with his tiny arms. Alvin swallowed. He'd never imagined something so beautiful and innocent could cause such pain.

Brittany breathed deeply, after she gave another push to her second child "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALVIN!"

* * *

"Alviiiiiin!" Allyson yelled at the top of her lungs.

She and Joe, when she finally bandaged him well enough, walked a few meters into the forest, hoping there would be any sign of the two missing chipmunks.

"Briiiiittany!" she yelled again.

As expected no answer. Just a strong winter breeze and a few raindrops that were starting to turn into snowflakes.

The woman sighed heavily "This is hopeless…we're never going to find them!"

Joe said nothing but only walked closer to his best friend with arms in his pockets, in hope to keep them warm. It was just too freakin' cold outside. "Don't worry, I'm sure they're just fine."

Allyson's green eyes narrowed "Fine?" she asked again, not believing her ears "Joe, if you do not know yet, he is still slightly injured and if they are going to walk too much, his ankle would eventually give up, since it's not properly healed and she could give birth anytime now! To me, this does not look like 'fine'."

Joe scratched the back of his neck awkwardly "Well…you've got the point."

"We must do something!" she continued on.

"Ally, they're chipmunks." Joe began and made her look at him "They know how to survive." Joe paused "They WILL find the way out of it."

Allyson only groaned "That's not the point, Joe." She paused "What I want to say is…They're both rock stars….and they have lived with their guardian for a quite few years…They could easily slowly lose their wild instincts."

Joe moved closer toward her and put both arms on her shoulder, looking her direct in eyes. "Listen Ally…" he used her nickname. "Instincts or not…they're still chipmunks after all. And as good as I know them, they're both fighters. I'm sure they will be fine."

Allyson said nothing at first, but when Joe suddenly pulled her in a small hug, she couldn't help but let a tiny, almost unnoticeable smile crawl on the edges of her lips. "You promise?"

Joe nodded "I promise."

But Allyson said nothing. As much as he tried to comfort her, and to make her stop blaming herself, she didn't exactly believe him… "_It's gonna be a miracle, if they're both going to be alright."_

* * *

Brittany let out another scream, when she pushed with all strength that still remained in her, now totally worn out body. She'd been pushing for about five minutes already now and Alvin, who was kneeling down next to her, frozen, wasn't helpful at all.

"OH GOD-OWWW!" she cried out of pain "YOU'RE A DEAD MEAT ALVIN, YOU HEAR ME! YOU'RE NEVER TOUCHING ME AGAIN!"

The red clad chipmunk only swallowed while still holding his newborn son in his arms, not wanting to let him go.

"_Push Britt!" _she heard herself say in her mind _"Push, like your life depends on it!"_

She threw her head forward, letting out another ear piercing scream of pain, before all the pain, and with it also her bulging belly disappeared. She breathed heavily and the next thing she heard were faint cries of, now familiar sound, which was to her more than welcome.

Alvin shook with head and finally came back down on Earth, when he heard new squeaking sounds. The small cries sounded so magically beautiful.

Brittany lay back in her bed and exhaled, before she put her paws on her, now totally flat stomach once again, making sure there wasn't any more 'surprise' waiting for both her and Alvin. She sighed in relief but let out a small laugh of joy as well.

She'd just become a mommy and she couldn't feel more scared, yet happy. On top of it all, she and Alvin had gotten twins after all. Life just couldn't bring them any more surprise.

But her thoughts were quickly disturbed when she felt Alvin kneel down next to her. Tired, but extremely happy she opened her blue eyes that got fixed on Alvin. Or if we say more descriptively, on two bundles of fur he held in his arms.

"I thought you would want to see them." Alvin whispered and smiled warmly at her, before he placed the newly born baby in her arms. At first Brittany was a little bit scared of holding such a precious little thing in her arms. She didn't want her baby to get hurt. But after some time, her nervousness went away and with it also the beating of her heart normalized.

The little thing she held in her arms, now also her child had the softest fur ever, and she couldn't help but let out a tear of joy escape her eyes at the sight of her baby curling up to her, in hopes to find some warmer place.

She smiled and brought the child closer to her, as carefully as ever possible.

"I can't believe it." She heard Alvin said in amazement "Now we have a son _and_ a daughter!"

Brittany smiled and cuddled her baby girl. "They're beautiful." She added and planted a light kiss on her daughter's forehead. She smiled widely as the baby girl stirred and started moving around a little in her arms. She now felt totally different. Like she wasn't herself anymore. Now, her life somehow seemed brighter and she started feeling more and more important. Why wouldn't she? Now there are two little chipmunks that both she and Alvin will have to look after. As much as she was unsure and scared, when finding out about her pregnancy and how sometimes she wished she wasn't pregnant at all, those feelings suddenly disappeared, making Brittany feel proud of herself.

While she was totally overjoyed at the sight of her newborns, Alvin on the other hand, seemed a little scared. Why wouldn't he be? He had just witnessed the worst thing, he'd ever imagined. Assisting at the birth of his children…now he was sure he would have traumas for the rest of his life. But while he was scared of the new role that started just a few minutes ago, when their son was born, he couldn't help but at the same time, felt also a totally different feeling.

Sure, he was a father now and things would drastically change. On top of it all, even the word 'father' was making him feel old.

"Brittany." He began in a small voice, gaining her attention. She looked up at him, with her ice-blue eyes sparkling brightly "Can you…"he didn't finish. He couldn't. As much as he tried, there wasn't any sound coming out of his throat. With other words, he was speechless.

He lowered himself and carefully placed their son in Brittany's arms. She gently welcomed him and soon after started a very literal motherhood 'juggle', as she held a baby in each arms. Both babies' eyes were still closed, but she knew it takes some time for them to get used to a whole new world.

Alvin crashed on ground next to her, looking somehow pale in face as he watched Brittany caressing her son's cheek. To him, that was a beautiful sight, but at the same time he felt more nervous and scared than never before. He took a few deep breathes to calm himself down, when he started to feel a little bit dizzy and lightheaded. Everything happened so quickly and it made him feel like he would faint anytime soon. It was too much to bear.

Brittany turned her head from her babies to look at Alvin who was sitting there not far away with head in his paws.

"Are you okay?" she asked slightly concerned but confused as well.

Alvin said nothing at first but as soon as he looked up at Brittany's face he replied "Peachy." He paused for a second "I-I'm okay. I just need to sit down for a while."

Brittany's blue eyes narrowed in confusion but softened within next second. She knew what Alvin's problem was. He was terrified of blood and pain. And just a few minutes ago he had to face two of his biggest fears.

"Are you sure?" she asked again and he nodded.

"I will be alright." He replied and looked down "It's just that…I hate pain. Not to mention blood." He slowly added "It's just gross, sticky and has that…disgusting color!"

On edges of Brittany's lips crawled a tiny smile. "But it's red. I thought you like red."

The red clad chipmunk shook with head "Brittany, trust me. This is the only time when I hate my favorite color."

Brittany smiled warmly and looked down at her precious little twin babies, who were sleeping quietly in her arms.

She gently stroked their cheeks, making them stir but fortunately they didn't wake up. They were so tiny! So precious!

So perfect.

Brittany's heart-warming smile widened "I think we should clean them up." She suggested and looked at Alvin, who was sitting next to her like a nervous, scared wreck, unable to even look at his children. "We could use that ripped part of a blanket to use it as a towel."

Alvin nodded and reached for said thing and handed it to her. His eyes for a second stopped on Brittany's tired, but extremely proud face and he couldn't help but smile at her. "You did a great job Britt." He admired her and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I'm proud of you." Brittany's blushed a little and leaned her head on Alvin's shoulder but her eyes remained fixed on their beautiful little twins.

"I don't know which way to look." She said and watched as Alvin's smile grew at the sight of their kids. They truly were beautiful. Alvin slowly reached for his son and softly stroked baby's hair, making him let out few squeaks while sleeping.

"They're so tiny!" Alvin exclaimed after seeing them.

Brittany nodded "But so perfect!"

"Indeed." He added and raised an eyebrow when Brittany placed their daughter in his arms. She took that small piece of blanket and put it in water before she carefully washed her son's head with it. The baby made few squeaking sounds, obviously annoyed at rude waking up of his mother.

"Do you think it's too cold for them?" Alvin asked quietly. Brittany chewed down on her lip when her baby boy was finally clean. Though, she knew, that the first thing they would do, when they get home, was giving a nice, warm bath to the twins.

"I don't know. I hope not, though." She said slightly worried "We will wrap them up in a blanket after they're clean."

Alvin nodded and took the small cloth from Britt's hands, putting it in the nut's shell filled with water before he helped her clean their baby girl as well.

"You know what, Britt?" he began and she looked at him "Her fur…it's the same color as yours."

Brittany blinked few times, before she smiled widely. "I know" she began and gently caressed her cheek "She has a beautiful, soft fur. They both have." She added and looked at her son who was making funny but so delicate sounds in her arms.

The baby placed his tiny paw on her nose and Brittany laughed a little. His miniature, cute paw was so soft. That and their furs were so perfectly soft and she never felt anything softer than that. Suddenly his eyes fluttered open and he had to blink multiple times before his eyes got adjusted to the light that anyway, wasn't so intense. His eyes remained fixed on Brittany, as if he knew she was his mother.

For a second, Brittany got lost in his eyes, and totally hypnotized by them, let out a small gasp. Her son had the most beautiful blue eyes ever. Exactly the same color as she.

"What's wrong?" Alvin asked, looking down at his son, and in moment his eyes widened.

"He has my eyes!" the Chipette exclaimed excited.

Alvin nodded with a smile playing on his lips "They're beautiful." He admitted and looked at Brittany, who seemed like, she was never happier in her life. Alvin glanced back at his son and his smile even widened in surprise. "And my fur! He's got the color of my fur!"

The red clad Chipette said nothing, but just continued watching her newly born son whose eyes were moving around, watching every little detail of the nest and his parents with much interest.

"He's your spitting image! Except for the eyes." Brittany said impressed "He's gonna be such a charmer."

Alvin chuckled "He got that from his dad."

And as if on cue, like the strong wave of jealousy got over her, the small baby girl in Alvin's arms woke up. After she heard her parents talk about her brother's look, she felt like she should gain their attention as well. She let out a short, high pitched squeal and both Alvin and Brittany turned toward her. The baby Chipette's eyes fluttered open, and just as her brother, she also needed some time, to get adjusted to the new world around her.

Brittany smiled warmly at her daughter "Hello sweetheart. And welcome to the world."

Alvin blinked few times before his eyes widened and he laughed a little from happiness "Brittany, they're the perfect splits of us. She has my eyes!" he said happily.

The auburn Chipette nodded in awe"And my fur."

"They're perfect." Alvin smiled widely and finally got used to the fatherly role. As much as he was nervous and scared before, everything just went away.

"They are." Brittany agreed and stroked her son's soft hair, suddenly remembering something important what should be done as well. "Hey Alvin?" she began and gained his attention. After a short pause she continued "How are we going to name them?"

"I was thinking about the same thing!" he replied and got interrupted with his daughter's small yawns.

Brittany giggled at the cute image. She'd never pictured Alvin being so good with babies. "What if you give a name to her, and I name him?" she asked.

The red clad chipmunk raised an eyebrow at her.

"I mean…Knowing us, we would get in argument otherwise." She added.

Alvin nodded. "It's okay with me."

He looked down at the small baby girl who was watching him with big, hopeful blue eyes, so very innocently. He couldn't exactly describe her eyes. They were reminding him of Brittany, but yet at the same time they weren't exactly like hers. She looked at him with so much hope hid in them. That's when an idea flashed in Alvin's head and he smiled.

"I have a perfect name for her." He said quietly.

Brittany listened to him with interest "How are you going to name her?"

Alvin paused for a second and smiled "Hope."

The auburn Chipette blinked few times "What?"

"Hope." Alvin said again "Her name is Hope."

Brittany smiled "I don't have anything against it but…why Hope?"

Alvin shrugged "It has to do something with her eyes." He replied "And besides, for the whole two months we hoped we would escape and be able to see our family again." He added "I think it suits her."

Brittany smiled warmly "It's a beautiful name, Alvin." She admitted "And besides, I've already decided on a name for our son."

The red clad Chipmunk looked at her "And that is…?"

Brittany flashes him a somehow playful smile "Justin."

Alvin's eyes widened in second "WHAT!" he asked again, not believing his ears. "Britt, I gave her a normal name, and you give him the same name as that girl has!"

The Chipette's eyes narrowed "Justin's not a girl. He has an amazing talent for singing. And I know our kids will be extremely talented as well." She said "And besides I already told you how I'm going to name our baby if it's a boy a while ago."

"But, but…." Alvin stuttered.

"No buts' Alvin!" she warned "We made a deal. Remember? You name her, I name him."

Alvin sighed, not wanting to fight "Fine." He gave up and looked at his son sympathetically. "I'm sorry buddy. I tried."

Brittany rolled her blue eyes and looked at Justin "Don't listen to your daddy. Your name is beautiful. Just as much as you are." She added and gently stroked his cheek. The baby's nose twitched while staring at his mother with big blue eyes.

"Brittany…I I think they are a little bit sleepy." She heard Alvin say, when he noticed his daughter yawning.

She looked down at her baby boy, whose eyes stayed wide open.

"He seems, like he's a lot like you." Brittany said quietly, more to herself than to Alvin.

"Huh?"

Brittany looked at Alvin and smirked "If my son is going to be, by any chance, anything like you. That means behavior and attitude…you're dead." She added smirking.

"Hey it's in genes." Alvin replied "Take it as a bonus gift."

Brittany rolled eyes and signaled Alvin to hand her their daughter, who seemed like she would fall asleep anytime soon. He nodded and carefully placed her in Brittany's arms, enjoying in watching his new family.

"How are we going to sleep?" she asked and nuzzled her daughter's cheek against hers.

Alvin shrugged "I think bed is big enough for all of us. We can put them between us, so they won't be able to crawl away or fall down." He added suggesting.

The Chiipette nodded "I think that could work." She paused "Besides, we will probably head off home soon, won't we?"

Alvin sighed and leaned on the left side of a bed "I hope so. We need to find some direction. Otherwise …" he sighed and looked at his counterpart "I don't think we will be back by Christmas."

Brittany chewed down on her lip and felt how Hope fell asleep in her arms. Watching her babies sleep, made her realize how tired she actually was. She carefully placed Hope down on the soft bed and did the same with Justin, who seemed like he was losing the battle with sleep.

Brittany smiled. Who would have thought how things can change in only a few hours. Exactly 24 hours ago, she didn't have even a smallest clue that the next day and now from on, she and Alvin would be parents. Parents to two the most beautiful babies in the whole world. And they both just couldn't be happier.

She gently put a small blanket over their tiny bodies, so they would stay safe and warm. She hated the idea of them catching a cold in that weather.

Brittany lay down on the small, yet big enough for all four chipmunks, grassy bed and sighed in totally amazement at her babies' angelic faces. They were so perfect. Their small noses, small ears and mouths and big sparkling eyes made them look even more beautiful, if that could even be possible. And the fur…their fur was so soft! She'd never touched anything softer than that. And she thought her and her sisters' fur were soft.

"What are we going to do now?" she heard Alvin ask while he watched his son blink a few times, before he gave up and drifted in deep sleep, just like his sister did moments ago.

"I don't know." Brittany replied thoughtfully. She still felt weak and sore. Everything still hurt her, from the difficult labor she just experienced, but she knew that all the pain was totally worth it. "We must find some food for them."

"How so?" Alvin asked "Brittany, if you don't know yet, its winter. Where can I find some food now?"

"Well, you and your brothers lived here in these forests." She replied whispering "You do know me and my sisters came from Australia. I'm not used to these kinds of forests."

Alvin's eyes slightly narrowed "Brittany, it's been like, three years since I've been in a forest alone." He added "Ever since we met Dave things drastically changed. I've kind of forgot how to survive in this situation."

"I believe you should start remembering." She said "We are parents now and they are our top priority." She began and Alvin's eyes fell on the sleeping twins "As we talked about this already a few weeks ago. We need to start behaving more mature and responsible. For them."

"We had that talk already." Alvin replied.

Brittany looked at him as serious as never before "Alvin, this is a serious situation. You're a dad now." She said and emphasized the word 'dad', making him flinch a little. It felt so new and strange to him. "We both need to grow up now. I really don't want us to fail in parenting."

Alvin lifted himself up and supported his weight on one arm, looking down in Brittany's sparkling blue eyes "We won't." he stated "I know, these few days at the beginning are going to be a little difficult for us, but we will handle the situation."

"Are you sure?" Brittany asked again with concern written all over her face.

The red clad Chipmunk nodded "Positive."

"I really do hope so."

Alvin smiled and softly, not wanting to wake up the kids readjusted the small 'blanket' so it was, beside the twins, covering also Brittany. "It won't be a problem."

The Chipette smiled warmly at her boyfriend "Thank you." She thanked "But what about you? I don't need that blanket _so _much." She said "They need warmth more than me." As she said that she wanted to pull it off herself, but Alvin stopped her.

"I think you do. Besides, you went thought a lot today…you deserve it." He added and thought for a moment "Maybe we can use my sweater like a blanket for them…Like an extra source of warmth."

The Chipette nodded "I don't want them to get sick."she said and looked at her little angels, sleeping next to her. She smiled and listened to their quiet, angelic breathing while they continued sleeping.

So precious.

Alvin nodding pulled his signature red sweater off him and carefully placed it over their small bodies, covering them.

"I'm so scared of tomorrow." He heard Brittany say quietly.

"Why?"

Brittany sighed "We have no food…how are we going to feed them!" she asked "And besides, I know nothing about babies!"

Alvin sat down on bed looking somehow lost in thoughts "That shouldn't exactly be a problem."

Brittany's ears perked up "Why not?"

The chipmunk swallowed "Well, we're mammals, right?" he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly "So, don't mothers fed their babies for the first few weeks of their lives?"

Brittany thought for a second and looked down at her body "I haven't thought of that."

"Figured." He replied.

"I'm so scared." She continued on "what if we make a mistake, what if we won't be good parents, what if-" but she was cut off.

"Britt." Alvin began and made her look at him "Everything's gonna be alright okay?" he paused for a second "We'll be great parents. No doubt in that, okay?"

"But-"

"But no." he interrupted her again. "Just trust me, okay?"

Brittany gave in "Fine, I trust you."

Alvin nodded "Good…" he said and eyed her "Besides, I think you should get some sleep. You've gone through a lot today, and honestly you look like a wreck."

The Chipette's blue eyes narrowed "Thank you." She said sarcastically. But she knew, he was, after all, right. She probably did look just 'amazing'. Brittany sighed and let out a small yawn before she turned on her left side and looked sleepily at her newborns sleeping next to her. Carefully she stretched her arm and placed it above their heads on a grassy bed, lost in awe.

Alvin smiled when he saw a heartwarming scene in front of him.

"Go get some rest." He whispered when her eyelids started to feel heavy.

She blinked few times, trying to push the sleepiness away "I will…" she said and looked at him "But what about you?"

Alvin shrugged "I'll stay up and watch after them, so I'll be sure they're okay." He paused "Anyway, I'm not tired." He lied. That was a complete lie. He felt more tired than ever, but he knew Brittany was even more, so he should understand that.

"But…" Brittany's face changed from a confused expression to a smile "If you get tired, just wake me up, okay?"

He nodded.

Brittany's heart warmed "Thank you Alvin."

"You're very welcome, Britt." He added and watched as she laid her exhausted body on a bed and soon drifted off to sleep, with her babies cuddled up to her.

The chipmunk watched as their tiny noses twitched from time to time and he couldn't help but smile widely.

Yep, they truly were a family now.

* * *

_**Tbc…**_

* * *

_**Okay, that was it for this chapter. I quite enjoyed in writing this one. **_

_**Well, as for their names…I'm not a big fan of Justin Bieber, but since I thought Brittany would be, she would most probably chose the same name for her son…and also that would be a new way to annoy Alvin. As for the Hope…It's one of my favorite names ever! I don't know why, but it just…sounds good to me. :)**_

_**So, another chapter is going to be quite entertaining to write about as well, so…stay turned…and…wish me luck tomorrow…we have an exam from Chemistry and I have an extremely bad feeling…**_

_**So, see ya next time :)**_

_**Review!**_


	36. Baby It's Cold Outside

_Hi guys! And Happy New Year! Hope this one turns out to be better than the last one! :)_

_And again, sorry I took me a little longer to update, but I had to study a little more, cuz next week is the end of the first semester and I only need to get two more marks…from Biology and Chemistry. My teacher today said I'm the best student in our class…*soooo proud!* :D_

_It just made my day! :)_

_Anyway…hope you enjoy in this chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter 36**

**Baby it's cold outside**

* * *

It was a cold and surprisingly snowy early morning and in the forest, not too far away from the town, was all peaceful…Well…at least until now…

Brittany stirred and twitched with her pink nose when she started waking up from her deep sleep. She let out a short yawn before her eyes fluttering opened, meeting a pair of amber ones staring right back down at her.

As soon as the Chipette saw amber eyes staring, only a few inches away from her, she jumped in scare, a little and almost let out a small shriek.

Alvin, on the other hand seemed unbothered with her small jump and kept his eyes fixed on her.

"Alvin!"she closed eyes in hopes to calm herself down "You scared me!"

He quickly signaled her to keep her voice low "Sorry…" he smiled. "I thought you died."

Brittany yawned once again obviously still tired as hell, but she knew she gotta shake sleepiness off.

"How are you feeling?" he continued on, not even letting her answer on his statement.

She tiredly looked at him. "Like crap." She admitted when she got aware of the soreness in her lower parts of body. Everything hurt her, even more than yesterday…err…today's morning.

"I'd be surprised if you weren't"

Brittany rubbed her eyes "Why did you wake me up?"

"Well…" Alvin began slowly "They woke up, crying and you were like dead to the world." Alvin paused "Coma"

The auburn Chipette blinked a few times, before she became aware of small, yet high pitched cries coming from the spot next to her. As soon as she saw two bundles of fur lying on a bed next to her, her heart skipped a beat and she couldn't help but smile widely.

"I thought it was all just a dream!" she said excitedly and carefully picked up her crying daughter.

"My ears would disagree on that one." Alvin muttered, rubbing his head "They've been crying for the past twenty minutes."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" the chipette asked bitterly and with Alvin's help picked up Justin in her arms as well. As soon as she had both of them in her arms, she couldn't help but let a single tear roll down her cheek.

"I told you I tried!" Alvin replied looking at his new family.

"Well, next time try harder." She said with a smirk on her face at which Alvin just rolled eyes. "And besides you're the daddy. You should've done something as well."

"Me!" Alvin's eyes bulged "Britt, I didn't sleep at all, I know nothing about babies and you expect me to take care of them?"

"Neither do I, but I don't complain." She said, looking him in eyes.

Alvin crossed arms "Yet." He mouthed.

"I'm not like you." She replied and looked at her crying newborn babies. Her facial expression quickly turned in sad frown. "Why are you crying?"

"They can't really answer you on that one." Alvin sighed.

"No crap Sherlock." She mumbled, but her worried eyes remained fixed on two tiny chipmunks lying in her arms. "This is not the time for jokes, Alvin."

Alvin's smile faded and slowly he came closer to his girlfriend who was frantically trying to calm down their babies. "Why don't they stop?"

"I don't know…"she chewed down on her bottom lip.

"Well, they're babies, though…Crying is all what they can say…" Alvin added and softly ruffled Hope's hair in hopes to stop her from crying , but got right opposite. She only started crying hysterical more.

"Alvin stop it!" Brittany hissed at him, causing him to move his arm away from his daughter. "You're not helping at all!"

His golden eyes widened "What!" he asked defensively "It's not MY fault they're crying!"

"I didn't say it's your fault!" she exclaimed, not wanting to argue any more, than already "But you should help me at least and try not to make it worse."

The red clad chipmunk tiredly sighed, giving up "Okay…now…what shall I do?"

"Shh…it's okay, mommy's here now…" Brittany whispered softly and lowered her head closer to them. Watching her just a few hours ago, born children crying their tiny hearts out, felt like someone just kicked her in stomach. She only wanted them to stop crying. "Just…please stop crying…"

Alvin slowly lifted his gaze upon Brittany and he could easily see the sorrow and pain in her eyes as he did so. "Listen Britt…" Alvin began, feeling uselessly "I'm not expert with children or anything, but…what if they're just hungry?"

The auburn Chipette thought for a second, before she became aware of emptiness in her own stomach as well. It made sense, though. If she was hungry, then the twins would without doubts be as well. "I didn't' think of that." She said and chewed down on her bottom lip "I hope that's the cause."

"Erm, Brit…if you don't know yet…we don't have any food." He said "How do you plan on feeding them?"

Brittany thought for a second before she rolled eyes "Alvin…I'm not worrying about the food for them." She said "We, I mean, I have enough it for them." She added with a small, worried smile "We're mammals after all."

The red clad Chipmunk raised an eyebrow in confusion "Nursing?"

She slowly nodded. "Yeah…I think so."

Alvin thought for a second "Um…okay…" he mumbled awkwardly. "I'll just…I will…I'm going to…"

Brittany eyed him suspiciously, before a realization hit her. "It's okay Alvin."

He looked up. "This is just…too weird and…"

"Alvin…" Brittany began and connected her eyes with his "I understand." As she said that, he let out a sigh of relief, but the sounds of her babies crying were still stronger. "And besides, while I'll take care of them, you could…I dunno, go try to find some food for us?" she asked "I don't know for you, but I'm so hungry."

Alvin nodded, although he knew that finding food in the middle of December would nearly be impossible. "I'll try…" he said. He took one last glance at their crying twins gently stroking their cheeks, before he leaned forward and planted a quick, tender kiss on Brittany's lips.

He slowly pulled away and looked at her smiling face.

"Be careful, okay?" she said in a small voice.

Alvin nodded with a smirk "Am I not always?"

Brittany's eyes narrowed "Alvin…" she said in threatening tone.

He only chucked a little "Okay I'll be careful…I promise." He paused and looked in her ice-blue orbs "Do what you must."

Brittany nodded, staring at his eyes while he kept his fixed on hers. She expected another kiss goodbye, but just as she leaned forward to kiss him, he moved away and without words jumped out of their warm, cozy nest into the wildness, leaving his new family alone.

* * *

"You know,…" Allyson began and sat down on a chair in kitchen where Joe was reading a newspaper and drinking a warm coffee in process. "…I've been thinking."

The light-haired man looked up at her "About what?"

She sighed "Maybe we should…I don't know…" she shrugged "Inform their guardian?"

Joe slowly placed the small, now half-empty, cup of coffee on table and went with hand through his blond hair. "I don't know Ally…"

"Why not?" she continued on.

"Well, first of all, we do not know where are they and if they're alright." He began "Also, they could easily think of us as kidnappers since Ian's who knows where."

"But we have to do something!" She argued back, looking him fiercely in eyes.

"Look, Allyson…We did, what we could…" he began calmly "This is no longer in our hands."

"But...but…" she stuttered, searching for any justice in Joe's green eyes "But that's ridiculous!" she exclaimed "Brittany's highly pregnant while Alvin's hurt! We've got to help them!" she added abd wrapped arms around herself. "Where's justice? That's…That's just not fair…"

Joe only sighed in reply for numerous times today and looked through the window "Life's not always fair Ally..."

* * *

A pair of amber, almost golden eyes frantically looked around himself, for any sign of anything food-like nearby.

Alvin exhaled and shuddered as the sharp, icy air made a contact with his fur. He quickly wrapped his tiny chipmunk's arms around himself in hopes to keep himself warm. It didn't really help him, though.

For the past half an hour he kept walking around, trying to find any source of food nearby but unfortunately found nothing. Even that small stream that was really near to their temporary home froze. All the fresh water they once had, had now turned into ice.

And he doubt if Brittany would like to lick small ice cubes to get herself something to drink.

The small chipmunk shuddered once again when he felt a small snowflake land perfectly down on his nose.

"_Great…_" he thought sarcastically when the snowflake caused him to sneeze loudly. "It's snowing…again!"

Alvin could already barely make his way through the high snow blanket, but he knew if the snowing would continue it would be like, impossible for them to come home. And especially now, when Brittany gave birth to their kids.

He wouldn't dare himself to risk their health, just by walking through the forest in hopes to miraculously find their home.

They were just too small and young. If Alvin was correct, their babies weren't even seven hours old at the very moment. So they had to be very careful with them.

The red clad chipmunk coughed a little in his sweater's sleeve. As soon as he set his tiny feet on icy snow and spend a few minutes outside, he quickly got aware of soreness in his throat. The unpleasant feeling didn't hurt him way too much, though, but it sure did bring some bad memories…

He knew, he couldn't lose his voice again. Not now. He needed it more than ever.

Alvin shook with head to clear his thoughts. He still didn't find any food, but yet he knew he had to. He couldn't just return back to their nest without food for him and Brittany. And besides, while she's taking care of their kids, she would just end up hungrier. And her appetite would probably return as well, since she was no longer pregnant.

"Gotta be here somewhere…anything." He continued mumbling nonsense to himself.

He sighed and turned around, starting to walk away, in the opposite way he came from. As he walked, he couldn't help himself, but think of Brittany and their babies. That morning, really changed their lives, and he knew he had to at least try to become more responsible. But, he truly believed that he _did _change a little during their small torture. If not anything else, he at least wasn't that carefree, selfish 'munk he used to be.

Everything changed him. The loss of his voice, Ian kidnapping him, making new friends, taking care of Brittany while she was hurt when Ian took her away from their family too, spending a single night with her, what resulted into her getting pregnant, dealing with those news and now also, birth of his kids.

At the thought of that, he still couldn't help but flinch. It felt so new and strange to him. After all, he was still just a teenager. Alvin swallowed. He was scared of getting home. He was sure Dave would kill him as soon as they told him they became parents at age 16.

But if they were, by any chance going to hate the idea of Hope and Justin living in their house, he knew he and Brittany could easily run away with their kids and start a new life. As much as it hurt him to even think of it, he could easily give up singing and that kind of life, he got familiar to, while living with Dave. There was just something about their babies that changed him completely. He….loved them way too much.

He continued to think while he tried to walk through the snow. All of sudden, he didn't know if he made some kind of wrong step or what, but the next thing he knew, he slipped on frozen ground, falling down a small hill in process.

After a few, long meters he finally stopped when he hit something heavy, causing him to moan in pain, and fall on snowy ground.

Alvin groaned and tried to shake the dizziness off that was caused by rolling down the hill. He slowly tried to stand up again, not wanting to catch a cold because of sitting in the snow, but his poor ankle quickly gave up, causing him to fall down on ground again, while hissing in pain. Guess he hurt it again.

"_Damn it." _He thought and shook with head. At first he saw nothing, but once his sight got stabilized again and he finally could clearly see everything, his eyes sparkled at the sight in front of him.

The view on that hill was amazing…and for Alvin, who was the whole two months locked up in a cage, spectacular. But it wasn't only the sparkling snow that caught his interest…no, no way…

Alvin's amber eyes sparkled from excitement.

He could never forget the town he was seeing.

That small town he had lived in, for three years, ever since Dave accidentally brought him and his brothers to his house.

The red clad Chipmunk smiled widely as he recognized it. He slowly, hissing in pain as he did so, stood up. Although his ankle hurt him badly again, he stood up anyway.

Because he knew one thing…they were almost home.

* * *

"You are so beautiful, you know that?" Brittany said with a heartwarming smile playing on her lips as she watched her babies lying down on a grassy bed, smiling toothlessly and making funny, cheerful noises. She giggled as Justin grabbed her, already small finger, with his, even smaller paw, looking at it with interest.

Hope on the other hand, continued playing with his brother's small, furry tail.

Brittany supported her weight on one elbow, smiling widely.

She was just so proud of herself. Until she got Justin and Hope placed in her arms, she didn't think she could love anyone else more than herself.

But now…

Brittany let out another giggle as Justin yawned and twitched with his tiny nose.

…she couldn't love herself more than them. Her two little angels meant the whole world to her.

She sighed in awe as she looked in Hope's amber/golden eyes, totally the same color as Alvin's.

"Daddy's girl." She laughed a little, and received a strange look from her daughter. Poor thing probably thought her mother was going nuts, when she kept on making those weird noises.

She turned towards the entrance of their nest, expecting to see Alvin soon walk in, with at least some food. Nuts, berries, whatever…She was hungry enough to eat anything.

"_Where is he?" _she thought while chewing down on her bottom lip. "_Shouldn't he be back already?"_

Her thoughts got interrupted by a loud, exciting cry from Hope, for unknown reason. Brittany smiled at stroked her daughter's cheek. They were so beautiful. She'd never imagined something as beautiful could even be possible to live on this planet.

But her thoughts quickly got interrupted as both her children stopped making noises and both fixed their gaze toward the entrance of their temporal nest.

Her ice blue eyes quickly followed theirs and soon after she let out a small gasp.

"Alvin!" she cried and ran toward him as soon as she saw him limping and walking with a great difficulty "W-What happened?" she asked concerned and put an arm around his shoulders, helping him with walking. He winced as he took another step before they both crashed down on a bed.

"I…" the red clad chipmunk began, sighing "I slipped…"

Brittany looked at him serious in the eyes "You _what!" _she asked again, rising her voice "Alvin, I told you to be careful!"

"Well, try walking around in that snow! Then we will see how will _you _manage to-"

"That's not the point!" Brittany argued back "What I want to say is, how we are going to get home now? You've probably got a sprained ankle again!"

Alvin shook with head and leaned his tired body on the 'wall' of their nest "Relax Britt." He began and successfully brought a small smile on his lips.

"How can I relax!" she continued on "We're in the middle of nowhere, without food, Hope and Justin are less than one day old and on top of it all…" she paused and took a deep breath to calm her nerves "You just went out and got hurt!"

"As far as my memory floats I think, I went outside to find some food for us!" he replied back, but just as soon as they both heard a small whimper coming from Hope they quieted. Alvin said nothing as when Brittany ran to her daughter's side and carefully picked her up in her arms, nuzzling her cheek against hers.

"It's okay…mommy and daddy will stop fighting." She whispered gently and after a few moments her whimpering stopped, but her eyes remained fixed on her mother's face.

"You know…we must grow up now." Brittany said and gently rocked Hope back and forth "And try to be less selfish. We're not alone now anymore."

Alvin nodded and smiled when she placed their daughter in his arms. It felt a little bit awkward at first but he quickly got used to the softness and preciousness of his daughter. Her amber eyes sparkled as she looked in his eyes and made some giggling-like noises.

"I know." Brittany heard him reply while she picked up their son as well. "And besides, we'll be home in less than a day…hopefully."

As he said that, the auburn Chipette looked up at him "W-What do you mean?"

Alvin smirked "I found a way home." He replied and felt how Hope grabbed his finger "I think when we were running we accidentally found a shortcut;" he paused and his smile widened "Three or four hours of walking at maximum."

When she heard that Brittany's heart skipped a beat with joy "What!" she asked again with a huge smile not believing her ears "We're going to go home?"

"Maybe even tomorrow if my ankle feels better, but sooner than later, yeah." He paused and watched as Brittany pulled Justin in a small, gentle embrace "We're coming home!"

"I can't wait to see my sisters!" she continued on and sat down on a bed next to Alvin, watching their kids looking at each other with funny looks "I've got so much to tell them!"

"Yeah, I thought so…" Alvin chuckled and wrapped his tail around Brittany's waist pulling her closer "And although I'm…excited of our reunion…I'm…a little bit worried as well." Alvin added bitterly.

Brittany quickly stopped and looked at her boyfriend who was now watching their kids with worry "Why?" she asked curiously "You shouldn't be worried…We'll finally get home! Isn't that exactly what you wanted, huh?"

"It is, but…" Alvin chewed down on his bottom lip and looked her straight in eyes "What if they won't understand…? What if they say we just…made a mistake?"

Brittany lowered her head and watched as Justin smiled toothlessly back at her. She couldn't help but return his smile with her own. "Do you see them as a mistake?"

"Come again?"

"Do you see them as a mistake?" she asked again confidently looking in his eyes.

"Of course not!" he replied bewildered,

"Because to me, they're not." Brittany whispered gently "To me, they're the most beautiful things that have ever happened in my life." She added and Alvin's face lightened up "And I don't care what they say or how they react to them…If they say we've ruined out future, then okay, we 'ruined' ours, not theirs." She said and stroked Justin's cheek. "I love them more than anything else in the world."

"So do I." he replied softly.

Brittany smiled and leaned her head on Alvin's shoulder, enjoying in the cutest view she'd ever seen. She glanced at Hope who was playing with her brother's tail, making him let out a few unpleasant sounds. The auburn Chipette couldn't help but giggle at the sight.

"They remind me of someone." Alvin said in amused tone.

Brittany smiled and glanced up at him "Hm…who would that 'someone' happen to be?"

"I don't have a clue." Alvin replied, before his smirk disappeared and he winced in pain when he moved his leg a little.

Brittany noticed that too and placed a paw on his shoulder calming him. "Maybe it would be better for you if you rest your foot."

"I'm already resting it." Alvin mumbled.

She shook with head "I didn't mean like that." She replied "I meant, resting as in sleeping." She added and watched him "After all you said by yourself you didn't sleep at all this night."

"I was looking after them! You were too tired, but I understood since you just gave a birth to them…but…I had this feeling…like I must." Alvin sighed.

"I appreciate that." Brittany replied. "But I think, you should get some sleep. Your immune system can weaken and the last thing I want you to get sick, while we're on our way home." She added.

"I'm never sick." Alvin replied with a smirk.

"Don't say that." Brittany said seriously "We all need to be careful. Not only for our kids…they can catch something from us if one of us gets sick…the weather out there is just perfect if you want a cold or pneumonia." She added "I don't want my babies to catch it!"

"Because they won't. I'll make sure of that." The red clad chipmunk said with a small wink before he yawned loudly, earning a scared look from Hope and a confused one from Justin. Brittany couldn't help but laugh a little at them. They were so funny to watch.

"Okay, tough boy…" Brittany began and took Hope away from Alvin in her own arm. "Go catch some sleep. If I'll need you, I'm waking you up, okay?"

Alvin nodded and lied his exhausted body down on a grassy bed.

"And besides, if we've already survived one night, why would the second one be any worse?"

* * *

_Tbc…_

* * *

_Parenting is a lot more difficult than those two 'munks know :)_

_That's all what I have to say, until the next chapter._

_Review!_


	37. AN: I'M ALIIIIIIVE

Oh God, I'm so socially awkward that I don't even know how to begin with this. And I'm just writing this down…

Oh God, bare with me okay?

Ok…here we go.

Hi? I guess.

I know that by now, everyone who reads my fanfics has been wondering where the hell am I and what in the world happened to me. Am I right? Well, I haven't been active on FanFiction for about…oh my god. In exactly 2 weeks will be one year. Oh my God.

It's just that I only just realised how long I've been absent. And when I said 'long', I meant one damn year.

It's not that, I was lazy or just didn't feel like updating my fics. Nah. I'm an extremely lazy person (I think i probably hold the record of the laziest person ever to exist) but no. It wasn't laziness…or anything else that led to this.

You see, around 20th of January, my mum, sister and I went in a car crash. It wasn't that bad…I mean, It could've been a lot worse since the accident happened on a bridge and apparently our car stopped spinning only about a metre from the edge of the bridge. I DON'T even want to think about what could've happened.

I really don't feel like telling the exact detail of the accident, since it's all a bit blurry and uncomfortable to talk about it. My sister got a broken arm and a mild concussion, but she was lucky enough so, nothing worse happened :) I'm so thankful for that. I mean, doctors thought she might have some internal bleeding or something, but everything turned just fine in the end. Thank God for that. My mum pulled out of it, pretty okay. She was the least hurt out of us, with just some injured ribs and such. Well, she did have some pretty nasty headaches for the next few days, but she was okay. I don't recall what exactly happened since I lost conscious due to the bad hit to my head which led to a light memory loss. When I woke up the next day, I hardly remembered anything about the accident and even the days before it, were quite blurry. The worst part of it was that I couldn't remember the day of my birth and that really scared the living hell outta me :/  
Trust me, this isn't something you'd want to experience. There's been a lot of other things and stuff that I temporary forgot about, but they're not that important. Well, I did not remember my aunt's name or how many people are in my class and such. For God's sake, I couldn't even remember my computer's password.

So yeah, 2012 was quite an...interesting and difficult year for me.

The treatment was quite long, but my progress was surprisingly very fast so, everything soon turned out to be just fine in the end :) And I think that's exactly what matters the most.

A friend of mine posted some info about what happened to me on FF, and I believe, she also talked with some people who she assumed were the closest to me. I'm so thankful to have her, and I'd just like to say this here and now : You're the best! :D Literally, couldn't imagine better friend for me :) Thank you for everything.

Speaking about FF and such...You're probably wondering what I'll do now, since I've returned. Well, to be entirely honest with y'all...I have no idea. I don't really remember any plot line for my fics so...:/  
I'm still deciding whether to try something new or put them on hold for now, to think about my options.

It's still quite...messy for me. I didn't plan on writing this today, but I thought you all deserve an explanation of what happened to me, although I haven't gone into details of it and such. I know you're all probably partying and enjoying New Years right now. (I still have about 1 hour till 2013) so I don't really expect any of you to read this.

And if you do read, thank you for taking your time, and bearing with me, through this. Larra told me about 'get well soon' messages you sent to me and how supportive you've all been and I'd literally shed a tear. This means so much to me. :')  
I'm so honoured, and I'm...really, really thankful for everything; for my friends, family, life, and my friends from FanFiction and such sites :)  
I hope 2013 will turn out to be better year, but I have that really bad feeling about it. Well, we'll see :/

Also...when the hell did FanFiction's theme change?! Everything's different. Oh my God...I've really been gone for a long time.

Anyway, happy new year everyone. Have fun tonight! Xx :D


	38. Doomed

**Hi :)**

**I updated like I promised. Although it's a short chapter, I still hope it's okay. The first half of it was already written last year, a few days before the accident, so I just needed to finish it. I'll try to update as soon as possible, because once I finish with this story, I will probably start a new one, since I have already planned it in my head for weeks. Though I probably won't update this week, as I have to prepare myself for Math and History exams, and will probably have to get my laptop fixed cos of overheating and such. It annoys me, when I'm in the middle of editing a video it suddenly just overheats (there's probably loooots of dust in it. Haven't cleaned it once. Asked my uncle if he could help me months ago, but he couldn't do it – reason still unknown. Or I might have forgotten) and then shuts down. It's soooo annoying, and I need to get it fixed soon otherwise I will lose my cool.**

**And that ain't good.**

* * *

**Chapter 37**

**Doomed**

* * *

»Sweet dreams…« The auburn Chipette whispered gently as her daughter's eyes finally closed. She sighed and went with fingers through Hope's short, fluffy hair, taken aback with the perfection. If she wanted, she could say numerous times how beautiful her newborn daughter looked. But saying 'You're so beautiful' every thirty second would sound ridiculous.

Her short thoughts got interrupted by a loud snore coming from a nearby spot.

Brittany's head turned in its direction, while her eyes slightly narrowed. Being a father now, surely didn't seem to work well with Alvin, who was in like, comatose state. His loud snores started to get on Brittany's nerves, when she noticed a small bundle of fur that was lying next to him, starting to stir.

She quietly made her way towards their temporal, from leaf and leaves made comfortable bed and gently placed her daughter on it, careful enough not to wake her up. She pulled the only blanket they had over her, to keep her warm and smiled in happiness, before the pair of ice blue eyes looked away, at a small bundle of fur cuddled close to his father.

The edges of her lips turned in a heart-warming smile.

So far, so good, he was handling the new role...pretty good, without many complaints. But it wasn't such a hard job for him anyway. He still hadn't spent a lot of time with them, so he couldn't yet get a taste of the real parenting.

"Britt?" she got started as a very sleepy voice brought her out of her thoughts of admiring her newborns. She looked at Alvin who was supporting himself on one elbow, while his golden eyes gazed right into her ice blue ones. "Go to sleep."

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I could have asked you the same thing." he replied and yawned.

She shrugged as her gaze again fell onto the tiny sleeping figures of their babies. "I'm a mother now...I need to stay up late...just to check if they're okay and that..." she mumbled.

"But you've forgotten that you also need rest." Alvin replied "Ever since they've been born, tomorrows are unpredictable."

"I know that...but... It has always been like that." she sighed "I know they've been good so far, but...I dunno...I've just got a bad feeling."

"Britt, if they slept well through the first night, then the second one shouldn't be any different." He replied casually "And anyway, if they already wake up, then we would hear them. It's simple." He watched her, while she seemed a little off; deep in her thoughts.

"And anyway, some of us, would also want to return to the land of sleeping you know?"

"You can go back to sleep if you want..." Brittany said and sat on Alvin's side of bed. "...I-I think I'll stay up for a little while..."

The chipmunk rolled eyes at her, but was slightly glad she didn't see it. "Britt...they're fine...And if they're anything like us, then they will sleep all night, until late morning." He added but got no answer "Look, they're lying right next to us...they'll be fine, alright?"

Brittany sighed and laid her small body on soft bed, listening to the angelic breathing of her babies. She smiled "I guess you're right."

"Pfff...of course I am." Alvin smirked "Who do you think stayed up for the whole night yesterday, and haven't got any sleep for 2 days straight?"

"You...but stop admiring yourself, your ego is way too big enough." She winked at him "Besides, it's me who has given birth to them, and I believe, I was in quite some more pain than you."

Alvin shook with head, but his smile didn't disappear. But as soon as he saw Brittany chewing down on her bottom lip his expression changed. "What are you thinking about?"

"This might sound ridiculous..." she began after a few second of silence "But I'm thinking about their names...Do you think we've chosen the right ones for them?" she asked.

Alvin stared at her in disbelief.

"You know, how media trashes every little detail of celebs." She added, explaining "I hope we've given them enough interesting names."

»That's what's been bothering you? Their names?« Alvin asked after he heard her explaining "Britt, with us for parents, I think these kids will have more to worry about than an interesting name," he pointed out.

Brittany said nothing but only looked away.

"Everything's gonna be just fine...okay?" he asked and got satisfied when she nodded. "Just go to sleep now...I'm exhausted, my head and ankle hurt me and your philosophizing isn't helping me at all." He said.

"I'm sorry;" she whispered and sympathetically smiled at him. "I love you."

Alvin smirking nodded "As do I...I've always been quite fond of myself."

Brittany frowned annoyed, and obviously not amused at all. "Jerk." She muttered and turned her back towards him, letting out a heavy sigh ."Men are idiots, and I'm dating their king."

Alvin chuckled quietly, before he lied down on a bed as well "Love you too."

* * *

A small, light brown furred chipmunk watched his counterpart drawing with crayons on the floor in front of their, not-so-huge-television, from quite a distance, not moving an inch. He's been standing there like as a statue for quite long actually now.

It wasn't that he didn't have courage to approach his best friend...no, no, that absolutely wasn't the reason. It was like...he was enjoying in only watching her have fun.

Seeing Eleanor happily making colourful lines, circles and other caricatures on a white paper, made him feel...somehow warm. After all they've all been through already, maybe, just maybe there was still some hope for them all.

"Why don't you join her?" Theodore got slightly started by a voice that belonged to his older brother. He turned around and looked up, before he met Simon's quizzical stare.

"W-What?" he stuttered, half nervous, half confused.

"I asked, why don't you join Eleanor?" Simon repeated his earlier question "She sure seems like she's having fun."

Theodore's innocent emerald eyes returned on Eleanor's form, and he could've sworn, she knew they've been talking about her, since on her lips crawled a tiny, to him, stunningly beautiful smile.

"I don't want to." Theodore sighed quietly "I enjoy in watching her."

Simon smiled slightly at Theo's antics "Sure...but don't you think it will make her feel uncomfortable if you just continue standing here, and staring at her, huh?"

Theodore shrugged but said nothing.

The bespectacled chipmunk suspected what's been going on and sighing put a paw on his brother's shoulder, "Theodore...why don't you...why don't you make the first step?"

Theodore's eyes widened in less than a second. "Y-You mean, in like, a-as-asking her o-out?"

"Express to her what you feel," Simon replied, to which Theodore looked dumbfounded "And do not try to deny it, Theo. We all know there's something going on between you two."

Theodore blushed, and looked down at his feet, in embarrass "It's...risky."

"How so?"

Theodore paused for a brief second "If I confess to her, our friendship's over, no matter what will her answer be."

Simon nodded, understanding him.

"I don't want to lose a friend, Simon." He started again, looking directly in Simon's dark brown orbs "She means way too much to me."

"Sometimes, Theo you need to take risks in life..." the blue clad chipmunk replied "...and pray it will work out as you hoped it would."

* * *

It was a dark, cold and peaceful night in the forest. No wind, no snowing, not anything. Everything seemed perfectly peaceful. Until a certain chipmunk decided he needed some attention from his sleeping parents, much to their dismay.

Justin's cries were loud and high-pitched, just what's normal for a newborn baby.

Unfortunately, he didn't care if he would wake up his sister or not and that quickly resulted into a loud, hysterical crying duet.

Brittany's eyes quickly shot open, as soon as she heard her babies crying. She sat up and tiredly looked at tear-stained faces of her two little angels.

"Alvin." She quietly nudged him, when she realized, she wouldn't be able to comfort both of them alone. And by all the noise they made, she was sure Alvin was woken up anyway. "Wake up."

"Mhm..." he mumbled, still deep in sleep, not wanting to open his exhausted eyes, after just a few minutes of sleep he'd gotten.

"Alvin! I need you!" the frustrated chipette continued on. She sighed and gently picked up Justin who was, still crying hysterically. "Shh, it's okay...mommy's here, okay?" she desperately tried to hush him, but with no success. "Alvin!" she hissed, as she saw the form of her boyfriend still lying flatly on their bed.

"Whaaaaaaaat!?" he mumbled and looked up at an angry face of his counterpart.

"Ugh, finally!" she groaned "Can you please, comfort Hope? I can't take care for both of them!" she pleaded.

The golden-eyed chipmunk sighed, not wanting to move from his comfortable, warm bed, but yet he knew, he had to help her. He carefully, but still somehow awkwardly, since he still wasn't entirely used to having children, picked up his daughter, who was screaming on top of her lungs.

He slowly rocked her back and forth, what somehow helped with calming her down...but as a side effect of his action, it made him sleepier than Hope.

"Why are they crying? Have we done something wro-?" Brittany began but as she turned to face him, she stopped in mid-sentence. "Alvin!" she hissed again, as she saw crying and struggling Hope in his arms, while his eyes were closed, and breathing shallow.

But as soon as he heard her hiss, he jumped slightly and his eyes opened once again.

"How dare you sleep!?" she snapped and her eyes dangerously narrowed.

"I wasn't sleeping!" He quickly defended himself.

"Then what were you doing?!" she continued on, not believing him for a second.

"I wasn't sleeping! Honest!" he gulped "I-I was just looking into my eyelids!"

"Uh-huh, of course you were."

Alvin tiredly rolled eyes "Brittany, you have to understand. I'm tired." She glared "_Exhausted."_

"You're making it sound as if I don't let you sleep." She shot back "And as a matter of fact Alvin, I _am _tired as well. And I don't complain."

"Duh, you..." he pouted annoyed "You obviously aren't injured."

"As if your injury affects you _that _much." She hissed "Now stop it, and help me."

"And what shall I do, huh?"

"Dunno...you're their parent as well."

Alvin raised an eyebrow at Brittany who somehow succeeded in comforting Justin, who had finally stopped crying. She smiled brightly and with thumb gently wiped away his tears.

"What kind of magic is that?"

The Chipette rolled eyes at him "It's called parenthood. You should've known that." She added and gently placed Justin on bed, covering him with the blanket. He made a few weird noises, before he drifted into dreamland.

"Uh-huh, now if you're 'oh so confident', try to comfort her!" he muttered and handed her Hope, who continued struggling. "And that doesn't mean, I don't like her or...hate her. Both of them in that matter. I can't do that..." he added. As his golden eyes settled on Brittany's angry face, he sighed. "Look Britt, I'm sorry, but maybe, your instincts kicked in...anyway you're the mother...Mine haven't yet, okay?"

"I wish I could help you, but you know I can't. I only make it worse."

At first Brittany said nothing, but just continued staring at him – sharply, "You know, one day, you'll have to learn it. This time, I understand you...you're injured and therefore tired. And so am I."

Alvin opened his mouth to say something, but Brittany, fastened him.

"And the reason I'm keeping it cool, is because I don't want to fight in front of them. Otherwise, you would already meet my claws."

The red clad Chipmunk flinched a little, but nodded. "Whatever you say."

He watched as the red clothed Chipette gently put down Justin on a soft 'bed' and turned to face Alvin, who was still struggling with Hope in his arms. She mentally face-palmed at the sight but quickly stretched her arms forward so the baby was softly placed in her mother's arms.

She smiled warmly as her daughter's face changed from hysterical to peaceful and at ease. It was like, total opposite of what it was a few seconds before.

Alvin raised an eyebrow but decided to say nothing. He sure had luck with kids. Note the sarcasm...

Like expected, Hope fell asleep a minute or two later and Brittany placed her next to her brother and covered them both up with a temporal blanket. She let out a satisfied sigh, feeling proud at herself, before she looked at Alvin, with a smirk playing on her lips.

He could only roll eyes and look away, admitting his defeat.

"This time, you win."

The Chipette stiffed a laugh forming in her throat. "I'm positive they won't sleep throughout the entire night. So better be prepared to pop out of bed in case of them waking up."

Alvin groaned and fell back on bed, careful enough not to wake up the twins in process. "If people were meant to pop out of bed, then we'd all sleep in toasters."

"For God's sake Alvin, just go to sleep already."


End file.
